Ïîìåíÿåìñÿ òåëàìè?
by Alex666
Summary: Ñòàðî êàê ìèð, íî âñå æå. Ìàããëà çàñûïàåò â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, à ïðîñûïàåòñÿ...
1. Ãëàâà 1

Àâòîð: Alex (alex83@list.ru)

Íàçâàíèå: «Ïîìåíÿåìñÿ òåëàìè?»

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13.

Æàíð: humor, romance.

Ïåéðèíã: ÑÑ/ÎÑ

Ñàììàðè: ñòàðî êàê ìèð, íî âñå æå. Ìàããëà çàñûïàåò â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, à ïðîñûïàåòñÿ...

Äèñêëåéìåð: íå æàëåþ, íå çîâó, íå ïëà÷ó. È äåíåã çà ýòî íå äàþò. À æàëü…

Ðàçìåùåíèå: äà ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, òîëüêî ñâÿæèòåñü ñî ìíîé.

Ãëàâà 1.

- Õîðîøî, çàâòðà óâèäèìñÿ! – ß âûêëþ÷èëà òðóáêó è ïîøëà â âàííóþ. Ìîÿ ïîäðóãà âûõîäèò çàìóæ, à ÿ, êàê ïîäðóæêà, ïîëó÷èëà áîëüøå âñåõ íàãðóçêè. ß çàáðàëàñü â âîäó è ïîñòàðàëàñü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Æèçíü èäåò ïî ïðîåçæåííîé äîðîãå. Âîêðóã ìåíÿ ÷òî-òî ïîñòîÿííî ïðîèñõîäèò, òîëüêî ñî ìíîé – íèêîãäà. Äà, ïðåäàâàòüñÿ äåïðåññèâíûì ìûñëÿì áûëî ìîèì èçëþáëåííûì äåëîì, à åñëè åùå è ìóçûêó ïîäõîäÿùóþ âêëþ÷èòü, òîãäà âîîáùå êàéô. Íåìíîãî ïîãðóñòèâ, ÿ âûëåçëà èç âàííû è ïîøëà ñïàòü. Æîðæ, ìîé êîò, óñòðîèëñÿ ïîä áîêîì âìåñòî ãðåëêè. ß íå çàìåòèëà, êàê çàñíóëà.

Ïðîñíóëàñü ÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî ñîëíöå áåñïîùàäíî ñâåòèëî ìíå â ëåâûé ãëàç. À ìîæåò â ïðàâûé, ñî ñíà ÿ íå ïîíÿëà. Ïåðåâåðíóâøèñü íà äðóãîé áîê è ñïðÿòàâøèñü îò ñîëíöà, ÿ ïðèîòêðûëà îäèí ãëàç. Ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ óñòàâèëèñü äâà áëþäöà çåëåíîãî öâåòà. Ìîé ãëàç ìîðãíóë. Äâà ãëàçà ìîðãíóëè â îòâåò è ïðîïèùàëè ÷òî-òî òèïà: «Äîáðîå óòðî, ìàäàì». Ìàäàì îïÿòü ìîðãíóëà è ïðèîòêðûëà âòîðîé ãëàç. Òî, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà, çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ óùèïíóòü ñåáÿ.

ß ëåæàëà íà îãðîìíîé êðîâàòè ñ áàëäàõèíîì. Êîìíàòà áûëà î÷åíü áîëüøàÿ è ñâåòëàÿ. Îáñòàíîâî÷êà âïå÷àòëÿëà: êðóãîì ðîçîâûé ñ áåëûì öâåòà, à îáîðîê ñòîëüêî, ÷òî â ãëàçàõ ðÿáèëî. Ìåíÿ íà÷àëî òîøíèòü îò òàêîãî ñî÷åòàíèÿ. Òåðïåòü íå ìîãó íè ðîçîâûé öâåò, íè êðóæåâà. Ìíå ýòî íàïîìèíàåò êîìíàòó ìîåé òåòóøêè – ñòàðîé äåâû. Â äåòñòâå ìåíÿ ÷àñòî îòäàâàëè åé, êîãäà ðîäèòåëÿì íàäî áûëî êóäà-òî, è ÿ ïðîâîäèëà ñ íåé äîëãèå âå÷åðà. Íî âåðíåìñÿ ê ïðîèñõîäÿùåìó.

Äâà ãëàçà îïÿòü ìîðãíóëè è ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà âñòàòü, èíà÷å ãîñïîäèí áóäåò ñåðäèòüñÿ. ß ðàññìîòðåëà ýòî ñîçäàíèå: ýòî áûë ìàëåíüêèé... ý-ý-ý... íó ëàäíî, ïðîñòî ìàëåíüêèé. Óøè áûëè îãðîìíûìè, à îäåò îí áûë âî ÷òî-òî íàïîìèíàþùåå ïîëîòåíöå. 

ß óñòàâèëàñü íà ýòî ÷óäî.

- Òû êòî? – Ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ñëåçàÿ ñ êðîâàòè è îáñëåäóþ êîìíàòó. – È ãäå ÿ? 

Ïîäîéäÿ ê çåðêàëó, ÿ óâèäåëà... áëîíäèíêó. Ñåðûå ãëàçà, ñâåòëûå áðîâè. Ñâåòëûå? ß ñêàçàëà ñâåòëûå? Ñêîðåå îíà áûëè áåñöâåòíûå. Êàê ãîâàðèâàëà ìîÿ áàáóøêà: íè êîæè, íè ðîæè.

ß ñõâàòèëàñü çà ñåðäöå. Ýòî íå ÿ. Ãäå ìîè âîëîñû, ãäå ÷åðíûå áðîâè, êîòîðûì âñåãäà çàâèäîâàëè îñîáè æåíñêîãî ïîëà, ãäå êàðèå ãëàçà?

- Ñ ìàäàì âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Ìîæåò Òèëè ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü?

- Ìîæåøü – âûäîõíóëà ÿ – òû ìíå íå îòâåòèë íà ìîè âîïðîñû. È äîáàâü ê íèì åùå îäèí: êòî ÿ?

Çåëåíûé ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ êàê íà óìàëèøåííóþ.

- Ìàäàì íå ïîìíèò ñâîåãî èìåíè?

- Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå – ß ìåäëåííî ïîäñòóïàëà ê íåìó. Ìîè ãëàçà îïàñíî çàñâåðêàëè. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÌÎÈ ãëàçà óæ òî÷íî ñâåðêàëè áû îïàñíî, íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïîëó÷èëîñü ñ ýòèìè. Íî, âèäèìî, âñå-òàêè ÷òî-òî ïîëó÷èëîñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî Çåëåíîãî çàòðÿñëî è îí ïîïÿòèëñÿ ê äâåðè.

- Ìàäàì çîâóò ìèññèñ Ñíåéï.

- Ìèññèñ? – ß îñåëà íà ïîë – Êàê ìèññèñ? Êîãäà ÿ óñïåëà ñòàòü ìèññèñ?

Çåëåíûé íå óñïåë îòâåòèòü, êàê äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, ñëîâíî îò óäàðà íîãè è íà ïîðîãå îêàçàëñÿ âûñîêèé áðþíåò (â áåëîì áîòèíêå). Ãëàçà îïàñíî ñâåðêàëè, à ãóáû áûëè ñæàòû â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ.

- Ôëåð, åñëè òû áóäåøü è äàëüøå âàëÿòüñÿ íà ïîëó, ìû òî÷íî îïîçäàåì.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîì÷àëñÿ ïðî÷ü, êàê áóäòî ÿ áûëà ÷óìîé.

*********

ß ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íàäî íàéòè ÷åëþñòü. Â óãëó ÷òî-òî çàøåâåëèëîñü. ß ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è óçðåëà Çåëåíîãî, æàâøåãîñÿ ê ñòåíå:

- Ìàäàì ñëåäóåò ñîáèðàòüñÿ.

- Êóäà ñîáèðàòüñÿ? – Ãëàçà Çåëåíîãî ïðèâû÷íî ñòàëè âûâàëèâàòüñÿ èç îðáèò.

- ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû õîòÿ áû ïðî ãîäîâùèíó íå çàáûëà.

ß ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó, ó äâåðè ñòîÿë òîò æå âûñîêèé áðþíåò. Ìîÿ ÷åëþñòü îïàñíî çàøàòàëàñü:

- Êàêàÿ ãîäîâùèíà? – ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ. È áåç òîãî ìðà÷íûé ìóæ÷èíà ñäåëàëñÿ ñîâñåì ÷åðíûì, åñëè òàêîå ìîæíî ñêàçàòü è åñëè òàêîå âîîáùå âîçìîæíî – êóäà óæ äàëüøå? Åãî ãóáû ïðåçðèòåëüíî èçîãíóëèñü, âçãëÿäîì æå ìîæíî áûëî ïðîñòî óáèòü.

- Íàøà ãîäîâùèíà – íå ñêàçàë, à ïðîöåäèë ñêâîçü çóáû è îïÿòü âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû.

ß îñòàëàñü ñèäåòü íà ïîëó ñ âûïó÷åííûìè ãëàçàìè è áåç ÷åëþñòè.

- Ìàäàì ñëåäóåò ñîáèðàòüñÿ – Â êîòîðûé óæå ðàç ïîâòîðèë äðîæàùèé ãîëîñ èç óãëà.

Íàêîíåö îöåïåíåíèå ïðîøëî, ÿ ïîäíÿëà ÷åëþñòü è äîïîëçëà äî êðåñëà.

- Çíà÷èò òàê. Äëÿ íà÷àëà, êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?

- Òèëëè, ìýì.

- Îòëè÷íî, Òèëëè. Çàêðîé äâåðü – Òèëè çàêðûë äâåðü è âñòàë ïåðåäî ìíîé â ïî÷òèòåëüíîé ïîçå.

- Òû êòî? – ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ.

- ß ýëüô, äîìîâîé ýëüô. - *Óãó, Áîíä, Äæåéìñ Áîíä*

- Äîìîâîé ýëüô, çíà÷èò. Àãà. Êòî ÿ? – Ýëüô íå ãðîõíóëñÿ, êîíå÷íî, â îáìîðîê, íî êà÷íóëî åãî îñíîâàòåëüíî.

- Âû ìèññèñ Ñíåéï.

- À êàê çîâóò ìèññèñ Ñíåéï?

Ýëüô ñãëîòíóë:

- Òèëëè íå ìîæåò íàçâàòü ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïî èìåíè. Íåò, íå ìîæåò.

- ß æäó.

Çåëåíûé îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, ñëîâíî ïðèãîâîðåííûé ê ñìåðòíîé êàçíè:

- Ôëåð, ìýì.

- Âîò âåäü èìå÷êî. Ëàäíî, à äàâíî ÿ çàìóæåì çà ýòèì?

- Ïÿòü ëåò, ìýì.

Òàê, ìîé êîòåëîê íà÷àë âàðèòü, â âåðíåå ïåðåâàðèâàòü èíôîðìàöèþ. Êàêèì-òî áîêîì ÿ îêàçàëàñü çäåñü, êñòàòè, ãäå ýäåñü:

- Òèëëè, ãäå ÿ?

Ýëüô ðåøèë óæå íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿòüñÿ. Ïî-âèäèìîìó, ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî èãðà õîçÿéêè.

- Ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ, ìýì.

- À òî÷íåå?

- Éîðêøèð.

- Àíãëèÿ çíà÷èò.

- Äà, ìýì.

- À êàêîé ãîä? – ýòî óæå íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé – ìàëî ëè ÷òî...

- 2003, ìýì. Èþíü, 15 ÷èñëî.

Õîòü â ñâîåì âðåìåíè. Êîòåëîê ïðîäîëæàë ïåðåâàð. ß â Àíãëèè, Éîðêøèð, ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ. ß – ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, Ôëåð Ñíåéï, åñëè áûòü òî÷íåå. Çàìóæåì çà ìèñòåðîì Ñíåéïîì 5 ëåò. Êñòàòè:

- Êàê çîâóò ìèñòåðà Ñíåéïà?

Òèëè çàäðîæàë:

- Òèëëè íå ìîæåò, ãîñïîäèí áóäåò ñåðäèòüñÿ... – áîðìîòàë ýëüô. ×òî æ îí òàêîé íåðâíûé òî.

- ß - òâîÿ õîçÿéêà è ïðèêàçûâàþ ñêàçàòü ìíå – êàê áûñòðî ÿ âîøëà â ðîëü – çàãëÿäåíüå ïðîñòî.

Òèëëè ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë.

- Ãðîì÷å, ÿ íå ñëûøó.

- Ñåâåðóñ – ïèñêíóë ýëüô è çàêðûë ãëàçà íå òîëüêî ðóêàìè, íî è óøàìè äëÿ íàäåæíîñòè ïðèêðûëñÿ.

Îòêóäà-òî èç êîðèäîðà ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ òîãî ñàìîãî Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ïîîáåùàë íàëîæèòü íà ìåíÿ êàêîå-òî ñëîâî, åñëè ÿ íå ñïóùóñü ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò. Êàê ÿ äîãàäàëàñü, ýòî ñëîâî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî ìíå íå ñóëèëî.

- À êóäà ìíå íàäî ñîáèðàòüñÿ? – Íå òî, ÷òî áû èäòè íèêóäà íå õîòåëîñü, íå õîòåëîñü àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî. Åñëè òîëüêî îïÿòü ëå÷ü ñïàòü, à ïðîñíóòüñÿ â ñâîåé ëþáèìîé êðîâàòè – è ïóñòü äàëüøå â ìîåé æèçíè íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò.

ß ñìîòðåëà äîñòàòî÷íî ôèëüìîâ, ãäå ïîäîáíîå ïðîèñõîäèëî. Çàñûïàåò ÷åëîâåê â îäíîì ìåñòå, à ïðîñûïàåòñÿ â ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîì. È õîðîøî åùå, åñëè îí ïðîñíåòñÿ ÷åëîâåêîì. Áóäåì ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ìíå ïîâåçëî.

Íàäî áûëî ïîéòè ê ýòîìó Ñåâåðóñó è âñå îáúÿñíèòü. Òî÷íî, ñåé÷àñ ñïóùóñü è ïîãîâîðþ ñ íèì. Òîëüêî êàê ýòî âñå íà÷àòü? Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî íå ÿ. Âåðíåå âû âèäèòå ìåíÿ, íî ýòî íå ñîâñåì òàê. 

×åðò, äà îí ìåíÿ â ïñèõóøêó ñðàçó ñäàñò è íå ïîñìîòðèò, ÷òî ÿ åãî æåíà, âåðíåå ýòî òåëî åãî æåíà. 

********

Íàäî áûëî ÷òî-òî ðåøàòü, è áûñòðî. Êàê íàçëî â ãîëîâó íè÷åãî íå ïðèõîäèëî. Åñëè îñòàâèòü âñå êàê åñòü – íåèçâåñòíî, â êàêîé ëóæå ÿ îêàæóñü, åñëè ïîéäó ê Ñåâåðóñó – àíàëîãè÷íî. Îõ, íàøà æèçíü îïàñíà è òðóäíà. Ëàäíî, êàê ãîâîðèëà ìîÿ áàáóëÿ: èç äâóõ çîë âûáèðàþò ìåíüøåå. Ñ ýòîé ìûñëüþ ÿ îáðàòèëà ñâîé âçîð íà Çåëåíîãî.

- Íó è êóäà æå ìû îòïðàâëÿåìñÿ?

Íàáëþäàâøèé âñå ýòî âðåìÿ çà ìîèìè óìñòâåííûìè ïîòóãàìè Òèëèê âçäðîãíóë.

- Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï óñòðàèâàåò ïðèåì.

Âåëèêèå Áîãè, òîëüêî íå ýòî, òîëüêî ìàìî÷êè åãî ñåé÷àñ ìíå íå õâàòàëî. ß âçìîëèëàñü âñåì èçâåñòíûì áîãàì, ìîëÿ èõ, ÷òîáû ïîë ïîãëîòèë ìåíÿ âî âåêè âåêîâ, àìèíü.

Èíòåðåñíî, ýòî èõ ñìåõ ÿ ñåé÷àñ óñëûøàëà?

- È äîëãî åõàòü äî íåå? – ýòîò âîïðîñ ÿ çàäàëà ñêîðåå ïî ïðèâû÷êå. Çàõîòåëîñü âûêðîèòü ëèøíèå ïîë÷àñà.

- Ëåòåòü îêîëî ÷àñà.

- È âî ñêîëüêî ñàìîëåò?

- Êàêîé ñàìîëåò? – Óøè Çåëåíîãî âçäðîãíóëè îò óäèâëåíèÿ. 

- Òîò, íà êîòîðîì ìû ïîëåòèì. – Êàê ïðèÿòíî, êîãäà â ðîëè äóøåâíîáîëüíîãî âûñòóïàåò äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê, õîòü ýòî è íå ÷åëîâåê. 

- Íî Âû ïîëåòåòü íà ìåòëå, ìàäàì. – Êðûøó ñîðâàëî. Ïðî ÷åëþñòü âîîáùå óìîë÷ó. 

Ìåòëà. ß áóäó ëåòåòü íà ìåòëå. Îí øóòèò. Òî÷íî. Äî ìåíÿ òîëüêî ÷òî äîøëî – ýòî âñå ÷üÿ-òî ãëóïàÿ øóòêà. Ñåé÷àñ â êîìíàòó âîéäåò Íàäÿ è ñêàæåò, êàê çäîðîâî ÿ ïîïàëàñü. 

Â êîìíàòó íèêòî íå âîøåë, íî èç êîðèäîðà ïîñëûøàëñÿ òîò-ñàìûé-ãîëîñ:

- Ìíå òåáÿ âå÷íî æäàòü?

Ñîáðàâ âñå ñèëû è, íàêîíåö, âïóñòèâ êèñëîðîä â ëåãêèå, ÿ ïðîêàðêàëà:

 - Ñåé÷àñ áóäó.

Ìîçã ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåâàðèòü âñå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, òîëüêî åìó ýòî ñ òðóäîì óäàâàëîñü. Òîëüêî îäèí âûâîä óäàëîñü ñäåëàòü, ïðàâäà ÿ ìîãëà áû îáîéòèñü è áåç íåãî. ß âîëøåáíèöà. Íåò, íå ïðàâèëüíî. Âåäüìà. Èìåííî òàê. Åùå èñòåðèêó ñóìåòü áû íå çàêàòèòü.

Ïîêà îäåâàëàñü, óçíàëà, ÷òî çäåñü íåò ýëåêòðè÷åñòâà. Åùå íåò òåëåôîíà, òåëåâèçîðà, êîìïüþòåðà è ìíîãî ÷åãî åùå, ÷òî òàê ìèëî ìîåìó ñåðäöó. 

Ïåðåä âûõîäîì èç êîìíàòû ìíå âðó÷èëè êàêóþ-òî ïàëêó. Âñïîìíèâ ñêàçêè, ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî îíà âîëøåáíàÿ.

Õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ äîãàäàëàñü ïîïðîñèòü ïðîâîäèòü ìåíÿ, ñàìà äîðîãó ÿ íàøëà áû íå ñðàçó – îñîáíÿê îêàçàëñÿ îãðîìíûì. 

Ñåâåðóñ óæå æäàë ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü.

********

Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí æäàë ìåíÿ, áûëî îøèáêîé. Ñîçäàâàëîñü òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî è èç óøåé ïîâàëèò ïàð, ãëàçà ìåòàëè ìîëíèè.

- Ìîæåò â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, äîðîãàÿ, - ýòî ñàìîå «äîðîãàÿ» áûëî ñêàçàíî òàêèì òîíîì, ÷òî ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî: íèêàêàÿ ÿ, òî åñòü îíà, íå äîðîãàÿ, à ñîâñåì äàæå íàîáîðîò -  òû áóäåøü áîëåå ðàñòîðîïíîé? Õîòÿ ëó÷øå íå íàäî. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, à ìîæåò, îí áûë è ïåðâûì, êîãäà òû ñïåøèëà – òåáÿ ëèøèëè ëèöåíçèè.

- Êàêîé ëèöåíçèè? – ÿ íå ìîãëà ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ îò òàêîãî íàïîðà. Òî, ÷òî ýòà ïàðî÷êà íå î÷åíü-òî ëàäèò, ÿ óæå ïîíÿëà. Îñòàëîñü ðàçîáðàòüñÿ òîëüêî ïî÷åìó. Îñòàëîñü. Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ìíå äåëàòü áîëüøå íå÷åãî, êàê äóìàòü îá èõ ïðîáëåìàõ.

- Êàêàÿ ëèöåíçèÿ? – ãîëîñ ìîåãî ìóæåíüêà îïàñíî ïîíèçèëñÿ äî øåïîòà. Çíàëà ÿ îäíîãî òèïà, êîòîðûé ïîñòîÿííî øåïòàë, äà øèïåë. Ïîøèïèò, ïîøèïèò è íà ïåðåýêçàìåíîâêó îòïðàâèò. Â îñíîâíîì ìåíÿ è â îñíîâíîì èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ â îòâåò òîæå íà÷èíàëà øèïåòü. – Ñëîâî «àïïàðàöèÿ» òåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü ãîâîðèò?

Íó, ÷òî òàêîå àïïàðàöèÿ ÿ íå çíàëà. Çíàëà ÿ îäíî: íå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ øèïÿò.

- Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, íå ãîâîðèò.

- Òîãäà, ìîæåò òåáå ëó÷øå ïðîâåñòè ýòî ëåòî â Ñâ. Ìóíãî? – èçäåâàòåëüñêè ïðîïåë Ñåâåðóñ. Áîæå, íó ÷òî çà ìåðçêèé òèï. ×òî òàêîå Ñâ. Ìóíãî ÿ íå çíàëà, íî äîãàäàëàñü, ÷òî ñêîðåå âñåãî ýòî òî ìåñòî, ãäå ÿ ìåíüøå âñåãî õîòåëà áû îêàçàòüñÿ.

- Òîëüêî ïîñëå òåáÿ, äîðîãîé. Ìîæåò, õîòÿ áû òàì òåáÿ ïðèó÷àò ìûòü ãîëîâó.

Ñåâåðóñ âûãëÿäåë, êàê õîëîäíîé âîäîé îêà÷åííûé. Ïîõîæå, íå ïðèâûê, ÷òî æåíóøêà åìó ïåðå÷èò.

×òî æ, ïîõîæå âñå íå òàê ïëîõî. ×òî ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå, ÷åì õîðîøàÿ ðóãàíü. Íå ïîéìèòå ìåíÿ íå ïðàâèëüíî, ÿ íå îïóñêàþñü äî øâûðÿíèÿ òàïîê è áèòüÿ òàðåëîê, íî ïîðóãàòüñÿ ëþáëþ. Êàê ãîâîðèòüñÿ «èç ëþáâè ê èñêóññòâó».

******

Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âàì áóäåò èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, êàê ÿ äîáèðàëàñü äî ïóíêòà íàçíà÷åíèÿ. Íî ýòî áûëî íå òàê ñòðàøíî, êàê ÿ îæèäàëà. Ñåâåðóñ, ïîñëå íåáîëüøîé ïåðåïàëêè â ãîñòèíîé, ìîë÷à ïîãëÿäûâàë íà ìîè ïîïûòêà ñîâëàäàòü ñ íåðâàìè è çàáðàòüñÿ íà ìåòëó. Ïîñëå ïÿòîãî øòóðìà, ìíå óäàëîñü-òàêè îñåäëàòü ìåòåëêó.

Ñåâåðóñ âçëåòåë è ÿ, ïîñëåäîâàâ åãî ïðèìåðó, îòòîëêíóëàñü îò çåìëè. Âíóòðè âñå îáîðâàëîñü, êîãäà ÿ íà÷àëà âçëåòàòü. Ðóêè âöåïèëèñü â äðåâêî ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî ïîñëûøàëñÿ õðóñò, ÷òî ýòî áûëî, êîñòè èëè ìåòëà, ÿ íå ðàçîáðàëà. 

Îäíàêî, êîãäà ÿ âçëåòåëà íà ïðèëè÷íóþ âûñîòó... îäíî ñëîâî – êëàññ! Âîçìîæíî, áûëü âåäüìîé 

íå òàê óæ ïëîõî.

Ïîëåò ïðîøåë íîðìàëüíî, Ñåâåðóñ óãðþìî óñòàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé è ìîë÷àë. À â ñâîåé ðàçâèâàþùåéñÿ ìàíòèè îí áûë ïîõîæ íà ìàíüÿêà èç «Êðèêà». 

Ïîêà ëåòåëè, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ðàçëîæèòü âñå ïî ïîëî÷êàì. Ïåðâîå è ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, êàêèì ìàêàðîì ÿ ñìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ. Âòîðîå, êàê ìíå ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ â ýòîì ñóìàñøåäøåì ìèðå, ïîêà ÿ íå ñìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ. Òðåòüå, ÷òî î÷åíü ìåíÿ ïóãàëî, ÷òî íàòâîðèò ýòà ñàìàÿ Ôëåð â ìîåì îáëè÷üå. Â òîì, ÷òî Ôëåð îêàçàëàñü â ìîåé øêóðå ÿ íå ñîìíåâàëàñü. ×åòâåðòîå, êàê ìíå âñå-òàêè âåðíóòüñÿ. 

×àñ ïðîëåòåë íåçàìåòíî è ÿ íå çàìåòèëà, êàê Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë ñíèæàòüñÿ. Ïîñëåäîâàâ çà íèì, ÿ óâèäåëà îãðîìíûé çàìîê, ïîæàëóé, äàæå áîëüøå òîãî, èç êîòîðîãî ìû íåäàâíî óëåòåëè. 

Ïîÿâèëàñü åùå îäíà ìûñëü. Êàê ìíå âåñòè ñåáÿ ñ åãî ìàìàí. Åñëè ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì íå î÷åíü ëàäèì, êàê îíà îòíîñèòñÿ êî ìíå. È âîîáùå, çíàåò ëè îíà î íàøèõ ïðîáëåìàõ. 

Ïîêà ìû ïëàâíî ñíèæàëèñü, ÿ, âäðóã, èñïóãàëàñü, êàê ÿ ñÿäó. Åñëè íàâåðíóñü ñ ìåòëû – íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî íå áóäåò. Çàìåòèâ, êàê ïëàâíî ïðèçåìëèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ñãëîòíóëà è âûñòàâèëà âïåðåä íîãè. Ãîñïîäè, ïî÷åìó íà ìíå áûëè íå ìîè ëþáèìûå àðìåéñêèå áîòèíêè?

ß ïðîïàõàëà ïîë ìåòðà ïî ïîäúåçäíîé àëëåå øïèëüêàìè. Èíòåðåñíî, ÿ òîëüêî íàáîéêè ñòåðëà èëè è òå ïðåñëîâóòûå øïèëüêè òîæå? 

Ïîêà è ðàçìèíàëà çàòåêøèå íîãè, ê íàì óæå ïîäõîäèëà äàìà íåîïðåäåëåííîãî âîçðàñòà. Î, âûãëÿäåëà îíà èäåàëüíî, åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî ìîé äðàæàéøèé âûãëÿäèò çà ñîðîê, òî åé, êàê ìèíèìóì øåñòüäåñÿò.

Â ãîëîâå âñïëûë âîïðîñ: çíàåò – íå çíàåò?

 -  Ìîè äîðîãèå, êàê ÿ ðàäà âàñ âèäåòü. – Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ðàñêèíóëà ðóêè â ñòîðîíû, ïûòàÿñü îáíÿòü íàñ äâîèõ ñðàçó. – Íó ÷òî âû âñòàëè, ïîéäåìòå. Ôëåð îòëè÷íî âûãëÿäèøü!

Íå çíàåò.

********

Âñþ äîðîãó äî äîìà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî áîëòàëà. Ñåâåðóñ, ïîõîæå, ê ýòîìó ïðèâûê è ïðîñòî îòêëþ÷èëñÿ îò ïîñòîðîííåãî øóìà. Ìåíÿ æå íà÷àëè çàñûïàòü âîïðîñàìè. Êàê ìîå çäîðîâüå, âñå ëè ó ìåíÿ õîðîøî è òàê äàëåå è òîìó ïîäîáíîå. Õîðîøî, ÷òî ìîåé ñâåêðîâè íå íàäî áûëî îòâå÷àòü. Èç âñåãî ýòîãî ìîíîëîãà ÿ óçíàëà, ÷òî ãîñòè åùå íå ïðèåõàëè. Çíà÷èò áóäóò ãîñòè. ×òî æ, ýòîãî ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü.

Âñêîðå ìû âîøëè â äîì è õîçÿéêà ïîïðîñèëà íàñ èçâèíèòü åå, íî åé íàäî íåíàäîëãî âûéòè è ïîïðîñèëà íàñ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ, êàê äîìà. Ïî-ìîåìó ýòî áûëî ëèøíèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ óæå ïîøåë ê êíèæíîé ïîëêå è, âûóäèâ îòòóäà êàêóþ-òî îãðîìíóþ êíèãó, óñåëñÿ â êðåñëå. ß îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü, íå çíàÿ, êóäà ñåáÿ äåòü.

Îò íå÷åãî äåëàòü ÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí áûë àáñîëþòíî íå ïîõîæ íà ñâîþ ìàòü. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï áûëà îòêðûòîé, ïðèÿòíîé æåíùèíîé, ñûí æå åå áûë çàìêíóòûì, óãðþìûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Äîâîëüíî âûñîêèé (â êðåñëå ýòî íå çàìåòíî, íî ÿ âåäü âèäåëà åãî è â âåðòèêàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè), õóäîùàâûé, áëåäíàÿ êîæà è äîâîëüíî êðóïíûé íîñ. Â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà ñòàòüÿ èç æåíñêîãî æóðíàëà, ãäå ãîâîðèëîñü î çàâèñèìîñòè ðàçìåðà îäíîé ìóæñêîé ÷àñòè òåëà è íîñà. ß òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé: ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ íàõîæóñü òóò íà ãðàíè æèçíè è ñìåðòè, à äóìàþ âñå î òîì æå. 

Çàäóìàâøèñü, ÿ íå ñðàçó çàìåòèëà, ÷òî çà ìíîé íàáëþäàþò. Çàìåòèâ âçãëÿä Ñåâåðóñà,  ÿ îòâåðíóëàñü. 

- ×òî-íèáóäü èíòåðåñíîå, äîðîãàÿ? – ß ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü:

- Íó ÷òî òû, ëþáèìûé. – ß ïîñòàðàëàñü âëîæèòü êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå ñàðêàçìà.

Ñíåéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, îò ñëîâà «ëþáèìûé».

- Òû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ýòî íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ.

- ×òî èìåííî?

- Áðîâü. Ó òåáÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷àëîñü ïîäíèìàòü îäíó áðîâü. – Îí ñäåëàë óäàðåíèå íà ñëîâî «îäíó».

- Âîò è íå ïðàâäà. – ß çàáûëà, ÷òî íàõîæóñü â ÷óæîì òåëå, à ó êàæäîãî òåëà ñâîè âîçìîæíîñòè.  – ß óìåþ ýòî äåëàòü.

- Ïðàâäà? Íó ïîéäè, ïîñìîòðè íà ñåáÿ. 

ß ïîäîøëà ê çåðêàëó è îïÿòü âçäðîãíóëà – íèêàê íå ìîãëà ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó ëèöó. Ïîñòàðàëàñü ïîäíÿòü áðîâü è... âîò ÷åðò. Ëèöî íåïîíÿòíî ñêóêîæèëîñü ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû. ×åðò, ÷åðò, ÷åðò, äàæå ýòî ó ìåíÿ îòíÿëè.

Ñåâåðóñ, íàâåðíîå, äàâíî áû óìåð ñî ñìåõó, åñëè áû, êîíå÷íî, óìåë ñìåÿòüñÿ. À òàê, ãóáû ñêðèâèëèñü â óñìåøêå è íåìíîãî ïîäðàãèâàëè.

- Íè÷åãî ñìåøíîãî. – ß íàõìóðèëàñü - íó íå ëþáëþ, êîãäà íàäî ìíîé ñìåþòñÿ ìàëîçíàêîìûå ëè÷íîñòè, äàæå, åñëè ýòè ëè÷íîñòè – ìóæüÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ òîëüêî ôûðêíóë è âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåé êíèãå. Ðåøèâ êàê-òî íàâåñòè ìîñòû ÿ ñïðîñèëà:

- ×òî ÷èòàåøü?

- Êíèãó. – Îí äàæå íå ïîäíÿë ãîëîâû.

- Ïðàâäà? È êàê îíà íàçûâàåòñÿ? – ß ðåøèëà íå îòñòóïàòü. (âðàãó íå ñäàåòñÿ íàø ãîðäûé «Âàðÿã»).

- «Êàïèòàë». Ñëûøàëà î òàêîì? – ß òàê è ñåëà. Ìàìà äîðîãàÿ, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, çíàëà, ÷òî åñòü ëþáèòåëè ïî÷èòàòü íà äîñóãå ýòîò ìèëûé òðóä, íî íå äóìàëà, ÷òî âñòðå÷ó ïîäîáíîãî èíäèâèäà. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, íà ëèöå îòðàçèëèñü âñå ýòè ìûñëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ îïÿòü óñìåõíóëñÿ è ñïðîñèë, íå ñëèøêîì ëè ýòî ñëîæíî äëÿ ìåíÿ.

ß ðåøèëà èãíîðèðîâàòü åãî èçäåâàòåëüñòâà:

- È î ÷åì òû ñåé÷àñ ÷èòàåøü?

Ñóïðóã, ïîõîæå, åùå íå ñìèðèëñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî åìó íå äàäóò ïî÷èòàòü.

- Ðåíòà. 

- À-à-à – ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî èçðåêëà ÿ. Ïîõîæå, Ñåâåðóñà ýòî îêîí÷àòåëüíî äîáèëî. Îí çàõëîïíóë êíèãó è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ:

- Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü òû â ýòîì ðàçáèðàåøüñÿ.

À âîò ýòî îí çðÿ. Õîòÿ îòêóäà îí ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ ýêîíîìèñò.

- Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå. – ß óõìûëüíóëàñü, â òàéíå íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòî ëèöî õîòÿ áû óõìûëÿòüñÿ ìîæåò. Íàâåðíîå, âñå æå ìîæåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íèêàê íå îòðåàãèðîâàë. 

- È ÷òî æå òû çíàåøü? – ñêàçàíî ýòî áûëî ñ âèäîì íó-âîò-ñåé÷àñ-ìû-è-óâèäèì-êòî-åñòü-êòî.

- Íó, âî ìíîãîì Ìàðêñ áûë ñîãëàñåí ñ Ðèêàðäî ïî ïîâîäó äèôôåðåíöèàëüíîé ðåíòû, îäíàêî îí, Ìàðêñ òî åñòü, íå ñâÿçûâàë åå ñ «çàêîíîì óáûâàþùåãî ïëîäîðîäèÿ ïî÷âû». Åùå Ìàðêñ ðàñêðûë èñòî÷íèêè îáðàçîâàíèÿ àáñîëþòíîé ðåíòû. Íî ýòî îí ñäåëàë ïîñëå ñîçäàíèÿ  èì æå òåîðèè öåíû ïðîèçâîäñòâà.

Ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê ÿ ãîâîðèëà, ëèöî ó Ñåâåðóñà âûòÿãèâàëîñü. ß óæå ïðàçäíîâàëà ïîáåäó, êîãäà âî âõîäíóþ äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè, ïîñëûøàëèñü ãîëîñà è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ãîñòè óæå âõîäèëè â êîìíàòó. 

Íó ÷òî æ, ýòîò ðàóíä ÿ âûèãðàëà, íî ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå? 

********

Â êîìíàòó âîøëè äâîå – ìóæ÷èíà è æåíùèíà. Îíè áûëè ïîõîæè, êàê áðàò è ñåñòðà: îáà áëîíäèíû, à âûñîêîìåðèÿ ñòîëüêî, ÷òî ìîÿ ñîñåäêà îòäûõàåò, à ýòî î ÷åì-òî ãîâîðèò.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà âîøåäøèõ, íåòîðîïëèâî âñòàë è óáðàë êíèãó.

- Ëþöèóñ, Íàðöèññà. Íå çíàë, ÷òî ìàìà âàñ ïðèãëàñèëà. – Íå ãîëîñ, à Ñåâåðíûé ïîëþñ, èëè Þæíûé – îí õîëîäíåå.

- Áðîñü, Ñåâåðóñ. Îôåëèÿ õîòåëà ñäåëàòü âàì ñþðïðèç.

Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï óäàëîñü ñäåëàòü ñþðïðèç, ïðè÷åì íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûé.

Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ ìíå íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ. Ñêîðåå âîîáùå íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ. Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí áûë æèâûì, ÷åãî íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü î åãî æåíå.

×òî æ, ïîõîæå, Ñåâåðóñ íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ íè÷åãî äåëàòü, òîãäà ïðèäåòñÿ ìíå. ß îòëåïèëà ñåáÿ îò ñòîëà, íà êîòîðûé îáëîêà÷èâàëàñü:

- Íàðöèññà, Ëþöèóñ, ðàäà âàñ âèäåòü. Ðàñïîëàãàéòåñü. – Íå ãîëîñ, à ìåä, ñàìî ðàäóøèå.

Ëþöèóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî âîëîñû áóêâàëüíî âçëåòåëè çà åãî ñïèíîé. Íàäî îòìåòèòü, ÷òî êðàñèâûå âîëîñû – Íàäüêà áû çà òàêèå óäàâèëàñü. Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ êî ìíå:

- Ôëåð, äîðîãàÿ. Ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü, îòëè÷íî âûãëÿäèøü.

Îí ïîöåëîâàë ìíå ðóêó – ãóáû õîëîäíû, êàê ëåä – è ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè îí ëèçíóë åå?

Íî îí óæå îòîøåë ê æåíå è ïðåäëîæèë åé ñåñòü.

Ñêîðåå âñåãî ïîìåðåùèëîñü, õîòÿ êòî çíàåò. Åñëè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ìóæåì íå êëåÿòñÿ, ÷òî ìåøàåò çàâåñòè ëþáîâíèêà?

Âñå ðàññåëèñü. È ÷òî äàëüøå? Íà ïðèåìàõ ÿ íå áûëà íå ðàçó. Ïî èäåå íàäî áûëî ïðåäëîæèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü âûïèòü, íî ãäå çäåñü âûïèâêà?

Ìèíóòà ïðîøëà â ìîë÷àíèè, íî íåëîâêî îùóùàëà ñåáÿ òîëüêî ÿ. Ñåâåðóñ î ÷åì-òî ðàçìûøëÿë, ãëÿäÿ íà Ëþöèóñà. Ëþöèóñ ïîñìàòðèâàë íà ìåíÿ. ß ïåðåâîäèëà âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãîãî. Íàðöèññà îñòàëàñü â òåíè è ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷åì îíà çàíèìàëàñü, íàâåðíîå, ðàññìàòðèâàëà óçîð íà êîâðå.

Íàäî áûëî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü. ß ðàçìÿëà íîñîãóáíûå ìûøöû è íàòÿíóëà óëûáêó:

- Íàäåþñü, õîðîøî äîáðàëèñü?

Ñåâåðóñ ôûðêíóë:

- Äîðîãàÿ, ëèöåíçèè ëèøèëè òîëüêî òåáÿ. Èç çäåñü ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, êîíå÷íî.

Áëèí, îïÿòü îí ñ ýòîé ëèöåíçèåé.

ß õìóðî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Èíòåðåñíî, åñëè ÿ îïÿòü ïðåäëîæó åìó ïîìûòü ãîëîâó, îí ìåíÿ ñðàçó óáüåò, èëè äîæäåòñÿ, êîãäà îíè óéäóò.

- ß ÷òî, ïåðâàÿ, êîãî ëèøèëè ëèöåíçèè? – Ìíå áûëî âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ïîäóìàþò ýòè ëþäè, ìíå íàäîåëî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ìåíÿ çà ÷åëîâåêà íå ñ÷èòàåò.

Âîïðîñ îñòàëñÿ áåç îòâåòà, âåðíåå â îòâåò ÿ ïîëó÷èëà ïîäíÿòóþ áðîâü. Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è íà ïîðîãå ïîêàçàëèñü Îôåëèÿ ñ êàêèì-òî ñòàðöåì. Ñòàðåö áûë ïðèìå÷àòåëüíûé: âîëîñû è áîðîäà, êîòîðûå äîõîäèëè åìó äî ïîÿñà, àáñîëþòíî ñåäûå, äóðàöêèå î÷êè è ëèëîâàÿ ìàíòèÿ.

******

Îôåëèÿ ïðîñòî ñèÿëà.

- Ñåâåðóñ, Ôëåð, ñìîòðèòå, êòî ê íàì ïîæàëîâàë. – Êàçàëîñü, åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è îíà íà÷íåò ïîäïðûãèâàòü.

Ïîõîæå, ýòîò ñòàðåö áûë åäèíñòâåííûì â êîìíàòå, êîãî Ñåâåðóñ áûë ðàä âèäåòü.

- Àëüáóñ, ïðèÿòíî Âàñ âèäåòü. – Ñóïðóã ïîæàë ðóêó.

- Âçàèìíî, Ñåâåðóñ. Ôëåð, ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü. - Àëüáóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, îæèäàÿ, ìîèõ ïðèâåòñòâèé.

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð... ñýð. – Âîò îíî, òî ñàìîå ñëîâî, áëàãîäàðÿ êîòîðîìó ìîæíî âûæèòü, åñëè íå çíàåøü ôàìèëèè. ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ìíå íå êîððåêòíî îáðàùàòüñÿ ïî èìåíè ê ñòîëü ïî÷òåííîìó ñòàðöó.

Àëüáóñ ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íèêàêîé çàìèíêè ïåðåä ñëîâîì «ñýð» íå áûëî è îáðàòèë ñâîè ÿñíûå î÷è ê Ëþöèóñó ñ Íàðöèññîé. 

Ëþöèóñ åäâà êèâíóë ãîëîâîé:

- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð.

- Äèðåêòîð. – Ýòî óæå Íàðöèññà. Îíà ïåðâûé ðàç ïîäàëà ãîëîñ çà íàøó âñòðå÷ó è íàäåþñü ïîñëåäíèé – ãîëîñ áûë ñêðèïó÷èé, êàê íåñìàçàííàÿ òåëåãà. 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïðèãëàñèëà âñåõ ê ñòîëó. Âîò îí ýòèêåò: Äàìáëäîð ïðåäëîæèë ðóêó (áåç ñåðäöà, ñïîêîéíî, äàìû) Îôåëèè, Ñåâåðóñ âûçâàëñÿ ïðîâîäèòü Íàðöèññó. Ìíå íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü êðîìå Ëþöèóñà. ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ëó÷øå ÿ ïîøëà áû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì – âñå æå ìóæ êàê-íèêàê. À òóò, ìàëî ëè ÷åãî ìîæåò íàòâîðèòü ìàíüÿê, êîòîðûé ðóêè îáëèçûâàåò.

Ñëîâà âåëèêîìó Îäèíó, ñòîëîâàÿ áûëà áëèçêî. ß óæå íà÷àëà ïðàçäíîâàòü ïîáåäó, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ ê óõó è ñïðîñèë ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò ïÿòíèöû. 

Äîãàäàòüñÿ áûëî íå ñëîæíî – îíè âñå-òàêè ëþáîâíèêè. Èíòåðåñíî, Ñåâåðóñ îá ýòîì çíàåò? À ìîæåò ó íåãî ñ Íàðöèññîé òîæå ðîìàí. Ìîæåò, îíè äàæå â÷åòâåðîì âñòðå÷àþòñÿ. Ïîñëåäíåå áûëî ëèøíèì. Íàâåðíîå, íàäî çàêàí÷èâàòü ñ-íå-î÷åíü-ïðèëè÷íûìè-ôèëüìàìè.

Ïîêà ýòî âñå ïðîíîñèëîñü â ãîëîâå ìû óæå äîøëè äî ñòîëîâîé, òàê ÷òî îòâåòèòü ÿ íå óñïåëà. Íàäåþñü, Ëþöèóñ íå çàæìåò ìåíÿ ãäå-íèáóäü â òåìíîì óãëó – íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà, çíàåòå ëè, îòáèâàòüñÿ îò îçàáî÷åííîãî ëþáîâíèêà. 

Ñèäåëà ÿ ðÿäîì ñ Äàìáëäîðîì ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû è Ñåâåðóñîì ñ äðóãîé. Ëþöèóñ æå óñòðîèëñÿ íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ, áðîñàÿ ãîëîäíûå âçãëÿäû. Íó ÷òî æ, ãëàâíîå, ÷òî áû ðóêàìè íå òðîãàë.

Çà ñòîëîì âåëèñü êàêèå-òî áåñåäû, ïðîâîçãëàøàëèñü òîñòû çà íàøå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì «ñâåòëîå áóäóùåå» - ÿ ïûòàëàñü óëûáàòüñÿ, íî ìîÿ óëûáêà ñêîðåå ïîõîäèëà íà îñêàë áåøåíîãî òèãðà, Ñåâåðóñ æå ñèäåë ïðîñòî ñ íåïðîáèâàåìîé ìèíîé è êà÷àë ãîëîâîé, êàê êèòàéñêèé áîëâàí÷èê.

Ñ ãîðÿ ðåøèëà íàïèòüñÿ äî ïîðîñÿ÷üåãî âèçãà, íî ðåøèëà, ÷òî òîãäà Ñåâåðóñ òî÷íî ìåíÿ ïðèêîí÷èò è ïðîñòî íàïèëàñü. Áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîìó âå÷åð ïðîøåë, êàê â òóìàíå. 

Ïîñëå óæèíà Ëþöèóñ ñ Íàðöèññîé îòêëàíÿëèñü (âîò âåäü, ïîåñòü íà õàëÿâó ïðèøëè), îäíàêî Ëþöèóñ óñïåë ñêàçàòü ìíå ÷òî-òî ïðî ñîâó. Îí ÷òî èõ ðàçâîäèò, èëè ñîáðàëñÿ ìåíÿ â çîîïàðê âåñòè?

Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì óøëè â êàáèíåò, Îôåëèÿ óòàùèëà ìåíÿ â ãîñòèíóþ. Íó âñå, ìîæíî íà÷èíàòü ìîëèòüñÿ. Åñëè ñåé÷àñ íà÷íåòñÿ ðàçãîâîð ïî äóøàì – ìîæíî çàêàçûâàòü ãðîá.

- Ôëåð, òû î÷åíü ñòðàííî ñåáÿ âåäåøü ñåãîäíÿ. – Íå ñâåêðîâü, à ñàìà çàáîòà.

- Ïðîñòî ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ è âîîáùå, ÿ ñåáÿ íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ÷óâñòâóþ. – Ñòàíäàðòíàÿ îòìàçêà, êîòîðàÿ íå îòìàçûâàåò, íî ïîìîãàåò âûèãðàòü âðåìÿ.

- Ìîæåò òåáå ê âðà÷ó ñõîäèòü?

- Íåò, ÷òî âû. Ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå.

Ãîñïîäè, òàêèå ðàçãîâîðû ÿ âåäó ñ ìîåé áàáóëåé. Ãëàâíîå íàñòðîèòüñÿ íà åå âîëíó, à ïîòîì ìîæíî ïîñòåïåííî àáñòðàãèðîâàòüñÿ, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âñòàâëÿÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü òèïà: óãó, äà, íåò è äà ÷òî âû ãîâîðèòå.

ß óæå íà÷àëà ðàçìûøëÿòü î ñìûñëå æèçíè è î âñÿêîì òàêîì, êîãäà ìåíÿ ðàçáóäèëî ñëîâî. ß çàêàøëÿëàñü:

- Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî? – ß âñå åùå íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî îñëûøàëàñü.

- ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü ñîõðàíèòü áðàê, òî íàäî ïîäóìàòü î äåòÿõ. 


	2. Ãëàâà 2

Àâòîð: Alex (alex83@list.ru)

Íàçâàíèå: «Ïîìåíÿåìñÿ òåëàìè?»

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13.

Æàíð: humor, romance.

Ïåéðèíã: ÑÑ/ÎÑ

Ñàììàðè: ñòàðî êàê ìèð, íî âñå æå. Ìàããëà çàñûïàåò â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, à ïðîñûïàåòñÿ...

Äèñêëåéìåð: íå æàëåþ, íå çîâó, íå ïëà÷ó. È äåíåã çà ýòî íå äàþò. À æàëü…

Ðàçìåùåíèå: äà ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, òîëüêî ñâÿæèòåñü ñî ìíîé.

Ãëàâà 2.

×åëþñòü âûïàëà, çíà÷èò îíà âñå-òàêè çíàëà î íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ è õî÷åò ñîõðàíèòü áðàê. Íàâåðíîå, ïðîñòî õî÷åò âíóêîâ èëè, ÷òîáû Ñåâåðóñ íà ñòàðîñòè ëåò ïîçíàë î÷àðîâàíèå îòöîâñòâà. Èíòåðåñíî, ìîæíî îáîéòèñü áåç ìåíÿ? Íó, â ñìûñëå, äåëàþò æå äåòåé èç ïðîáèðêè. 

Îñòàòîê ðàçãîâîðà, à âåðíåå ìîíîëîãà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ÿ ïðîñèäåëà êàê íà èãîëêàõ. Õîòåëîñü ñêîðåå âûáðàòüñÿ èç ýòîé êîìíàòû, çàìêà, äà è âîîáùå ýòîãî òåëà.

Îäíàêî ÿ óçíàëà ìíîãî èíòåðåñíîãî: îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ïîæåíèëèñü ìû ïîñëå êàêîé-òî âîéíû, – ÿ ñäåëàëà ñåáå çàìåòêó ïîêîïàòüñÿ â ñòàðûõ ãàçåòàõ – ÷òî îíà ìíå î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà çà ýòî, òàê êàê áðàê, à âåðíåå ÿ, ñïîñîáñòâîâàëà âûçäîðîâëåíèþ Ñåâåðóñà. Ìîÿ ëþáîâü è âñå òàêîå... È ÷òî íåëüçÿ âûêèíóòü ïÿòü ëåò æèçíè, êàê áóäòî èõ è íå áûëî. È ÷òî ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå äóøè ÿ âñå åùå ëþáëþ åãî. È, îíà óâåðåíà, Ñåâåðóñ òîæå. Ïîýòîìó îíà ñîâåòîâàëà ìíå õîðîøåíüêî ïîäóìàòü îáî âñåì.

Èíòåðåñíî, à ÷åì ÿ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ çàíèìàþñü? Ìîé ìîçã çà ýòîò äåíü òåðïèò òàêèå ïåðåãðóçêè, ÷òî íå êàæäûé âûäåðæèò.

Îäíî ÿ çíàëà òî÷íî: äåòè, áðàê – ýòî ìåíÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ. Âîò âåðíóñü ÿ â ñâîå òåëî è ïóñòü ýòà Ôëåð ñàìà ðåøàåò, ÷òî åé äåëàòü ñî ñâîåé æèçíüþ.

Ñðàçó ïîäóìàëîñü î òîì, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò íàòâîðèòü â ìîåé æèçíè. À âåäü ó Íàäüêè ñâàäüáà ÷åðåç òðè äíÿ...

Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì çàøëè â êîìíàòó, Îôåëèÿ êàê ðàç îáñóæäàëà, à, âåðíåå, âûëèâàëà íà ìåíÿ ïîòîê èíôîðìàöèè î êàêèõ-òî ÷óäîâèùíûõ øëÿïêàõ.

Äàìáëäîð ñòàë îòêëàíèâàòüñÿ. Êîãäà îí óøåë, Ñåâåðóñ êðàñíîðå÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìû òîæå ïîéäåì – ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ãîðåëà æåëàíèåì îñòàòüñÿ.

Â ýòîò ðàç ïîëåò ïðîøåë áîëåå óñïåøíî, ïðàâäà ïîõîëîäàëî è ÿ ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî íå íàäåëà òó òðÿïêó, êîòîðóþ ìàãè íàçûâàþò ìàíòèåé, î ÷åì è ñêàçàëà Ñåâåðóñó. Îí òîëüêî çûðêíóë íà ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ãëàçèùàìè (íàäî ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî äîâîëüíî êðàñèâûìè) è ñòàë ñíèæàòüñÿ.

Êîãäà ìû ñïóñòèëèñü, ìíå ïðèøëîñü âûñëóøàòü ëåêöèþ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ î÷åíü ðàññåÿííàÿ (ñ óëèöû Áàññåéíîé, áëèí). Ñïîðèòü ÿ íå ñòàëà – íå áûëî íàñòðîåíèÿ, âîò îòîñïëþñü... Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí ñíÿë ìàíòèþ è ïðîòÿíóë ìíå. 

Áîëüøå âñåãî ÿ áîÿëàñü, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò, ÷òîáû ÿ íàêîëäîâàëà ÷òî-íèáóäü – íà ýòîò ðàç ïðîíåñëî.

ß íàòÿíóëà ìàíòèþ è âäîõíóëà çàïàõ - îíà ïàõëà ìîææåâåëüíèêîì è íî÷íîé ïðîõëàäîé (íåáîñü âñþ íî÷ü ïîä ìîææåâåëüíèêîì âàëÿëñÿ). Ñåâåðóñ îêàçàëñÿ íåïëîõî ñëîæåí, ÷òî áûëî íå çàìåòíî ïîä ýòîé õëàìèäîé.

Ðàçâèòü ýòè ìûñëè îí ìíå íå äàë, âåðíåå ñïîêîéíî ðàçâèòü – ïðèøëîñü ýòî äåëàòü íà ìåòëå, áëàãîäàðÿ ÷åìó ÿ ÷óòü íå ñâàëèëàñü. 

Êîãäà ïðèëåòåëè äîìîé (Ãîñïîäè, ÿ ýòî ìåñòî óæå äîìîì íàçûâàþ) áûëî äàëåêî çà ïîëíî÷ü. Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî èäåò ñïàòü, ïîæåëàë ìíå ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è è óøåë.

ß îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü â õîëëå.

******

Ñïàñòü ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü è ÿ ðåøèëà ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ ñ òîëêîì, à èìåííî íàïðàâèòüñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó, ÷òîáû õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü óçíàòü î ìèðå, â êîòîðîì ÿ îêàçàëàñü. È, åñëè ïîâåçåò, îáíàðóæèòü çàìåòêè î òîé-ñàìîé-âîéíå.

Õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ íàòîëêíóëàñü íà ýëüôà, à òî áû ïðîìîòàëàñü ïî äîìó âñþ íî÷ü.

Áèáëèîòåêà îêàçàëàñü îãðîìíîé: òðè ñòåíû áûëè çàñòàâëåíû êíèãàìè îò ïîëà äî ïîòîëêà. Â îêíè ñâåòèëà ÿðêàÿ Ëóíà.

ß ïîïðîñèëà ýëüôà çàæå÷ü ñâåò, îòîñëàëà åãî è îãëÿäåëàñü ïðè íîðìàëüíîì ñâåòå: íà íåõèëîì ñòîëå ëåæàëà ñòîïêà êíèã è ÿ ðåøèëà íà÷àòü ñ íåå. Ýòî îêàçàëèñü êíèãè ïî êàêèì-òî çàïðåùåííûì çåëüÿì, ðåäêèì çåëüÿì, çåëüÿì íà îñíîâå áåëëàäîííû è ïðî÷èì ñ íå ìåíåå èíòåðåñíûìè íàçâàíèÿìè. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî óâëå÷åíèå Ñåâåðóñà. Îäíàêî, ïîêîïàâøèñü â ñòîëå, ÿ ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ìîé ìóæåíåê ó÷åíûé – òàì ëåæàëè êàêèå-òî çàïèñè, îïèñûâàþùèå ñâîéñòâà ðàçëè÷íûõ òðàâ, æóêîâ, êèøîê äðàêîíà (òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî ó íèõ è äðàêîíû åñòü), ðàçëè÷íûå èññëåäîâàíèÿ, â îáùåì, âñå òî, ÷òî ïèøåò ó÷åíûé. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìíå òàê êàæåòñÿ – ñ ó÷åíûìè ÿ òåñíî íå îáùàëàñü. 

Ïåðåêëþ÷èâøèñü íà ïîëêè, ÿ íàøëà êíèãó ñ ïðîñòåéøèìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè. Òî, ÷òî äîêòîð ïðîïèñàë!

ß äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó, îòêðûëà êíèãó è ñ óìíûì âèäîì óñòàâèëàñü â íåå. Ïåðâûì øëî çàêëèíàíèå Ëåâèòàöèè. Â êíèãå ïèñàëè, ÷òî ýòî îäíî èç ïðîñòåéøèõ çàêëèíàíèé, êàêèå ñëîâà íóæíî ãîâîðèòü è êàê ìàõàòü ýòîé ïàëêîé. Âíèçó áûë íàðèñîâàí ìàã, äåìîíñòðèðóþùèé íåçàìûñëîâàòûå äâèæåíèÿ. Óäèâëÿòüñÿ òîìó, ÷òî êàðòèíêà äâèãàëàñü, íå áûëî íè ñèë, íè æåëàíèÿ.

Íó ÷òî æ. Âîò ñåé÷àñ ìû è óçíàåì, ìîãó ÿ êîëäîâàòü èëè íåò. Íàáðàâ ïîëíûå ëåãêèå âîçäóõà, ÿ çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïîòîì îòêðûëà, ïîäíÿëà ðóêó ñ ïàëî÷êîé, ïðèöåëèâàÿñü íà ÷åðíèëüíèöó, âçìàõíóëà åé è ïðîèçíåñëà çàêëèíàíèå... 

*******

×åðíèëüíèöà íå âçëåòåëà. Çàòî ýòî î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîëó÷èëîñü ó ÷åðíèë, êàê îíè ñìîãëè âûëåòåòü,  ÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îíè ýòî ñäåëàëè è çàâèñëè àêêóðàò íàä çàïèñÿìè Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûå ÿ íå óáðàëà. ß íà÷àëà ïàíèêîâàòü: åñëè ÿ ñäåëàþ ÷òî-íèáóäü íå òàê, òî ïëàêàëè çàïèñè, êàê è ìîÿ ãîëîâà âïðî÷åì. Ïîñòàðàâøèñü çàãíàòü ÷åðíèëà îáðàòíî, ÿ ïåðåìåñòèëà èõ ê êíèãå – òîæå íå ëó÷øèé âàðèàíò.

- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? - Ñðàæàÿñü ñ ÷åðíèëàìè, ÿ íå óñëûøàëà, êàê îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, çàòî î÷åíü õîðîøî óñëûøàëà çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.

Çàáûâ ïðî ÷åðíèëà, ÿ ñòàëà îáîðà÷èâàòüñÿ, ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà âìåñòå ñî ìíîé (ï/à ñëåäèòå çà ìûñëüþ?), à ÷åðíèëà, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, çà ïàëî÷êîé. È âñå áû áûëî õîðîøî, êàê ñ ÷åðíèëàìè, òàê è ñî ìíîé, åñëè áû íå íåîæèäàííàÿ ïðåãðàäà â âèäå ìîåãî ìóæà.

Â ñòðàõå ÿ çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû òîëüêî íå âèäåòü Ñåâåðóñà. Ñ åãî ñòîðîíû ïîñëûøàëîñü øèïåíèÿ è ïðèãëóøåííûå ðóãàòåëüñòâà. Èç âñåãî ïîòîêà ÿ ñóìåëà ïîíÿòü òîëüêî:

- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü â òàêîå âðåìÿ â êîìïàíèè ïàëî÷êè è ÷åðíèë?

Ïðèîòêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ óçðåëà Ñåâåðóñà. Êàðòèíà âïå÷àòëÿëà: ãëàçà ìåòàëè ìîëíèè, âîëîñû åùå ìîêðûå (íàâåðíîå, âñå-òàêè îí èõ ìîåò, èëè ìîé êîììåíòàðèé ïîäåéñòâîâàë), îäåò æå îí áûë â êðàñíûé øåëêîâûé õàëàò (ï/à ñîððè, ëåäè, íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ), íà ãðóäè êîòîðîãî ðàñïëûâàëñÿ ìîé àâòîãðàô. ß ìîðãíóëà, ìîæåò ýòîò ìèðàæ èñ÷åçíåò... Ìèðàæ ñòàë î÷èùàòü ñåáÿ îò ÷åðíèë. Êîå-êàê, ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, ÿ âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ëó÷øàÿ çàùèòà – ýòî íàïàäåíèå:

- À òû ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåøü? – ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ óâåñòè ðàçãîâîð â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó.

- ß ïåðâûé ñïðîñèë. – Íó, ïðÿìî, êàê ìàëåíüêèé.

- Êíèãó ÷èòàþ.

- Òû è êíèãà – ïîíÿòèÿ íå ñîâìåñòèìûå. Ñêàæè ëó÷øå, ÷òî çíàêîìûå áóêâû èùåøü. 

ß íà÷àëà çàêèïàòü: íó ÷òî îí êî ìíå ïðèöåïèëñÿ, ïóñòü èäåò, êóäà øåë.

Ñåâåðóñ òåì âðåìåíåì ïðîøåñòâîâàë ê ñòîëó, íà êîòîðîì ëåæàëè âûâîðî÷åííûå çàïèñè, âåí÷àë æå ýòó æèâîïèñíóþ êàðòèíó ó÷åáíèê ïî ïðîñòåéøèì çàêëèíàíèÿì. ×òî ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå? 

Îöåíèâ ñèå ïðîèçâåäåíèå èñêóññòâà, ñóïðóã ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå:

- Òû ÷èòàëà ìîè çàïèñè – íå ñïðîñèë, à óòâåðäèë îí.

- Íó ÷òî òû, ÿ æå íå óìåþ ÷èòàòü, ïðîñòî êàðòèíêè ñìîòðåëà. – Êàêàÿ æå ÿ ãàäêàÿ, íî îí ñàì âèíîâàò.

Ïîõîæå, ýòî åãî äîáèëî: îí ñëîæèë ðóãè íà ãðóäè è ïðèãâîçäèë ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì ê ïîëó.

- ×òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò? Òû âåñü äåíü âåäåøü ñåáÿ êàê-òî ñòðàííî, òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ëèáî ïàìÿòü îòøèáëî, ëèáî òû ïðîñòî ñîøëà ñ óìà.

- Íó ÷òî òû, äîðîãîé, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ïðîñòî ÏÌÑ. – ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

- Ïðîñòè, ÷òî? – Îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ íå ìèãàÿ.

Ó íèõ ÷òî, äðàêîíû åñòü, à ÏÌÑ íåò? Íå ìèð, à äóðäîì.

- ÏÌÑ – ïðåäìåíñòðóàëüíûé ñèíäðîì – êàê ãîäîâàëîìó ðåáåíêó îáúÿñíÿòü ïðèõîäèòñÿ. Ïðàâäà, ÿ íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî ãîäîâàëûé ðåáåíîê çíàåò, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå.

Ñåâåðóñ âûïó÷èë ãëàçà – ïîëó÷èëîñü î÷åíü ñìåøíî è ÿ åëå ñäåðæàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå ôûðêíóòü. Íî îí áûñòðî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ è ñêàçàë, ÷òî ðàíüøå ñî ìíîé òàêîãî íå áûëî.

- Íå áûëî ÷åãî – ìåíñòðóàöèè? – ß áûëà ãîòîâà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïîêðàñíåë (ï/à õîòåëà áû ÿ íà ýòî ïîñìîòðåòü).

- Ðàíüøå òû íå âåëà ñåáÿ òàê – ÿ ýòî èìåë ââèäó. – Îí íà÷àë çëèòüñÿ.

- Àãà, ÷òî èìåþ, òî è ââåäó. – Ïðîïåëà ÿ àíãåëüñêèì ãîëîñîì.

- Ïåðåñòàíü ïîÿñíè÷àòü. – Ñóïðóã ñîðâàëñÿ íà êðèê.

- Ñåâåðóñ, íå íåðâíè÷àé, òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî íåðâíûå êëåòêè íå âîññòàíàâëèâàþòñÿ. – Ïðîãðàììà ìèíèìóì – äîáèòü, ïðîãðàììà ìàêñèìóì äîáèòü è ðàñòîïòàòü, ÷òîáû íå ïîâàäíî áûëî. 

- Èäè ñïàòü. – Îò òàêîé íàãëîñòè ÿ äàæå ñåëà (â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå, áëàãî êðåñëî ðÿäîì ñòîÿëî).

- Íå ïîéäó. – ß òîæå óïðÿìàÿ.

- Ïîéäåøü – îí íà÷àë ïîäõîäèòü (ï/à è òóò îí ïîïåð íà ìåíÿ). ß èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî îí íà÷íåò ñòàñêèâàòü ìåíÿ ñ êðåñëà, íî îí ïðîñòî âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèë åå íà ìåíÿ.

Âñå, ïðèåõàëè. Óáüåò âåäü íàôèã.

- Òåáå ïîìî÷ü, äîðîãàÿ? – Ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

Áîãè, êàêîé ãîëîñ! – âîçíèêëà íåóìåñòíàÿ ìûñëü.

- Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé – ÿ åùå õðàáðèëàñü, íî íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé âöåïèëàñü â ïîäëîêîòíèêè.

- Òû ñàìà ýòî ñêàçàëà. Ìîáèëèêîðïóñ.

ß òîëêîì íå óñïåëà íè÷åãî ïîíÿòü, êîãäà ìîå òåëî îòîðâàëîñü îò êðåñëà, áûëî ñëûøíî, êàê ìîè íîãòè ïðîåõàëèñü ïî îáèâêå, è çàâèñëî â âîçäóõå.

ß çàêðè÷àëà. Êðè÷àëà äîëãî è ãðîìêî, ïåðåìåæàÿ âèçãè ñ ðóãàòåëüñòâàìè è ïðîêëÿòèÿìè â àäðåñ íåíàãëÿäíîãî. 

Ñåâåðóñ, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àë, ñîïðîâîæäàÿ ìåíÿ êóäà-òî. ß ëåòåëà ïî êîðèäîðó, ÷óòü íå çàäåâàÿ óãëû íà ïîâîðîòàõ. Ïóãàåò, ãàä!

Îí ïðèòàùèë ìåíÿ â ñïàëüíþ è îïóñòèë, à âåðíåå áðîñèë íà êðîâàòü è óäàëèëñÿ, ãðîìêî õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.

Íó ÷òî æ, âîéíà, òàê âîéíà. Ñ ìûñëÿìè î ìåñòè ÿ óñíóëà.

*******

Ïðîñíóâøèñü íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, ÿ íå ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ãäå íàõîæóñü. Âñïîìíèâ âñå ïîäðîáíîñòè â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ, ÿ çàñòîíàëà. Òàêæå âñïîìíèëà î íàøåé ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ññîðå è çëîðàäíî óõìûëüíóëàñü: äåíü îáåùàë áûòü âåñåëûì.

Îäåâøèñü, ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç (áëàãî óæå íà÷àëà îðèåíòèðîâàòüñÿ â äîìå) è ïîøëà íà çàïàõ åäû. Ïåðåä ñòîëîâîé ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ìûñëÿìè î ìîåé òàêòèêå, è òîëêíóëà äâåðü.

Êîìíàòà áûëà ïóñòàÿ, â ñìûñëå â íåé íå áûëî Ñåâåðóñà, ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ óïàëà íà ñòóë – âîéíà îòêëàäûâàåòñÿ.

Ïîÿâèëñÿ ýëüô ñ çàâòðàêîì, êîòîðûé íà ìîé âîïðîñ î ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèè ñóïðóãà îòâåòèë, ÷òî òîò óøåë ïî äåëàì è âåðíåòñÿ âå÷åðîì. Íó ÷òî æ, âå÷åðîì, òàê âå÷åðîì, çàòî áóäåò âðåìÿ ïðîäîëæèòü çàíÿòèå ïî çàêëèíàíèÿì. Ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè ÿ íàáðîñèëàñü íà åäó.

Ïðîáðàâøèñü â áèáëèîòåêó, ÿ âûóäèëà óæå çíàêîìóþ êíèãó è óñòðîèëàñü çà ñòîëîì: çàïèñè áûëè óáðàíû, à ÷åðíèëüíèöà îïÿòü ïîëíà.

Ñ çàêëèíàíèÿìè ÿ ïàðèëàñü ÷àñà òðè, çà ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ òàê ðàçãðîìèëà êîìíàòó, ÷òî åå ñòàëî íå óçíàòü: ïîâñþäó, êóäà ïàäàë âçãëÿä, ïîë áûë ïîêðûò êíèãàìè, îñêîëêàìè âàç (ÿ èõ ïûòàëàñü ñêëåèòü) è ïåðüÿìè èç ïîäóøêè. (ï/à ýòî ïðîñòî ìàðîäåðñòâî êàêîå-òî) Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïîëó÷àëîñü ó ìåíÿ íåïëîõî, õîòÿ ÿ áîÿëàñü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò. 

Îòðàáàòûâàÿ Òîò-Ñàìûé-Ìîáèëèêîðïóñ íà äîìîâîì ýëüôå, êîòîðûé ïî ñ÷àñòëèâîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè ïðèíåñ ìíå ÷àé, â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà ìûñëü î ìåñòè - íàìàçàòü åãî âî ñíå çóáíîé ïàñòîé – óçíàòü áû òîëüêî, ãäå åãî ñïàëüíÿ. Ýòî äàæå íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü ìåñòüþ, òàê, ìåëêàÿ ïàêîñòü äëÿ óñëàäû ìîåé èçìó÷åííîé äóøè.

Äîäóìàòü åå ìíå íå óäàëîñü: â îêíî âëåòåëà îãðîìíàÿ ñîâà è íà÷àëà íàâîðà÷èâàòü íàäî ìíîé êðóãè. Èñïóãàâøèñü, ÷òî îíà ñåé÷àñ íàäåëàåò íà ìåíÿ, ÿ ïðèêðûëà ãîëîâó ïîäóøêîé è ïîòðóñèëà ê äâåðè. Âûòðóñèòü íàðóæó (ï/à êàêîå èíòåðåñíîå ñëîâî ïîëó÷èëîñü) ìíå íå óäàëîñü: ýëüô, âñå åùå âèñåâøèé â âîçäóõå, ïîñîâåòîâàë îòâÿçàòü ïèñüìî. Ñ îïàñåíèå ïîêîñèâøèñü íà ñîâó, ÿ ïðîòÿíóëà åé ðóêó, âñå åùå ïðèêðûâàÿ ïîäóøêîé - òåïåðü óæå ëèöî.  Ñîâà âïèëàñü êîãòÿìè â ðóêó è ïðîòÿíóëà ìíå ëàïó (ï/à äàâàé äðóæèòü). Ñ òðóäîì îòâÿçàâ ïèñüìî (ñîâà òóò æå ñäåëàëà íîãè, âåðíåå ëàïû ñ ãðîìêèì "Óõ"), ÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà êîíâåðò.

_Ìèññèñ Ñ.Ñíåéï_

_Ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ_

_Ãðàôñòâî Éîðêøèð_

Âíóòðè ëåæàëà çàïèñêà:

_ß áóäó ó òåáÿ ÷åðåç ÷àñ._

_                                                                                   Ë.Ì._

Õì, è ÷òî äàëüøå? Â òîì, ÷òî ýòî ïðèñëàë Ëþöèóñ, íå áûëî ñîìíåíèé, áûëè ñîìíåíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî ìíå ñ íèì äåëàòü. Îíè ëþáîâíèêè, íî íàäî ëè ýòî ìíå?__

Íàâåðíîå, áåçîïàñíåå ïîðâàòü ñ íèì, õîòÿ îí äàæå íè÷åãî. Âåðíåå íè÷åãî õîðîøî, äîðîãàÿ. Åñëè îí äîãàäàåòñÿ îáî ìíå - à îí äàëåêî íå äóðàê - òî ýòî äîðîãî âûéäåò. Åñëè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ìîæíî äîãîâîðèòüñÿ - îí æå ìóæ êàê-íèêàê – òî ìàëî ëè ÷òî ýòîò òèï ìîæåò âûêèíóòü.

ß ñïîðèëà ñàìà ñ ñîáîé, ïîêà øëà â ñïàëüíþ, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ. Òàêæå âîçíèêëà ìûñëÿ: ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ìóæ ïðèäåò ðàíüøå âðåìåíè, íî ÿ åå îòìåëà – ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû îòäåëàòüñÿ îò Ëþöèóñà íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ (ÿ íà ýòî èñêðåííå íàäåÿëàñü), à ïðèíÿëà ÿ èìåííî òàêîå ðåøåíèå.

********

Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îòêðûâ øêàô è ïðîñìîòðåâ ñîäåðæèìîå, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî áðþê â íåì íå íàáëþäàåòñÿ. Çàõîòåëîñü âûêèíóòü âñå ýòè ÷åðòîâû ïëàòüÿ ýëüôàì íà òðÿïêè è êóïèòü ñåáå íîðìàëüíîé îäåæäû. Ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü íàâåäàòüñÿ â êîìíàòó Ñåâåðóñà è èçúÿòü ó îíîãî øòàíû. Îñóùåñòâëåíèþ ýòîé ìûñëè ìåøàëè äâå âåùè: à) íåçíàíèå ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèÿ ñåâåðóñîâîé ñïàëüíè, á) ðàçëè÷èå ðàçìåðîâ êàê-íèêàê.

Ïðèøëîñü íàòÿíóòü íà ñåáÿ ïëàòüå – íåëüçÿ æå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ïåðåä ëþáîâíèêîì, ïóñòü äàæå áóäóùèì ýêñ, â õàëàòå.

Ïî äîðîãå â ãîñòèíóþ ÿ ïðîêðó÷èâàëà â ãîëîâå ðàçíûå ñöåíàðèè ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ëþöèóñîì. Ðåçóëüòàò âïå÷àòëÿë:

1. Ëþöèóñ çàâàëèâàë ìåíÿ íà äèâàí è ÿ íå óñïåâàëà îòêðûòü ðòà.

2. Ëþöèóñ çàâàëèâàë ìåíÿ íà äèâàí, íî ÿ óñïåâàëà åãî ñïèõíóòü è âðåçàòü ïî ÿéöàì (ïðîñòèòå çà ìîé ôðàíöóçñêèé).

3. Ëþöèóñ çàâàëèâàë ìåíÿ íà äèâàí è â ýòîò ìîìåíò ÿâëÿëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, àêè ñóïðóã ðàçãíåâàííûé.

È íè â îäíîì èç ýòèõ ñöåíàðèåâ ó íàñ íå òî, ÷òî äèàëîãà, äà äàæå ìîíîëîãà íå áûëî. Ïðèøëîñü îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ýòîãî çàíÿòèÿ - ìàëî ëè êóäà ìåíÿ çàâåäåò ìîé ïîðî÷íûé óìèøêî.

Ëþöèóñ çàñòàë ìåíÿ çà ïðîñìîòðîì êíèã (äà-äà, çäåñü îíè òîæå áûëè). Îïîìíèëàñü ÿ òîëüêî êîãäà îò äâåðè ïîñëûøàëîñü ñëîâî "äîðîãàÿ", ïðîèçíåñåííîå ñ ïðèäûõàíèåì. Ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóâøèñü, ÿ óâèäåëà... 

×òîáû îïèñàòü òî, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà, íå õâàòèò ñëîâ. Ðóêè, â îäíîé èç êîòîðûõ çàæàòà òðîñòü, ðàñêèíóòû, ãëàçà ñâåðêàþò, âîëîñû ðàçâèâàþòñÿ òàêæå êàê è ïëàù. È ýòî ÷óäî ïðåò íà ìåíÿ. ß âæàëàñü â ïîëêó, æåëàÿ ñëèòüñÿ ñ íåé âîåäèíî.

Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, çàäóìàííîå íå óäàëîñü.

Íàáðàâ â ëåãêèå ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà, ÿ íà÷àëà àòàêó:

- Ëþöèóñ, íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü.

- Êîíå÷íî, äîðîãàÿ, âñå, ÷òî õî÷åøü. – Âñå ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî ìåæäó ïîöåëóÿìè.

- Ëþöèóñ, ÿ ñåðüåçíî. – ß ïûòàëàñü âûðâàòü ðóêó, âïðî÷åì, áåñïîëåçíî.

- Äîðîãàÿ, òû ðàçâå íå õî÷åøü ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì ïóïñèêîì? (ï/à çíàëè áû âû, ÷åãî ìíå ñòîèëî ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå) – Ëþöèóñ ïðèòâîðíî íàäóë ãóáû, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ìåíÿ ê ñåáå.

ß ïûòàëàñü îòîäâèíóòüñÿ, íî êóäà òàì: çà ñïèíîé ïîëêà, âïåðåäè îçàáî÷åííàÿ îñîáü ìóæèöêîãî ïîëó, ñòðàñòíî æåëàþùàÿ ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ. 

Ìàìà!

Ïîçäíî. Åãî ðîò íàêðûë ìîé, à òåëî âìÿëî ìåíÿ â ïîëêó. 

Ýòî áûëî áîëüíî – ïîâåðõíîñòü áûëà íåðîâíàÿ è êîðåøêè êíèã ñòàëè âïèâàòüñÿ â ñïèíó. ß çàìû÷àëà, ïûòàÿñü îòòîëêíóòü Ëþöèóñà. Îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ è íåäîóìåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ:

- Â ÷åì äåëî?

- Ñïèíå áîëüíî. – ß ñìîðùèëàñü, ïîêàçûâàÿ, êàê ýòî áûëî áîëüíî. 

Ëþöèóñ ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä:

- Î, äîðîãàÿ, èçâèíè. Ìîæåò ïåðåìåñòèìñÿ íà áîëåå óäîáíóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü? – Êèâîê â ñòîðîíó äèâàíà è îáîëüñòèòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà.

Ïîðà çàâÿçûâàòü ñ ýòèì áàëàãàíîì.

- Äîðîãîé, - ÿ ïîñòàðàëàñü íå ñêðèâèòüñÿ – íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü.

- À îòëîæèòü ýòî íåëüçÿ? – Îí óñåëñÿ íà äèâàí è êèâíóë íà ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé. ß îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü.

- Íåò, ýòî ñåðüåçíî. Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ íàñ.

- Íàñ – ýòî òåáÿ è ìåíÿ, èëè òåáÿ è Ñåâåðóñà?

- È òî è äðóãîå. – ß çàêóñèëà ãóáó. ×óåò ìîå ñåðäöå – ëåãêèì ýòîò ðàçãîâîð íå áóäåò. – Â÷åðà âå÷åðîì êîå-÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íàìè – ß íà÷àëà íåñòè ÷óøü, íå ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, êóäà ýòî ìåíÿ çàâåäåò.

Ãëàçà Ëþöèóñà ïîòåìíåëè:

- ×òî îí ñäåëàë?

- Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, ïðîñòî ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî äàëüøå òàê íå âûäåðæó, åãî îòíîøåíèå êî ìíå – ýòî î÷åíü óãíåòàåò. – Ïîõîæå, ìåíÿ íå òóäà çàíåñëî.

- Òû ÷òî, ñîáðàëàñü ðàçâîäèòüñÿ? 

Îïà, îí èñïóãàëñÿ. Õîðîøî, ïîïðîáóåì ñ ýòîé ñòîðîíû.

- Íó, Ëþöèóñ, òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ áîëüøå òàê íå ìîãó. Ýòè ïîñòîÿííûå ïðèäèðêè. Îí æå ìåíÿ çà ÷åëîâåêà íå ñ÷èòàåò. – Âèäåëè èñòåðè÷åê â äåéñòâèè? Ýòî áûëà ÿ.

- Òû ñ óìà ñîøëà? Îí æå îñòàâèò òåáÿ íèùåé, êóäà òû ïîéäåøü?

ß ñäåëàëà íàèâíûå ãëàçà:

- Âîîáùå ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàëà íà òåáÿ. Ó òåáÿ æå åñòü ñâÿçè è òû ìîæåøü ìíå ïîìî÷ü. È, êðîìå òîãî, òû òîæå ìîæåøü ðàçâåñòèñü è ìû áóäåì âìåñòå. Âñåãäà. – ß ðåøèëà ïåðåòü äî êîíöà. Îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ìîëèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîøëî. Åñëè îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ – ÿ áóäó â æîïå, ïðè÷åì ïîëíîé.

- Òû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ðàçâåñòèñü, – ñëàâà òåáå, Âåëèêèé Îäèí – ÿ æå ëèøóñü âñåõ äåíåã. È òû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ñâÿçè ó ìåíÿ íå òå, ÷òî áûëè ðàíüøå. Èçâèíè, Ôëåð, íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò.

- Òû ìíå îòêàçûâàåøü? ß ãîòîâà âñå áðîñèòü ðàäè òåáÿ, îïîðî÷èòü ñâîå èìÿ ðàçâîäîì, è âñå ðàäè òåáÿ. – Âåðà Õîëîäíàÿ îòäûõàåò -  Óõîäè, íåáëàãîäàðíûé. Âñå êîí÷åíî, ÿ îñòàþñü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì è áóäó áëàãîäàðíà çà åãî ñî÷óâñòâèå áåäíîé æåíùèíå.

Áîæå, êóäà ìåíÿ çàíåñëî.

Ëþöèóñ åùå äåðæàëñÿ ñïîêîéíî, íî, ïîõîæå, óæå íà÷àë çàêèïàòü:

- Ôëåð, íå ãîðÿ÷èñü, ïîäóìàé õîðîøî. ß íå ìîãó ðàçâåñòèñü ñ Íàðöèññîé è îòêðûòî ñîäåðæàòü òåáÿ òîæå. Åñëè òû áóäåøü çàìóæåì – ýòî îïòèìàëüíûé âàðèàíò äëÿ íàñ.

- Íå äëÿ íàñ, à äëÿ òåáÿ. Òû âñåãäà òîëüêî î ñåáå äóìàåøü, à îáî ìíå íèêîãäà. Óõîäè, Ëþöèóñ, ÿ âñå ñêàçàëà. Äàæå åñëè òû ïåðåäóìàåøü, íå íàäåéñÿ íà ìîþ áëàãîñêëîííîñòü – òû íå ìåíÿ îáèäåë, òû îñêîðáèë ìîþ ëþáîâü. – Ó ìåíÿ äàæå ñëåçû ïîòåêëè îò ñòîëü ÿðîñòíîé ðå÷è.

- Òû ïåðåèãðûâàåøü. Íè î êàêîé ëþáâè íå èäåò ðå÷è. Çàõîòåëà èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ìóæåíüêà  ñ ïîìîùüþ ìåíÿ? Íå âûéäåò. Åñëè õî÷åøü ïîðâàòü ñî ìíîé, òàê è ñêàæè. – Ïàóçà -  Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ óøåë? – Îí âñòàë ñ äèâàíà, ëèöî òàêîå æå íåïðîáèâàåìîå, êàê è ó Ñåâåðóñà.

- Óõîäè. – Ãóáû äðîæàò, ïî ùåêàì òåêóò ñëåçû.

- ×òî æ, äóìàþ, ñêîðî óâèäèìñÿ, ïðè÷åì íå ïðè î÷åíü õîðîøèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äëÿ òåáÿ. – Õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ, Ëþöèóñ âûøåë.

ß îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî. Òî, ÷òî íà÷èíàëîñü êàê èãðà, ïðèîáðåëî ðåàëüíûå î÷åðòàíèÿ.

ß îäíà â ÷óæîì òåëå, ÷óæîì äîìå, ÷óæîì ìèðå. Ñîâñåì îäíà. Ìóæ êàêîé-òî ñàäèñò, ëþáîâíèê – áûâøèé ëþáîâíèê – íàïûùåííûé èíäþê, êîòîðûé îáåùàåò ìíå âñÿ÷åñêèå íàïàñòè è, ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí ñäåðæèò ñëîâî.

Ïîäòÿíóâ íîãè ê ãðóäè, ÿ çàïëàêàëà: îò æàëîñòè ê ñåáå, îò ñòðàõà çà áóäóùåå. ×òî ìåíÿ æäåò âïåðåäè, ñìîãó ëè ÿ âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé. Õîòü êîãäà-íèáóäü.

*******

Ïëàêàëà ÿ äîëãî. Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, óñïîêîèëàñü, çà îêíîì áûëî òåìíî, â êîìíàòå õîëîäíî, à â æèâîòå óð÷àëî. Èñòåðèêè èñòåðèêàìè, à åñòü âñåãäà õî÷åòñÿ.

Âûéäÿ èç ãîñòèíîé, ÿ ïîòîïàëà â ñòîëîâóþ è ïî äîðîãå íàòêíóëàñü íà Ñåâåðóñà. Âèäîê ó ìåíÿ áûë ÷òî íàäî: âîëîñû ðàñòðåïàíû, îïóõøèå îò ñëåç ãëàçà ïðèùóðåíû èç-çà ÿðêîãî ñâåòà, à ïëàòüå ïîìÿòî. 

- ×òî òû äåëàëà? – Íàäî æå, âïîëíå ìèðîëþáèâî.

- Ñïàëà. - Äëÿ óáåäèòåëüíîñòè ÿ çåâíóëà. 

- ×òî íà óæèí? – Ñåâåðóñ íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîëîâóþ.

×åðò, ýëüôû, êîíå÷íî, õîðîøî, íî èì æå íàäî äàâàòü óêàçàíèÿ, à ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, ãäå êóõíÿ íàõîäèòñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, îíè íè÷åãî íå ïðèãîòîâèëè. Íó è ëàäíî, îáîéäåòñÿ ñåãîäíÿ áóòåðáðîäàìè – ãîëîä íå òåòêà.

Âñå åùå â òàéíå íàäåÿñü íà ýëüôîâ, ÿ âîøëà â ñòîëîâóþ. Íà ñòîëå áûëî ïîëíî åäû – íàäî áóäåò ïîáëàãîäàðèòü óøàñòûõ. 

ß óñåëàñü, íåäàâíèé ãîëîä êóäà-òî ïðîïàë, è ÿ ïðîñòî ðàçìàçûâàëà åäó ïî òàðåëêå. Ñåâåðóñ ìîë÷à ïåðåæåâûâàë ñâèíóþ îòáèâíóþ – íàâåðíîå, îíè ðåäêî ðàçãîâàðèâàþò.

- Ãäå òû áûë?

Ñóïðóã óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ:

- Ñ íà÷àëà â ìèíèñòåðñòâå, âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ ýòèì ïðèäóðêîì Ïîòòåðîì. Ïîòîì – â øêîëå, íàäî áûëî îòäàòü ó÷åáíûé ïëàí Äàìáëäîðó.

Ýòîò ñàäèñò åùå è ó÷èòåëü? – ìèëî. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê äåòêè åãî òåðïÿò.

Ñïðàøèâàòü, êàê ïðîøåë ìîé äåíü îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ – íå ãîðäàÿ, ñàìà ñêàæó. (ï/à âû åùå íå çíàåòå? Òîãäà ìû èäåì ê âàì)

Çàðàíåå ãîòîâàÿ ê åãî ðåàêöèè, ÿ ñêàçàëà:

- À ÿ âåñü äåíü ÷èòàëà.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîïåðõíóëñÿ.

- ×òî, åñëè íå ñåêðåò?

- Ó÷åáíèê ïî çàêëèíàíèÿì. – Ñóïðóã óõìûëüíóëñÿ, âñëóõ îí íå ñêàçàë íè÷åãî, íî â âîçäóõå ïîâèñëî: äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî äàæå ìíîãî.

- Îòðàáàòûâàëà Ìîáèëèêîðïóñ. – Âïåðâûå çà äâà äíÿ Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ. Ýòîò ìóæ÷èíà óìååò óëûáàòüñÿ!

Ïðîñòîå äåéñòâèå î÷åíü ïðåîáðàçèëî åãî: îí ïîìîëîäåë íà íåñêîëüêî ëåò, ãëàçà çàáëåñòåëè, à â óãîëêàõ ñîáðàëèñü ìèëûå ìîðùèíêè.

Çàëþáîâàâøèñü íà ýòó êàðòèíó, ÿ ÷óòü íå ïðîïóñòèëà âîïðîñ:

- Íó è êàê óñïåõè?

- Õì, ïîõîæå, ýëüô èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ åãî ïóùó â ñâîáîäíûé ïîëåò.

- Ïîíÿòíî. Äà, ÿ çàáûë. Ïîòòåð ïåðåäàâàë òåáå ïðèâåò è ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñ òîáîé ñâÿæåòñÿ çàâòðà.

- Óãó, õîðîøî. – Çíàòü áû åùå, êòî òàêèå ýòîò Ïîòòåð è Ãåðìèîíà.

- À çà÷åì òû õîäèë â ìèíèñòåðñòâî?

- Æåíà Íîòòà ïîäàëà àïåëëÿöèþ è èì îïÿòü íóæíû ìîè ïîêàçàíèÿ.

Óõ òû, Ñåâåðóñ – çàùèòíèê ñëàáûõ è óãíåòåííûõ. Ýòî èíòåðåñíî.

- Íî òû æå óæ âñå ðàññêàçàë? -  Ìîæåò óäàñòñÿ óçíàòü èç-çà ÷åãî âåñü ñûð-áîð. 

- Ìåðëèí, Ôëåð. Òû êàê áóäòî â÷åðà ðîäèëàñü, – ÿ íå ñòàëà óòî÷íÿòü, ÷òî â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè òàê è áûëî – îíè âûçûâàþò ìåíÿ íà ñëóøàíèå êàæäîãî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Êàê áóäòî ìíå çàíÿòüñÿ áîëüøå íå÷åì.

Îñòàòîê óæèíà ïðîøåë â îòíîñèòåëüíîì ìîë÷àíèè, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ïðîñüá ïåðåäàòü ñîëü èëè ñîóñ. Íà ÿçûêå âåðòåëàñü êó÷à âîïðîñîâ: êàêîå ñëóøàíèÿ, ÷òî ýòî çà Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è, ïðè÷åì çäåñü Ñåâåðóñ. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ âîéíîé, ïðî êîòîðóþ ãîâîðèëà Îôåëèÿ.

Çàâòðà æå ïîéäó èñêàòü ãàçåòû, åñëè ÷òî, ïîòðÿñó ýëüôîâ. 

Ïîäíÿâøèñü ê ñåáå, ÿ çàâàëèëàñü íà êðîâàòü. Ãîëîâà ðàñêàëûâàëàñü îò âîïðîñîâ è îò äèêîãî ðîçîâîãî öâåòà êîìíàòû. "Ïåðåêëåþ îáîè íà õðåí" – ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ ìåëüêíóëà â èçìó÷åííîì ìîçãó.

*******

Ïîçàâòðàêàâ â îäèíî÷åñòâå (Ñåâåðóñà îïÿòü íå áûëî), ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü, áûëî, â áèáëèîòåêó, íî íà ïîðîãå ìåíÿ îêëèêíóë ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ. Îãëÿíóâøèñü è ðåøèâ, ÷òî ýòî ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ, ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà ñâîé ïóòü.

- Ôëåð, ÿ çäåñü. 

Îãëÿíóâøèñü åùå ðàç, ÿ óñòàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó êàìèíà – èç íåãî òîð÷àëà ëîõìàòàÿ ãîëîâà.

Êîëåíè äðîãíóëè. Ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü íîðìàëüíîå ëèöî, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäîéòè ïîáëèæå. Óäàëîñü ìíå ýòî ñ òðóäîì – íà íåãíóùèõñÿ-òî íîãàõ.

Ìåæäó òåì, ãîëîâà íå ïåðåñòàâàëà áîëòàòü:

- Ó ìåíÿ âûäàëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ ñâîáîäíûé äåíü è ÿ ðåøèëà óâèäåòüñÿ ñ òîáîé. Ó òåáÿ âåäü íåò ïëàíîâ íà ñåãîäíÿ, ïðàâäà? – Ïî-âèäèìîìó, ìîåãî îòâåòà íå òðåáîâàëîñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãîëîâà íå óäîñóæèëàñü äàòü ìíå îòâåòèòü. – ß àïïàðèðóþ ê òåáå, à ïîòîì ìû ñõîäèì êóäà-íèáóäü, õîðîøî? ß áóäó ó òåáÿ ìèíóò ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ãîëîâà èñ÷åçëà, îñòàâèâ ìåíÿ â ñîñòîÿíèè, áëèçêîì ê øîêó è, îïÿòü æå, íå äàâ ìíå îòâåòèòü. Èíòåðåñíî, îíà âîîáùå äûøèò? Áûëî ïîõîæå, ÷òî îíà ïðîãîâîðèëà âñå ýòî íà îäíîì âûäîõå.

Ìåëüêíóëà çàïîçäàëàÿ ìûñëü, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, ýòî è áûëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ðîâíî ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò îíà ïîÿâèëàñü â îñîáíÿêå ñ òàêèì óâåðåííûì âèäîì, ÷òî ÿ âçäîõíóëà îò çàâèñòè. Õîðîøî áûòü ñîáîé.

Â îòëè÷èå îò Îôåëèè, Íàðöèññû è, â òîì ÷èñëå, ìåíÿ, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà îäåòà â ïðîñòóþ îäåæäó, êîòîðóþ íîñèëè â ìîåì ìèðå.

- Èäè, îäåíüñÿ â ìàããëîâñêóþ îäåæäó, ÿ õî÷ó ñõîäèòü â ãîðîä.

×òî òàêîå ìàããëîâñêàÿ îäåæäà ÿ íå çíàëà, íî, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, òàê íàçûâàëàñü Ìîÿ îäåæäà.

Íàéäÿ â øêàôó ïðîñòîå ïëàòüå, ÿ âëåçëà â íåãî è ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç.

Îòêàçàâøèñü îò ÷àÿ, îíà ïðèñòóïèëà ê äåëó: åé íó î÷åíü íàäî â êíèæíûé ìàãàçèí – âûøëà êàêàÿ-òî óìíàÿ êíèæêà ïî êàêîé-òî òàì ìàãèè è îíà åé î÷åíü íóæíà. Òàê æå, êàê è ïàðà òóôåëü, ìàíòèé è ìíîãî ÷åãî åùå. 

Âîâðåìÿ âñïîìíèâ î ñâîåì æåëàíèè êîå-÷òî ïðèêóïèòü, ÿ ïîääåðæàëà èäåþ ïðîéòèñü ïî ìàãàçèíàì. 

Î òîì, êàê ìû îêàæåìñÿ â ãîðîäå, ÿ íå ïîäóìàëà, à çðÿ. Ãåðìèîíà, ñîîáùèâ, ÷òî èäåò ïåðâàÿ, ñõâàòèëà ñ ïîëêè êàêîé-òî ïåñîê è øâûðíóëà åãî â ãîðÿùèé êàìèí. ß íå óñïåëà íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü, êàê îíà øàãíóëà â îãîíü, ñêàçàëà "Äûðÿâûé êîòåë" è êóäà-òî èñ÷åçëà.

ß îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì. Âîëøåáñòâî, ìëÿ. È êàê òîëüêî çäåñü ëþäè ñ óìà íå ñõîäÿò.

Ñ òðóäîì çàêðûâ âàðåæêó, ÿ øàãíóëà ê êàìèíó. Íàäî áûëî ñäåëàòü òîæå ñàìîå – êàê ïèòü äàòü. 

Âçÿâ â ðóêó íåìíîãî ïåñêà, ÿ êèíóëà åãî â êàìèí è ñ îïàñêîé øàãíóëà âíóòðü. Ñàìîå ìåíüøåå, íà ÷òî ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàëà – îæîãè ÷åòâåðòîé ñòåïåíè, íî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü – ÿ âîîáùå íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà îãíÿ. Íåìíîãî ïðèîáîäðèâøèñü, ÿ ïðîèçíåñëà "àäðåñ" è íà÷àëîñü. 

Ìåíÿ êðóæèëî, òðÿñëî, ðóêè çàäåâàëè ñòåíû. Âïðî÷åì, çà ðóêè ÿ íå îñîáåííî âîëíîâàëàñü, áîëüøå ìåíÿ ïóãàëà ñóäüáà ãîëîâû.

Íàêîíåö, êðóæåíèå ñòàëî ïðèîñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ è ÿ óæå ñîáðàëàñü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, êîãäà ìåíÿ âûïëþíóëî íàðóæó. Ðàäîâàëî îäíî – ÿ îñòàëàñü íà íîãàõ.

Ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîÿëà óëûáàþùàÿñÿ Ãåðìèîíà. Çà íåé áûë âèäåí áàð ñ äîâîëüíî ñòðàííûìè ïîñåòèòåëÿìè, êîòîðûå ïîÿâëÿëèñü è èñ÷åçàëè êîãäà õîòåëè.

- Íåíàâèæó. – Åäèíñòâåííîå ñëîâî, êîòîðîå ÿ ñìîãëà âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ.

- Íè÷åãî, ñêîðî ñ òåáÿ ñíèìóò çàïðåò è áóäåøü àïïàðèðîâàòü ñêîëüêî äóøå óãîäíî. – Âäðóã îñîçíàâ, ÷òî ýòî èñ÷åçàíèå è åñòü òî ñàìîå àïïàðèðîâàíèå, ìåíÿ ïåðåäåðíóëî.

- Ëó÷øå íà ìåòëå.

Íåïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿâ ìåíÿ, Ãåðìèîíà âîçðàçèëà:

- Èíòåðåñíî, êàê òû ñîáèðàëàñü ëåòåòü íàä Ëîíäîíîì? – Çíà÷èò ìû â Ëîíäîíå. Öèâèëèçàöèÿ.  

Ìîæåò óäðàòü îò ýòîé ïîäðóæêè â ñâîé ìèð? È ÷òî òû áóäåøü òàì äåëàòü â ÷óæîì òåëå, áåç äîêóìåíòîâ è äåíåã?

Äåíüãè! Êàê ÿ ñîáðàëàñü õîäèòü ïî ìàãàçèíàì áåç äåíåã?

Íå âåçåò, òàê íå âåçåò ïî ïîëíîé.

- Òåáÿ íàäî ïî÷èñòèòü. – Ãåðìèîíà âçìàõíóëà ïàëî÷êîé è ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàëà. – Âñå, òåïåðü ïîøëè.

Ìû âûøëè íà çàäíèé äâîð áàðà è óòêíóëèñü â ãëóõóþ ñòåíó. Ãåðìèîíà âûòàùèëà ïàëî÷êó è ïîñòó÷àëà ïî êèðïè÷ó, íà ìåñòå êîòîðîãî ñòàë ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ïðîõîä. 

Óëèöà, êîòîðàÿ ïîêàçàëàñü çà íèì, íàïîìèíàëà ñêàçêó: ñìåøíûå çäàíèÿ, öåïëÿþùèåñÿ äðóã çà äðóãà, óõîäèëè äàëåêî âïåðåä, â êîíöå óëèöû âîçâûøàëîñü áîëüøîå áåëîå çäàíèå. Ïî äîðîãå õîäèëè ëþäè â ñòðàííûõ îäåæäàõ: êòî-òî ñïåøèë ïî ñâîèì äåëàì, à êòî-òî ïðîñòî ïðîãóëèâàëñÿ.

Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ÿ îñîçíàëà, ãäå íàõîæóñü íà ñàìîì äåëå.

ß óëûáíóëàñü – âîò îíè, âîëøåáíèêè.

******

- Ñíà÷àëà â áàíê. – Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèëà ÷åðåç ñîïðîòèâëÿþùóþñÿ òîëïó.

Ó âõîäà ñòîÿëè êàêèå-òî ìàëåíüêèå óðîäöû ñ óæàñíûìè çóáàìè. Çàéäÿ âíóòðü, ìû, à âåðíåå Ãåðìèîíà – ÿ ïðèêðûâàëà åå ñ òûëà, íàïðàâèëèñü ê ìàëåíüêîé äâåðöå, çà êîòîðîé ñèäåëà îäíà èç ýòèõ òâàðåé.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó â ëàïû ÷óäîâèùà, êîòîðóþ îíî (÷óäîâèùå åññíî) âçâåñèëî è âåðíóëî âëàäåëèöå, è ðàñïèñàëàñü â êàêîì-òî ãðîññáóõå. ß ïðîäåëàëà òó æå îïåðàöèþ, ïîñëå ÷åãî íàì ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ïðîéòè ê ñâîèì ñåéôàì. 

Ïðîéòè – ýòî ñëàáî ñêàçàíî. Íàñ óñàäèëè â êàêóþ-òî òåëåãó è êóäà-òî ïîêàòèëè.

È ïî÷åìó ìàãè òàêèå ýêñòðèìàëû: ìåòëû, êàìèíû, àïïàðàöèÿ, òåïåðü âîò ýòî...

Êîãäà ìû âûáðàëèñü èç òåëåæêè, Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ìàëåíüêîìó îêîøêó ñ íàäïèñüþ "Ïóíêò îáìåíà". Îíà âûòàùèëà çîëîòûå ìîíåòêè è ïîìåíÿëà èõ íà ôóíòû. Ïîñëåäîâàâ åå ïðèìåðó, ÿ ïîëó÷èëà íà ðóêè óâåñèñòóþ ïà÷êó äåíåã.

Âûáðàâøèñü èç áàíêà, ÿ, íàêîíåö, âçäîõíóëà ïîëíîé ãðóäüþ: ïîñëå ïîåçäêè íåùàäíî òîøíèëî.

Çàòàùèâ ìåíÿ â êíèæíûé ìàãàçèí è îòñòîÿâ îãðîìíóþ î÷åðåäü, Ãåðìèîíà êóïèëà óâåñèñòûé ôîëèàíò è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òåïåðü ìîæíî îòäûõàòü.

Åùå ðàç ïðîéäÿ ïî óëèöå, ÷åðåç êèðïè÷íóþ ñòåíó è áàð, ìû âûøëè â ãîðîä. Ïî÷òè ìîé, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìèð òî÷íî áûë ìîé.

- Ñíà÷àëà ïîéäåì â ïàðôþìåðíûé, õîðîøî? Òû æå çíàåøü, ÿ íå ìîãó ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ íàøåé êîñìåòèêîé. – Îíà áîëòàëà áåç óìîëêó. Õîðîøî, ÷òî òîæå ñàìîå íå òðåáîâàëîñü îò ìåíÿ, ÿ ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàëàñü ïðîãóëêîé. Áûëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ÿ íå âèäåëà íîðìàëüíûõ ëþäåé âåêà. 

Âñïîìíèâ êîå-÷òî, ÿ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî õî÷ó êóïèòü áðþêè.

Ãåðìèîíà ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ, íî íè÷åãî âîçðàæàòü íå ñòàëà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ïóñòèëàñü â ðàññóæäåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî äàâíî ïîðà ýòî ñäåëàòü.

- ß, êîíå÷íî, íå èìåþ íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ ïëàòüåâ, íî â íèõ íå ñÿäåøü, êàê òåáå óäîáíî, à òû çíàåøü, êàê ÿ ëþáëþ ñèäåòü ïî-òóðåöêè, âïðî÷åì, Ãàððè, ÿ äóìàþ, íå îñîáî áû âîçðàæàë ïðîòèâ ïëàòüåâ... – È òàê äàëüøå âñþ äîðîãó. ×òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, îíà èìåííî òàê è ãîâîðèëà – îäíèì áîëüøèì ïðåäëîæåíèåì. Íåò, íå áîëüøèì, ñêîðåå áåñêîíå÷íûì.

Ïîêà ìû øëè ê ìàãàçèíó, ÿ ðåøèëà óñòðîèòü ñåáå ïðàçäíèê äóøè, êàê êîãäà-òî ýòî äåëàëà âìåñòå ñ Íàäüêîé. ß óæå äàæå äóìàòü ñòàëà î òîé æèçíè, êàê î ÷åì-òî äàëåêîì è íåðåàëüíîì.

Ïîòðàòèâ êó÷ó äåíåã, íàêóïèâ êó÷ó "íóæíûõ" âåùåé è îñòàâøèñü æóòêî äîâîëüíûìè ñîáîé, ìû îòïðàâèëèñü ïåðåêóñèòü, à ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà çàòàùèëà ìåíÿ â êèíî. 

Ïðî îáîè ÿ âñïîìíèëà òîëüêî êîãäà ïîøëè òèòðû. Ëàäíî, ïîçæå ðàçáåðóñü. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî îáîè íàäî âûáèðàòü íå ñïåøà è, æåëàòåëüíî, îäíîé – æèòü òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ â êîìíàòå.

Äàâíî ÿ òàê íå âåñåëèëàñü è íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî êîãäà ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû, âçäðîãíóëà - áûëî äàëåêî çà ïîëíî÷ü. Â ïðèíöèïå, ýòî íå ïîçäíî äëÿ ìåíÿ, â ñìûñëå íàñòîÿùåé ìåíÿ, à íå äëÿ çàìóæíåé äàìû, ó êîòîðîé ìóæ äîìà – ïðîñòèòå – ãîëîäíûé. Î ÷åì ÿ è ñîîáùèëà ñâîåé ïîïóò÷èöå, íà ÷òî îíà îòðåàãèðîâàëà êðàéíå áåççàáîòíî:

- Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Ñíåéï íå óáüåò òåáÿ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ. – Îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

Õîòåëà áû ÿ â ýòî âåðèòü. 

- ß äîìîé.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà:

- Äîìîé, òàê äîìîé.

Äîáðàëèñü äî áàðà ìû óäèâèòåëüíî áûñòðî. Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ïðîâîäèò ìåíÿ. Ýòî "ïðîâîæàíèå" ñîñòîÿëî â òîì, ÷òî îíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê ÿ ïðîäåëûâàþ ïðîöåäóðó ñ êàìèíîì è äàâàëà ñîâåòû, êàê ïîóäîáíåå âçÿòü âñå ïàêåòû, ÷òî áû íè÷åãî íå ïîòåðÿòü. 

******

Âûâàëèâøèñü èç êàìèíà óæå äîìà, ÿ âûäîõíóëà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Îäíàêî âûäûõàòü áûëî ðàíî: ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ óñòàâèëèñü ÷åðíûå îìóòû ãëàç.

- Ãäå òû áûëà, è ÷òî íà òåáå íàäåòî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè? – Îé, ìàìî÷êà ðîäíàÿ, ÿ òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ âñïîìíèëà, âî ÷òî ÿ áûëà îáëà÷åíà. Áîòèíî÷êè ñ íîñàìè, êàê ó àðàáñêîãî øåéõà (ï/à íå çíàþ íîñèò ëè îí òàêèå, íî, äóìàþ, âû ìåíÿ ïîíÿëè), äæèíñû è êîðîòåíüêàÿ êîôòî÷êà – ïóïîê áûë âèäåí, íå áåñïîêîéòåñü.

ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé è, ïðèêðûâ ïóïîê ïîêóïêàìè, óñòàâèëàñü â ïîë.

- Ñåâåðóñ, èçâèíè. ß äîëæíà áûëà ñëåäèòü çà âðåìåíåì. Ýòî âñå èç-çà ôèëüìà, ÿ íå çàìåòèëà, êàê ïðîøëî âðåìÿ.

- Îáùåíèå ñ Ãðåéíäæåð òåáÿ äî äîáðà íå äîâåäåò, òû è òàê íàáðàëàñü ìàããëîâñêèõ ïðèâû÷åê. È ñíèìè òû ýòó îäåæäó, íàêîíåö.

Âîò óæ ôèã! ß, êîíå÷íî, âèíîâàòà, íî íå äî òàêîé æå ñòåïåíè. Õîðîøåãî íàñòðîåíèÿ, êàê, âïðî÷åì, è ÷óâñòâà âèíû, êàê íå áûâàëî. Çàäðàâ ïîäáîðîäîê ïîâûøå, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà:

- ×òî, ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?

- Ïåðåñòàíü ÿçâèòü, òåáå íå èäåò. È íà òâîåì ìåñòå, ÿ áû ëó÷øå ïîìîë÷àë.

Â ãîëîâå çàøóìåëî.

- Íî òû íå íà ìîåì ìåñòå. È ïîâåðü ìíå, îêàçàòüñÿ â ìîåé øêóðå òû áû íå çàõîòåë. – ß âûïàëèëà âñå ýòî íà îäíîì äûõàíèè, ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ÷óòü ëè íå áåãîì, âûíåñëà ñâîå òåëî èç êîìíàòû, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå ïîñëåäóåò çà ìíîé äëÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ ñòîëü çàíèìàòåëüíîãî ðàçãîâîðà.

Íà ýòîò ðàç îí ìåíÿ ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó îáèäåë. Èìåííî ìåíÿ, à íå Ôëåð. Ïîñìîòðåëà áû ÿ íà íåãî "íà ìîåì ìåñòå".

Íàéäÿ íîâóþ óìîïîìðà÷èòåëüíóþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó è íàòÿíóâ åå íà ñåáÿ, ÿ çàñíóëà.

*******

Íåäåëÿ ïðîøëà íåçàìåòíî áûñòðî, õîòÿ êàæäûé äåíü òÿíóëñÿ íåîáû÷íî äîëãî. Çà îáîÿìè ÿ òàê è íå âûáðàëàñü, òàê êàê âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ (åñëè ÷åñòíî, ó ìåíÿ âñå äíè áûëè ñâîáîäíû) ïðîâîäèëà â áèáëèîòåêå. ß èñêàëà èíôîðìàöèþ î âîéíå, íî ïîêà áåçóñïåøíî: ñòàðûõ ãàçåò â äîìå íå íàáëþäàëîñü, à òàê êàê îíà ïðîèçîøëà îòíîñèòåëüíî íåäàâíî, òî â ìåñòíûõ êíèãàõ åå èñêàòü áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. Áåçðåçóëüòàòíî ïîòåððîðèçèðîâàâ ýëüôîâ, ÿ íà âðåìÿ óñïîêîèëàñü è ïðîäîëæèëà èçó÷àòü Çàêëèíàíèÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ ñíà÷àëà óäèâëÿëñÿ è âñå âðåìÿ êîììåíòèðîâàë ìîþ íåîæèäàííóþ òÿãó ê êíèãàì, íî áûñòðî ñäàëñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ïðîñòî íàäîåëî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî ñòåíêîé: ïîñëå òîãî âå÷åðà ÿ ñ íèì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà. È íàøè ñîâìåñòíûå òðàïåçû (à òîëüêî çà íèìè ìû â îñíîâíîì è âèäåëèñü) ïðîõîäèëè â ìèðíîì ìîë÷àíèè. Ìèðíîì – ýòî ñèëüíî ñêàçàíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî, êàê áû ñêàçàëà ìîÿ áàáóëÿ, ýòî áûëî çàòèøüå ïåðåä áóðåé.

Â ïÿòíèöó ÿ îïÿòü âñòðå÷àëàñü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé - íà ýòîò ðàç îíà çàòàùèëà ìåíÿ íà êàêîé-òî ñïåêòàêëü – è âåðíóëàñü îïÿòü ïîçäíî. ß íå õîòåëà ïðåäóïðåæäàòü Ñåâåðóñà, íî âìåñòî ìåíÿ ýòî ñäåëàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ ïîñðåäè ãîñòèíîé.

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü îò êàêèõ-òî êðèêîâ è øèïåíèÿ, êîòîðûå äîíîñèëèñü èç êîðèäîðà. Åùå íå ïîíÿâ òîëêîì, â ÷åì äåëî, ÿ ñâàëèëàñü ñ êðîâàòè è ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü.

Ïî÷òè ó ñàìîé ìîåé êîìíàòû ñòîÿëè Ñåâåðóñ è êàêîé-òî ìóæ÷èíà.

- ×òî âû îðåòå, êàê íà áàçàðå?

Îáà îáåðíóëèñü íà ìîè õðèïû.

- Èäè, îäåíüñÿ. –  Ýòî Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ïðèâåò, Ôëåð, êàê äåëà? – Ýòî íåçíàêîìåö.

ß ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà îáîèõ:

- Îðèòå â äðóãîì ìåñòå – ÿ ñïàñòü õî÷ó. – Çàõëîïíóâ äâåðü, ÿ óñëûøàëà ñìåõ íåçíàêîìöà:

- Êðàñèâûå íîæêè. À ïî óòðàì îíà âñåãäà òàêàÿ?

Îòâåòà ñóïðóãà íå áûëî ñëûøíî. Çàâàëèâøèñü îáðàòíî íà êðîâàòü è íàêðûâ ãîëîâó îäåÿëîì, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü çàñíóòü. Ñ÷àç!!! 

Ìèíóò ÷åðåç äåñÿòü áåñïëîäíûõ óñèëèé ÿ îòêèíóëà îäåÿëî è óñòàâèëàñü â ïîòîëîê. Íà äóøå ñêðåáëè êîøêè òî ëè îò îòâðàòíîé ïîãîäû, òî ëè îò òîãî, ÷òî íå äàëè âûñïàòüñÿ. 

Ïîêà ÿ ïðèâîäèëà ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, äóìàëà î òîì, ÷åì ìíå ñåãîäíÿ çàíÿòüñÿ: îïÿòü çàíèìàòüñÿ çàêëèíàíèÿìè, èëè âñå-òàêè îòïðàâèòüñÿ çà îáîÿìè. Òàê íè÷åãî è íå ðåøèâ, ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç, íàäåÿñü âñòðåòèòü Ñåâåðóñà è, íàêîíåö, õîðîøåíüêà ïîðóãàòüñÿ – ìîæåò õîòü ýòî ïîäíèìåò áîåâîé äóõ.

Ñåâåðóñà ÿ íå íàøëà, çàòî â áèáëèîòåêå ÿ íàòêíóëàñü íà çäîðîâåííîãî ïñà, ëåæàùåãî ó êàìèíà.

Ñîáàê ÿ íå ëþáëþ ñ äåòñòâà, íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó. Âðîäå íè ðàçó íå êóñàëè, à íå íðàâÿòñÿ îíè ìíå è âñå òóò, ìîæåò èç-çà çàïàõà. À ýòà ïñèíêà âîíÿëà áóäü çäîðîâ. 

- Íó è ÷òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?

Ñîáàêà, îáåðíóâøèñü íà ìîé ãîëîñ, ïîäíÿëàñü è ïîòîïàëà êî ìíå. Íå íàäî áûëî ýòîãî äåëàòü: ðîñòîì îíà áûëà ìíå âûøå ïîÿñà.

Ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ íå îòõîäèòü íàçàä è, ïî âîçìîæíîñòè, íå áîÿòüñÿ, ÿ ñïðîñèëà:

- Íó ÷òî, Øàðèê, ïðèçíàâàéñÿ, ýòî òû ñúåë ìîåãî áëàãîâåðíîãî?

Ïñèíà ôûðêíóëà, ñîîáùàÿ, ÷òî òàêèì ïîäàâèòüñÿ ìîæíî.  

- À ìîæåò, âñå-òàêè ïîïðîáóåøü?

- Ïîïðîáóåøü ÷òî? – Êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ: âñïîìíè ãîâíî, âîò è îíî. 

- ß ïðåäëîæèëà åìó íà çàâòðàê òåáÿ, íî îí îòêàçûâàåòñÿ, ãîâîðèò – òû ÿäîâèòûé. – ß óñòàâèëàñü íà Ñåâåðóñà, îæèäàÿ îòâåòíîãî õîäà.

- Òû íå ñ òîé íîãè âñòàëà? – Ñåâåðóñ ïðèïîäíÿë Îäíó áðîâü. Ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èê.

Ïîäàâèâ çàâèñòëèâûé âçäîõ, ÿ õìóðî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî:

- Ïîïðîáóé, âñòàíü ñ íóæíîé íîãè, êîãäà òåáÿ áóäÿò â òàêóþ ðàíü, äà åùå Êàê áóäÿò.

- Âîîáùå-òî óæå äåâÿòü ÷àñîâ è åñëè áû òû íå ïðèøëà â÷åðà òàê ïîçäíî, òî âïîëíå áû âûñïàëàñü. È, êñòàòè, ÷òî îïÿòü íà òåáå íàäåòî? – Âîïðîñû î ìîåé îäåæäå óæå ñòàëè òðàäèöèåé.

- À êàêàÿ òåáå ðàçíèöà, âî ñêîëüêî ÿ ïðèõîæó. Íå äóìàëà, ÷òî òåáÿ ýòî òàê âîëíóåò. 

- Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ òâîé ìóæ, åñëè òû íå çàáûëà.

ß ïðîïåëà:

- Íå çàáûëà, íî ÷òî-òî êàê-òî íå çàìåòíî. – Ñåâåðóñ ïîáëåäíåë, íà âèñêå çàáèëàñü âåíà.

Íàâåðíîå, ÿ âñå-òàêè ïåðåãíóëà ïàëêó. Ïñèíà êàê-òî ñòðàííî çàõðèïåëà çà ìîåé ñïèíîé.

- Áëýê, âûéäè.

ß óñòàâèëàñü íà ñóïðóãà:

- ×òî?

Ñåâåðóñ óáèâàë âçãëÿäîì Øàðèêà.

- Òû îãëîõ? – Ãîëîñ îïàñíî îïóñòèëñÿ.

Ñîáàêà ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî ïðîùàÿñü íà âåêè è ïîïëåëàñü ê âûõîäó.

Ñåâåðóñ çàõëîïíóë çà íåé äâåðü, ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå - ÿ óïðÿìî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî – è ïðîøèïåë:

- Òàê òåáÿ íå óñòðàèâàþò íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ? – Îí ñòàë ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ. ß ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ïîðà âûðâàòü ñåáå ÿçûê?


	3. Ãëàâà 3

Àâòîð: Alex (alex83@list.ru)

Íàçâàíèå: «Ïîìåíÿåìñÿ òåëàìè?»

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13.

Æàíð: humor, romance.

Ïåéðèíã: ÑÑ/ÎÑ

Ñàììàðè: ñòàðî êàê ìèð, íî âñå æå. Ìàããëà çàñûïàåò â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, à ïðîñûïàåòñÿ...

Äèñêëåéìåð: íå æàëåþ, íå çîâó, íå ïëà÷ó. È äåíåã çà ýòî íå äàþò. À æàëü.

Ðàçìåùåíèå: äà ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, òîëüêî ñâÿæèòåñü ñî ìíîé.

Ãëàâà 3.

- Íó ïî÷åìó æå íå óñòðàèâàþò. Î÷åíü äàæå. - Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ÿ îòîøëà çà êðåñëî.

- À òî ìîæíî èõ èçìåíèòü. Åñëè ÷òî, òû íå ñòåñíÿéñÿ, îáðàùàéñÿ - ÿ âñåãäà ê òâîèì óñëóãàì. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî èçäåâàëñÿ íàäî ìíîé, ñëåäóÿ çà ìíîé ïî ïÿòàì.

- ×òî òû, ÿ íå õî÷ó òåáÿ óòðóæäàòü. ß âñå ïîíèìàþ: íàïðÿæåííàÿ ðàáîòà, ó÷åáíûå ïëàíû, à òóò åùå ýòî ìèíèñòåðñòâî ñî ñâîèì ñóäîì.

ß ïîñòåïåííî îòñòóïàëà ê ñòîëó, íå îñîáî íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ñóïðóã îñòàíîâèòñÿ. 

- Äîðîãàÿ, òû æå çíàåøü, äëÿ òåáÿ ÿ ãîòîâ ñäåëàòü èñêëþ÷åíèå. - Ñåâåðóñ óæå îòêðûòî óõìûëÿëñÿ, ïðàçäíóþ ïîáåäó.

Èíòåðåñíî ïîðà ïàíèêîâàòü, èëè åùå ìîæíî íåìíîãî ïîâðåìåíèòü ñ ýòèì? 

Íàòêíóâøèñü, íàêîíåö, íà ñòîë è ïîíÿâ, ÷òî äàëüøå îòñòóïàòü íåêóäà (ìóæåíåê áûë áóêâàëüíî â äâóõ øàãàõ îò ìåíÿ), ÿ ïðåäïðèíÿëà ìàíåâð, çàó÷åííûé åùå â øêîëå. Ìàíåâð áûë ãëóïûé è äî áåçîáðàçèÿ òóïîé, íî íàäî áûëî ïîïðîáîâàòü.

Óñòàâèâøèñü êóäà-òî çà ñïèíó Ñåâåðóñà è òû÷à ïàëüöåì íà äâåðü, ÿ ïðîêðè÷àëà:

- Äèíîçàâðû!

Ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ Ñåâåðó êóïèëñÿ íà ýòó åðóíäó è ñòàë îáîðà÷èâàòüñÿ. ß ðåçêî äåðíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó, ïûòàÿñü îòáåæàòü ïîäàëüøå îò îïàñíîñòè.

Àãà, ñ÷àç. Ñåâåðóñ ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è ïðèãâîçäèë ê ñòîëó. ß óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, ïîêà íå ñîáèðàÿñü ñäàâàòüñÿ.

- Íó òàê ÷òî òû áû õîòåëà èçìåíèòü? - Ãîëîñ áûë îáìàí÷èâî ìÿãîê, çàòî ãëàçà õîëîäíû, êàê ëåä.

- Çíàåøü, ìåíÿ óæå äàâíî óãíåòàþò îáîè â ìîåé ñïàëüíå.

Ñåâåðóñ ìîðãíóë, ïî-âèäèìîìó, íå îæèäàÿ òàêîãî îòâåòà, íî áûñòðî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ:

- Ïî-ìîåìó, òåáå âñåãäà íðàâèëñÿ ðîçîâûé öâåò. 

- Íðàâèëñÿ è ðàçîíðàâèëñÿ. - Âíåçàïíî îñîçíàâ, êàê áëèçêî ìû ñòîèì äðóã ê äðóãó, ìíå ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå.

Íàáëþäàÿ çà ìíîé âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ïðèùóðèëñÿ è íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ìîåìó ëèöó:

- Íàñêîëüêî ìíå èçâåñòíî, âêóñû òàê áûñòðî íå ìåíÿþòñÿ. - Êóäà ýòî îí êëîíèò, èíòåðåñíî?

Äîäóìàòü ýòó ìûñëü ìíå áûëî íå ñóæäåíî - ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí óæå öåëîâàë ìåíÿ.

Ïîöåëóé ïðåðâàëñÿ òàê æå íåîæèäàííî, êàê è íà÷àëñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ îòñòðàíèëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ:

- Êòî òû?

- ×òî? - ß åùå íå ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ. 

- ß ñïðîñèë êòî òû. - Åãî ëèöî ïðèíÿëî îáû÷íîå õîëîäíîå âûðàæåíèå. - È íå íàäî ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî Ôëåð, òû òî÷íî íå îíà.

- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? - ß ñêàçàëà ýòî è ïðèêóñèëà ÿçûê. 

×åðò, ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü? Îí ìåíÿ ñðàçó ïðèäóøèò, èëè ñíà÷àëà îòäàñò íà ñúåäåíèå òîé ìèëîé ñîáà÷êå? Âîò âåäü áëèí! 

- Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òîáû íå çàìåòèòü ðàçíèöû? Îøèáàåøüñÿ, äîðîãàÿ. Âû ñ íåé, êàê íåáî è çåìëÿ. È, êñòàòè, ãäå îíà è ÷òî òåáå íàäî?

- Íàâåðíîå, âî ìíå. - Îòïèðàòüñÿ äàëüøå íå èìåëî ñìûñëà. Åñëè ðàññêàçàòü âñå ÷åñòíî, ìîæåò ïîìèëóåò? Ýòîò? Âðÿä ëè. - Òî åñòü â ìîåì òåëå.

- Ðàññêàçûâàé ïî ïîðÿäêó. - Ñåâåðóñ óñàäèë ìåíÿ â êðåñëî, à ñàì âñòàë íàïðîòèâ, èñïåïåëÿÿ âçãëÿäîì.

- À ÷òî ðàññêàçûâàòü? ß ëåãëà ñïàòü, à ïðîñíóëàñü óæå çäåñü, â ýòîì òåëå (ï/à øåë, ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ, óïàë, î÷íóëñÿ - ãèïñ). - ß èçó÷àëà íîñêè ñâîèõ òóôåëü, èçðåäêà ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä íà òóôëè ìóæà.

- È ÷òî? 

- È âñå. - ß çëî óñòàâèëàñü íà Ñåâåðóñà.

- Íå äåðçè. - Îí îïÿòü íà÷àë ìåíÿ ðàçäðàæàòü, çàõîòåëîñü âðåçàòü åìó ÷åì-íèáóäü ïî åãî óïðÿìîé ãîëîâå.

- Ñëóøàþ è ïîâèíóþñü. Ìîæåò ìíå åùå íà êîëåíè âñòàòü è ìàíòèþ òâîþ ïîöåëîâàòü? - Ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ ìîþ ðåïëèêó, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîäîëæèë:

- Òû ìàããëà?

ß óõìûëüíóëàñü:

- Àãà. È ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî òåáÿ âîëíóåò? Ìèëî, òâîÿ æåíà íåèçâåñòíî ãäå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåáå òî÷íî íåèçâåñòíî, à òåáÿ èíòåðåñóåò, ìàããëà ÿ èëè âåäüìà. Åé æå î÷åíü òÿæåëî, äîëæíî áûòü, æèâåòñÿ â ÷óæîì ìèðå. È â ÷óæîé ñòðàíå, êñòàòè, òîæå.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä:

- È ãäå îíà?

Ìåíÿ ðàñïèðàëî îò ðàäîñòè, à, âåðíåå, îò âðåäíîñòè.

- Õì, ìèëàÿ òàêàÿ ñòðàíà, íà âîñòîê îò Àíãëèè. 

Ñåâåðóñ ìîë÷à æäàë ïðîäîëæåíèÿ.

- Ðîññèÿ. - Äàâíî ÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê õîðîøî. Ñåâåðóñ æå ïðîñòî ïîäæàë ãóáû.

- Ïîíÿòíî. - Ïàóçà. - È êàê òåáÿ çîâóò, ðóññêàÿ ìàããëà?

- Àííà.

- Íó ÷òî æ, Àííà, ó ìåíÿ äåëà - íàäî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ êîå ñ êåì. - Ñåâåðóñ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. ×òî, è ýòî âñå?

- Ýé, òû êóäà? - ß âûáðàëàñü èç êðåñëà è ïîòîïàëà çà íèì. - ×òî ìíå äåëàòü òî?

Ñóïðóã, õîòÿ íàäî îòâûêàòü òàê íàçûâàòü åãî, ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå:

- Ïîêà íè÷åãî.

- À ìîæíî ÿ âñå-òàêè ïîìåíÿþ îáîè, à? - ß ïî-ùåíÿ÷üè âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî.

- Ìåíÿé. - Ñåâåðóñ óæå ïî÷òè âûøåë èç êîìíàòû, êîãäà ÿ ñïðîñèëà åãî:

- À êàê òû äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ - ýòî íå ÿ? - Ìåíÿ ïðÿìî-òàêè ñúåäàëî ëþáîïûòñòâî.

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ñòàë ïåðå÷èñëÿòü:

- Òâîå ïîâåäåíèå, èíòåðåñ ê êíèãàì, òî, ÷òî òû ïîñòîÿííî ïåðå÷èëà ìíå, òâîÿ íîâàÿ îäåæäà... - Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

- È âñå? Íó, ìàëî ëè ïî÷åìó ÿ èçìåíèëàñü, ìîæåò, ïðîñòî óñòàëà è çàõîòåëà ÷åãî-íèáóäü íîâîãî. À ìîæåò, ëþáîâíèêà çàâåëà? - ß â îæèäàíèè óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.

Ñåâåðóñ óõìûëüíóëñÿ:

- Äîïóñòèì, ëþáîâíèêà òû íå çàâåëà, à èçáàâèëàñü îò íåãî. À äîãàäàëñÿ... Õì, âû ïî-ðàçíîìó öåëóåòåñü. - Ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû.

Âîò âåäü... Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îí åùå è î Ìàëôîå çíàë.

*******

Îñòàâøèñü îäíà, ÿ îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî. Çà âðåìÿ ðàçãîâîðà ÿ õîðîøî ïîíåðâíè÷àëà è òåïåðü íîãè ïîäãèáàëèñü. Õîðîøî, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ â ïñèõóøêó íå ñäàë, èëè, ÷åãî äîáðîãî - íå âûãíàë íà óëèöó. À òî ñ íåãî ñòàíåòñÿ - èøü ëèöî, êàêîå äîáðîå.

Íåìíîãî îòîéäÿ, ÿ âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ìåíÿ áëàãîñëîâèëè íà ñìåíó îáîåâ è ïîíåñëàñü â ñîþ êîìíàòó - íàäî áûëî ñäåëàòü çàìåðû. 

ß, êîíå÷íî, ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ìàãè ñêîðåå âñåãî òàêîé åðóíäîé, êàê âàðêà êëåéñòåðà íå çàíèìàþòñÿ, à ïðîñòî ìàøóò âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé. Íî ÿ æå âñå-òàêè ìàããëà, ïîýòîìó è êëåèòü ÿ áóäó ìàããëîâñêèì ñïîñîáîì, òåì áîëåå ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü óñïîêàèâàåò è ïîìîãàåò îòâëå÷üñÿ îò íåíóæíûõ ìûñëåé. 

Çàéäÿ â êîìíàòó, ÿ ïîçâàëà ýëüôà, ÷òîáû îí ïðèòàùèë ìíå ìåòð è ïðèíÿëàñü èçìåðÿòü ñòåíû.

Ïîêîí÷èâ ñ ýòèì óòîìèòåëüíûì çàíÿòèåì, ÿ îäåëàñü è ïîøëà âíèç, äàáû äîáðàòüñÿ äî ÷åðòîâà êàìèíà.

Çàéäÿ â ãîñòèíóþ, ÿ óâèäåëà Ñåâåðóñà ñ òåì ñàìûì äÿäåíüêîé, êîòîðûé îðàë ïîä ìîåé äâåðüþ. Âïðî÷åì, îí è ñåé÷àñ ýòèì çàíèìàëñÿ. ß òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí áûë ïîõîæ íà òó îãðîìíóþ ñîáàêó. È ñàì, íàâåðíîå, íå ëó÷øå.

Ñîîáùèâ, ÷òî èäó â ìàãàçèí, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü ê êàìèíó.

- Òàê íå òåðïèòñÿ ïîìåíÿòü îáîè? - Ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ âïîëíå äðóæåëþáíî.

- Àãà, ó ìåíÿ îò ðîçîâîãî ãîëîâà áîëèò. À òû ÷òî-òî õîòåë?

- Íè÷åãî. Òîëüêî íàäåþñü, òû íå î÷åíü ïîçäíî ïðèäåøü. 

ß óñìåõíóëàñü:

- Êàê èçâåñòíî, íàäåæäà óìèðàåò ïîñëåäíåé.

Â îòâåò Ñåâåðóñ òîëüêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

Î÷óòèâøèñü â Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå è âûéäÿ çà äâåðü, ÿ î÷óòèëàñü â ìàããëîâñêîì ìèðå. Õîðîøî, ÷òî íîðìàëüíûå äåíüãè ó ìåíÿ îñòàëèñü ñ ïåðâîãî, òàê íàçûâàåìîãî, âûõîäà â ãîðîä è ìíå íå ïðèøëîñü îïÿòü òðÿñòèñü â ýòîé òåëåæêå.

Îáîéäÿ íåñêîëüêî ìàãàçèíîâ, èçìó÷èâ ñ äåñÿòîê ïðîäàâöîâ è ñòåðåâ íîãè ïî ïîïó, ÿ òàê è íå íàøëà æåëàåìîãî. ×òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ÿ, êàê ýòî ÷àñòî áûâàåò, ñàìà íå çíàëà, ÷åãî õî÷ó.

Íàêîíåö, çàéäÿ â îäèí èç ìíîæåñòâà ìàãàçèíîâ, ÿ íàøëà òî, ÷òî èñêàëà: òåìíî-çåëåíûé ôîí ñ ñåðåáðÿíûì óçîðîì.

×òî ýòî áûë çà óçîð, ÿ íå ïîíÿëà, íî ýòî è íå âàæíî áûëî. Âàæíî áûëî òî, ÷òî åñëè ïîêëåèòü ýòè îáîè, ïðèäåòñÿ ìåíÿòü â êîìíàòå àáñîëþòíî âñå.

Êàê áû ïîòîì Ñåâåðóñ íå âûñòàâèë ìíå ñ÷åò, êàê çà îáîè, òàê è çà ïðîæèâàíèå.

Çàäàâèâ â çàðîäûøå ÷åðâÿ÷îê ñîìíåíèÿ è äëÿ íàäåæíîñòè ïîïëåâàâ íà íåãî, ÿ êóïèëà îáîè. 

Íàëîæèâ íåäàâíî âûó÷åííîå çàêëèíàíèå íà äîëãîæäàííûå ðóëîíû ðàçíîöâåòíîé áóìàãè, ÷òîáû îíè ñòàëè ëåãêèìè, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü äîìîé.

*******

Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âûâàëèâøèñü èç êàìèíà è äîòàùèâ ñâåðòêè äî ñïàëüíè, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà êóõíþ - ýëüôû ïðè ìîåì ïîÿâëåíèè ïî÷òèòåëüíî çàìåðëè â ïîëóïîêëîíå.

- Ðàññëàáüòåñü, ðåáÿòà, ìíå íóæíà ìóêà.

Îäèí èç çåëåíûõ ïîäàë ãîëîñ:

- Ìàäàì, Âû ñîáðàëèñü ãîòîâèòü?

- ×òî-òî âðîäå ýòîãî. - Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ øàðèëà ïî ïîëêàì, ïîïóòíî äîñòàâàÿ êàñòðþëþ è áîëüøóþ ëîæêó. Ìóêè âèäíî íå áûëî.

- Íó òàê ÷òî íàñ÷åò ìóêè? - ß óñòàâèëàñü íà ñòàäî ýëüôîâ â îæèäàíèè.

- Ìàäàì íå ìîæåò ãîòîâèòü...

- Îé, äà áðîñüòå âû, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ãîòîâèòü, ÿ áóäó âàðèòü... çåëüå. - ß óõìûëüíóëàñü, ïðåäñòàâèâ ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà, åñëè îí óçíàåò, êàê ÿ íàçâàëà êëåéñòåð.

- À ïî÷åìó ìàäàì íå ìîæåò âàðèòü çåëüå â ëàáîðàòîðèè? - ïîõîæå, ýòî áûë ñàìûé ñìåëûé ýëüô.

Ëàáîðàòîðèÿ? - ýòî ìîæåò áûòü èíòåðåñíî. Íàäî áóäåò íàâåäàòüñÿ òóäà è ïðîèçâåñòè, òàê ñêàçàòü, ðåâèçèþ.

- À ãäå îíà íàõîäèòñÿ? 

- Â ïîäâàëå, ìýì. Íî òàì ñåé÷àñ õîçÿèí è îí Âàñ òóäà íå ïóñòèò.

Â ïîäâàëå, òàê â ïîäâàëå. Ìûøåé è ïðî÷åé æèâíîñòè ÿ íå áîþñü, ÷åãî íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü î òåìíîòå (ï/à ÿ íå áîþñü òåìíîòû, ìåíÿ òðåâîæèò íåõâàòêà ñâåòà).

Êîãäà ìóêà, íàêîíåö, ïîÿâèëàñü ïåðåäî ìíîé, ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà ïðîöåññ, áëàãî âîäà óæå âñêèïåëà.

Ýëüôû ñ óæàñîì íàáëþäàëè çà ìîèìè äåéñòâèÿìè è, íàâåðíîå, ðåøèëè, ÷òî íèêîãäà òàêîãî ñòðàøíîãî çåëüÿ íå âèäåëè.

Êîãäà êëåéñòåð îñòûë, ÿ ïîòàùèëà åãî ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó, â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç áëàãîñëîâèâ ìàãîâ è èõ âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè - îäèí âçìàõ è íå íàäî òàñêàòü òÿæåñòè.

Íàêîíåö ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî õîðîøî áû âûíåñòè âåùè èç êîìíàòû, ÿ ïîçâàëà ýëüôîâ è ñòàëà íàáëþäàòü, êàê êîìíàòà èçáàâëÿåòñÿ îò ìåáåëè (â òàéíå ÿ íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî îíà ñþäà áîëüøå íå âåðíåòñÿ).

Ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî íàäî áû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè Ñåâåðóñà: ìîæåò, ó íåãî èìåþòñÿ ñòàðûå íåíóæíûå âåùè.

Áåçðåçóëüòàòíî îáûñêàâ âåñü äîì, ÿ âñïîìíèëà ïðî ëàáîðàòîðèþ è, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí åùå òàì, ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç.

Ïîäâàëîì íàçâàòü ýòî ïîìåùåíèå ÿçûê íå ïîâîðà÷èâàëñÿ: èç îãðîìíîãî çàëà âåë êîðèäîð, îñâåùåííûé ôàêåëàìè, à èç êîðèäîðà âåëè äâåðè â ðàçíûå êîìíàòû.

ß ïîøëà ïî íåìó, ïîïóòíî çàãëÿäûâàÿ â êîìíàòû. Îòêðûâ î÷åðåäíóþ äâåðü, ÿ óâèäåëà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ñòîÿë êî ìíå ñïèíîé è, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ÷òî-òî ðåçàë. ß êàøëÿíóëà.

- Ñåâåðóñ, ìîæíî òåáÿ îòâëå÷ü?

- Ìèíóòêó. - Äîäåëàâ ðàáîòó, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è âûæèäàòåëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ.

Èíòåðåñíî, êàê îí îòðåàãèðóåò íà ìîþ ïðîñüáó? Íàâåðíîå, êàê çâåçäû ðåàãèðóþò íà ôàíàòîâ, êîòîðûå êîëëåêöèîíèðóþò èõ îäåæäó. 

- Ó òåáÿ íåò ñòàðîé îäåæäû, à òî ìíå îáîè íå â ÷åì êëåèòü? - Âèäåëè ðûáó, âûòàùåííóþ èç âîäû? - îäíî ëèöî.

ß ïðåäóïðåäèëà åãî âîïðîñ. 

- ß õî÷ó ñàìà ïîêëåèòü, ìíå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ.

Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ìåíÿ ñ ìèíóòó, Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë:

- Ïîéäåì.

ß, êîíå÷íî, ëþáëþ ïîáåãàòü, íî ÷òî áû òàê! Ñåâåðóñ íå øåë è íå áåæàë, îí ëåòåë, à ìàíòèÿ, ðàçâèâàþùàÿñÿ çà íèì, ñîçäàâàëà åùå áîëüøèé ýôôåêò. Ïûòàÿñü íå îòñòàòü è çàîäíî íå íàñòóïèòü íà ýòó òðÿïêó, ÿ â ïðèïðûæêó áåæàëà çà íèì.

- Ýé, íè÷åãî, ÷òî ÿ ñ òîáîé èäó? Ó ìåíÿ, êîíå÷íî, íîãè äëèííûå, íî íå äî òàêîé æå ñòåïåíè.

Ñåâåðóñ ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ÿ ÷óòü íå íàëåòåëà íà íåãî.

- Òû âñåãäà òàê õîäèøü? - ß óïåðëàñü ðóêàìè â êîëåíè è ñîãíóëàñü ïîïîëàì (à âû ïîïðîáóéòå âçáåæàòü íà âòîðîé ýòàæ èç ïîäâàëà è ïðîáåæàòü êèëîìåòðà äâà ïîñëå ýòîãî).

Ìíå íå îòâåòèëè, âìåñòî ýòîãî Ñåâåðóñ ðàñïàõíóë êîìíàòó è îòñòóïèë íà øàã, ïðîïóñêàÿ ìåíÿ âïåðåä.

Çàéäÿ â êîìíàòó, ÿ íåðâíî õèõèêíóëà: ñòåíû â åãî ñïàëüíå áûëè îêëååíû òî÷íî òàêèìè æå îáîÿìè.

 - ×òî òû çäåñü íàøëà ñìåøíîãî? - Ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê øêàôó è îòêðûâàÿ åãî.

- Ïîòîì óçíàåøü. - Äà óæ, äëÿ íåãî ýòî áóäåò áîëüøèì ñþðïðèçîì.

- Âîò, äåðæè. - Ñåâåðóñ ïðîòÿíóë ìíå áðþêè è ðóáàøêó. È òî è äðóãîå áûëî ÷åðíûì. ×òî æ, ëó÷øå áóäåò âèäåí êëåéñòåð.

- Ãðàí ìåðñè, ìóæåíåê. - ß ñäåëàëà ðåâåðàíñ è íàïðàâèëàñü èç êîìíàòû. 

Ñåâåðóñ çà ñïèíîé õìûêíóë:

- Íàäåþñü, ïîçîâåøü ïîñìîòðåòü ðåçóëüòàò?

- À êàê æå? Ýòî ÿâëÿåòñÿ îáÿçàòåëüíîé ÷àñòüþ ïðîãðàììû. - ß çàõëîïíóëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

*******

Îòîäðàâ ñòàðûå îáîè îïÿòü-òàêè ñ ïîìîùüþ ïàëî÷êè, ÿ ðàñêàòàëà ïåðâûé ðóëîí. 

Ïðîöåññ áûë äîëãèé è óòîìèòåëüíûé, ïîòîëêè óæàñíî âûñîêèå, à êîìíàòà - óãðîæàþùå áîëüøàÿ.

Ïîêëåèâ îäíó ñòåíó, ÿ îòñòóïèëà íàçàä ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî èç ýòîãî âûøëî. Ïîëó÷èëîñü íåïëîõî, áëàãî îïûò îáêëåèâàíèÿ ó ìåíÿ áûë, è íå ìàëåíüêèé. ×åãî ñòîèò õîòÿ áû îäíà ìîÿ êîìíàòà, ðåìîíò â êîòîðîé ÿ äåëàëà îäèí ðàç â ãîä, êàê ìèíèìóì.

Êîãäà ÿ äîêëåèëà âòîðóþ ñòåíó, íà óëèöå áûëî óæå òåìíî. ß, âäðóã, ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íàäî áûëî îñòàâèòü õîòÿ áû êðîâàòü, íî, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî äîì îãðîìíûé è ñïàëåí â íåì íåìåðÿíî, ÿ ðàññëàáèëàñü.

Ðåøèâ, ÷òî íà ñåãîäíÿ õâàòèò, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü â âàííóþ îòñêàáëèâàòü îò ñâîåé ôèçèîíîìèè êëåéñòåð. Õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ äîäóìàëàñü íàöåïèòü áàíäàíó (íà ñàìîì äåëå, ýòî áûëà íå áàíäàíà, à êàêîé-òî ïëàòîê, íàéäåííûé â âåùàõ Ôëåð).

Íàêîíåö, ïðèâåäÿ ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç: êóøàòü-òî õî÷åòñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë â ãîñòèíîé ñ êíèãîé â ðóêàõ (ï/à êòî áû ñîìíåâàëñÿ).

- Êîãäà åñòü áóäåì? ß áû áûêà ñëîïàëà. - ß ïëþõíóëàñü â êðåñëî: íîãè ãóäåëè, à ðóêè, îò äîëãîãî ïðåáûâàíèÿ â ïîäíÿòîì ïîëîæåíèè, áûëè âàòíûìè.

- Ìåðëèí, êàê òû ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü. - Ñåâåðóñ ïîäæàë ãóáû.

- Íå ó÷è ìåíÿ æèòü, ëó÷øå ïîìîãè ìàòåðèàëüíî. È äåäóøêà Ìåðëèí çäåñü íå ïðè÷åì. Äîëãî åùå?

Âîïðîñ áûë ÷èñòî ðèòîðè÷åñêèé: óæèíàëè çäåñü ðîâíî â ñåìü, ïîãðåøíîñòè â îäíó - äâå ìèíóòû íå ïðèíèìàëèñü.

Íå â ñèëàõ íè âûòåðïåòü ãîëîäà, íè çàãëóøèòü òðåáîâàíèÿ æåëóäêà êèíóòü åìó õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÿ ñòåêëà ñ êðåñëà è ïîãðåáëà â ñòîëîâóþ.

Íàáðîñèâøèñü íà åäó, êîòîðàÿ, íàêîíåö-òî ïîÿâèëàñü, ÿ íå îáðàùàëà íà Ñåâåðóñà íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ, ïîêà òîò íå çàäàë âîïðîñ:

- È êàêîå, èíòåðåñíî, òû âàðèëà ñåãîäíÿ çåëüå?

Ïåðåñòàâ æåâàòü, ÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî:

- Õàõî åëå? - ß ìîðãíóëà è ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîãëîòèòü âñå òî, ÷åì áûë íàáèò ðîò.

- Òî, êîòîðîå òû âàðèëà íà êóõíå. - Ïîõîæå, Ñåâåðóñ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îòñòóïàòü.

Íàñòó÷àëè. Òîæå ìíå âåðíûå ñëóãè.

- Õì, ýòî áûëî íå çåëüå, à êëåéñòåð. Íàäî æå áûëî ìíå ÷òî-òî èì ñêàçàòü, à òî áû ìåíÿ âûãíàëè èç êóõíè âçàøåé. 

- ×òî òû âàðèëà? - Ãëàçà ó ñóïðóãà îêðóãëèëèñü.

- Êëåéñòåð, íó òî, ÷åì êëåÿò îáîè. - Ðåøèâ ïåðåâåñòè ðàçãîâîð íà áîëåå ïðèÿòíóþ òåìó, ÿ ñïðîñèëà:

- Òû âîîáùå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âîçâðàùàòü Ôëåð?

- Âîîáùå äà.

- È êîãäà? Òû âåäü ìîæåøü ýòî ñäåëàòü? ß èìåþ â âèäó íå âåðíóòü åå, õîòÿ è ýòî òîæå, à âåðíóòü åå â ýòî òåëî. È ìåíÿ â ìîå ñîîòâåòñòâåííî.

Ñåâåðóñ âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ:

- À òû óæå óñòàëà îò ìåíÿ?

- Íó ÷òî òû, òû æå òàêîé äóøêà. - Ñåâåðóñ ïîïåðõíóëñÿ. - Ñëóøàé, òû æå âîëøåáíèê è ìîæåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü. ß, êîíå÷íî, íå æàëóþñü, íî âñå-òàêè, ó ìåíÿ ñâîÿ æèçíü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ äàæå íå áûëà íà ñâàäüáå ïîäðóãè, à âåäü ÿ äîëæíà áûëà áûòü ïîäðóæêîé íåâåñòû. À âìåñòî ìåíÿ, åþ áûëà Ôëåð.

Âûñëóøàâ ýòó òèðàäó ñ áåçðàçëè÷íûì âèäîì, ñóïðóã ñêàçàë, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåò ñäåëàòü.

- Ìàã ìàãîì, à äóøè ïåðåñåëÿòü ÿ íå óìåþ.

Ìèíóòó íàçàä ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ íàäåæäà èñïàðèëàñü, êàê áóäòî åå è íå áûëî.

ß âçäîõíóëà:

- Æàëü. Ñåâ, à êàêóþ ñïàëüíþ ìíå ìîæíî çàíÿòü? Ó ìåíÿ æå ðåìîíò.

Ñåâåðóñ èêíóë.

- ×òî?

- ß ñêàçàëà: êàêóþ ñïàëüíþ ìíå ìîæíî çàíÿòü. Ñëóõ èñïîðòèëñÿ?

- Êàê òû ìåíÿ íàçâàëà? - Êàçàëîñü åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è èç óøåé ïîâàëèò ïàð.

ß çàõëîïàëà ãëàçàìè:

- À êàê ÿ òåáÿ íàçâàëà? - ×òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîìíèëà ýòîãî. Ïîäæàâ ãóáû, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîöåäèë:

- Íèêàê.

- ×òî, ïðÿìî òàê è íàçâàëà? - Ãîñïîäè, êàê ÿ ìîãëà åãî íàçâàòü, ÷òî îí áåñèòñÿ, êàê íåóäîâëåòâîðåííûé ïîäðîñòîê.

- Òû âñåãäà ñåáÿ òàê âåäåøü? Ñ òîáîé æå íåâîçìîæíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. - Ñåâåðóñ ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî çàêèïàë. Êàê ëåãêî, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, åãî âûâåñòè èç ñåáÿ.

- Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ñ òîáîé ëåãêî! - Ïî òåìïåðàòóðå òåëà, ÿ íå íàìíîãî îòñòàâàëà îò íåãî (ï/à ðóãàþòñÿ, íó ïðÿì, êàê âëþáëåííûå). - Ñêàæè, êàê ÿ òåáÿ íàçâàëà è ïîêîí÷èì ñ ýòèì.

- Çàáóäü, åñëè òû íå ïîìíèøü, íå íàäî çàîñòðÿòü íà ýòîì âíèìàíèÿ. - Ïîõîæå, îí íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëñÿ. - Òàê ÷òî íàñ÷åò ñïàëüíè?

×òî æ, íå íàäî, òàê íå íàäî. Âñå ðàâíî, ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ÿ óçíàþ ýòî. Ìåòîäîì èñêëþ÷åíèÿ.

- Ìíå íóæíà êîìíàòà, ãäå ÿ ñìîãó ïîæèòü, ïîêà ìåíÿþ îáîè.

- Ñêàæè ýëüôàì, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèëè òåáå êîìíàòó â âîñòî÷íîì êðûëå. Òó, ãäå îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ ìàìà. Êñòàòè - Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ, - îíà ãîâîðèëà òåáå î äåòÿõ?

ß óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî ñ êóñêîì ðûáû â çóáàõ:

- Êàêèõ äåòÿõ?

- Òåõ, êîòîðûõ òåáå íàäî çàâåñòè, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè íàø áðàê.

- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? Ïîäñëóøèâàë? (ï/à àãà, ñòîÿ ðàêîì ó çàìî÷íîé ñêâàæèíè)

- Îíà êàæäûé ðàç ãîâîðèò îäíî è òî æå. - Ñåâåðóñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Íó ãîâîðèëà. - ß ñäåëàëà ðàâíîäóøíîå ëèöî, ñîìíåâàþñü, ïðàâäà, ÷òî ìíå ýòî óäàëîñü: óæ î÷åíü ÿ ëþáëþ ñïëåòíè, à òóò èíôîðìàöèÿ èç ïåðâûõ ðóê, òàê ñêàçàòü.

 Ñåâåðóñ, êàçàëîñü, ðàçâëåêàëñÿ âñåì ýòèì ïðîöåññîì.

- À òû ÷òî?

- À ÷òî ÿ? ß - íè÷åãî. Ýòî òâîé áðàê... è Ôëåð. À ÷åé áðàê, òîò ïóñòü è ðåøàåò. - Ñåâåðóñ ñ óñìåøêîé ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ.

Ïðèõâàòèâ ñ ñîáîé áóòûëü âèíà è áîêàë, ÿ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ïîéäó íàïüþñü è îò÷àëèëà â ñòîðîíó êóõíè - íàäî æå áûëî íàéòè ýëüôîâ.

Ðàçãîâîðû ðàçãîâîðàìè, íî ìíå ñòàëî íåïðèÿòíî îáñóæäàòü áðàê ýòîãî, â ñóùíîñòè íåçíàêîìîãî, ÷åëîâåêà. È ãðóñòíî îò òîãî, ÷òî ñêîðî ÿ èñ÷åçíó èç ýòîãî ìèðà è çäåñü îáî ìíå íèêòî íå âñïîìíèò. Äàæå ýòîò íåçíàêîìåö.

*******

Ïî äîðîãå íà êóõíþ ÿ óñïåëà ïàðó ðàç ïðèëîæèòüñÿ ê áóòûëêå, êàê-òî çàáûâ ïðî áîêàë, çàæàòûé â äðóãîé ðóêå. Ïüÿíåþ ÿ áûñòðî (êàê ãîâîðèëà ìîÿ áàáóëÿ, ýòî åñòü êàêàÿ-òî òàì ñòàäèÿ àëêîãîëèçìà), ïðè÷åì òîëüêî îò âèíà, âîäêó ÿ ìîãó ïèòü íàðàâíå ñ ìóæèêàìè, ïîýòîìó ââàëèëàñü â ïîìåùåíèå óæå õîðîøåíüêî îêîñåâøàÿ. 

Ïîãîíÿÿ ìàëåíüêèõ óñëóæíèêîâ, ÿ, â êîòîðûé óæå ðàç ïîäíÿëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, êîâðîâàÿ äîðîæêà íà êîòîðîé áûëà ïðèøïèëåíà ìåäíûìè ïðóòüÿìè: ìîæåò ñäàòü èõ? - öâåòíîé ìåòàëë âñå òàêè, õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñïåðåòü îòñþäà. 

Çàéäÿ â êîìíàòó, ÿ îáîìëåëà: êðîâàòü áûëà îãðîìíîé, îíà çàíèìàëà îäíó òðåòü ñïàëüíè. È çà÷åì, ñïðàøèâàåòñÿ ñòàðîé âäîâå òàêîå ëåæáèùå? Èêíóâ îò èçóìëåíèÿ, ÿ ñïîëçëà ïî ñòåíêå - íàäî áûëî âçÿòü âîäêó.

Ïîêà ýëüôû ãîòîâèëè êîìíàòó, ÿ øàðèëà ïî íåé ãëàçàìè: íàä êàìèíîì, ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ êðîâàòè, âèñåëà îãðîìíàÿ êàðòèíà. È âñå áû õîðîøî, åñëè áû îíà íå äâèãàëàñü. ß, êîíå÷íî, âèäåëà, êàê ìàãè â êíèãå äåìîíñòðèðîâàëè çàêëèíàíèÿ, íî ÷òîáû êàðòèíà... 

Âîîáùå-òî, êàðòèí â äîìå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ïðè÷åì íà ñòîëüêî, ÷òî îí áûë ïîõîæ íà ìóçåé. Íî íè íà îäíîé íèêòî è íè÷òî íå äâèãàëîñü.

Íî âåðíåìñÿ ê êàðòèíå, âåðíåå ê òîìó, êòî áûë íà íåé èçîáðàæåí. Ìóæ÷èíà ëåò ïÿòèäåñÿòè âçèðàë íà ìåíÿ ÷åðíûìè, ãëóáîêîïîñàæåííûìè ãëàçàìè, íåäîáðî ïîáëåñêèâàþùèìè â ñâåòå ñâå÷åé. Ñâîèì çàìóòíåííûì îò àëêîãîëÿ ñîçíàíèåì, ÿ äîãàäàëàñü, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî îòåö Ñåâåðóñà.

Ïðîñêàíèðîâàâ åãî, ÿ âûäàâèëà èç ñåáÿ:

- Íó ÷òî òû óñòàâèëñÿ, íå âèäåë ïüÿíûõ òåòîê? 

Ýëüôû óæå çàêîí÷èëè è ÿ, îñòàâøèñü îäíà, ñòàëà ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàòüñÿ. Ðàçäàâøååñÿ çà ñïèíîé øèïåíèå çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ âçäðîãíóòü.

- ×òî òû ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåøü, ãðÿçíîêðîâêà? - Òî÷íî, ýòî åãî îòåö. Øèïåíèå - ýòî ó íèõ, íàâåðíîå, ñåìåéíîå.

Îáåðíóâøèñü ê êàðòèíå, ÿ óçðåëà, êàê ýòîò èíäèâèä íàïðàâèë íà ìåíÿ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó.

- Óáèðàéñÿ èç ìîåãî äîìà.

- Ïîëåã÷å, äîðîãîé, ÿ âñå òàêè æåíà òâîåãî ñûíî÷êà. - ß òîæå äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó - íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé.

- Íå äåðçè, äåâ÷îíêà! - Õîçÿèí ðàìû íàãíóëñÿ âïåðåä è, êàçàëîñü, åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è îí âûâàëèòñÿ îòòóäà.

Îíè ÷òî, âñå ñãîâîðèëèñü? Äåðçêàÿ, êàê æå, ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, îíè àíãåëû. 

Äà çäåñü ïðîñòî ëîãîâî çìåé, ñåìåéêà Àäàìñîâ, òàê ñêàçàòü.

Ðàñõðàáðèâøèñü îò àëêîãîëÿ, ÿ ïîøëà â àòàêó:

- Ïðèêðîé âàðåæêó, ïðîñòûíåé çàâåøó. - Ïîøàòûâàÿñü, ÿ ñäåëàëà øàã ê êàðòèíå, ïîïóòíî ñòàñêèâàÿ ïëåä ñ äèâàíà.

- Ïîïðîáóé, çàâåñü è ÿ íå äàì òåáå ñïàòü âñþ íî÷ü. - Ïàïàøêà óõìûëüíóëñÿ. 

ß óìèëèëàñü: íó ïðÿìî, êàê Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ñêàæåøü õîòü ñëîâî è ÿ òåáÿ ñîòðó, âåðíåå ðàñòâîðþ. Àöåòîíîì. - ß èêíóëà äëÿ äîñòîâåðíîñòè, ìîë, ìàããëà, äà åùå ïüÿíàÿ, è íå òàêîå ìîæåò. Õîòÿ îòêóäà åìó çíàòü, êàê îïàñíû ïüÿíûå ìàããëû?

Ïîäîéäÿ ïî÷òè âïëîòíóþ, ÿ óïåðëà ïàëî÷êó åìó â êîëåíêó - âûøå ÿ äîñòàòü íå ñìîãëà, è òàê ïðèøëîñü íà ñòóë çàëåçòü. Ïàïàøêà îòñêî÷èë îò ìåíÿ, îí ÷òî ùåêîòêè áîèòñÿ?

Îäíàêî, íå îñòàíîâèâøèñü íà ýòîì, ÿ ïîëåçëà âûøå - íà êàìèííóþ ïîëêó. Ñâåêîð, ìèíóòó íàçàä çàäîõíóâøèñü îò òàêîé íàãëîñòè, óæå ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàë çà ìîèìè äåéñòâèÿìè è, íàâåðíîå, âûñ÷èòûâàë, êàêîâà âåðîÿòíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñëîìàþ ñåáå øåþ, îñòàâèâ, òàêèì îáðàçîì, åãî ñûíî÷êà âäîâöîì.   

Îêàçàâøèñü ïî÷òè íîñ ê íîñó ñ ïî÷òè ðîäñòâåííèêîì è, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó åìó â ãëàç, ÿ ñïðîñèëà:

- Íó ÷òî, è äàëüøå áóäåøü âûïåíäðèâàòüñÿ, èëè íåñòè àöåòîí?

Âíèìàòåëüíî îñìîòðåâ ìåíÿ, ïàïàøêà èçðåê:

- Îí òåáÿ ñèëüíî ëþáèò, åñëè ïîçâîëÿåò òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè?

- Êòî êî-ãî ëþáè-èò? - ß íà÷àëà èêàòü, íå äóìàéòå, íå îò èñïóãà - îò ïüÿíñòâà, íà ÷òî ìîé ñîáåñåäíèê óõìûëüíóëñÿ:

- Ñûí. Òåáÿ.

- À, íó äà. Íà ðóêàõ íîñèò. - ß ñìóòèëàñü.

- Íèêòî íèêîãî íèêóäà íå ïîíåñåò. - Âçäðîãíóâ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îò óäèâëåíèÿ, ÿ ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó íà çâóê. Ñåâåðóñ ñòîÿë, çàäðàâ áðîâü ïî÷òè ê ñàìîìó ïîòîëêó. È íå ìóäðåíî, êàðòèíà, ïðåäñòàâøàÿ ïåðåä íèì è íå òàêîãî áû óäèâèëà

- Ìîæåò óæå õâàòèò ïåðåäâèãàòüñÿ, êàê ïðèâåäåíèå? Âû âñå ìåíÿ â ìîãèëó ðàíüøå âðåìåíè ñâåäåòå. 

ß íà÷àëà ñïóñêàòüñÿ, âåðíåå, ïûòàòüñÿ ñïóñòèòüñÿ ñ êàìèíà. Ïàïàøêà, íåîæèäàííî íàãíóâøèñü êî ìíå ïðîøåïòàë:

- Óäà÷è.

- Íå ïîäìàçûâàéñÿ, âñå ðàâíî çàâåøó - òû ïîäñìàòðèâàòü áóäåøü. - Â îòâåò ðîäñòâåííèê ëèøü ôûðêíóë, ÷òî íåìåäëåííî ïîâòîðèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Âû óæå ñïåëèñü. - Îí ïîìîã ìíå îïóñòèòüñÿ. - È òû íàïèëàñü, èäè ñïàòü.

Ñîâñåì îáàëäåâ îò âèíà ÿ ïðîøåïòàëà (ï/à îáäàâàÿ åãî àëêîãîëüíûìè ïàðàìè):

- À ïîöåëîâàòü?

- À ðåìíåì ïî çàäíèöå? - Ñåâåðóñ äîâåë ìåíÿ äî êðîâàòè è, óëîæèâ, óêðûë îäåÿëîì (ï/à âîò ÷òî áû òàê æå ìåíÿ Ñåâà óêðûâàë).

Óæå çàñûïàÿ, ÿ óñëûøàëà, êàê Ñåâåðóñ óõîäÿ ïðîáîðìîòàë:

- Òîëüêî, êîãäà òû áóäåøü òðåçâîé.

*******

Ïðîñíóâøèñü îò äèêîãî ñòóêà â äâåðü, ÿ ïîìîðùèëàñü: ãîëîâà áîëåëà, à âî ðòó áûë òàêîé âêóñ, áóäòî òóäà âûëèëè âåäðî ïîìîåâ. Òÿæåëî áûëî äàæå äåðæàòü ãëàçà îòêðûòûìè. Çàñòîíàâ îò âñåãî ýòîãî, ÿ íàòÿíóëà îäåÿëî íà ãîëîâó è ïîâåðíóëàñü íà äðóãîé áîê.

Íåçâàíûé ïîñåòèòåëü íå ñäàâàëñÿ, òåïåðü ê ñòóêó äîáàâèëñÿ åùå è ãîëîñ.

- Àííà, âñòàâàé, ó íàñ ìàëî âðåìåíè.

ß ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî:

- Îòñòàíü, äàé ïîñïàòü.

- Óæå ÷åòûðå ÷àñà, ìû ìîæåì îïîçäàòü. - Ñåâåðóñ çàøåë â êîìíàòó è íàâèñ íàäî ìíîé, ñòàñêèâàÿ îäåÿëî.

- Ýé, ïåðåñòàíü... íó ÷òî òû äåëàåøü. - Ìû áîðîëèñü çà ýòîò êóñîê òðÿïêè. - È âîîáùå, ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà áîëèò.

- Íå ìóäðåíî. Âûïåé ýòî. 

Ïðèîòêðûâ îäèí ãëàç, ÿ óâèäåëà Ñåâåðóñà, ïðîòÿãèâàþùåãî ìíå êàêóþ-òî ñêëÿíêó.

- ×òî ýòî?

- Ãîòîâèë ÿä, ÷òî ïîëó÷èëîñü - íå çíàþ. - ß ìîë÷à ñâåðëèëà åãî îäíèì ãëàçîì. - Äàâàé, ïåé - ýòî òåáå ïîìîæåò.

Ñ íåäîâåðèåì óñòàâèâøèñü ñíà÷àëà íà Ñåâåðóñà, ïîòîì íà ïðîáèðêó, ÿ ïðîòÿíóëà ê íåé ðóêó.

- Ñìîòðè, íå ïîäàâèñü. - Ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ êîììåíòàðèé ñâåêðà, ÿ ãëîòíóëà îòðàâó. Êèñëàÿ, êàê ëèìîí è ãóñòàÿ, êàê ìàñëî, îíà êîìêîì óïàëà â æåëóäîê. Ïîìîðùèâøèñü îò òàêîé íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè, ÿ îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêó.

- Ñåé÷àñ ïîäåéñòâóåò. Ñëóøàé, ó òåáÿ äâà ÷àñà, ðîâíî â øåñòü ìû äîëæíû áûòü ó Ìàëôîåâ.

ß ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà.

- Îíè óñòðàèâàþò ïðèåì è òû ïîéäåøü - ýòî îáÿçàòåëüíî. 

- Íå ïîéäó. - Äëÿ íàäåæíîñòè ÿ íàòÿíóëà îäåÿëî äî ïîäáîðîäêà. Ïóñòü ýòî áóäåò ìàëîäóøèåì, íî ÿ íèêóäà íå äâèíóñü ñ ýòîãî ìåñòà.

Ñåâåðóñ óãîâàðèâàë ìåíÿ, êàê ìàëåíüêîãî ðåáåíêà:

- Òû äîëæíà ïîéòè, åñëè òåáÿ òàì íå áóäåò, ýòî âûçîâåò íåíóæíûå ñëóõè.

ß çàìîòàëà ãîëîâîé:

- Íå ïîéäó. Ó ìåíÿ ïîõìåëüå, áîëèò ãîëîâà, â æåëóäêå ëÿãóøêà ïðûãàåò. È âîîáùå ó ìåíÿ ðåìîíò. - ß ñ íàäåæäîé ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìóæà. - Îí ìíå óãðîæàë, à ÷òî, åñëè îí îáî âñåì äîãàäàåòñÿ? - Êòî òàêîé ýòîò çàãàäî÷íûé "îí", ÿ óòî÷íÿòü íå ñòàëà - è òàê âñå áûëî ïîíÿòíî.

Ñåâåðóñ óñòàëî âçäîõíóë.

- Òåì áîëåå òåáå íàäî ïîéòè. À óãðîæàåò îí êàæäîìó òðåòüåìó (ï/à Ñåâà ñîö. îïðîñàìè çàíèìàåòñÿ?), ñîáèðàéñÿ. - Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. - Òîëüêî, ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, îäåíü ïëàòüå Ôëåð - òåáÿ òàì íå ïîéìóò.

×åðò! ß íå õî÷ó òóäà èäòè, ÿ âîîáùå íå õî÷ó èäòè êóäà áû òî íè áûëî äàëüøå ýòîé êðîâàòè, òåì áîëåå â ïëàòüå Ôëåð.

×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî, ÷òî ýòîò äåíü áóäåò íå ñàìûì ëó÷øèì, ÿ ýòî ëåâîé ïÿòêîé ÷óâñòâîâàëà.

Îòêèíóâ îäåÿëî, ÿ âñòàëà ñ êðîâàòè.

- Òû âûãëÿäèøü, êàê áóäòî ïèëà âñþ íî÷ü. - Ïàïàøêà çàñìåÿëñÿ íàä ñîáñòâåííîé øóòêîé.

- Ñëóøàé, ìîæåò òåáÿ êëåéñòåðîì çàìàçàòü? - ß áûëà íå ðàñïîëîæåíà âåñòè ñâåòñêèå áåñåäû. 

Çàõëîïíóâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, ÿ ïîøëà èñêàòü îäåæäó, êñòàòè, íàäî áóäåò ïåðåòàùèòü ñâîè âåùè â ýòó êîìíàòó.

Ïðèâåäÿ ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç òàê, áóäòî ïîäíÿëàñü íà Ãîëãîôó.

- Ãîòîâà? - Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè.

- ×òî-òî âðîäå ýòîãî. Ñëóøàé, ìîæåò òû ñêàæåøü èì, ÷òî ÿ ñëîìàëà íîãó, à ëó÷øå, ÷òî ñâåðíóëà øåþ. 

- Ïåðåñòàíü, íå âñå òàê ñòðàøíî. - Ìû âûøëè íà óëèöó è îñòàíîâèëèñü.

- Ãäå ìåòëà?

- Ñåãîäíÿ áåç íåå, áóäåì àïïàðèðîâàòü.

- Äà ÿ æå íå óìåþ, äà è íåëüçÿ ìíå. - Ñåâåðóñ  óõìûëüíóëñÿ:

- À òåáå è íå íàäî, ÿ âñå ñäåëàþ ñàì.

- À ìîæåò îáîéäåìñÿ ìåòëîé? Íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ðàçîðâàëî, êàê òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî ïî êóñêàì ñîáèðàëè.

- Òîò ÷åëîâåê áûë áåçîòâåòñòâåííûì ìàëü÷èøêîé, êîòîðûé íå ìîã ñäåëàòü ïðîñòåéøèé "Ëþìîñ".

- Íó äà, à òû, êîíå÷íî, ñàìûé ñèëüíûé ìàã ñîâðåìåííîñòè. Àìèíü.

Ñåâåðóñ çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

- Äà ïåðåñòàíü òû. Åñëè áû íå àïïàðàöèÿ, ìû äîëæíû áûëè áû âûëåòåòü ïîëòîðà ÷àñà íàçàä. Òàê ÷òî ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ìíå "ñïàñèáî".

ß íàñóïèëàñü.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà. ×òî íàäî äåëàòü?

- Îáíèìè ìåíÿ.

- Èçâðàùåíåö. Ëèøü áû ïîëàïàòü ìåíÿ. - ß ïîäîøëà ê íåìó.

Óõìûëüíóâøèñü, Ñåâåðóñ ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå.

- Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, ýòî òû â÷åðà ïðîñèëà òåáÿ ïîöåëîâàòü.

- Íåïðàâäà. - ß âñòàëà, êàê âêîïàííàÿ. - À òû ÷òî?

Ñóïðóã ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

- Íè÷åãî.

"À æàëü" - ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñâÿçíàÿ ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ ìåëüêíóëà ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàñ êóäà-òî äåðíóëî.

******

Îòêðûâ ãëàçà è íàòêíóâøèñü âçãëÿäîì ñíà÷àëà íà ãðóäü Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ óâèäåëà îãðîìíûé äîì è, ñäåëàâ øàã íàçàä, ñïðîñèëà:

- Êîãäà ìîæíî áóäåò îòñþäà ñìûòüñÿ?

- ×àñà ÷åðåç òðè, ÿ äóìàþ. - Îòâåðíóâøèñü, îí çàøàãàë ê äîìó.

×åðåç òðè, òàê ÷åðåç òðè. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ çà ýòî âðåìÿ íå óñïåëè ñúåñòü. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïîïëåëàñü çà ìóæåì.

Ó äâåðåé íàñ âñòðå÷àëà ÷åòà Ìàëôîåâ. Ëþöèóñ, îêèíóâ ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, ïîöåëîâàë ðóêó, Íàðöèññà æå â ýòîò ðàç áûëà ñàìà ëþáåçíîñòü. Îíà ðàñöåëîâàëà ìåíÿ â îáå ùåêè è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî î÷åíü ðàäà ìåíÿ âèäåòü. ×åðåç ñèëó óëûáíóâøèñü, ÿ âûäàâèëà èç ñåáÿ ÷òî-òî âåæëèâîå.

Çàéäÿ â äîì, ÿ óâèäåëà êó÷ó íàðîäà, áðîäÿùåãî ñ áîêàëàìè â ðóêàõ, îò îäíîãî âèäà êîòîðûõ ìåíÿ ïåðåäåðíóëî.

- Ìîæåò âûïüåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü? - Ñåâåðóñ ìèëî óëûáàëñÿ, êàê àêóëà óëûáàåòñÿ ïåðåä ïðèåìîì ïèùè.

Ïîñòàðàâøèñü óáèòü åãî ñèëîé ìûñëè, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà:

- Ëó÷øå ïðèäóøè ñðàçó.

Ñåâåðóñ îãëÿäûâàë çàë â ïîèñêàõ çíàêîìûõ. Íàêîíåö, îí êîãî-òî íàøåë è ïîòàùèë ìåíÿ, ëàâèðóÿ ìåæäó ëþäüìè.

- Ìèíåðâà, Àëüáóñ, ïðèÿòíî âàñ âèäåòü.

Ýòî áûëè òîò ÷óäíîé ñòàðèêàøêà â ëèëîâîé ìàíòèè è ñóðîâàÿ æåíùèíà ñ ïîäæàòûìè ãóáàìè.

Àëüáóñ óëûáíóëñÿ ïîëîóìíîé óëûáêîé:

- Ñåâåðóñ, íå äóìàë òåáÿ çäåñü óâèäåòü, òû æå îáû÷íî íå õîäèøü íà òàêèå ìåðîïðèÿòèÿ. - 

×òî? Îí ïðèòàùèë ìåíÿ ñþäà, ÷òîáû ïîèçäåâàòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé? Íó, ýòî åìó äàðîì íå ïðîéäåò.

ß ñî çëîñòüþ íàñòóïèëà åìó íà íîãó: õîðîøî, ÷òî ïëàòüå ñêðûëî âñå ýòî äåéñòâî.

Ñóïðóã äàæå áðîâüþ íå ïîâåë.

- Ôëåð, òû ñåãîäíÿ ñòðàííî âûãëÿäèøü, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? - Ìèíåðâà ñ ó÷àñòèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ.

Ïåðåâåäÿ íà íåå òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä, ÿ ïðîãîâîðèëà:

- Äàëåêî. Íå. Â. Ïîðÿäêå. - Ñ êàæäûì ñëîâîì ÿ âñå ñèëüíåå íàäàâëèâàëà íà íîãó íåíàãëÿäíîãî, áóäü îí íåëàäåí. - Ìíå ñåãîäíÿ áûëî î÷åíü ïëîõî: ñ óòðà òîøíîòà è âñå òàêîå. Íó, âû ïîíèìàåòå. - ß ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå.

Æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü. 

- Íó êîíå÷íî, äîðîãàÿ. Ðàäà çà òåáÿ. - Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàÿ ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, Ìèíåðâó è ñâîþ íîãó ïîî÷åðåäè. - Ïîçäðàâëÿþ.

Àëüáóñ, åùå ðàç óëûáíóâøèñü ñåáå â áîðîäó ñïðîñèë, íå õîòèì ëè ìû ëèìîííûõ äîëåê.

Ðàñêëàíÿâøèñü ñ ýòîé ïàðî÷êîé, ÿ ïîòàùèëà Ñåâåðóñà (êîòîðûé, êñòàòè, ïðèõðàìûâàë - ÿ ïîæàëà ñåáå ðóêó) ïîäàëüøå è ïðîöåäèëà:

- Ñþäà ìîæíî áûëî íå õîäèòü, íî òû ðåøèë óñòðîèòü ñåáå ðàçâëå÷åíèå, íå òàê, ëè?

- Ìîæíî è òàê ñêàçàòü. - Ñóïðóã óëûáíóëñÿ. - Äà ëàäíî, íàäî æå êóäà-òî õîäèòü âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè (ï/à Ñåâà ëþáèò êëóáèòüñÿ? - êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü), ñ÷èòàé ýòî íåáîëüøèì ðàçâëå÷åíèåì.

- Ðàçâëå÷åíèåì? - ß åëå ñäåðæèâàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå ñâåðíóòü åìó øåþ. - ×òî æ, òû ïîëó÷èøü ñåãîäíÿ ñâîþ ïîðöèþ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ.

Åñëè ÿ íå îøèáëàñü, Ìèíåðâà ðàñòðåçâîíèò "ïîòðÿñàþùóþ" íîâîñòü, ìàêñèìóì, çà ÷àñ.

Ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ ïðîìåëüêíóëà ãäå-òî ñáîêó.

Ìû êàê ðàç ñ íåé ìèëî áîëòàëè, êîãäà ê íàì ïîäëåòåëà Îôåëèÿ:

- Äîðîãàÿ, ÿ òàê ðàäà. Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà?

- Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ðàäà âàñ âèäåòü, íî ÷òî âû èìååòå â âèäó. - ß óæå óñïåëà çàáûòü î íåáîëüøîé ïîäëÿíêå äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà.

- Êàê ÷òî? - Îôåëèÿ èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà ìåíÿ. - Òî, ÷òî ó âàñ áóäåò ðåáåíîê!

- Êàê ðåáåíîê? Òû ìíå òîæå íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà. - Ãåðìèîíà îáèæåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà ìåíÿ.

Ïîñìîòðåâ íà æåíùèí, ÿ óëûáíóëàñü:

- Ïðîñòî ÿ ñàìà òîëüêî â÷åðà óçíàëà è åùå íå óñïåëà ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîé ìûñëè.

- Î, êàê ÿ òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ, äîðîãàÿ. Êîãäà ÿ íîñèëà Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ òîæå çàáûâàëà, ÷òî áåðåìåííà...

Äàëüíå ïîñëåäîâàë îãðîìíûé ýêñêóðñ â èñòîðèþ, êîòîðûé ïîñòåïåííî ïåðåêèíóëñÿ ê ñîâåòàì. Âñêîðå âîêðóã íàñ ñòîÿëî æåíùèí äåñÿòü, êàæäàÿ èç êîòîðûõ ìíå ÷òî-òî ñîâåòîâàëà. 

Ñ òðóäîì èçáàâèâøèñü îò ýòèõ íàñåäîê, ñêàçàâ èì, ÷òî ìíå äóøíî, ÿ âûïàëà íà áàëêîí. 

Âäîõíóâ ïðîõëàäíûé âîçäóõ, ÿ ïîíåìíîãó ðàññëàáëÿëàñü, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, ÷òî æäåò Ñåâåðóñà â áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì. 

Ïîëîæà ðóêó íà ñåðäöå, ÿ åìó íå çàâèäîâàëà.

Ñçàäè ðàçäàëîñü âåæëèâîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå è ÿ îáåðíóëàñü. Ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîÿë Ëþöèóñ - âûãëÿäèò êàê âñåãäà íàäìåííî è ïîòðÿñíî.

- Ñêó÷àåì?

Ïîïûòàâøèñü ïðèíÿòü áåççàáîòíûé âèä, ÿ îòâåòèëà:

- Íåò, îòäûõàþ. Âíóòðè óæàñíî äóøíî. - Ëþöèóñ ñòîÿë, çàãîðàæèâàÿ ìíå ïóòü ê îòñòóïëåíèþ.

ß âûðóãàëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ.

- Ñëûøàë ïîòðÿñàþùóþ íîâîñòü. Ó âàñ áóäåò ðåáåíîê? Ïîçäðàâëÿþ.

Åùå ðàç âûðóãàâøèñü, ÿ îñêàëèëàñü:

- Áëàãîäàðþ.

Îòêèíóâ âîëîñû çà ñïèíó, Ëþöèóñ óëûáíóëñÿ.

- À ìîæåò ýòî ìîé ðåáåíîê?

ß òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà - òîëüêî ýòîãî ìíå íå õâàòàëî.

- Íåò, ýòî íå òâîé ðåáåíîê.

Ëþöèóñ óëûáíóëñÿ åùå øèðå - èíòåðåñíî, ó íåãî ëèöî íå òðåñíåò? - è ñåäëàë øàã íàçàä:

- Âîò è õîðîøî. Ïðîñòî ìíå íàäî áûëî ñïðîñèòü. - Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, îí âîëíîâàëñÿ. - Êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, îôèöèàëüíî âû åùå íè÷åãî íå ñîîáùàëè. ×òî æ, ñåé÷àñ - ñàìîå âðåìÿ.

Ñ íåäîâåðèåì ïðèíÿâ ïðåäëîæåííóþ ìíå ðóêó, ÿ ïîøëà ñ ýêñ-ëþáîâíèêîì â äîì. Ïîäâåäÿ ìåíÿ ê Ñåâåðóñó, êîòîðûé ïðè ýòîì ñòðàííî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà íàñ, îí ïîïðîñèë ó ãîñòåé ìèíóòêó âíèìàíèÿ.

À âîò è äîëãîæäàííàÿ ìåñòü. Íàäåþñü, îíà îòó÷èò ñóïðóãà äåëàòü ìíå ïàêîñòè.

- Ëåäè è äæåíòëüìåíû, ïîçâîëüòå ìíå îáúÿâèòü î ðàäîñòíîì ñîáûòèè. - Ëþöèóñ ñäåëàë ïàóçó. - Êàê âàì âñåì èçâåñòíî, ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ñòàðèííûå äðóçüÿ è ÿ ëþáëþ åãî, êàê áðàòà (ï/à îé, êàê ïðåäñòàâëþ ýòó ëþáîâü - ìóðàøêè ïî êîæå). Êîãäà ìîé äîðîãîé äðóã æåíèëñÿ, ìû ñ Íàðöèññîé ïðèíÿëè Ôëåð â ñâîþ ñåìüþ, êàê ñåñòðó...

Ñåâåðóñ, ñòîÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé ìîë÷à ñõîäèë ñ óìà, íå ïîíèìàÿ, êóäà êëîíèò åãî äðóã-òîâàðèñ÷.

- ... è âîò òåïåðü ïîñëå ïÿòè ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ëåò áðàêà, ìíå âûïàëà ÷åñòü ñîîáùèòü î òîì, ÷òî ó ýòîé ñåìåéíîé ïàðû áóäåò ðåáåíîê. Ðåáåíîê, êîòîðûé îñâåòèò èì äîëãèå ãîäû æèçíè è íàïîëíèò èõ ðàäîñòüþ è... - Åãî ðå÷ü ïîòîíóëà  â ãóëå ãîëîñîâ.

Ñåâåðóñ, íàêîíåö-òî ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è ïðîøèïåë íà óõî:

- ×òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò?

- Õì, äàé ïîäóìàòü. Òû õîòåë ðàçâëå÷üñÿ, âîò è ðàçâëåêàéñÿ. - ß óëûáàëàñü òîëïå âïîëíå ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé áóäóùåé ìàìàøêè, ïðèíèìàÿ ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ, ïîòèõîíüêó îòòàèâàÿ, ñóõî êèâàë ãîëîâîé.

*******

Îñòàâøååñÿ âðåìÿ îò îáåùàííûõ òðåõ ÷àñîâ ïðîëåòåëî íåçàìåòíî. Áûëî âåñåëî íàáëþäàòü çà Ñåâåðóñîì, òî çàìèðàâøåì, êàê êàìåííîå èçâàÿíèå, òî ñóäîðîæíî âûøàãèâàâøåì ìåæäó ãîñòÿìè.

Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, âðåìÿ èñòåêëî, îí ïîòàùèë ìåíÿ ê âûõîäó, ðàñêëàíèâàÿñü ñ ãîñòÿìè è ãîâîðÿ èì, ÷òî áóäóùåé ìàìå íåîáõîäèì îòäûõ. 

Îí ãîâîðèë ýòî ñ ñàðêàçìîì, èëè ìíå ïîñëûøàëîñü?

Âûáåæàâ çà äâåðü, Ñåâåðóñ òàùèë ìåíÿ íà áóêñèðå äî ñàìûõ âîðîò, íàâåðíîå, ïàð âûïóñêàë.

×òî æ, ëó÷øå ïóñòü òàê åãî âûïóñòèò, ÷åì íà ìíå. Â òîì, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ìíå áóäåò íåñëàäêî, ÿ çíàëà - çà âñå õîðîøåå ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïëàòèòü. Íî ëó÷øå óæ ïîçäíî. 

Ñåâåðóñ ìîë÷à ïðèæàë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå. Íàâåðíîå, îí õîðîøåíüêî ïîíåðâíè÷àë ñåãîäíÿ, èøü êàê ñåðäå÷êî äåðãàåòñÿ. 

Êàê òîëüêî ìû îêàçàëèñü ó çàìêà, Ñåâåðóñ îòòîëêíóë ìåíÿ è ïîëåòåë â äîì. ß ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëàñü çà íèì.

Ïî äîðîãå ÿ äóìàëà íàäî ëè èäòè ê íåìó, èëè îí áåç ìåíÿ êàê-íèáóäü ñïðàâèòñÿ. Êàê âñåãäà âñå ðåøèëè çà ìåíÿ. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî áèáëèîòåêè, ìåíÿ îêëèêíóë ãîëîñ íåíàãëÿäíîãî.

Çàéäÿ âíóòðü, ÿ óâèäåëà, êàê ñóïðóæíèê áëàãîïîëó÷íî íàëèâàåòñÿ êàêîé-òî äðÿíüþ.

- Çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàëà? - Ãîëîñ áûë îïàñíî íèçîê è ñòðàííî ñïîêîåí. Õîòÿ ñêîðåå íå ñïîêîåí, à îòðåøåí.

ß ïðèùóðèëàñü:

- Ìîæåò ìåñòü? 

- Ïåðåñòàíü, î êàêîé ìåñòè òû ãîâîðèøü? - Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë è ñòàë õîäèòü ïî êîìíàòå.

- Õîðîøî, íå ìåñòü, à òàê, ìàëåíüêàÿ ðàñïëàòà.

- Ðàñïëàòà çà ÷òî?

- Òû åùå íå äîãàäàëñÿ? 

Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ.

- Ìîæåò õâàòèò ãîâîðèòü çàãàäêàìè?

- Íå øèïè íà ìåíÿ. - Ìîé ãîëîñ îïóñòèëñÿ, ãëàçà ñòàëè ìåòàòü ìîëíèè.

Ïîäîéäÿ êî ìíå Ñåâåðóñ, ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè.

- Óñëîâèÿ çäåñü ñòàâëþ ÿ. Òàê çà ÷òî ðàñïëàòà?

ß ñîðâàëàñü íà êðèê:

- Çà òî, ÷òî âûòàùèë ìåíÿ èç ïîñòåëè, çà òî, ÷òî çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ îäåòü ýòî ãðåáàííîå ïëàòüå, çà òî, ÷òî ïîòàùèë ìåíÿ â òîò äîì. Íåóæåëè áûëî íå ÿñíî, ÷òî ìíå ñòðàøíî? Òâîé äðóæîê íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíàÿ ëè÷íîñòü, åñëè òû íå çàìåòèë. È ÿ ãîâîðèëà òåáå, ÷òî îí óãðîæàë ìíå. Íåò, òû õîòåë ïîðàçâëåêàòüñÿ, âîò è ðàçâëåêàéñÿ òåïåðü.

Ìíå ñòàëî òàê áîëüíî: íåóæåëè îí íå ïîíèìàåò, êàê ìíå íåóþòíî â ýòîì ìèðå, äà è ñêó÷íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ (ñìåíà îáîåâ íå â ñ÷åò).

- È âñå? Âåñü ýòîò ñûð-áîð èç-çà òàêîé åðóíäû? - Ñåâåðóñ ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü.

- Åðóíäû? Íó, çíàåøü ëè... Ìîæåò äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî è åðóíäà, íåïîáåäèìûé Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Íî ó íàñ ñ òîáîé, âèäèìî, íåìíîãî ðàçíûå âåñîâûå êàòåãîðèè, òû òàê íå äóìàåøü?  - ß õìóðî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, îæèäàÿ ñìåðòíîãî ïðèãîâîðà.

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî äàæå äëÿ òåáÿ áûëî ñëèøêîì óñòðàèâàòü òàêîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå. Êàê, ïî-òâîåìó, ìíå òåïåðü ïðèäåòñÿ ðàñõëåáûâàòü ýòó çàâàðóõó?

Óìîì òî ÿ ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ïîñòóïèëà íå î÷åíü õîðîøî, íî íè÷åãî ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü íå ìîãëà - ñëèøêîì áîëüøîå èñêóøåíèå áûëî. 

ß îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó è ïðîøåïòàëà:

- Íå çíàþ. 

- Ãðîì÷å, ÿ íå ñëûøó. - Ñåé÷àñ îí ïðîñòî èçäåâàëñÿ íàäî ìíîé.

- Íå çíàþ. - ß ñêàçàëà ãðîì÷å. - Ìîæåøü ñïóñòèòü ìåíÿ ñ ëåñòíèöû è ñêàçàòü, ÷òî áûë âûêèäûø. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë ñî÷óâñòâóþùåå ëèöî, ÷åìó ÿ íå î÷åíü-òî ïîâåðèëà.

- Íó çà÷åì æå òàê æåñòîêî, âñå ìîæíî ñäåëàòü âïîëíå áåçáîëåçíåííî. - Îí ìåäëåííî íàïðàâëÿëñÿ êî ìíå: ãëàçà ãîðÿò, ãóáû èçãèáàþòñÿ â íåáîëüøîé óõìûëêå - ýäàêèé ×åðíûé Ðûöàðü. - ß áû äàæå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìîæíî ïîëó÷èòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò... ïðîöåññà.

Óñòàâèâøèñü íà ñóïðóãà, ÿ ïðîëåïåòàëà:

- ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?

Ãóáû ðàñòÿíóëèñü â óëûáêå:

- ×òî èìåþ, òî è ââåäó. 

- Òû èçäåâàåøüñÿ íàäî ìíîé?

Ñåâåðóñ ïðîïåë, îò ÷åãî ó ìåíÿ ïî êîæå ïîøëè ìóðàøêè:

- Êàê ìîæíî. Òîëüêî ïîâòîðÿþ, ÷òî óñëûøàë îäíàæäû. - Îí ïî÷òè äîøåë äî ìåíÿ, æàëü òîëüêî, ÷òî ìíå îòñòóïàòü áûëî íåêóäà: çà ñïèíîé ñòåíà, âïåðåäè - Ñåâåðóñ. ß ñãëîòíóëà è ïðîïèùàëà:

- Íå ïîäõîäè êî ìíå, ÿ áóäó äðàòüñÿ!

- Òû ïîñìååøü óäàðèòü ñâîåãî ìóæà?  

- Äîïóñòèì, òû ìíå íå ìóæ.

ß îãëÿäûâàëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì â ïîèñêàõ ÷åãî-íèáóäü òÿæåëîãî. Íå íàéäÿ íè÷åãî ïîäõîäÿùåãî êðîìå êðåñëà, êîòîðîå âðÿä ëè ñìîãëà áû ïîäíÿòü, ÿ âñêèíóëà ðóêè, êàê áîêñåð ïî òåëåâèçîðó è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ê àòàêå. 

Ìîæåò, íàäî áûëî åùå ðàçîðâàòü ïëàòüå íà ãðóäè ñ êðèêîì "íå çàáóäó ìàòü ðîäíóþ"? Íî ÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî ñëèøêîì è âîîáùå, íå íàäî ïðîâîöèðîâàòü ÷åëîâåêà.

Çà âñåìè ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè ÿ íå çàìåòèëà, êàê Ñåâåðóñ âûêèíóë âïåðåä ðóêó è, ñõâàòèâ ìåíÿ çà çàïÿñòüå, çàâåë ìíå ðóêó çà ñïèíó, â ðåçóëüòàòå ÷åãî, ÿ îêàçàëàñü ïðèæàòà ê íåìó.  

- Òû íå ïîñìååøü. ß áóäó ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. - Êàæäîå ñëîâî ÿ âáèâàëà åìó â ãðóäü êóëàêîì ñâîáîäíîé ðóêè, çà ÷òî ñ íåé áûëà ïðîäåëàíà òî÷íî òàêàÿ æå ïðîöåäóðà. 

Ïðèæàâ ìåíÿ ê ñòåíå, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîøåïòàë, îáäàâàÿ øåþ ãîðÿ÷èì äûõàíèåì:

- Òû óâåðåíà? - Â êà÷åñòâå òî÷êè îí ïðèêóñèë ìî÷êó óõà.

Ñêàçàòü ïî ïðàâäå, ÿ óæå íå áûëà â ýòîì òàê óâåðåíà. ß âîîáùå íå áûëà óâåðåíà, â ÷åì áû òî íè áûëî. 

Ñóïðóã óñìåõíóëñÿ:

- Ïîõîæå òîëüêî òàê òåáÿ ìîæíî çàñòàâèòü çàìîë÷àòü. 

- Çàìîë÷àòü ìåíÿ ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü òîëüêî ìîãèëà. - ß ïðîõðèïåëà â îòâåò.

- Äóìàþ, ÿ ñìîãó íàéòè áîëåå èíòåðåñíûé ñïîñîá. - Îòïóñòèâ ðóêè, êîòîðûå ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ îêàçàëèñü íà ïëå÷àõ ñóïðóãà, Ñåâåðóñ ïîöåëîâàë  ìåíÿ. 


	4. Ãëàâà 4

Àâòîð: Alex (alex83@list.ru)

Íàçâàíèå: «ÿÿ òåëàìè?»

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13.

Æàíð: humor, romance.

Ïåéðèíã: ÑÑ/

Ñàììàðè: ñòàðî êàê ìèð, íî âñå æå. Ìàããëà çàñûïàåò â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, à ÿ...

Äèñêëåéìåð: íå þ, íå çîâó, íå ïëà÷ó. È äåíåã çà ýòî íå þò. À æàëü…

Ðàçìåùåíèå: äà ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, òîëüêî ÿæèòåñü ñî ìíîé.

Ãëàâà 4.

- Æîðæ, óéäè. – ß ÿãíóëà êîòà íîãîé â òùåòíîé íàäåæäå, ÷òî òîò îñòàâèò â ïîêîå þ ÿòêó.

Æîðæ êàê-òî ñòðàííî ôûðêíóë è íà÷àë ñòàñêèâàòü ñ ÿ ÿëî.

Íå îæèäàâ îò ñâîåãî êîòà òàêîé íàãëîñòè, ÿ, ïðèùóðèâøèñü, ïðèîòêðûëà îäèí ãëàç.

Ïåðåäî ìíîé áûë íå Æîðæ, ñîâñåì íå Æîðæ. Âìåñòî íåãî íàäî ìíîé âèñåëà ÿþÿÿ ÿ Ñåâåðóñà.

- Çíàåøü, ìíå áîëüøå íðàâèëîñü, êîãäà òû íàçûâàëà ÿ Áîãîì.

ß ïîêðàñíåëà, âñïîìíèâ, êîãäà ÿ åãî òàê íàçûâàëà. "õìûëêà Ñåâåðóñà ñòàëà åùå øèðå. Ãîëîãî Ñåâåðóñà – ÿ ïîïðàâèëà ÿ.

- Äîáðîå óòðî. – Ñóïðóã ÷ìîêíóë ÿ â íîñ. – È êòî òàêîé Æîðæ?

- Ìîé êîò. Äîáðîå. – ß ÿíóëàñü.

Îöåíèâ ÿãó÷åñòü ìîåãî òåëà, ñóïðóã èçðåê:

- Íó, íà ñàìîì äåëå óæå äàëåêî íå óòðî. ß þ, íàì áûëî áû íå ïëîõî ÿ. Ìàìà óæå ïðèñëàëà ñîâó, – óõìûëêà – ÿ, êàê òû ÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü.

ß íàõìóðèëàñü, íà ÷òî ÿäíûé ñäåëàë þùåå ëèöî.

- ×òî, òåáå íåõîðîøî? Èëè íå õî÷åøü âûëåçàòü èç êðîâàòè?

- Äà ÿ ñ òîáîé õîòü íà êðàé ñâåòà. – ß çåâíóëà. À âûëåçàòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå õîòåëîñü. Ìîæíî áûëî áû âîò òàê ÿÿ âåñü äåíü. Ñ Ñåâåðóñîì.

- Íà êðàé íå íàäî, – ÿ? - à âîò âñòàòü ÿ – ìàìà ïðèäåò.

- Íå íàäî ìàìû, ìîæåò ìû êàê-íèáóäü áåç íåå? – ß ñ íàäåæäîé óñòàâèëàñü íà ãîëîãî Ñåâåðóñà.

Íàâåðíîå, îí õîòåë ñäåëàòü ñòðàøíûå ãëàçà, íî, òî ëè îò òîãî, ÷òî îí â äàííûé ìîìåíò ÿ â êðîâàòè, òî ëè îò òîãî, ÷òî áûë íå ñîâñåì îäåò, åãî ÿä íå ïðîèçâåë äîëæíîãî ÿ.

- Íàäî. – Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè – ß â äóø, ÿ?

Ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, ÿ óëûáíóëàñü: ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?

*******

Ñêàæó îäíî, ÿ ïîìûâêà (åñëè ìîæíî òàê ÿ) ÿëà ó íàñ ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Íà ñòîëüêî ìíîãî, ÷òî êîãäà ìû âñå-òàêè âûøëè èç äóøà, Ñåâåðóñ ñàìûì íàãëûì îáðàçîì îòïðàâèë ÿ ÿ, ÿâèâ, ÷òî åãî ìàìî÷êà ïðèáóäåò ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà, è íàïîñëåäîê øëåïíóâ ÿ ïî ïîïå. 

Îñòàâøèñü, íàêîíåö, îäíà, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ ñ ÿìè.

Ïîñëå òîãî ÿ Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî íå äàë  ìíå ÿ, óòàùèâ â þ áåç ëèøíèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ. Êàê ÿ: ÿë òåïëåíüêîé, à âåðíåå ÿ÷åíüêîé.

Äà óæ, â ýòîì äåëå... Íåò, íå òàê. Â Ý"ÎÌ äåëå – îí Áîã. Äà è ÷åãî äðóãîãî ìîæíî îæèäàòü îò ìóæèêà ñ òàêèìè ðóêàìè, ãîëîñîì è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íîñîì.

Ðåøèâ, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî òàêèõ ðàçìûøëåíèé è ÿ þ êóäà ïîäàëüøå åãî ìàòóøêó, à ñàìà ïîáåãó ê íåìó, ÿ ïîñòàðàëàñü îòîãíàòü ìûñëè î Ñåâåðóñå.

"ñòàâèâøèñü â çåðêàëî, ÿ àõíóëà. Ãóáû îïóõëè, ãëàçà ëèõîðàäî÷íî ÿò, à ÿ ÿ â îòìåòèíàõ. Âîò âåäü... ÿ ÿ òîæå íå ëûêîì øèòà, íå ó îäíîé ÿ ÿ áóäåò ïðèêðûòî ãîðëî.

Ïðèøëîñü íàäåòü ïëàòüå Ôëåð – ó ÿ íå áûëî íè÷åãî ñ âîðîòîì. Êîãäà ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç, ñâåêðîâü óæå áûëà òàì. Îáåðíóâøèñü íà ìîè øàãè, îíà âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè.

- Ôëåð, íàêîíåö-òî ìû ìîæåì ñïîêîéíî ïîãîâîðèòü. Â÷åðà áûëà ÿ øóìèõà, ÷òî áûëî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî... – Ïîêà îíà ñîîáùàëà, êàê åé áûëî íåâîçìîæíî, ÿ ðàññìàòðèâàëà Ñåâåðóñà. 

Âûñîêèé âîðîòíèê åãî þðòóêà íå ñêðûâàë, âåðíåå ñêðûâàë, íî î÷åíü ïëîõî, îäíó èç ìîèõ ðàáîò. ß êàê ðàç ÿëà ÿ ñ õîðîøî ïðîäåëàííîé ðàáîòîé, êîãäà ÿäíûé çàìåòèë, ÷òî íà íåãî ÿò. Ïîéìàâ ìîé ÿä, ñóïðóã ïîäìèãíóë ìíå è îáëèçàë ãóáû. Îò òàêîé íàãëîñòè ÿ ñìîãëà òîëüêî îòêðûòü ðîò, ÷òî, òåì íå ìåíåå, íå ïîìîãëî ìîåìó òåëó íå îòðåàãèðîâàòü íà ýòîò íàìåê. 

ÿ ïðîáûëà ó íàñ äî ñàìîãî âå÷åðà, ïðè÷åì ðîò ó íåå ÿ ðàçâå ÷òî òîëüêî ÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîæåâàòü è ïðîãëîòèòü ïèùó. Âñå îñòàëüíîå ÿ îíà ðàáîòàëà øóìîâûì ôîíîì, ÷òî êàê ðàç ìíå ïîäõîäèëî – ëèøíåå ÿ ÿ ðàçìûøëåíèé î âå÷íîì. "îëüêî âñå ýòè ÿ ÿ îò âðåìåíè ïðåðûâàëèñü ÿäàìè Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûå þäü íå ñïîñîáñòâîâàëè óìñòâåííîé ðàáîòå.

ÿ, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï îòòàùèëà ÿ â óãîë è ñòðàøíûì øåïîòîì ïîçäðàâèëà ÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãëà-òàêè ÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì è äàæå çàáåðåìåíåòü. È îíà äàëåêî íå äóðà è ïðåêðàñíî âèäåëà âñå òå ÿäû, êîòîðûìè ìû îáìåíèâàëèñü ÿ.  

Íàïîñëåäîê ïîæåëàâ óäà÷è ìíå è ÿ íàì, îíà àïïàðèðîâàëà.

þ, ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ñïàëà ÿ â êîìíàòå Ñåâåðóñà, áóäåò èçëèøíèì.

*******

Â îäèí èç äíåé, ðàçáóäèâ ÿ íè ñâåò, íè ÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ñîîáùèë, ÷òî ÿ ó íàñ âñòðå÷à ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. 

- Ñëóøàé, ýòî òâîé ÿòåëü, âîò è èäè òóäà áåç ÿ, à ÿ íå âûñïàëàñü. – ß ïîâåðíóëàñü íà äðóãîé áîê, íî â ãëàçà ïðåäàòåëüñêè çàñâåòèëî ñîëíöå. Çàñòîíàâ, ÿòü ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ñóïðóãó, êîòîðûé óæå ñòàñêèâàë ñ ÿ ÿëî.

- 'âàòèò ÿÿ, ÿ ñïàë ñòîëüêî æå, ñêîëüêî è òû. Âñòàâàé. – Îí ÷ìîêíóë ÿ â óõî, îò÷åãî â ãîëîâå çàøóìåëî îò çâîíà.

Ïðèîòêðûâ, íàêîíåö, ãëàçà, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà:

- Åùå ðàç è â ãëàç. – ÿ óâåðåííîñòè îñêàëèâøèñü.

Ïóñòü çíàåò, ÷òî ÿÿ ìàããëà ïî óòðàì ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíà.

- Âñòàâàé. – Ïîâòîðèë îí è ÿ íàäåæíîñòè íà÷àë ñïèõèâàòü ÿ ñ êðîâàòè.

- Ýé, ïîëåã÷å, âåäü ìîãó è ÿ! – ß åùå õâàòàëàñü çà ÿëî, ïðàâäà îíî òîæå ñúåçæàëî âìåñòå ñî ìíîé.

- ÿ ÿ, íî, ÿ þ, íå óìðó îò ýòîãî. – Ñåâåðóñ ÿ, îäíàêî, íå ÿ ñâîåãî ÿÿ. 

- "ìåðåòü òî, ìîæåò, è íå óìðåøü, à âîò íîãè ïîðåæåøü îñíîâàòåëüíî. – ß âñå òàêè óïàëà, áëàãîñëîâèâ ïðè ýòîì äðàæàéøåãî ñìà÷íûì ðóãàòåëüñòâîì.

"æå ÿ â ñòîëîâîé, ÿ, íàêîíåö, ñîîáðàçèëà ñïðîñèòü äîðîãîãî:

- Çà÷åì, ñîáñòâåííî, ÿ âàì òàì ïîíàäîáèëàñü?

- "û æå õî÷åøü ÿ äîìîé, à åñëè òåáå êòî-òî ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü, òî òîëüêî Äàìáëäîð.

ß çàìîë÷àëà, ÿ þ. Ïî ïðàâäå ñêàçàòü, ñ êàæäûì äíåì ÿ âñå ìåíüøå ðâàëàñü äîìîé, âñå áîëüøå ÿ ê íîâîé æèçíè. Äàæå íå ñòîëüêî ê íîâîé â æèçíè, ñêîëüêî ê þ â íåé Ñåâåðóñà. 

- À-à-à. – ß ïðîäîëæèëà óïëåòàòü ÿíêó. Ãîñïîäè, îíè ìîãóò õîòü ðàç ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå ïðèãîòîâèòü íà çàâòðàê. Ýòà «ÿíêà, ñýð» óæå óñïåëà òàê íàäîåñòü! ß â ñåðäöàõ áðîñèëà ëîæêó îáðàòíî. 

Äîëáàííûé ÏÌÑ. 

Çàïèâ þ ýòó ãàäîñòü ÷àåì, ÿ ñòàëà æäàòü, êîãäà ñóïðóã ÿ ñ ýòîé æèæåé.

Àïïàðèðîâàâ íà ëóæàéêó, ÿ óâèäåëà âäàëåêå îãðîìíûé çàìîê ñ ìíîæåñòâîì áàøåíîê. Èìåííî òàêîé ÿ ÿëà, ÿ ðûöàðñêèå ðîìàíû.

- Ãäå ìû? 

- Ýòî 'îãâàðòñ, øêîëà, ãäå ÿ þ. – Ñåâåðóñ ÿë ÿ çà ðóêó è ïîøåë ÷åðåç ëóæàéêó.

- Äàìáëäîð çäåñü äèðåêòîð?

- Äà, óæå ÿÿò ñ ëèøíèì ëåò.

- ÿÿò? – ß âûïó÷èëà ãëàçà. - Ñêîëüêî æå îí æèâåò-òî? 

Ñóïðóã ÿ òàêîé ðåàêöèè.

- Ñòî ÿò ñ õâîñòèêîì.

- Ìàìà ÿ, è íå íàäîåëî åìó? À íà þ ó âàñ ñî ñêîëüêè ÿþò?

Ìèëûé ÿ:

- ×òî? ÿ ÿ?

- Íó êàê æå, ìîëîäûì ó íàñ âåçäå äîðîãà, ñòàðèêàì, âåçäå ïî÷åò. Îí, ÷òî æå, òàê è áóäåò ðàáîòàòü, ïîêà íå ÿ?

- ßçâèòåëüíîñòü ÿ ÿ õîááè, èëè êàê?

- Èëè ãäå. – ß íå óäåðæàëàñü. – À âîîáùå – ýòî ñïîðò. ÿííûå è èçíóðèòåëüíûå òðåíèðîâêè, òàê ñêàçàòü. Äà è òåáå ëè ýòîãî íå çíàòü?

Ïîìîë÷àâ íåìíîãî, ÿ ñïðîñèëà:

- À òû åìó ñêàçàë, çà÷åì òàùèøü ÿ?

- Êîíå÷íî ñêàçàë, ÿ îí ñàì î ÷åì-òî ÿ. – Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë êàêèì-òî ñâîèì ÿì.

- Äà-äà. Åùå ñêàæè, ÷òî â þ âñòðå÷ó. – ß íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîêîñèëàñü íà íåãî.

- Î÷åíü äàæå ìîæåò áûòü.

Ìû óæå âîøëè â çàìîê, ãäå íàñ âñòðåòèë ÿòíûé òèï÷èê ñ êîøêîé íà ðóêàõ. Îí åå ãëàäèë ñ òàêèì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå, ÷òî ó ÿ ïðîìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü, óæ íå ñòðàäàåò ëè îí çîîôèëèåé (ï/à íó ïî÷åìó ñòðàäàåò. Îí åé ÿ).

Âíóòðè çàìîê ÿ ìíå åùå áîëüøå. Îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî êîðèäîðîâ, ïåðåõîäîâ, êîìíàò... Ñêîëüêî æå äåòåé çäåñü ÿ. È ñêîëüêî âîîáùå ìàãîâ íà çåìëå – ÿ ñîäðîãíóëàñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè.

ÿ ê îäíîé èç ãîðãóëèé, Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî òèïà «âåñåëûé ãîðîøåê» - ýòî ïàðîëü ÷òî ëè òàêîé? – îò÷åãî îíà îòïðûãíóëà â ñòîðîíó, ÿâèâ ïðåä íàøè ÿñíûå î÷è ÷òî-òî òèïà ýñêàëàòîðà. 

ÿ â êàáèíåò, ÿ óâèäåëà òîãî ñàìîãî Äåäà Ìîðîçà, þùåãî çà îãðîìíûì ñòîëîì, íà êîòîðîì ÿë îãðîìíûé òàç ñ ÿòíîé þ (íàâåðíîå, åìó ïëîõî áûëî). Ïî ñòåíàì âèñåëè ïîðòðåòû, îáèòàòåëè êîòîðûõ ñðàçó æå óñòàâèëèñü íà íàñ, ïîëêè áûëè çàâàëåíû êàêèìè-òî íåâåäîìûìè âåùàìè è îãðîìíûìè ôîëèàíòàìè.

Äàìáëäîð âñòàë è ÿ ê íàì.

- Äåòè ìîè (ï/à àãà, ìû ñîáðàëèñü çäåñü ïåðåä ëèöîì Ãîñïîäà...), ðàä âàñ âèäåòü. Ñåâåðóñ, Ôëåð. À ìîæåò ëó÷øå Àííà? – ÿòü ýòà óëûáêà äàóíà. 

ß ÷åðåç ñèëó óëûáíóëàñü.

- Äà, òàê ëó÷øå.

- Ñàäèòåñü, ïðîøó. ×àé?

Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óñåâøèñü â ãëóáîêîå êðåñëî, ÿ êèâíóëà. Çà ÿ ìîåãî ÿ çäåñü - þ â âèäó âîîáùå çäåñü, à íå òîëüêî â ýòîì êàáèíåòå – ÿ óñïåëà ÿ ê ýòîìó íàïèòêó. 

Êîãäà ÷àé ÿÿ, ñòàðåö (ï/à ñòàðåö Ôóðà) ïðåäëîæèë íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð.

- ÿ íà÷àëà, Àííà, ðàññêàæèòå, ÷òî âû äåëàëè ïåðåä ñíîì. ß ïðàâèëüíî ÿë, âû ïðîñíóëèñü â íàøåì ìèðå?

- Äà, – ÿ êèâíóëà – ïðîñíóëàñü óæå çäåñü. À äíåì ïåðåä ýòèì ÿ íå äåëàëà íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ðàáîòà, ìàãàçèí, ðàçãîâîðû ïî òåëåôîíó...

- Ïî ÷åìó, ïðîñòèòå? "åëåôîí – ýòî óñòðîéñòâî ÿçè, åñëè íå þñü?

- Íå îøèáàåòåñü. – ß çàìåòèëà êîñîé ÿä Ñåâåðóñà. Íó íå ÿ ìíå ýòîò Äàìáè è âñå òóò.

- "àê-òàê, - ñòàðåö ñâåðêíóë ñâîèìè î÷êàìè – ïðîäîëæàéòå.

- À ïðîäîëæàòü íå÷åãî. Ëåãëà ñïàòü, à ïðîñíóëàñü óæå çäåñü, â ýòîì – ÿ òêíóëà â ÿ ïàëüöåì – òåëå.

- ÿòíî...

- ×òî èìåííî ÿòíî? – Ñóïðóã, íàêîíåö, ïîäàë ãîëîñ.

- Íè÷åãî. À ïî÷åìó âû ñðàçó íå ñêàçàëè, êòî âû?

- Çà÷åì, ÷òî áû ÿ ñðàçó â ïñèõóøêó îòïðàâèëè? 

- Äà, íàâåðíîå, âû ïðàâû. Êàê âàì ïå÷åíüå? – Èíòåðåñíî, îí âñåãäà òàê ðàçãîâîð ïåðåâîäèò? 

Íå äîæäàâøèñü îòâåòà, îí ïðîäîëæèë:

- Ïîñëóøàéòå, Àííà. Ñêîðî ÿ ó÷åáíûé ãîä è ÿ, åñëè ÷åñòíî, þñü, ÷òî ìû ñìîæåì ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü çà ñòîëü êîðîòêîå ÿ. Ñåâåðóñó ÿ ïåðååõàòü þäà è ÿ þ âàì ìåñòî ÿ, ÷òîáû ìû èìåëè âîçìîæíîñòü þäàòü çà âàìè – êàê çà êðîëèêîì ÿ äîáàâèëà ïðî ÿ. Ïîêà ó íàñ åñòü äâå âàêàíñèè: ó÷èòåëü ÿ è ïîëåòîâ.

"óò ÿë ñóïðóã:

- Îíà ñïîðòñìåíêà.

- Êîìñîìîëêà, êðàñàâèöà. – ß çàõëîïíóëà ðîò, îñîçíàâ, ÷òî ñêàçàëà ýòî âñëóõ. 

- Ïîëåòû, êîíå÷íî, õîðîøî. Íî òîëüêî íå çèìîé, íå õî÷ó õîäèòü ñ êðàñíûì íîñîì. Äàâàéòå ìàããëîâåäåíèå (ï/à þ, ÷òî áàíàëüíî, íî óæ ÿéòå).

- Âîò è îòëè÷íî. – Äàìáëäîð ðàçâå ÷òî ëàäîøêè îò ÿ íå ïîòåð. – þ þ þ âû ïîëó÷èòå ñîâîé. Åñëè áóäåò ÷òî-íèáóäü ÿòíî, ñïðàøèâàéòå ó Ñåâåðóñà.

 - Îí âñòàë, ÿ ÿòü, ÷òî ÿ îêîí÷åíà.

*******

Êîãäà ìû âûøëè â êîðèäîð, Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî åìó íàäî ÷òî-òî çàáðàòü èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà è ñïðîñèë, íå ñõîæó ëè ÿ ñ íèì. 

ß ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî çàìîê áûë îãðîìíûì? Åñëè ÿ çäåñü áóäó æèòü, òî ìíå êàê-òî ÿ ïðèâûêàòü ê åæåäíåâíûì ÿòèêèëîìåòðîâûì ïðîáåæêàì. 

Êîìíàòû îêàçàëèñü â ïîäçåìåëüå, à ÷òî åùå ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü îò ÿäíîãî? 

- È êàê âû òîëüêî çäåñü îðèåíòèðóåòåñü? Ýòî æå ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî çàïîìíèòü. – ß åëå ïîñïåâàëà çà íèì.

- Åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü ÿ ñåìü ëåò, þñ ãîäû ÿ, à èõ ÿ ïîáîëüøå äâàäöàòè, òî...  

ß, ÿãêî ÿ, âûïàëà â îñàäîê: äâàäöàòü ëåò ïðîñèäåòü â ÿõ – íå êàæäûé òàêîå âûäåðæèò (ï/à íî Ñåâà-òî íå êàæäûé).

Îñòàíîâèâøèñü ó îäíîé èç äâåðåé, Ñåâåðóñ ñòàë ñíèìàòü çàùèòó: ñ ÿòîê çàêëèíàíèé, ïîñëå ÷åãî îí âûòàùèë îãðîìíûé þ÷ è ñî ñêðèïîì îòïåð äâåðü.

- Íàïîìíè ìíå ñêàçàòü Ôèë÷ó, ÷òîáû îí ñìàçàë äâåðü. – ÿ ïðîïóñòèëè âïåðåä.

Êîãäà ñóïðóã çàæåã ñâåò, à ãëàçà áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ïðèâûêëè ê ïîëóìðàêó, ÿ àõíóëà.

- "û ÷òî, ü ýòèõ òâàðåé? – Íà ïîëêàõ ÿëè çàñïèðòîâàííûå ÷óäîâèùà, ïî þ ñ êîòîðûìè óðîäöû èç Êóíñòêàìåðû, ïðîñòî äåòñêèé ëåïåò. – Èëè ïðîñòî òàêèì îáðàçîì îòïóãèâàåøü íåðàäèâûõ ó÷åíèêîâ?

- Âòîðîå. – þáèìûé ÿ, ÿ äâåðü. – ß ÷òî, ïîõîæ íà íåíîðìàëüíîãî?

- Íåíîðìàëüíûé ó âàñ çäåñü òîëüêî Äàìáè. – ß óñåëàñü çà îãðîìíûé ñòîë è ñëîæèëà ðóãè äîìèêîì, ÿñü èçîáðàçèòü ñòàðèêàíà.

Ìèëûé ÿ:

- Êòî? "û èìååøü â âèäå Äàìáëäîðà?

- Íó äà, åãî ðîäèìîãî. À âû ÷òî æå íèêàê íå íàçûâàåòå åãî ìåæäó ñîáîé?

- Âîîáùå-òî íåò è òåáå íå þ. Îí ìîæåò è âåäåò ÿ ñòðàííîâàòî, íî äàëåêî íå äóðàê è âñå ïðåêðàñíî âèäèò è ñëûøèò. – Ñåâåðóñ ñòàë îòïèðàòü åùå îäíó äâåðü.

- Ëàäíåíüêî. – ß çàêèíóëà íîãè íà ñòîë. – Íó ÷òî, ïðîôåññîð, ÿ, äåòêè, íàâåðíîå, â òåáå äóøè íå þò?

Ñåé÷àñ îí áûë ïîõîæ íà êîòà, ÿ ñìåòàíîé. 

- À òî. Îíè þò, ÷òî ÿ þñü â þ ìûøü, ÷òî ÿ âàìïèð è þñü þ÷èòåëüíî þ ìëàäåíöåâ. È ñíèìè íîãè ñ ìîåãî ñòîëà. – Ñåâåðóñ îòêðûë ýòó äâåðü è çàøåë â êîìíàòó, îòêóäà ïîñëûøàëèñü î÷åðåäíûå ÿ.

- þ è þñü. 

ß íàïðàâèëàñü çà íèì â êîìîðêó, ÿ îêàçàëàñü ïîäñîáíûì ïîìåùåíèåì. Íà ñòåíàõ âèñåëè ïîëêè, çàñòàâëåííûå ÿêîé þ, òîëüêî òåïåðü ýòà ãàäîñòü áûëà íóæíîé, à íå ÿ äåêîðàöèè; ñ ïîòîëêà ñâèñàëè ïó÷êè ðàçíûõ òðàâ.

Ñåâåðóñ ÿ î÷åðåäíîé þ.

- "åáå íå íàäîåëî? Äóìàåøü, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîã ÿ íà òâîèõ óðîäîâ?

- Î÷åíü ìíîãèå óðîäû – äîâîëüíî ðåäêèå ÿðû, êîòîðûå ÿ ñïåöèàëüíî çàêàçûâàë...

- ... ÷òîáû îòïóãèâàòü áåäíûõ äåòåé. Ìíå ñ âàñ ñìåøíî. 

Ïîéìàâ óäèâëåííûé ÿä ÿ äîáàâèëà:

- "àê ÿò â Îäåññå. – Ïîõîæå, îí âñå åùå íå ïîíèìàë. – Îäåññà-ìàìà, Ðîñòîâ-ïàïà... Íå âàæíî. À ÷òî òåáå ïîíàäîáèëîñü?

- Îäíà êíèãà (ï/à êòî áû ÿ). – Îòêðûâ äâåðü è âïóñòèâ ÿ âî âíóòðü, Ñåâåðóñ ÿ êî âòîðîé äâåðè, ÿ åå.

- Ñëóøàé, òû íå õîäèë ê ïñèõîàíàëèòèêó, ìîæåò ó ÿ ÿ èëè ÿ ÿ? – "åïåðü ÿ îñìàòðèâàëà åãî êàáèíåò. Îò äîìàøíåãî îí ÿ ðàçâå ÷òî ðàçìåðàìè, à òàê, îäèí â îäèí.

- ÿ îñòîðîæíîñòü âêóïå ñ ïðèâû÷êîé. – Ìèëûé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Çíàåøü, ñêîëüêî áûëî áû íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñëó÷àåâ, åñëè áû ÿ íå çàïèðàë äâåðè? Â ìîèõ êîìíàòàõ ìíîãî îïàñíûõ âåùåñòâ, ïîýòîìó ÿ è äåðæó ýòèõ ìàëåíüêèõ çàñðàíöåâ ïîäàëüøå, èíà÷å âñå ìû îòïðàâèëèñü áû ê ïðàîòöàì. – Çàêðûâ þþ äâåðü, ñóïðóã, íàêîíåö, âûäîõíóë, ÿ ÿäîì ðîäíûå ïåíàòû. 

- À ìíîãî ó ÿ êîìíàò?

- Êàáèíåò, ÿ è ÿ. – Ñåâåðóñ ÿ íà ïîëêå, ÿ íóæíûé ôîëèàíò.

- È ÷òî, ó âñåõ ïðîôåññîðîâ òàêîé äæåíòëüìåíñêèé íàáîð?

- Äà, òîëüêî ó äåêàíîâ ïëîùàäü ïîáîëüøå. – Ñóïðóã äîâîëüíî ÿ íà ÿ.

- "û ÷òî æå, õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åùå è äåêàí? – Ãëàçà âûëåçëè èç îðáèò: ÿ óæå óñïåëà ïðèâûêíóòü, ÷òî ìîé þáèìûé - ïðîôåññîð, à âîò ñ òåì, ÷òî îí äåêàí åùå ÿ ïîðàáîòàòü.

Äîâîëüíûé òàêîé ðåàêöèåé, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîäîëæèë ïîèñêè.

- È êàêîãî æå ôàêóëüòåòà, ÿ?

- ×òî? – Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, îí äàæå ÿ. – " íàñ íåò òàêîãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Èõ âñåãî ÷åòûðå: Ñëèçåðèí, Ðîâåíêëî, 'àôôëïàôô è Ãðèôôèíäîð – Ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îí ïðîñòî þíóë, ñëîâíî ÿñü ÿ.

- Ìèëûå ÿ, òîëüêî ìíå îíè íè÷åãî íå ÿò. Ãäå ÷åìó ó÷àò? – ß óæå óñòðîèëàñü â êðåñëå, ÿ ñëóøàòü. Ñåâåðóñ, íàøåäøèé êíèãó è òîæå ÿ.

- Âåçäå þò îäíî è òîæå. "îëüêî íà ñàìèõ ôàêóëüòåòàõ ÿ äåòè ñ îïðåäåëåííûì ñêëàäîì óìà. Â Ãðèôôèíäîðå - ñìåëûå äóðàêè, â Ðîâåíêëî - çàó÷êè, â 'àôôëïàôôå - óñåðäíûå ïðîñòîôèëè, à â Ñëèçåðèíå þáèâûå äåòè, êîòîðûå âñåãäà þÿ ïîñòàâëåííûõ öåëåé. Ðàíüøå ýòî áûë ñëàâíûé ôàêóëüòåò, íî âî ÿ âîéíû åãî ÿ ñèëüíî èñïîðòèëàñü.

- Ðàññêàæè ìíå î âîéíå. 

- Äàâàé â äðóãîé ðàç, ñåé÷àñ íå òî íàñòðîåíèå.

ß êèâíóëà, â äðóãîé, òàê â äðóãîé.

- Íó è ãäå æå òû äåêàí? – ß óñìåõíóëàñü. - Â Ãðèôôèíäîðå? – Ñåâåðóñ äàæå ïîäïðûãíóë îò ïîäîáíîãî ÿÿ.

- Íå øóòè òàê. ß ÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå è ðóêîâîæó ýòèì äîìîì. – Îí äàæå ÿ ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ.

- Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ÿ ê Ãðèôôèíäîðó?

- Ýòî ÿ ÿ...

- ... þ ðàññêàçûâàòü ñåé÷àñ íåò ÿ. Åñëè òåáå áîëüøå çäåñü íè÷åãî íå íàäî, ìîæåò, ïîéäåì äîìîé? – ß ÿëàñü. Íå õî÷åò ãîâîðèòü – íå íàäî.

Ñóïðóã ïîäîøåë êî ìíå.

- Íå ÿ. ß òåáå âñå ðàññêàæó, ïîòîì. 

- ß íå þñü. Íà îáèæåííûõ, êàê èçâåñòíî, âîäó ÿò, à ÿ íå þþ òàñêàòü ÿæåñòè.

- "î÷íî? – Ñåâåðóñ ÿë ìîé ïîäáîðîäîê, ÿÿ â ãëàçà.

- Ïðî ÿæåñòè? – äà.

- "û íåâûíîñèìà. - Ìèëûé ÿ è ïîöåëîâàë ÿ.

ß ïðîáîðìîòàëà â îòâåò:

- " ÿ ó÷óñü.

- Íå ÿ?

- Íåò.

Äà.

- ×åñòíî?

- Äà.

Äà.

*******

ÿ â äîì, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü â þ êîìíàòó, âåðíåå þ êîìíàòó, åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ æèâó ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Â÷åðà ÿ ïîêëåèëà ïîñëåäíèé êóñîê è òåïåðü íàäî áûëî ïðîâåðèòü, êàê âñå ìîå òâîð÷åñòâî ïðèñòàëî. 

ÿ âíóòðü, ÿ äàæå ïîäïðûãíóëà îò ÿ – êîìíàòà ïîëó÷èëàñü îáàëäåííîé, òåïåðü áû åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ îáñòàíîâêîé ïðèäóìàòü. Â ïðèíöèïå ìåáåëü âïîëíå ïîäõîäèëà ÿ, íî âñå ðàâíî íàäî áûëî ïðèêóïèòü íîâûå ïîðòüåðû, êîâåð, ÷òî-íèáóäü íà ñòåíû è òàê äàëåå è òîìó ïîäîáíîå.  

Âûçâàâ ýëüôîâ, ÷òî áû îíè óáðàëè âåñü ìóñîð, ÿ ïîòîïàëà ïîäêàòûâàòü ê þáèìîìó.

ÿ äàííîãî èíäèâèäà ÿ â êðåñëå, ÿ ïðèñòóïèëà ê äåëó.

- Êõì, Ñåâåðóñ. – ß ïîäîøëà ïîáëèæå. – Ìîæíî ÿ îòâëå÷ü íà ìèíóòêó?

- Åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ íè÷åì íå þñü, òî äà, ìîæåøü. – Ìèëûé ÿ.

- Ïîìíèøü, ÿ ÿëà îáîè â êîìíàòå?

- Î, - îí äàæå ÿ âïåðåä – òû, íàêîíåö, ñîçðåëà, ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòü èõ?

- Â òîì  òî è äåëî, ÷òî íåò. Ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ ìåáåëü, îíà, êîíå÷íî ïîäõîäèò, íî îñòàëüíîå íàäî ÿòü. – "âèäåâ, êàê ÿÿ ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèëà. – Íå âñå, êîíå÷íî, òîëüêî ÷àñòü. – ÿ ïàóçà. – Íó, ïîðòüåðû, êîâåð òîæå íå ïîìåøàëî áû... – ß óæå óñòàâèëàñü â ïîë, ÿñü ÿòü ãëàçà. ÿ ÿ âñå ýòî ÿëà, âñå ðàâíî ñåé÷àñ òàì íå æèâó. Äà äàæå, åñëè áû è æèëà, âïîëíå ìîãëà áû ÿ â þ êîìíàòó – ýòîò ÿê íå ÿ äâóøêà – åñòü èç ÷åãî âûáðàòü.

Îò òàêèõ ìûñëåé ÿ îòâëåê ñìåõ þáèìîãî. Íåäîâåð÷èâî óñòàâèâøèñü íà íåãî, ÿ ïðîáóð÷àëà:

- ×òî ñìåøíîãî?

- ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë, êàê òû ñàìà ÿ íå ðàçîðèëà ñ òàêèìè-òî çàìàøêàìè.

ß íåìíîãî ïðèîñàíèëàñü:

- Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ÿ ýêîíîìèñò. À çíàåøü, ÷òî ýêîíîìèñòû ëó÷øå âñåãî þò?

- ×òî?

- ÿò. – Ïðàâäà ÿ íå ñòàëà ãîâîðèòü åìó, ÷òî çà ÿ ó÷åáû äåáèò ñ êðåäèòîì ó ÿ ÿ òîëüêî îäèí ðàç - íà ýêçàìåíå - ÿ ïðîñòî ñïèñàëà ñ äîáðîãî òîâàðèùà. 

- þ âèä, ÷òî ïîâåðèë. Êîãäà òû ïîéäåøü çà ïîêóïêàìè?

- 'îòåëà áû ñåé÷àñ, ÷òîáû óñïåòü âå÷åðîì ïîêàçàòü ìîå òâîðåíèå.

Ñóïðóã ÿÿ.

- "îãäà íå þ ÿ çàäåðæèâàòü. Åñëè ÿ þñü, áóäó â ïîäçåìåëüå.

Ïîöåëîâàâ ÿ íà ïðîùàíüå, îí âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû.

Âûïàâ â ÿâîì êîòëå, ÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ÿëà êàìèíû. "î, ÷òî ÿ ïî÷òè íå óïàëà íå ïîìåøàëî ìíå ñ íåçàâèñèìûì âèäîì ïðîïëûòü ìèìî áåççóáîãî áàðìåíà, êîòîðûé ÿ âî âñå ãëàçà íà þ îäåæäó. 

ÿ èç áàíêà è îáìàòåðèâ òåëåæêè ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü â ãîðîä. 

Ïîáðîäèâ ïî ìàãàçèíàì êàê ïðèçðàê êîììóíèçìà è çàòàðèâøèñü ïîä ÿçêó, ÿ óâèäåëà ìèëûé ìàãàçèí÷èê ìóæñêîé  îäåæäû.

Ðåøèâ âñïîìíèòü ìîëîäîñòü, ÿ íåäîáðî óõìûëüíóëàñü è çàøëà âî âíóòðü.

ÿâèâøèñü äîìà, ÿ ïî÷òè ÷òî áåãîì áðîñèëàñü â êîìíàòó. 'îòåëîñü óñïåòü âñå ñäåëàòü ÿ, äàæå íå ñòîëüêî ñäåëàòü, ñêîëüêî ïîðàäîâàòü þáèìîãî ïîäàðêîì.

Çàãíàâ ñ ÿòîê ýëüôîâ â þ, ÿ ÿëàñü äàâàòü Ö". ×åòûðå ÷àñà êðîïîòëèâîé ðàáîòû è âñå áûëî ãîòîâî.

ß ÿäåëà ñâîé ðåçóëüòàò è îñòàëàñü äîâîëüíà. Ðîçîâûì öâåòîì çäåñü áîëüøå íå ïàõëî, âìåñòî íåãî êîìíàòà óòîïàëà â çåëåíîì ñ þ ñåðåáðà. Â îáùåì, îíà ñòàëà äî óæàñà íàïîìèíàòü þ Ñåâåðóñà. ÿÿÿ ìûñëü «íà êîé ÷åðò òîãäà ÿ âîîáùå çà ýòî ÿëàñü?» áûëà îòìåòåíà, êàê ÿ.

Âûãíàâ ýëüôîâ, ÿ ñ þþ äîñòàëà ïðèïàñåííûé ïîäàðîê è àêêóðàòíî ðàçëîæèëà åãî íà êðîâàòè. ×òî æ, ïîðà áûëî çâàòü þáèìîãî.

*******

ÿ Ñåâåðóñà â ÿõ, êàê è áûëî îáåùàíî, ÿ ïðîâîçãëàñèëà, ÷òî êîìíàòà ãîòîâà è ìîæíî óñòðàèâàòü îñìîòð.

- Ñåé÷àñ ïîéäåì, òîëüêî ïîìîãè ìíå çàêîí÷èòü çåëüå.

- ×òî çà çåëüå? – ß ïîäîøëà ê ñóïðóãó è ÿíóëà åìó ÷åðåç ïëå÷î.

- Ñ òâîèì êëåéñòåðîì îíî, êîíå÷íî, íå ÿ, – ÿ ôûðêíóëà – íî òîæå ïðèíîñèò þ ïîëüçó. Ýòî Âåðèòàñåðóì – ñûâîðîòêà ïðàâäû. Áóäåøü âðåäíè÷àòü, þ ÿ èì è þ âñå ñåêðåòû.

- " ÿ íåò ñåêðåòîâ âðîäå êàê, ïîýòîìó äàæå íå ðàññ÷èòûâàé.

- "îãäà þ, ñêîëüêî òåáå ëåò.

ß ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- "û çëîé ÷åëîâåê, Ñåâåðóñ.

- À êàê æå. – Çëîé ÷åëîâåê ÿ è òêíóë ïàëüöåì êóäà-òî çà ñïèíó. – Ïîðåæü âîí òå êîðíè. 

Ïîêà ÿ ðåçàëà êîðíè, âûñóíóâ ÿçûê îò ÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ïîìåøèâàë þ÷åå âàðåâî. Íàêîíåö ÿ ïðåðâàëà òèøèíó:

- À ÿ òåáå ïîäàðîê ïðèãîòîâèëà.

- Ïðàâäà? – Îí ÿ, êàê ìîé ÿííèê ñëàäêîìó. – È ÷òî ýòî?

- þðïðèç. – "õìûëüíóëàñü, ïðåäñòàâèâ åãî þ íà ýòîò ñàìûé þðïðèç.

þáèìûé óæå îòëîæèë ëîæêó:

- Íó ÿ áû èç êàêîé ñåðèè?

- Èç íóæíîé. – ß ÿíóëà þ ìåðçîñòü, þ ïî÷òè ñðàçó áðîñèëè â êîòåë.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò çåëüå êèïåëî â òèøèíå, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ñåâåðóñ åãî ÿë è çàêðûë êðûøêîé. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü êî ìíå, îí ñîîáùèë, ÷òî ãîòîâ.

- Ãîòîâ, òàê ãîòîâ. Ïîøëè.

Îñòàíîâèâøèñü ó äâåðè îáíîâëåííîé êîìíàòû, ÿ ïîïðîñèëà, ÷òîáû îí çàêðûë ãëàçà. Îòâåòîì ìíå áûë íåäîâåð÷èâûé ÿä.

- Äà íå áóäó ÿ ÿ òàì ïûòàòü, ïðîñòî çàêðîé ãëàçà, à åùå ëó÷øå ïðèêðîé èõ ðóêîé.

Ìèëûé ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë î òîì, ÷òî ÿ âåäó ÿ êàê ÿ, íî âñå-òàêè âûïîëíèë þ ïðîñüáó.

Âçäîõíóâ ïîãëóáæå ÿ îòêðûëà äâåðü è ââåëà Ñåâåðóñà â êîìíàòó, ïîñòàâèëà åãî ïîñåðåäèíå è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îí ìîæåò îòêðûâàòü ÿäåëêè.

þáèìûé îïóñòèë ðóêó è åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü, à ïîòîì ÿâèëàñü ÿ óëûáêà.

- Ìèëî.

ß íàäóëàñü. 

- È ýòî âñå? Ìèëî è òîëüêî?

- Çà÷åì òû ïîêëåèëà òàêèå æå îáîè? – Âìåñòî îòâåòà ñïðîñèë îí.

- 'î÷ó çàìåòèòü, ÷òî êîãäà ÿ ïîêóïàëà èõ, òî íå çíàëà, ÷òî ó ÿ òàêèå æå.

- Äà, ÿ çàáûë îá ýòîì. – Îí ÿÿ – Ìíå ÿ, à ãäå ìîé ïîäàðîê?

- Íà êðîâàòè.

ß þäàëà, êàê Ñåâåðóñ ïîäõîäèò ê ëåæáèùó, óäèâëåííî ïðèïîäíèìàåò áðîâü, ñèíõðîííî ÿ ìîé ïîäàðîê.

Ñêàæó, ÷òî îí áûë ÿðêî êðàñíûé è íà çåëåíîì ïîêðûâàëå ÿ íåìíîãî äèêî.

- Ýòî è åñòü ïîäàðîê? – îí âñå åùå ðàññìàòðèâàë åãî ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì.

- Àãà, à ÷òî, íå ÿ?

- Êàê áû òåáå ñêàçàòü... Êðàñíûé – íå ìîé þáèìûé öâåò. À òàê, ìèëî.

- "û êàêîå-íèáóäü äðóãîå ñëîâî çíàåøü, êðîìå «ìèëî»?

- Ñìåøíî, ëó÷øå? – òåïåðü îí âåðòåë â ðóêàõ þ ÿïî÷êó.

- Ýòî õîòü êàê-òî õàðàêòåðèçóåò òâîå îòíîøåíèå. – Ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ.

- Ïðîñòî ìíå åùå íèêòî íå äàðèë òðóñû, à òåì áîëåå òàêèå. – Ñåâåðóñ î êèâíóë íà íèõ.

- "åáå íå ÿÿ ñëîíèêè?

- Ñëîíèêè êàê ðàç ÿÿ. – Îí ÿ.

- Íå õî÷åøü ïðèìåðèòü? – ß ïðèñåëà íà êðîâàòü.

- "îëüêî åñëè òû ïîìîæåøü.


	5. Ãëàâà 5

Àâòîð: Alex (alex83@list.ru)

Íàçâàíèå: «ÿÿ òåëàìè?»

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13.

Æàíð: humor, romance.

Ïåéðèíã: ÑÑ/

Ñàììàðè: ñòàðî êàê ìèð, íî âñå æå. Ìàããëà çàñûïàåò â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, à ÿ...

Äèñêëåéìåð: íå þ, íå çîâó, íå ïëà÷ó. È äåíåã çà ýòî íå þò. À æàëü…

Ðàçìåùåíèå: äà ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, òîëüêî ÿæèòåñü ñî ìíîé.

Ãëàâà 5.

Ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç þ ÿ ïîëó÷èëà ïèñüìî èç 'îãâàðòñà, â êîòîðîì ÿ îôèöèàëüíî ÿëè, ÷òî ÿ áóäó âåñòè ìàããëîâåäåíèå ó òðåòüèõ – ñåäüìûõ êëàññîâ. "àêæå ïðèëàãàëàñü þðà ñ ïðèìåðíûìè òåìàìè ÿòèé, ïðîñìîòðåâ þ ÿ ÿëà, ÷òî íè÷åãî îíè ïðî ìàããëîâ íå þò è ÿä ëè ÿò âîîáùå õîòü ÷òî-òî óçíàòü. ×åãî ñòîèëà ÿ áû òåìà, ÿ ïðèìåðíî çâó÷àëà: «ÿ ÷åãî íóæåí ñòðàííûé ôîíàðü î òðåõ öâåòàõ è êàê èì ÿ». 

Ïðî÷èòàâ þ þðêó îò êîðêè äî êîðêè, ÿ ïîòîïàëà ê Ñåâåðóñó óçíàâàòü, ÷òî îí çíàåò î ìàããëàõ.  

Ïðîýêçàìåíîâàâ äàííîãî ñóáúåêòà ïî áîëüøèíñòâó âîïðîñîâ, ïðèøëà ê íåóòåøèòåëüíîìóâûâîäó: íè ôèãà îí íå çíàåò. 

- È ÷òî, ó âñåõ âàñ òàêèå ÿ î  ìàããëàõ?

- Ïðàêòè÷åñêè äà. À ÷òî, ðåøèëà ÷åìó-òî íàó÷èòü ìàëåíüêèõ ïðåñòóïíèêîâ? 

ß ÿìî âçäåðíóëà ïîäáîðîäîê.

- À åñëè è òàê, òû èìååøü ÷òî-òî ïðîòèâ?

- Ìåðëèí óïàñè. þ òåáå óäà÷è â ñòîëü íåëåãêîì äåëå. "îëüêî ÿ ÿ çàðàíåå þ, åñëè òðè ôàêóëüòåòà ÿÿ âïîëíå ÿëüíî ê ìããëàì, òî Ñëèçåðèí íå î÷åíü èõ æàëóåò, òàê ÷òî áóäü ñ íèìè ïîîñòîðîæíåé, ÿ îíè äîëæíû çíàòü, ÷òî òû ÿ æåíà è ïîýòîìó íå äîëæíî áûòü áîëüøèõ ïðîáëåì.

- "û õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ó ÿ ìîãóò áûòü ïðîáëåìû ñ òâîèì ôàêóëüòåòîì?

- Äà, ÿ ñåé÷àñ äðóãîå ÿ, íî âîéíà çàêîí÷èëàñü òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä. 

"æå íè íà ÷òî íå ÿñü ÿ ÿíóëà:

- Ìîæåò âñå-òàêè ðàññêàæåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðî âàøó âîéíó? Ìíå âåäü ÿ ñêîðî ÿ ñ þäüìè è, ñàì ïîíèìàåøü, æåëàòåëüíî, ÷òî áû ÿ õîòü ÷òî-òî çíàëà.

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë òàê, êàê áóäòî åãî ïðèãîâîðèëè ê ñìåðòíîé êàçíè. Ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, îí ïðîãîâîðèë:

- 'îðîøî, òîëüêî ïðîøó íå ïåðåáèâàé ÿ. Ïîòîì òû ñìîæåøü çàäàòü âîïðîñû, òîëüêî ñðàçó ñêàæó, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ãàðàíòèðîâàòü, ÷òî îòâå÷ó íà âñå.

ß êèâíóëà è îí íà÷àë ðàññêàç.

- Âñå íà÷àëîñü â äâàäöàòûõ ãîäàõ ïðîøëîãî âåêà, êîãäà ÿ ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîãî íàçâàëè â ÷åñòü åãî îòöà "îì Ìàðâîëî Ðèääë. Ïðàâäà åãî îòåö íå çíàë î òàêîé ÷åñòè, òàê êàê áðîñèë þ æåíó, êîãäà óçíàë, ÷òî îíà áûëà âåäüìîé. Ýòà âåäüìà óìåðëà ïðè ðîäàõ è ìàëü÷èêà îòäàëè â þò, ãäå îí ïðîæèë îäèííàäöàòü ëåò äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî èç 'îãâàðòñà è íå óçíàë, ÷òî îí êîëäóí. 

Ñåâåðóñ ãîâîðèë ìîíîòîííî, ñëîâíî äàâíî çàó÷åííîå ñòèõîòâîðåíèå, óñòàâèâøèñü êóäà-òî íà ñòåíó.

- "îì, ÿ ê òîìó âðåìåíè îí íàçûâàë ÿ Ëîðäîì Âîëäåìîðòîì, ïîäñòàâèë 'àãðèäà, êîòîðîãî ïðèøëîñü îò÷èñëèòü. Íåêîòîðîå ÿ áûëî òèõî è ÿ äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàë î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ìîé äðóæîê þöèóñ íå óãîâîðèë ÿ ÿ ñ íèì. – ß âçäðîãíóëà, ÿ, êóäà îí êëîíèò. -  ß ÿ åãî ñòîðîííèêîì, òàê íàçûâàåìûì þÿ þ. Äâà ãîäà ÿ ðàáîòàë íà íåãî, ïîêà íå ðåøèë ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì. "îãäà ÿ ïðèøåë ê Äàìáëäîðó è ðàññêàçàë âñå ïðî ÿ, ÿ êàê ìèíèìóìó íà Àçêàáàí. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì Àëüáóñ ñìîã âûòàùèòü ÿ îòòóäà è ñ òåõ ïîð ÿ ðàáîòàë íà íåãî, íå òîëüêî â øêîëå, íî è... â îáùåì, ÿ øïèîíèë çà "åìíûì Ëîðäîì. 

Â ÿòîì ãîäó, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò õîòåë óáèòü Ïîòòåðà, îí áåññëåäíî èñ÷åç íà ÿòü ëåò. Âñå ýòî ÿ îí íàêàïëèâàë ñèëû, ÷òî áû âåðíóòü ñåáå òåëî, ÷òî åìó óäàëîñü òîëüêî ÷åðåç ÷åòûðå ãîäà. Åñëè áû Ìèíèñòåðñòâî äîëãîå ÿ çàêðûâàëî ãëàçà íà î÷åâèäíûå âåùè, ìíîãèõ æåðòâ ìîæíî áûëî áû èçáåæàòü. 

Ñ êàæäîé ñêàçàííîé ôðàçîé ÿ ÿñëî âñå áîëüøå, íå èç-çà òåõ çâåðñòâ, êîòîðûå òâîðèëè Âîëäåìîðò è åãî ñòîðîííèêè, à îò òîãî ÿ ñ êàêèì ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî. ß ñàìà â óçêèõ êðóãàõ èçâåñòíà ðàâíîäóøèåì êî ìíîãèì âåùàì, íî òîëüêî íå ê òåì, êîòîðûå íåïîñðåäñòâåííîþÿ ÿ. ß íå ìîãëà ÿòü, êàê ìîæíî òàê ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷åðåç ÷òî òåáå ñàìîìó ïðèøëîñü ïðîéòè. 

Íî áîëüøå âñåãî ÿ âïå÷àòëèëî òî, êàêèì ñèëüíûì íàäî áûòü, ÷òîáû ïðèçíàòü ñâîè îøèáêè è îòêðûòî ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì.  

Ïðîìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü, ÷òî íàñ÷åò Äàìáëäîðà ÿ íå ñèëüíî îøèáàëàñü. Îí, êîíå÷íî, ïîìîã Ñåâåðóñó, íî êàêîé öåíîé.

Âî ÿ ðàññêàçà âî ìíå áîðîëèñü äâà ÷óâñòâà: áåçóìíîå çëî íà þáèìîãî, ÷òî îí ìîã ÿ íà þ÷îê ê ýòîìó þ, è ñî÷óâñòâèå ê òàêîìó áëèçêîìó è îäíîâðåìåííî äàëåêîìó ÷åëîâåêó.  

Ñ ðàññêàçà î âîéíå ñóïðóã ïëàâíî þÿ íà ÿ î íàøåé ïåðâîé âñòðå÷å, ïåðâîì çíàêîìñòâå, ïåðâîì... â îáùåì îáî âñåì ñàìîì ïåðâîì. Âåðíåå íå î íàøåì, ÿ ïîïðàâèëà ÿ, à î åãî è Ôëåð. Ñòàëî ãðóñòíî è óæàñíî áîëüíî, îò òîãî, ÷òî â òî ÿ ÿ íå áûëî ÿäîì è ÿ â ýòèõ ÿõ íåò.

ÿ õîòü êàê-òî êîìïåíñèðîâàòü ÿþÿ âäðóã ïóñòîòó, ÿ ïîäîøëà ê Ñåâåðóñó, ïðèñåëà ê íåìó íà êîëåíè. 

- Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî òåáå ïðèøëîñü ïðîéòè ÷åðåç âñå ýòî, – ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, ÿÿ åãî áëèæå.

Ñåâåðóñ ÿ, ÿ ÿ:

- Äà, ìíå òîæå.

*******

Ïðèìåðíî çà þ äà íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà ÿ ñòàëà ñóäîðîæíî áðîäèòü ïî äîìó, ÿñü õîòü êàê-òî ÿ ñ ÿìè, ÷òî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíî. ß ïîñòåïåííî ñòàëà îñîçíàâàòü íà ÷òî ïîäïèñàëàñü: îáó÷åíèå, äà åùå äåòåé. È ÷åìó òîëüêî ÿ ñìîãó èõ íàó÷èòü, òîìó, ÷òî ïàëüöû â ðîçåòêó ïèõàòü íå ÿ – ìîæíî êîíüêè îòáðîñèòü? Ñìåøíî.

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ þñü. – Çà óæèíîì ÿ âñå òàêè ñìîãëà ñêàçàòü ýòî.

- ×åãî èìåííî? – Ñóïðóã ÿâíî íå ÿ ìîèìè ÿìè. Îí ÿòü âåñü äåíü ïðîâåë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå è ÿ ìðà÷íåå òó÷è.

- "îãî ñàìîãî. Êàê ÿ âîîáùå ìîãëà ÿ íà ýòîò áðåä – ó÷èòü ýòèõ ìàëåíüêèõ ìàãîâ. ß æå ïðåêðàñíî þ, êàê ìû â øêîëå èçâîäèëè íîâûõ ó÷èòåëåé. Åñëè îíè ÿò ñëàáèíó, òî òû óæå òðóï.

Ñåâåðóñ íèêàê íå ðåàãèðîâàë.

- "û ÿ ñëûøèøü? – ß ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ, íà ÷òî ìèëûé òîëüêî ÿë áðîâü.

- ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ìíå íå èìïîíèðóåò ÿ áûòü ó÷èòåëåì.

- Äà, ÿ ñëûøàë.

- È ýòî âñå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü? È êñòàòè – ÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî – òû ÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü äåëàòü ñ ìîåé þ, âåðíåå, ñ îòñóòñòâèåì îíîé?

- Ïî-ìîåìó, ÿ è òàê þ. – Ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- "û ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ýòî þ â âèäó. "îëüêî íå íàäî ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ìíå ââîäèòü. – Äàâíî ÿ ðàñïèðàëî íà ïîêðè÷àòü â óäîâîëüñòâèå, à âåðíåå, õîðîøåíüêî ÿ. Ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîæèòü, íå ðàçó íå ïîâûñèâ ãîëîñ – ñ óìà ñîéòè îò ñêóêè ìîæíî.

- Íàñêîëüêî ÿ þ, ýòî áûëà ÿ ÿ, âîò è ÿ ñàìà.

Íå îæèäàâ òàêîé ÿíêè, ÿ ïðîñòî óðîíèëà þñòü. Ñåâåðóñ æå, êàçàëîñü, ÿ íà þ þ, ÿâ ìîé íàñòðîé. "åïåðü åìó òî÷íî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî íå ñâåòèëî.

Çàõëîïíóâ ñ ÿçãîì ðîò, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà:

- Íó ÷òî æ, õîðîøî. "îëüêî ïîòîì íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðè î ìîèõ ìåòîäàõ.

- Íå þ, ÷òî òâîè ìåòîäû áóäóò óäà÷íûìè – ÿ ñóïðóã.

- Âîò è íå äóìàé. À óäà÷íûå – íå óäà÷íûå... ÿ ðàçíèöà? Ãëàâíîå, ÷òî áû ðåçóëüòàò áûë, ïðàâäà? – ß ñëàäêî óëûáíóëàñü.

- Öåëü îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà? È ÷òî, èíòåðåñíî, ïðèøëî â þ ãîëîâó?

ß îñêàëèëàñü:

- "û íå çàõî÷åøü ýòîãî çíàòü, ïîâåðü ìíå.

- È âñå æå? – Îí ÿäåë íàñòîëüêî íàäìåííî, ÷òî íå óñòóïàë, åñëè íå ïðåâçîøåë þöèóñà.

- Íó, íàïðèìåð, ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñå ýòî ñäåëàëà, ÿ þ â âèäå ÿâëåíèå î áåðåìåííîñòè, òîëüêî ÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû ÿòü ìèô î òâîåé ÿòåëüíîñòè. À ïîòîì, óâû, ÿëà ðåáåíêà.

ß, êîíå÷íî, ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ïåðåãíóëà ïàëêó, íî íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü – ÿ ïîíåñëî.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîáëåäíåë (ï/à êóäà æ åùå-òî áîëüøå?) è ñæàë þñòè:

- "û íå ïîñìååøü. – Ñàìîé þêå ñëåäîâàëî áðàòü ó íåãî óðîêè.

ß óëûáíóëàñü:

- Ñïîðèì?

- Íå áóäè âî ìíå ÿ, æåíùèíà. – Ïðîðû÷àë îí.

- À òî ÷òî, ÿ – óáåæèò?

- ß ÿ ïðåäóïðåäèë. – Îí âñòàë è íà÷àë ÿ êî ìíå, îò÷åãî ÿ ÿ õðàáðîñòü êóäà-òî èñïàðèëàñü.

- þò äâàæäû – êàðêíóëà ÿ, ÿ ñòîë ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîéñòîðîíû.

Ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ þ ðåïëèêó, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîäîëæèë ñâîå íàñòóïëåíèå.

- Ñëóøàé, ïðèêîí÷èøü ÿ è ÿ þÿ æèíêà íå ñìîæåò ÿ â ñòîëü þáèìîå òîáîé òåëî. - ß ñõâàòèëà þ òàðåëêó, ñëàáî ÿñü, ÷òî îíà ñìîæåò çàùèòèòü ÿ.

Ìèëûé ÿ:

- ÿ îáîðîíà, íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü.

- Âîò è íå ãîâîðè íè÷åãî, òàê, ïîæàëóé, ëó÷øå áóäåò. Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà áû ýòî? – Äîáàâèëà ÿ, îöåíèâ åãî þÿ äâèæåíèå âêðóã ñòîëà.

- Ñ ÿ ÿ. ß äîëæåí áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî òû íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ñäåëàåøü.

Âñå. Ñ÷àñ ÿ áóäóò óáèâàòü.  Ìåäëåííî  è ìó÷èòåëüíî. Ìîæåò âñå òàêè ñòîèò ÿ ïåðåä íèì? Íàáðàâ â ëåãêèå ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà è çàæìóðèâøèñü, ÿ îòêðûëà ðîò è âçâûëà íà ìàíåð ïëàêàëüùèö:

- Ñåâåðóñ, íå áåðè ãðåõ íà äóøó. "û æå îäèí ÿ, êòî æ ÿ îáåðåãàòü-òî áóäåò. Äàìáè íè íà ÷òî íå ÿ, åñëè òîëüêî ïîë áîðîäîé ïîäìåòàòü. "û æå âäîâöîì ÿ ïðè æèâîé-òî æåíå.

Ïðèîòêðûâ îäèí ãëàç, ÿ óçðåëà ìèëîãî âî âñå ãëàçà ÿÿÿ íà ÿ. Ðàäîâàëî òî, ÷òî îí ÿë íà ìåñòå. Îñìåëåâ ÿ îòêðûëà âòîðîé ãëàç.

- Íå óáüåøü? – Íà ÿêèé ñëó÷àé ÿ çàøëà çà ñòóë.

- ß íå õî÷ó â Àçêàáàí. – Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë.

- Èçâèíè, ÿ íå õîòåëà ÿ îáèæàòü. À ìîæåò è õîòåëà, íå þ. Íî òû òîæå õîðîø, âñå ñâàëèòü íà ÿ. – ß ñîâñåì ðàññëàáèëàñü è ÿòü ïîøëà â àòàêó, òîëüêî òåïåðü, ñêîðåå, ïî èíåðöèè.

- ÿ æå åùå è âèíîâàòûì ñäåëàëè. Êòî, ÿ, ïðèäóìàë âåñü ýòîò áðåä ñ þ? – Ìèëûé ñëîæèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ñòàë ñâåðëèòü ÿ ÿäîì.

- À êòî ÿ ñïðîâîöèðîâàë, ÿ?

- Êòî?

- Êîíü â ïàëüòî. - ×òî-òî ÿ íå òóäà çàíåñëî – Èçâèíè åùå ðàç. "û ìíå ïîìîæåøü ÿ èç ýòîé ÿãè?

Ñåâåðóñ ÿ:

- 'îðîøî.

- "åì áîëåå, ÷òî òû òîæå âî âñåì ýòîì âèíîâàò. – Ïðîáóáíèëà ÿ êóäà-òî â ïîë.

Îòâåòîì ìíå áûëî ôûðêàíüå:

- ÿ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, òîëüêî ìîãèëà èñïðàâèò.

*******

Â øêîëå íàäî áûëî áûòü çà äâà ÿ äà íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, ïîýòîìó ÿ äíè ÿ ïðîâåëà çà ñáîðàìè.

Â îäèí èç äíåé Ñåâåðóñ âûòàùèë ÿ â Êîñîé ïåðåóëîê, ÷òîáû êóïèòü ìíå ìàíòèè è þ îäåæäó.

- ÿ ÷òî æå, ÿ îäåæäà íå óñòðàèâàåò? – ÿ ãíåâíî íàñóïèëàñü.

- Íåò. " íàñ íå ÿòî õîäèòü â ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå, òåì áîëåå â øêîëå, òåì áîëåå òû ÿííî õîäèøü â þêàõ è âñå ïîäðîñòêè, ïåðåïîëíåííûå ãîðìîíàìè áóäóò ÿÿ íà ÿ.

- Ðåâíóåòå, ïðîôåññîð? – óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ. – Äà âû, áàòåíüêà, ñîáñòâåííèê.

Ìèëûé òîëüêî ãíåâíî çûðêíóë íà ÿ è ìîë÷à çàïèõàë â êàìèí.  

Â äåíü îòúåçäà Ñåâåðóñ ðàñòîëêàë ÿ íè ñâåò, íè ÿ è ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÷åðåç òðè ÷àñà ìû äîëæíû áûòü íà ìåñòå.

- Ñëóøàé, à äðóãèå ÿ áóäóò çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ ýòî íå ÿ?

- Íåò, ýòî ëèøíåå. "û äîñòàòî÷íî çíàåøü Ôëåð, ÷òîáû íå äåëàòü î÷åâèäíûõ îøèáîê. "îëüêî ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, íå ïåðå÷ü Äàìáëäîðó è íå ðàçìàõèâàé ñâîåé ÿþ ê íåìó, êàê òðàíñïîðàòíîì.

- À êòî ðàçìàõèâàåò? ß ñàìî áëàãîðàçóìèå. – ß ñëîæèëà ãóáû áàíòèêîì è îïóñòèëà ãëàçà äîëó.

- Íó-íó.

Àïïàðèðîâàâ ê âîðîòàì ñ êðûëàòûìè ñâèíêàìè, ìû íàïðàâèëèñü â çàìîê, ãäå íàñ âñòðåòèë òîò æå òèï÷èê ñ äðàíîé êîøêîé.

- Ïðîôåññîðû, – îí êèâíóë ãîëîâîé â çíàê ÿ – ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð õî÷åò âàñ âèäåòü. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âû óñòðîèòåñü, åñòåñòâåííî.

- 'îðîøî, Àðãóñ.

ÿ þñòü ïðèâû÷íî ïîøàòíóëàñü. ÿ íà ïðèëè÷íîå ÿíèå îò íåãî, ÿ ïðîøåïòàëà:

- Êîãäà ýòî, èíòåðåñíî, ÿ ïðîôåññîðîì óñïåëè ñäåëàòü? Èëè ó âàñ þáîãî ÿ ïðîôåññîðîì êëè÷óò?

- Äèðåêòîð ðåøèë, ÷òî òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå. – Ñåâåðóñ íå çàìåäëèë õîäà.

- "èïà áîëüøå ÿ è âñå òàêîå? 'ì, íå äóìàëà, ÷òî áóäó ïðîôåññîðîì, ìîæåò åùå è àêàäåìèêîì ñòàíó, êàê äóìàåøü?

- Êóäà òåáå. – Ìèëûé ôûðêíóë.

- Íî-íî, ïîëåã÷å íà ïîâîðîòàõ. Ìîãó âåäü è ÿ. – ß âîøëà â þ äâåðü.

Ñåâåðóñ âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíîâ íàøè óìåíüøåííûå âåùè è ñäåëàë èõ íîðìàëüíîãî ðàçìåðà.

- Ïîéäåì, Àëüáóñ æäåò.

- Ìîæåò áåç ÿ, à? – ñêèñëà ÿ. – " âàñ òàì ñâîè ìóæñêèå äåëà.

ß óñìåõíóëàñü, ïðåäñòàâèâ êàêèå ìóæñêèå äåëà ìîãóò áûòü ó Äàìáè.

- ÿ÷êà. – Ìèëûé ÿ èñïåïåëèòü ÿ ÿäîì, ÷òî, êîíå÷íî, ó íåãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. – Ïîøëè.

- ×òî? – ÿ âûïó÷èëà ãëàçà – "û ÷òî æå åùå è ìûñëè ÷èòàåøü?

Ñåâåðóñ ÿ:

- À ðàíüøå òû, êîíå÷íî, ýòîãî íå çàìåòèëà.

- Ëó÷øå áû òû òóäà íå ëåç, – ÿ ñâåðêíóëà ãëàçàìè â íåãîäîâàíèè – ÿ. Ìîè ìûñëè ýòî ÿ ïîìîéêà, ÷òî òåáå è íå ñíèëîñü.

- ß çàìåòèë. 

- Ðððð, òû íåâîçìîæíûé ÷åëîâåê, ñ òîáîé ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî íîðìàëüíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. – ß òîïíóëà íîæêîé.

- Êòî áû ãîâîðèë. – Îí áûë ñàìî ñïîêîéñòâèå.

ß ðåøèëà ïðîìîë÷àòü. Êàê ÿ: ãîðáàòîãî ìîãèëà èñïðàâèò.

- Ñàìà ÿ.

ß ïðîñòî çàêàòèëà ãëàçà.

******

Çà ÿ, ÷òî ïðîøëî ñ íàøåãî âèçèòà â êàáèíåòå íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü çîëîòîé ïòèöû, ÿ ñèäåëà íà øêàôó è ÷èñòèëà êðûëî.

Àëüáóñ ÿÿ íàì íà âñòðå÷ó.

- Ñåâåðóñ, Àííà, þñü, õîðîøî äîáðàëèñü? Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü.

- Äà, ñïàñèáî. – Ñóïðóã ïîæàë ðóêó ñòàðöó è ïîäâåë ÿ ê ñåäàëèùó. Ìàíåðû, åëêè-ïàëêè.

- þ? – Äàìáëäîð âçìàõíóë ðóêîé è ÿÿ ñåðâèðîâàííûé ñòîëèê (ï/à ýòî ïðîñòî âîëøåáñòâî êàêîå-òî, êàê ñêàçàë íåçàáâåííûé Ëîêõàðò). – Íó êàê, Àííà, âû âñå ÿëè â ïèñüìå èëè ó âàñ åñòü âîïðîñû?

ß ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, ìîë, âñå ÿòíî. 

- Íó ÷òî æ, òîãäà ïðèñòóïèì íåïîñðåäñòâåííîê äåëàì. ß ïðî÷èòàë íåñêîëüêî êíèã ïî íàøåìó âîïðîñó è íàøåë òàì çàíèìàòåëüíûå ôàêòû. ÿ òàêîå âïîëíå âîçìîæíî áåç ÿ ìàãèè, òîëüêî åñëè ó äâóõ þäåé îäíîâðåìåííî ÿÿ îäíà è òà æå ìûñëü. Ïðè÷åì ìûñëü íå î òîì, ÷òî íàäî áû ïîåñòü èëè íå çàáûòü ïîëèòü öâåòû, à, êàê áû ýòî ñêàçàòü, áîëåå ÿ.

- Êàê ñäåëàòü âñåõ ñ÷àñòëèâûìè, ÷òî ëè? – ß çàìîðãàëà.

- 'ì, íå âñåõ, à ÿ. – Äàìáè ñâåðêíóë ÿðàìè. 

ß ÿëà, áîëåå èëè ìåíåå, êîíå÷íî, íî ÿëà. Âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî â òî ñàìîå ÿ ó ÿ áûëà ÿ ÿ, òàêèå ìûñëè áûëè íåðåäêèìè ÿìè â ìîåé ãîëîâå.

- À êàê ÿ ñìîãó ÿ?  

Åñëè ñìîãó âîîáùå.

- Ýòîãî ÿ ïîêà íå íàøåë, íî êàê ÿ: íå áîãè ãîðøêè þò. Ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ìû íàéäåì ïðàâèëüíîå ðåøåíèå, ïðàâäà? – Îí äàæå ïîäñêî÷èë îò ñâîåãî ýíòóçèàçìà. – À ïîêà âû ïîæèâåòå çäåñü.

- À êàê æå Ôëåð? – Ïî ïðàâäå ñêàçàòü, ÿ âñå ÿ ìó÷èë ýòîò âîïðîñ. ß íå ñòîëüêî áåñïîêîèëàñü î íåé, ñêîëüêî î ìîåé æèçíè: ÷òî îíà ìîãëà íàäåëàòü òàì.

- Î, íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, ÿ. ß íàâåë êîå-êàêèå ñïðàâêè – ÿ óäèâëåííî âñêèíóëà áðîâè (ï/à îäíó áðîâü óæå íå ðèñêîâàëà ïîäíèìàòü, íàâåðíîå) – Äà-äà, íå ÿéòåñü, ó ÿ åñòü íåêîòîðûå ÿçè. "àê âîò, îíà æèâåò âïîëíå ïðèëè÷íî. 

Ïðèëè÷íî, òàê ïðèëè÷íî. þñü, ÷òî êâàðòèðó îíà ìíå íå ñïàëèëà – ÿ íåäàâíî ðåìîíò äåëàëà.

- Ñêîðî ÿ ñîáðàíèå, òàê ÷òî ìîæåòå ïîäîæäàòü ó ÿ â êàáèíåòå. – Íå äèðåêòîð, à ñàìà äîáðîòà. 

þ ïîêîðíî, ÿ ëó÷øå ïåøêîì þ. Ñåâåðóñ ñòðåëüíóë â ÿ ãëàçàìè – ÿòü ïîäñëóøèâàë? ß ìûñëåííî ïîêàçàëà åìó ÿçûê – îí ÿ áû ÿ.

- Âû ïîçíàêîìèòåñü ñ äðóãèìè ÿìè. – Ïðîäîëæàë Àëüáóñ - Ôëåð, êîíå÷íî, çíàëà áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ, íî ýòî áûëî òàê äàâíî... – Ñòàðèêàí ÿ êàêèì-òî ñâîèì ÿì. – Êîëëåêòèâ ó íàñ îòëè÷íûé. Êîíå÷íî, íå ÿ è áåç íåáîëüøèõ ÿã, íî ýòî æå æèçíü, ïðàâäà? 

"åïåðü óæå ìèëûé çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

- Íó-íó, Ñåâåðóñ. – Äàìáëäîð ÿ âïåðåä è ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ðóêå. – Ïðîñòî áîëüøèíñòâî ÿã ÿò ìåæäó íèì è Ìèíåðâîé, Ôèëèóñîì, Ñèíèñòðîé... è äðóãèìè ÿìè. – Ýòî óæå áûëî ñêàçàíî ìíå.

ß óñìåõíóëàñü: ìèëûé äîáðûé Ñåâåðóñ íàéäåò îáùèé ÿçûê ñ êàæäûì. 

- Äà, êñòàòè. – Äèðåêòîð âûòàùèë óñû èç ÿ è ÿ íà íàñ. – ×òî âû ñîáèðàåòåñü äåëàòü ñ þùåé þ?

ß òàê è ïîäñêî÷èëà, îòêóäà îí ïðî ýòî çíàåò? "ñòàâèâøèñü íà ñóïðóãà ÿ ÿëà åãî ïðåäêîâ äî ñåäüìîãî êîëåíà çà òî, ÷òî îí âñå ðàññêàçàë ñòàðèêàíó.

- ß íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë. 

Ñêðèïíóâ çóáàìè ÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Àëüáóñó è âûìó÷åííî óëûáíóëàñü.

- Ìû åùå íå ðåøèëè. Íàäî ïðîñòî ñåñòü è õîðîøåíüêî âñå îáäóìàòü, ïðàâäà? – ÿ ïåðåäðàçíèëà äèðåêòîðà.

- Íó ÷òî æ, òîãäà ïðåäîñòàâüòå ýòî ìíå. – Ñòàðûé èíòðèãàí ïîòåð ëàäîøêè è ÿ â êðåñëå. – Î, ê íàì êòî-òî èäåò. þ ýòî Ìèíåðâà. – Îí çàêèíóë â ðîò þ-òî êîíôåòêó è ðàñêóñèë åå.

Ñîáðàíèå ïðîøëî âïîëíå ñïîêîéíî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü âíåçàïíîãî ÿ ïòèöû ñî øêàôà. Ïðåðâàâ ìîíîëîã ìèëîãî ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà, êîòîðûé ïðîïèùàë, ÷òî áû ÿ åãî íàçûâàëà ïðîñòî Ôèëèóñîì (ï/à ïðîñòî ÿ, ìëèí), ïòèöà ñàìûì íàãëûì îáðàçîì ñïàëèëà ÿ, îñòàâèâ íà ïîëó ëèøü ãîðñòêó ïåïëà. 'îðîøî, ÷òî ÿ ÷èòàëà î ôåíèêñàõ, à òî óñòðîèëà áû çäåñü âñåì èñòåðèêó â ëó÷øèõ ÿõ áðàçèëüñêèõ ñåðèàëîâ.

Îñòàëüíûå ïðîôåññîðà òîæå îêàçàëèñü âïîëíå ìèëûìè þäüìè, áîëüøèíñòâî êîòîðûõ ÿòíî óäèâèëîñü, óâèäåâ ÿ â ýòîì êàáèíåòå è åùå áîëüøå, óçíàâ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó çäåñü ïðåïîäàâàòü. 

Ìíå âûäåëèëè êàáèíåò è ñêàçàëè ÷òî òàì ÿ ñìîãó íàéòè âñå íåîáõîäèìîå, à åñëè ÷òî-òî ÿ, òî ìîãó ñìåëî ÿ ê äèðåêòîðó.

Íà ïîñëåäîê ïîçäðàâèâ ñ ïðèáëèæåíèåì íîâîãî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, Àëüáóñ áëàãîñëîâèë âñåõ íà ñîí è îòïðàâèë ÿñè, íàïîìíèâ, ÷òî íåïëîõî áû áûëî ïðèâåñòè ñâîè êàáèíåòû â ÿäîê.

******

Ïåðâîãî ÿÿ ÿ ïîäñêî÷èëà îò êàêîãî-òî êðèêà. Íå ÿâ, â ÷åì äåëî ÿ îáàëäåëî êðóòèëà ãîëîâîé, ïîêà íå íàøëà èñòî÷íèê øóìà: ïî âñåìó ïåðèìåòðó ïðèêðîâàòíîé òóìáî÷êè ÿ îãîëòåëûé áóäèëüíèê è èçäàâàë äèêèé âèçã, ÿ åãî ñ ïðåäñìåðòíûìè õðèïàìè.

- ×åãî îðåøü? Íå íà áàçàðå, ÷àé. – ß ñòóêíóëà åãî êóëàêîì â íàäåæäå, ÷òî îí ÿ. – Ïðîñíóëàñü ÿ óæå.

Îöåíèâ ðåçóëüòàò ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé, ÿíêà çàõëîïíóëàñü è ñ îáèäîé óñòàâèëàñü íà ÿ, ìîë ÿ òóò þñü, à òû...

- Âñòàëà? – Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñóíóë ãîëîâó â êîìíàòó – ÿ óæå ñàì õîòåë èäòè áóäèòü ÿ.

- Ëó÷øå óæ òû, ÷åì ýòà ÿ áàíêà – çåâíóëà ÿ, ÿñü ñ êðîâàòè è ÿÿñü â þ.

Êîãäà ÿ âûøëà, ìèëûé óæå áûë âî âñåîðóæèè è ÿ â ñòîëå.

- Ìîæíî ÿ, çà÷åì íàäî áûëî âñòàâàòü â þ ðàíü, åñëè ìîæíî åùå ñïàòü è ñïàòü. "û æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî äåòèøêè ïðèåäóò òîëüêî âå÷åðîì. – ß ïðîòîïàëà ê øêàôó è ðåøèòåëüíî ðàñïàõíóëà åãî.

- Ëó÷øå çàðàíåå ÿ ê þ. À ìíîãî ñïàòü – âðåäíî.

- Íó-íó. – Ïîäöåïèâ îäíó èç ìàíòèé, ÿ ÿíóëà åå íà ÿ. – Êàê òåáå ýòà?

- Ïðåëåñòíî, - ìèëûé äàæå íå ÿ, ÿ ÿ íà ñòîëå, - "û ÿòü çäåñü êîïàëàñü? ß æå ïðîñèë íå ñìåøèâàòü íàøè áóìàãè.

- "û òàê äóìàåøü? – ÿ êðóòèëàñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, ÿ. Ïîñòàâèâ ñåáå 9,99 èç 10 (ï/à ñêðîìíîñòü – âåæëèâîñòü êîðîëåé) ÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê þáèìîìó. – Åñëè òû ïîñòàâèøü ìíå ñòîë, òî íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå áóäåò, ÿíóñü âñòàâíûìè çóáàìè ìîåé áàáóøêè. ×òî òû èùåøü?

- Ðàñïèñàíèå. – Ìèëûé ïðîäîëæàë ïðîöåññ (ï/à ïîçâàë áû Áëýêà, áûñòðåå áû ïîëó÷èëîñü).

- Äàé þ! Ïåðâîé ïàðîé áóäåò Ñëèçåðèí-Ãðèôôèíäîð. ÿä áîäðîñòè íà âåñü þùèé ãîä, òàê ñêàçàòü.

Íàêàíóíå Ñåâåðóñ ìíå ðàññêàçàë î âå÷íîé âðàæäå äâóõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ è î ëè÷íîé ÿçíè ìèëîãî ê ïðîòèâíèêó ñâîåãî Äîìà. "àêæå ìíå ïîâåäàëè ìíîãî èíòåðåñíîãî î òàê íàçûâàåìûõ ìàðîäåðàõ, æàëü òîëüêî áåç ïîäðîáíîñòåé – ñàìîãî âêóñíîãî ÿ ëèøèëè. À êîãäà îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî òà ÿ ñîáà÷êà è ÿäå÷êà, ÷òî áûëè ó íàñ äîìà – îäíî ëèöî, ÿ òèõî âçäðîãíóëà è ïîïûòàëàñü óïàñòü â îáìîðîê (ï/à êàê âû äîãàäàëèñü Àííà âñåöåëî ïîääåðæàëà ñâîåãî þáèìîãî è ÿëà ñòîðîíó Ñëèçåðèíà).

- Ñìåøíî äî êîëèê. Íàøåë! – èçäàâ ïîáåäíûé êëè÷, ìèëûé âûäåðíóë ëèñòèê èç îáùåé êó÷è è, çàæàâ åãî â ðóêå, íàêîíåö, ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ.

- Ãîòîâà, òîãäà àéäà çàâòðàêàòü. – Ðóëàäû, èçäàâàåìûå æåëóäêîì ïîãíàëè ÿ èç ïîäçåìåëèé.

******

Äî ïðèåçäà ìàëåíüêèõ óáèéö âñå ÿ áóäòî ñ óìà ïîñõîäèëè, äà è ÿ âìåñòå ñ íèìè çà þ. ÿ â ÿäîê (â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç) êàáèíåò è ÿ ïåðåïèñü ïîëó÷åííîãî ÿ, êîòîðîå èìåëî íåîñòîðîæíîñòü ïîïàñòü â þ þ âëàñòü, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü ê Ñåâåðóñó. 

Ïîêà ÿ çà÷èòûâàëà ñïèñîê èíãðåäèåíòîâ, ìèëûé â ñîòûé ðàç ÿë èõ íàëè÷èå. 

ÿ íåðâîçíîñòü ðîñëà îíàëüíî ÿ âðåìåíè äî ïðèåçäà äåòåé. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê íàäî áûëî èäòè â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ðóêè äðîæàëè òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî ìíå ñ òðóäîì óäàâàëîñü ÷èòàòü çàïèñè.

- ÿ, îíè ÿ íå ÿò, - ìèëûé ÿë ÿ çà ðóêó, - ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ.

ß çàðû÷àëà:

- "òåøèë, ñïàñèáî. "æå ïîðà, äà? – ß ñêîð÷èëà þ ìèíó.

- Äà, ñåé÷àñ ïîéäåì. Ïåðåñòàíü òû ÿñòèñü, ìîæåò òåáå óñïîêîèòåëüíîå äàòü?

- Íå íàäî, à òî ÿ þñü, ëèöîì â ñàëàò.

Êîãäà ìû çàøëè â Çàë âñå ÿ áûëè â ñáîðå çà þ÷åíèåì Äàìáè, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è 'àãðèäà. Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ìèíåðâà áóäåò ïðîâîäèòü ñîðòèðîâêó, à 'àãðèä âñòðå÷àåò ìåëêèõ ãðûçóíîâ (ï/à ÿ Ìàëôîé-õîðåê).

"ñåâøèñü çà ñòîë ÿäîì ñ þáèìûì ÿ ñòàëà ïðèêèäûâàòü, êàê ìîæíî ñåñòü òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ íåçàìå÷åííîé.

- " ÿ øèëî â çàäíèöå? – ïðîøèïåë ñóïðóã íà óõî.

- Â ïåðåäíèöå. – ß âñå åùå åëîçèëà íà ñòóëå.

ÿ ê íåóòåøèòåëüíîìóâûâîäó, ÷òî âèäíî ÿ áóäåò â þáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ ÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà è ïðîñòî ìàêñèìàëüíî ñúåõàëà ïîä ñòîë.

- Ïåðåñòàíü, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. – þáèìûé ÿ.

ß ÿ÷î çàøåïòàëà:

- "û, íàâåðíîå, äàâíî ïîñëåäíèé ðàç çà ïàðòîé ñèäåë è çàáûë, êàê âåäóò ÿ äåòèøêè. 

- Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, Ôëåð. ß þ, ÷òî ó âàñ âñå ÿ, – ïîäàë ãîëîñ Ôèëèóñ, ñèäåâøèé ñïðàâà îò ÿ, - ãëàâíîå íå âîëíóéòåñü òàê. þ, êîãäà  ÿ âåë ñâîé ïåðâûé óðîê, òî òàê ÿ, ÷òî ÷óòü íå ÿ ñ êíèã.

- Ñ êíèã? – ïåðåñïðîñèëà òóïî ÿ.

Ïðîôåññîð õèõèêíóë:

- Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî èç-çà ìîåãî ðîñòà ÿ íå âèäíî çà êàôåäðîé, ïîýòîìó ÿ þ íà êíèãàõ.

ß ôûðêíóëà, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñâîåãî äåêàíà, þùåãî íà ñâîèõ òðóäàõ íà ÿõ. Ýòî ïîìîãëî ìíå íåìíîãî ÿ. Æàëü, ÷òî íåíàäîëãî: ÿ òîëüêî óñïåëà âûäîõíóòü, êîãäà ÿ äâåðü õëîïíóëà è âîøåë äèðåêòîð, âñëåä çà êîòîðûì ðàñïàõíóëèñü ãëàâíûå äâåðè è Áîëüøîé Çàë ñòàëè ÿòü ÿùèå øêîëüíèêè. Íåðâíî ñãëîòíóâ, ÿ âöåïèëàñü â ðóêó þáèìîãî, èùà ïîääåðæêè. Ñæàâ â îòâåò þ ëàäîíü, Ñåâåðóñ ìåëüêîì ÿ ìíå, ïðåæäå ÷åì íàöåïèòü þ ìàñêó.

******

Âîøåäøèå äåòè áûëè ñëîâíî óðàãàí: îíè êðè÷àëè, ÿëèñü, ïåðåáåãàëè îò ñòîëà ê ñòîëó, ÿñü ñî ñòàðûìè çíàêîìûìè. ÿ ïîêà, ñëàâà Âåëèêîìó Îäèíó, íèêòî íå çàìåòèë.

Êîãäà âñå ðàññåëèñü è áîëåå-ìåíåå óñïîêîèëèñü, äâåðè â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ðàñïàõíóëèñü, âîøëà Ìèíåðâà, ÿ çà ñîáîé îðàâó ïîòåíöèàëüíûõ ñàäèñòîâ è âûñòðîèëà èõ ïåðåä íàøèì ñòîëîì. Âåñü Çàë çàìîë÷àë.

×óòü ðàíåå ÿ ÿÿ êó÷à ÿÿ ñòðàííî çàøåâåëèëàñü è ÿëàñü íàõðèïûâàòü ïåñåíêó î òîì, êàê õîðîøî ÿ â 'îãâàðòñå è ðàññêàçûâàòü îáî âñåõ ôàêóëüòåòàõ, ãäå áóäóò ÿ ïåðâîêóðñíèêè. Êîãäà ÿïà çàêîí÷èëà ïåòü, Çàë ÿ àïëîäèñìåíòàìè.

Ïîñëå öåðåìîíèè ñîðòèðîâêè äèðåêòîð ñîîáùèë, ÷òî â Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ çàïðåùåíî õîäèòü âñåì áåç þÿ (ï/à êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü?).

- "àêæå ÿ õî÷ó ïðåäñòàâèòü âàì íîâîãî ÿ ÿ. – ß â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç áåçóñïåøíî ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîãëîòèòü êîìîê, ñêîðåå ÿ, íåæåëè ÿ ÿäû, íàïðàâëåííûå íà ÿ. – Êàê âû âñå çíàåòå, ìèñòåð Ýäâàðäñ óåõàë â þ ðàçâîäèòü êîðîâ, êàê îí ñêàçàë, ïîýòîìó ñ îãðîìíîé þ þ, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó è, ÿ þñü, äîëüøå – äèðåêòîð ñòðåëüíóë â ÿ ãëàçàìè – ýòîò ïðåäìåò áóäåò âåñòè ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.

ÿ òèøèíà áûëà åìó îòâåòîì, à ìíå íàãðàäîé. Âñå ÿäû íåðâíî ïåðåêèíóëèñü íà þáèìîãî (ï/à êàê þ Ñåâó, ÿùåãî çà êîìïîì èëè ñ ìèêñåðîì â ðóêå, òàê íåìèëîñåðäíî þ ïîä ñòîë) ñ íåìûì óæàñîì, ðàçâå ÷òî ñëèçåðèíöû ñêîð÷èëè äîâîëüíûå ìèíû. "ñìåõíóâøèñü ïðî ÿ, ÿ îòîðâàëà þ ÿþ òî÷êó îò ñòóëà è â ëó÷øèõ ÿõ Ñåâåðóñà ñòàëà áóðàâèòü ó÷åíèêîâ ÿäîì.

Îïèñàòü, êàê ÿäåëè äåòèøêè ìîæíî, ïîæàëóé, òîëüêî ôðàçîé «ê íàì åäåò ðåâèçîð» - þñòè óäàðèëèñü î çîëîòûå òàðåëêè. Ïîõîæå îíè ìåíüøå óäèâèëèñü, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî ìèëûé áóäåò âåñòè ó íèõ åùå îäèí ïðåäìåò, íåæåëè óçíàâ, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü æåíà.

"ëûáíóâøèñü ïîçëîâåùåé è ïîëó÷èâ â íàãðàäó õëîïêè ñî ñòîëà Ñëèçåðèíà, ÿ ñ ÷óâñòâîì âûïîëíåííîãî äîëãà îïóñòèëàñü íà ìåñòî.

þäàâ çà ýòîé èäèëëèåé, Äàìáè ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìîæíî ïèðîâàòü. Èëè ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè äåòèøêè äåéñòâèòåëüíî åùå äîëãî íå ìîãëè ÿ, íåðâíî ÿÿ íà ñòîëü þ þ ïàðó.

******

Ñïóñòèâøèñü â ÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî åìó íàäî ñõîäèòü â ñïàëüíè è óñòðîèòü þ ïðîìûâêó ìîçãîâ.

Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê îí ÿ, ÿ óæå óñïåëà ÿ â êðîâàòü è çàìåðåòü â îæèäàíèè ðàññêàçà Êàê-Ýòî-Áûëî.

þáèìûé ñêàçàë, ÷òî áûëî äîâîëüíî âåñåëî þäàòü çà ÿÿ ÿìè äåòèøåê.

- Îíè íå äóìàëè, ÷òî Àëüáóñ ïîäëîæèò èì þ þ – äâà Ñíåéïà, òàêîå èì è â ñòðàøíîì ñíå íå ïðèñíèëîñü áû. – Ìèëûé ÿ. – "û òîæå áûëà íà âûñîòå, òàê íà íèõ ïîñìîòðåëà, ÷òî ÿ âñå òîëüêî ÿ è áóäóò îáñóæäàòü. þ, íà ïåðâûå óðîêè ìîæåøü ÿ – îíè íå ÿò ÿ íà ãíåâ åùå îäíîãî Ñíåéïà. È åùå ñíèìè ñ íèõ ÿòîê–äðóãîé áàëëîâ è ÿäîê â êëàññå òåáå îáåñïå÷åí.

- Ïîñíèìàòü áàëëû – ýòî ìîæíî. – ß äîâîëüíî çàæìóðèëàñü, ÿÿ, êàê ÿþ èõ â ìèíóñ. – "îëüêî íå þ, ÷òî òåáå ÿ ÿ æå òàêòèêà â îòíîøåíèè òâîåãî Äîìà.

- ß íå ïðîòèâ, åñëè òîëüêî âñå áóäåò â ðàçóìíûõ ïðåäåëàõ.

- Ëàäóøêè, ïîëó÷èøü òû ðàçóìíûå ïðåäåëû. – ß çåâíóëà. – Êñòàòè, òâîè ïîäîïå÷íûå ÿ íå ðàññïðàøèâàëè îáî ìíå?

Ìèëûé ÿ:

- Îíè ñëèøêîì õîðîøî âîñïèòàíû ÿ ýòîãî. Íî åñëè òåáå èíòåðåñíî, âèä ó íèõ áûë î-î-î÷åíü é.

- Âîò è õîðîøî. – ß óëûáíóëàñü.

Ñòðàõ ïåðåä êàðüåðîé ÿ êóäà-òî óøåë, çàìåíèâ åãî ÷óâñòâîì îãðîìíîé óñòàëîñòè.

- Äàâàé ñïàòü, – ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â ïîäóøêó.

- Ñ ïî÷èíîì ÿ, - Ñåâåðóñ ÿ ÿäîì è ïîöåëîâàë ÿ â ùåêó, - ñïè.

*******

Íà þùèé äåíü ïî äîðîãå íà çàâòðàê íàì ïîïàëîñü òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ñëèçåðèíöåâ, êîòîðûå âåæëèâî ñ íàìè ïîçäîðîâàëèñü è ïîáåæàëè, ÿÿ äðóã äðóãà ñîîáùèòü âñåì, êîãî îíè ñåé÷àñ âèäåëè. Â Çàë ìû âîøëè ðóêà ê ðóêå (ï/à ÷åðíûå ìàíòèè þÿ, êàê ïîëíûå ïàðóñà) è â ïîëíîé òèøèíå ïðîøëè ê ñâîèì ìåñòàì.

ÿÿ òðàïåçà ïðîøëà ñïîêîéíî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü êó÷è ïòèö, êîòîðûå âîðâàëèñü â ïîìåùåíèå, ÿ âîêðóã ïîñûëêè è ïèñüìà. 

- Êðàñèâî – çàìåòèëà ÿ.

- À òî. Íó êàê, íåðâíè÷àåøü? – ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, ÿñü íà ñâîé ñòîë, çà êîòîðûì ïðîèñõîäèëî êàêîå-òî ñîâåùàíèå. Ïîäóìàâ, íàâåðíîå, ÷òî íè÷åãî îïàñíîãî íå ÿ, îí ÿ êî ìíå.

- Äà íå î÷åíü. Ðàäóåò òî, ÷òî ó ÿ íå áóäåò ïåðâîãî êóðñà – ñ íèìè ÿ áû ÿä ëè ñïðàâèëàñü. 

- Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ ëåã÷å çàïóãàòü, à ñëåäîâàòåëüíî ïðèó÷èòü ê äèñöèïëèíå (ï/à âîò îíà, ÿ Ñåâû â äåéñòâèè). ÿ ïðîâîäèòü? – äî íà÷àëà ÿòèé åùå áûëî áîëüøå ïîëó÷àñà, à ÿ óæå ñòàëè ÿ.

- Äà, ïîæàëóéñòà. – Ìîé êàáèíåò ÿ íà âòîðîì ýòàæå è íåäàëåêî îò ëåñòíèöû, ïîýòîìó ìíîãî âðåìåíè ÿ ïåðåáåæêè ìåæäó íàøèìè êàáèíåòàìè íå òðåáîâàëîñü.

Îñòàâøèñü îäíà â êëàññå, ÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïðîëèñòàëà ïëàí ÿÿ. Ïåðâîé ïàðîé ó ÿ áûë ÿòûé êóðñ, Ñëèçåðèí-Ãðèôôèíäîð (ï/à êòî áû ÿ, æàëü òîëüêî, ÷òî Äðàêî áîëüøå íå ÿ) è íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî èç âñåãî ýòîãî æäàòü íå ïðèõîäèëîñü. "òåøàëî òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíöû âðîäå êàê äîëæíû áûòü íà ìîåé ñòîðîíå.

Çàäóìàâøèñü, ÿ íå ñðàçó çàìåòèëà, êàê îòêðûëàñü äâåðü è â êëàññ çàøëè äâå äåâî÷êè. ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû – äî íà÷àëà óðîêà åùå áûëî ÿòü ìèíóò.

- ß íå ðàçðåøàëà çàõîäèòü. Âàñ íå ó÷èëè ÿ? – ß îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà è óñòàâèëàñü íà íèõ íå ÿ. 

- Èçâèíèòå, ìàäàì. – Ïîäàëà ãîëîñ ÿ äåâî÷êà, ÿ áûëà áëèæå êî ìíå. – Ìîæíî íàì ÿ?

- Ïðîôåññîð, ñ âàøåãî ÿ. È âàì ÿ ÿ. – ß âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîèì ÿì.

Êàê òîëüêî äâåðü çà íèìè çàõëîïíóëàñü ÿ ÿëà, ÷òî çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå. Íó ÷òî æ, ïåðâûé øàã ñäåëàí: ñåé÷àñ ýòè ÿ ÿò âñåì, êîãî ÿò îá èõ çíàêîìñòâå ñî ìíîé è ê îáåäó ÿ øêîëà áóäåò çíàòü, êàêîå ÿ ÷óäîâèùå.  Îäíàêî äî îáåäà ñëåäîâàëî äîæèòü, à äî íåãî áûëî öåëûõ äâå ïàðû.

Êîãäà ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê, ÿ ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè è ðàñïàõíóëà åå. Íà ÿ óñòàâèëîñü òðè ÿòêà ïàð ãëàç: â îäíèõ áûë óæàñ, â äðóãèõ ñòü, â äâóõ óæå ÿäûâàëèñü çàðîäûøè íåíàâèñòè.

- Âû ìîæåòå çàéòè. – Ïðîãîâîðèëà ÿ, ÿÿñü îáðàòíî ê ñòîëó.

ß ïîäîæäàëà, êîãäà âñå ÿÿ.

- Äîáðîå óòðî. – ÿ óëûáêà.

Êëàññ îòâåòèë íåäðóæíûì õîðîì. Âñïîìíèâ øêîëüíûå ìàíåðû, ÿ ïðîãîâîðèëà:

- Áóäüòå äîáðû âñòàâàòü: ÿ ïåðåä âàìè âåñü óðîê áóäó ÿñàòü, ïîýòîìó, þ, âàñ íå çàòðóäíèò ÿòü ìèíóòêó.

Ñ ÷óòü ñëûøíûì ñòîíîì ÿòà ÿëèñü. 

- Äîáðîå óòðî åùå ðàç. Ñàäèòåñü. Èòàê, êàê âû óæå çíàåòå, ÿ çîâóò ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï – ÿ ÿíóëà íà òåõ äåâî÷åê – ïèñàòü ÿ íà äîñêå ÿ íå áóäó, þ, âû è òàê åãî çíàåòå (ï/à Ñåâà èêíóë, íàâåðíîå) è ÿ áóäó ïðåïîäàâàòü Ìàããëîâåäåíèå. 

ÿ íà÷àëà ÿ óñòðîèëà ïåðåêëè÷êó, ïîïðîñèâ âñòàâàòü êàæäîãî, ÷òîáû ÿ èõ áûñòðåå çàïîìíèëà. Çàêîí÷èâ ñ ýòèì ÿòèåì, ïðîäîëæèëà, âñòàâ ïåðåä äîñêîé è ÿ äåòèøåê.

- Åñòü îäíî ïðàâèëî: íèêàêèõ ïàëî÷åê íà ìîåì óðîêå, âñåì ÿñíî? Èòàê, ïåðåä Ðîæäåñòâîì ó âàñ áóäåò çà÷åò, â êîíöå ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà – ýêçàìåí. Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, áóäåòå âû õîäèòü íà ìîè óðîêè èëè íåò. Åñëè âû íå áóäåòå õîäèòü, à íà çà÷åòå âñå ðàññêàæåòå – ïðåêðàñíî, ÿ íå ïðîòèâ, òîëüêî íå íàäåéòåñü íà ïîáëàæêè. È ÿ íå þ õàëàòíîãî ÿ ê ìîåìó ïðåäìåòó, âû åãî ñàìè âûáðàëè, ïîýòîìó áóäüòå äîáðû ÿ. Åñëè íå ìîæåòå ñèäåòü ñ çàêðûòûì ðòîì âû ïîéäåòå çà äâåðü. Âîïðîñû åñòü? – ß óæå õîòåëà ñêàçàòü: âîò è îòëè÷íî, êîãäà íà ïîñëåäíåì ÿäó âñòàë ìàëü÷èê:

- Çà÷åì íàì íàäî èçó÷àòü Ìàããëîâåäåíèå? – Ýòî áûë ìèñòåð Ðè÷àðäñ, Ñëèçåðèí. 

þò ïðîâåðêó íà âøèâîñòü?

- À çà÷åì âû çàïèñàëèñü íà ýòîò ïðåäìåò? – ÿ þ, êàê ðàçäðàæàåò, êîãäà þò âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ.

- ß íå ìîã ðåøèòü, ÷òî âûáðàòü, Ìàããëîâåäåíèå èëè Ïðîðèöàíèå. Ðåøèë ýòî, à òåïåðü óæå ïîçäíî áðîñàòü.

ß óñìåõíóëàñü: ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÷åñòíî.

- Íà ñêîëüêî ìíå èçâåñòíî, ìèñòåð Ðè÷àðäñ, â Ñëèçåðèíå þþò ìàããëîâ. Ëè÷íî âû ìîæåòå ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ýòî ñïîñîá óçíàòü âðàãà â ëèöî. Êàê ÿ: ïðåäóïðåæäåí, çíà÷èò âîîðóæåí. – Êîíå÷íî, áûëî ðèñêîâàííî òàê ãîâîðèòü. ß òîëüêî ÿëàñü, ÷òî ñèëüíî ÿ çà ýòî íå þò.

Ìàëü÷èêà, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ÿëà, ýòîò îòâåò óñòðîèë è îí ÿ íà ìåñòî. 

- Åñëè âîïðîñîâ áîëüøå íåò, òî íà÷íåì óðîê.

Ðàññêàçàâ èì ïðî ñðåäñòâà ÿçè è çàäàâ èì íà þùèé óðîê îïèñàòü ïðåèìóùåñòâà ðàçëè÷íûõ ñïîñîáîâ, ÿ îòïóñòèëà èõ ñ ìèðîì.

Íà âòîðîé ïàðå ó ÿ ðåçêî ïîâûñèëîñü íàñòðîåíèå èç-çà âïåðâûå ÿòûõ þ áàëëîâ. Ýòî áûë òðåòèé êóðñ, îäèí ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê èç Ðîâåíêëî, ÿ ñõåìó â òåòðàäü, îïðîêèíóë íà ÿ ÷åðíèëà.

- Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, þñü, âû íå çàáûëè, ÷òî íàõîäèòåñü íà óðîêå ÿ è çäåñü çàïðåùåíî êîëäîâàòü. – ß âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà þ â åãî ðóêå ïàëî÷êó. - Åñëè âû íàñòîëüêî þæè, ÷òî íå ìîæåòå êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîè ÿ, áóäåòå îòñêðåáàòü ÷åðíèëà õîòü íàæäàêîì, íî òîëüêî ñâîèìè ðóêàìè, à íå âîëøåáñòâîì.  

Íå îæèäàâ ïîäîáíîãî âûïàäà, ìàëü÷èê îáèæåííî çàñîïåë. 

- Íî ÿ õîòåë...

- Äà? – ß ïðèùóðèëàñü.

- Íè÷åãî. – Ïðîáóð÷àë ïàðåíü, ÿÿñü íàä ÿìè è ÿ÷à ïàëî÷êó â ðóêàâ.

Êîãäà äåòêè ïåðåðèñîâàëè ñõåìó, ÿ íà÷àëà çà÷èòûâàòü äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå è óñëûøàëà, êàê:

- ... äà îíà õóæå Ñíåéïà. Íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñêàæó êîãäà-íèáóäü òàêîå. Íåò, íó ñêàæè, ðàçâå çàïðåùåíî ÿ ïàëî÷êîé?

- Íà ìîåì óðîêå – äà. – Ìàëü÷èê âçäðîãíóë è ñòàë ÿ êðàñêîé. – È åñëè âàì òàê ÿ ïîîáñóæäàòü ìîå ìàíåðó ÿ, áóäüòå þáåçíû äåëàòü ýòî òàê, ÷òî áû ÿ íå ñëûøàëà. ÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ðîâåíêëî. 

- Ýòî íå ÷åñòíî. – Äåâî÷êà ñ ïåðâîé ïàðòû ÿìî âçäåðíóëà ïîäáîðîäîê.

- Ïðîñòèòå, ìèññ þàðò, – ïðîøèïåëà ÿ – ðàçâå ÿ ñïðàøèâàëà âàøå ìíåíèå? – ×åðò, ñåé÷àñ áû åùå áðîâü ÿòü. – Ïðàâèëà íàäî þäàòü. Åùå ÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ðîâåíêëî. È þ âàì çàìîë÷àòü, èíà÷å âû áóäåòå îòðàáàòûâàòü ÿííûå áàëëû äî Ðîæäåñòâà. "ðîê îêîí÷åí.

"÷åíèêè â ñïåøêå ïîêèäàëè ñâîè âåùè â ñóìêè è âûáåæàëè èç êëàññà, çàõëîïíóâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. "ñòàëî îïóñòèâøèñü íà ñòóë, ÿ ïîäïåðëà ãîëîâó ðóêîé. Ñèë íå îñòàëîñü, äàæå ÷òîáû äîéòè äî Çàëà. 

- Êàê äåëà? – Ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ äâåðü. 

- Äåëà íîðìàëüíî, ïðàâäà ýòî îêàçàëîñü ÿæåëåå, ÷åì ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàëà. 

- ß äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ÿ ÿ -  äîâîäèòü èõ äî òàêîãî ÿÿ. – Îí ïðèñåë íà ñòîë ïåðåäî ìíîé.

- Äà, - ÿ óëûáíóëàñü – ÿ ÿëà ïåðâûå áàëëû. Ñ Ðîâåíêëî, öåëûõ äâàäöàòü øòóê. 

- ß òàê è çíàë, ÷òî òû ñàäèñòêà – ìó÷èøü áåäíûõ äåòîê. Ñìîòðè, îòáåðåøü ó ÿ ñëàâó Ñàìîãî-Ãíóñíîãî-ÿ-Øêîëû – íàêàæó. 

- Î, ìèëûé, äî ÿ ìíå åùå ïèëèòü è ïèëèòü. – ß óëûáíóëàñü. – Ïîéäåì åñòü, à? ß òàê ïðîãîëîäàëàñü! – ß îòîðâàëà ñâîè êîìáèêîðìà îò ñòóëà.

- Ïîøëè. È ïóñòü ÿ øêîëà óéäåò â ïîäïîëüå, çàâèäåâ äâóõ Ñíåéïîâ.

******

- Èíòåðåñíî, îò íàñ âñåãäà áóäóò òàê ÿ? – Ñïðîñèëà ÿ ó Ñåâåðóñà, êîãäà îñîáî íåðâíûé ÿð îòñêî÷èë îò íàñ, êàê îò ïðîêàæåííûõ.

- Ïðèâûêàé. Êñòàòè, çà ÷òî òû ÿëà áàëëû, åñëè íå ñåêðåò?

- Îäèí îáîëòóñ îïðîêèíóë íà ÿ ÷åðíèëà è õîòåë ÿ ïàëî÷êîé, ÷òîáû ÿ.

- À ÷òî, ðàçâå ýòî çàïðåùåíî? – Ìû óæå âõîäèëè â Çàë.

- "åïåðü – äà. Îíè ó÷àò Ìàããëîâåäåíèå, âîò è ïóñòü âñå þò, êàê ìàããëû.

Ìèëûé ÿ:

- À òû æåñòîêà.

- À òî. – ß óïàëà íà ñòóë è þõàëàñü ê ñîäåðæèìîìó òàðåëêè. - Íó à êàê ó ÿ äåëà? Êàê ïîæèâàåò Ãðèôôèíäîð?

- Ïîêà æèâåò. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê óøåë Ëîíãáîòòîì, óðîêè ñòàëè çíà÷èòåëüíî ñêó÷íåå.

- Ýòî òîò, êîòîðûé âçîðâàë ÿÿò øåñòü êîòëîâ? Ñëóøàé, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå? – ß êèâíóëà â ñòîðîíó åäû.

- Ñóï. – Ìèëûé óæå âî þ ðàáîòàë ëîæêîé.

- ß þ, ÷òî ñóï. Èç ÷åãî îí? – ß ÿëàñü â ñåðîé æèæå ñ ÷åðíûìè ÿìè.

- Èç ÿíêè. 

ß ñîäðîãíóëàñü.

- ÿ, áëèí. ÿíêè íà çàâòðàê, îáåä è óæèí. À òû çíàåøü, ÷òî êîãäà ÿ áûëà ìàëåíüêîé, íå ìîãëà åñòü ýòó êàøó – ÿ ðâàëî. – ß óñìåõíóëàñü: ïîëåçåò åìó, èíòåðåñíî, êóñîê â ãîðëî?

- Âîîáùå-òî ÿ åì. – Ñóïðóã ÿ íà ÿ. – Íå ìîãëà áû òû íå ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì çà ñòîëîì?

- Êàêîé òû íåæíûé! À åùå, - ÿ ðåøàëè åãî äîáèòü - êîãäà áûëà ñîâñåì ìåëêîé, ÿ ïèñàëàñü. – þáèìûé îïóñòèë ëîæêó. – þ, òû òîæå. – Äîáàâèëà ÿ ñ áåçðàçëè÷íûì âèäîì.

- Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ ãîëîäåí è åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ, òî õîòåë áû ïîåñòü ñïîêîéíî.

- Äà ðàäè Áîãà. ß æå ïðîñòî âåäó þ áåñåäó, òàê ñêàçàòü.

Íà ÿ íèêîãäà íå äåéñòâîâàëè ïîäîáíûå ðàçãîâîðû, ïîýòîìó ÿ ñïîêîéíî ÿëàñü çà ëîæêó è ñòàëà âûêîâûðèâàòü òå ÷åðíûå ÿ, êîòîðûå îêàçàëèñü ÷åðíîñëèâîì.

Îñòàòîê ÿ ïðîøåë â ïîëíåéøåì ñïîêîéñòâèè. Íàñëóøàâøèñü ðàçãîâîðîâ î ìîåé ìàíåðå ÿ, äåòêè âåëè ÿ òèøå âîäû, íèæå òðàâû – íèêîìó íå õîòåëîñü ñòàòü ïðè÷èíîé ïîòåðè áàëëîâ ñâîèì ôàêóëüòåòîì.

Ïîñëå îáåäà ó ÿ áûëà îäíà ïàðà, ïîýòîìó, ðàñïðàâèâøèñü ñ øåñòûì êóðñîì, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè ìàäàì 'ó÷, ÿ, ïðîñëûøàâ î ìîåé þáâè ê ïîëåòàì, ïðèãëàñèëà ÿ ê ñåáå.

Íàøëà ÿ åå íà óëèöå, ÿäîì ñ ñàðàåì, ãäå õðàíèëèñü ìåòëû.

Ðîëàíäà âîçèëàñü ñ îäíîé èç ìåòåë, ÿÿ ÿ ÿ (ï/à íå þ â êàêîì ôèêå òàê çâàëè ìàäàì 'ó÷, íî èç âñåõ èìåí, êîòîðûå åé äàâàëè, ýòî ìíå ÿ íàèáîëåå ÿùèì).

- Ïðèâåò, ÿ ðåøèëà ÿ òâîèì ïðèãëàøåíèåì. – ß ïîäõâàòèëà óïàâøèå íîæíèöû. – þñü, íå î÷åíü îòâëåêó?

- Êîíå÷íî íåò. Ìíå ïðîñòî íå÷åãî äåëàòü, óðîêè ó ÿ çàêîí÷èëèñü åùå äî îáåäà, òàê ÷òî ÿ ñâîáîäíà, êàê âåòåð. 'î÷åøü ïîëåòàòü?

- Íå îòêàçàëàñü áû. – "ëûáíóëàñü ÿ. -  "îëüêî ìíå íàäî ÿ. 

ß ÿäåëà ñâîå ïëàòüå, þ è òóôëè íà âûñî÷åííîì êàáëóêå.

- "îãäà äàâàé áûñòðåå, à ïîñëå ìîæåì ïîïèòü ÷àéêó.

- ß ìèãîì! – óæå íà õîäó ïðîêðè÷àëà ÿ.

Íàöåïèâ íà ÿ  äæèíñû ñî ñâèòåðîì è îãðîìíûå áîòèíêè (Ñåâåðóñ äîëãî ÿÿ, íî ÿ âñå-òàêè çàïèõíóëà þ îäåæäó â ñóìêó), ÿ âûáåæàëà âî äâîð, ãäå óæå ÿëà Ðîëàíäà ñ ÿ ìåòëàìè.

- Êëàññíûå áîòèíî÷êè! – Îíà ÿíóëà ìíå ìåòëó.

- ÿÿ? – ß ïîâåðòåëà íîãàìè, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà ïîëó÷øå ðàññìîòðåòü þ ãîðäîñòü. – Íó ÷òî, ïîøëè?

- Ìîæåò, ëó÷øå ïîëåòåëè? – Îíà çàáðàëàñü íà ìåòëó è îòòîëêíóëàñü îò çåìëè.

- ×òî, ÿìî çäåñü? – ß îñìîòðåëà îêíà êëàññîâ. Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ÿ øêîëà óâèäèò â ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå, òàê åùå è âåðõîì íà ìåòëå.

- Ïåðåñòàíü, â òîì, ÷òîáû ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå, íåò íè÷åãî çàçîðíîãî. 

Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ñêàçàëà áû ÿ áàáóøêà, óñëûøü îíà åå. 

ß ïåðåêèíóëà íîãó ÷åðåç äðåâêî è âçëåòåëà â âîçäóõ. Êàê â òîò ïåðâûé ðàç (ï/à îí æå áûë è ïîñëåäíèì), ÿ îõâàòèë äèêèé âîñòîðã: þ æèçíü áû ïðîâèñåëà â âîçäóõå. Âûëåòåâ çà ïðåäåëû çàìêà, ÿ íàïðàâèëà ìåòëó ê ëåñó. 

Äîãíàâ ÿ, Ðîëàíäà ïðîêðè÷àëà:

- "û õîðîøî ëåòàåøü, ìîæåò ïîèãðàåì (ï/à èëè ó ÿ ñîâñåì êðûøó ñîðâàëî, èëè ýòà ôðàçà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîøëî çâó÷èò)? 

- Âäâîåì? Êàê òû ñåáå ýòî ÿåøü? – ß ïðèùóðèëàñü – ñîëíöå ñâåòèëî ÿìî â ãëàçà. Ïîñëåäíèå äåíüêè ñ õîðîøåé ïîãîäîé, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â ìîåì ãîðîäå óæ òî÷íî áûëè áû ïîñëåäíèå.

- Ìîæåì ïîëîâèòü ñíèò÷. – Îíà èçâëåêëà èç êàðìàíà çîëîòîé øàðèê.

- "æå êî âñåìó ïðèãîòîâèëàñü? – "ñìåõíóëàñü ÿ.  

- Àãà, íó òàê êàê?

- Èäåò, òîëüêî ïîëåòåëè ê ñòàäèîíó.

Äàâíåíüêî ÿ òàê íå ðàçâëåêàëàñü: âåòåð ñâèñòèò â óøàõ, âîëîñû þÿ çà ñïèíîé, à àäðåíàëèíà ñòîëüêî, ÷òî ìîæíî ïðîäàâàòü (ï/à ÿ àíåêäîò. ÿ ïðûãàë ñ þòîì. "åïåðü ÿ þ, îòêóäà ÿÿ àäðåíàëèí). Äî 'ó÷ ìíå, êîíå÷íî, áûëî äàëåêî, íî ÿ ñóìåëà ïàðó ðàç ïîéìàòü ÿ÷èê.

ÿ ïðîëåòåëî íåçàìåòíî, ïîýòîìó, ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÷àñû, ÿ àõíóëà – áûëî óæå ïîë-ñåäüìîãî. "ðîêè äàâíî çàêîí÷èëèñü è Ñåâåðóñ, íàâåðíîå, óæå þ øêîëó îáðûë â ïîèñêàõ ÿ (ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íà ýòî ÿëàñü). 

Çàïåðåâ ìåòëû â ñàðàå, ìû íàïðàâèëèñü ê øêîëå. ÿþùèå äåòè ïðîâîæàëè ÿ ñòðàííûìè ÿäàìè (ï/à áîòèíî÷êè çàöåíèëè). ×òî æ, çàâòðà ïî øêîëå áóäåò õîäèòü åùå îäíà áàéêà î òîì, êàê æåíà "îãî-Ñàìîãî-Ñíåéïà õîäèëà â äæèíñàõ.

ÿ â çàìîê è ïîïðîùàâøèñü ñ Ðîëàíäîé, ÿ ïîòîïàëà â ÿ ïðåäñòàâàòü ïðåä ÿñíûå î÷è ÿäíîãî.

- Ïðèâåò. – ß íàøëà åãî â êàáèíåòå. – ÿ? – ß óñåëàñü â êðåñëî è ÿíóëà îêî÷åíåâøèå ðóêè ê êàìèíó.

Ìèëûé ÿ îò êíèãè:

- È íå ÿ. – "õìûëêà. – ß òóò óñëûøàë, ÷òî äâîå ó÷èòåëåé ëåòàëè íàä ñòàäèîíîì, íå çíàåøü, ñëó÷àéíî, êòî ýòî áûë.

- Ñëó÷àéíî þ. – ß ãîðäî çàäðàëà ïîäáîðîäîê - ß íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîéìàëà ñíèò÷.

- Íó, ó Ðîëàíäû ïîéìàòü åãî íå ÿåò áîëüøîãî òðóäà. À âîò ó ÿ áû òû íè çà ÷òî íå ïîéìàëà. 

ß íàñóïèëàñü:

- Ìîã áû ïîõâàëèòü ÿ, ÿ âåäü âñåãî âòîðîé ðàç íà ìåòëå ñèäåëà.

- þ. – þáèìûé ÿ â êíèãó.

- Ñëóøàé, à ó âàñ ÿ þò â êâèääè÷? À òî ìîæíî áûëî áû îðãàíèçîâàòü êîìàíäó. "û áû áûë âûøèáàëîé è ïèíàë ñâîèõ þáèìûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Áûëî áû çäîðîâî!

ß ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà, ÿÿ þáèìîãî ñ äóáèíêîé â ðóêå, ñ ÿâîëüñêîé óëûáêîé ÿþùåãî áëàäæåð êîìó-íèáóäü â òåìå÷êî. 

- Íå ãîâîðè åðóíäû. Åùå ñêàæè, ÷òî âðàòàðåì áóäåò Àëüáóñ. – Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë è ïîøåë ê äâåðè.

ß íàïðàâèëàñü çà íèì.

- À ýòî ÿ, îí ñïëåòåò ñåòêó èç ñâîåé âîëîñíè òàê, ÷òî íè÷òî íå ïðîëåòèò â âîðîòà.

- Ìåðëèí, ó ÿ ÷àñòî òàêîå áûâàåò?

- "û èìååøü â âèäó ïðèñòóïû é ãîâîðëèâîñòè? ×àñòåíüêî.

- ß òàê è çíàë. – Ìèëûé ÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. – Ïîøëè â Çàë, Äàìáè ÷òî-òî õîòåë ñîîáùèòü âñåì. – Ñåâåðóñ ñ óæàñîì çàêðûë ðîò.

ß ñ óõìûëêîé ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî: òî ëè åùå áóäåò. 

*******

Êîãäà Àëüáóñ ñêàçàë âñåì, ÷òî ÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåâåë íà ÿ ÿæåëûé ÿä.

- "û çíàëà?

- Íåò, ÷åñòíî. – ß ñàìà áûëà íå ìåíåå îøàðàøåíà, ÷åì ÿäíûé. 

Ê âñåîáùåìó þ äèðåêòîð ïðåäëîæèë â ýòîì ãîäó îðãàíèçîâàòü êîìàíäó ó÷èòåëåé (íåêîòîðûå èç òåõ ñàìûõ ó÷èòåëåé æàëîáíî çàñêóëèëè). 

Ïðåäëîæèòü – ýòî ãðîìêî ñêàçàíî, ïîòîìó êàê â ýòîé øêîëå, åñëè äèðåêòîð ïðåäëîæèë, ïîíèìàé ýòî êàê ïðèêàç ê þ. 

Íåìíîãî ñïðàâèâøèñü ñ óäèâëåíèåì, ÿ îáðàòèëàñü ê ìèëîìó:

- Íó ÷òî, ïîéäåì ÿ? Áóäåì âûøèáàëàìè, à?

- Íå ñìåøè þäåé. "û – êàê õî÷åøü, à ÿ íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå òàêîé ðîñêîøè! – þáèìûé ïîäæàë ãóáû.

- Äóìàåøü, ó÷åíèêè áóäóò õóæå âåñòè ÿ íà óðîêàõ, åñëè ÿò ÿ âåðõîì íà ìåòëå? – åðóíäà, íàîáîðîò, ïîëó÷èøü âîçìîæíîñòü ÿ ñ ýòèìè íåãîäíèêàìè.

- ß íå áóäó èãðàòü. – Ïðîöåäèë Ñåâåðóñ. – À òû, êàê õî÷åøü.

- Âîò è ëàäíåíüêî. – ß ïîòåðëà ðó÷êè. – Ïîñëå óæèíà çàïèøóñü.

- Íó è êåì æå, âûøèáàëîé?

- Àãà. – ß îñêàëèëàñü. – Áóäó ÿ ïî þ ñ äóáèíêîé íàïåðåâåñ, àêè íåóëîâèìûé ìñòèòåëü. ß áóäó èõ êàëå÷èòü, à òû – âàðèòü ëå÷åáíûå ìèêñòóðêè. Îòêðîåì ñåìåéíûé áèçíåñ, òàê ñêàçàòü. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

Ïîñëå óæèíà Ñåâåðóñ ÿ â êîìíàòû, à ÿ ïîòîïàëà ê Äàìáè, çàíîñèòü ñâîå (âåðíåå, íå ñîâñåì ñâîå) äðàãîöåííîå ÿ â ñïèñêè þùèõ íàäðàòü çàäíèöû ó÷åíèêàì. 

ß ïîñêðåáëàñü â êàáèíåò è ïðîñóíóëà ãîëîâó âíóòðü. ÌàêÃîíàãàë íàâîðà÷èâàëà êðóãè ïî êîìíàòå, áóðíî ÿ è, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ïûòàëàñü ÷òî-òî âëîæèòü â ãîëîâó íàøåãî þáèìîãî ñòàðöà.

- Àëüáóñ, ýòî íåìûñëèìî! – Ìèíåðâà íåðâíî çàëîìèëà ðóêè. – Êàê òû ñåáå ÿåøü, êàê êàêîé-íèáóäü ïîäðîñòîê ÿåò êîãî-íèáóäü èç ó÷èòåëåé â íîêàóò.

- Çàòî âû ñìîæåòå áåçíàêàçàííî ïîêàëå÷èòü ñàìûõ «þáèìûõ» äåòîê. – ß ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå âëåçòü â ðàçãîâîð.

Äèðåêòîð íà ìîå çàìå÷àíèå òîëüêî ñâåðêíóë ÿøêàìè, Ìèíåðâà æå íåðâíî âçäîõíóëà.

- ß ïðî òî è þ: èãðà áóäåò íåðàâíîé. ÿ íå áóäóò êàëå÷èòü ó÷åíèêîâ, òàê êàê íà íèõ ëåæèò îòâåòñòâåííîñòüçà çäîðîâüå ïîäîïå÷íûõ, à ó÷åíèêè ïðîñòî ÿÿ ïîñëåäñòâèé.

- Íàîáîðîò, îíà êàê ðàç è ÿ ðàâíîé. Ñïåöèàëüíî íèêòî íèêîãî êàëå÷èòü íå áóäåò. – Äàìáëäîð ïîõëîïàë æåíùèíó ïî ðóêå.

- Íî, Àëüáóñ, êòî èç ó÷èòåëåé çàõî÷åò èãðàòü â ýòó êâèääè÷? – Îíà âûëîæèëà ïîñëåäíèé êîçûðü.

È òóò âûøëà ÿ.

- Âîîáùå-òî ÿ íå ïðî÷ü. 

Ìèíåðâà ÿäåëà òàê, áóäòî åå ïðåäàëè â ñàìûõ ëó÷øèõ ÷óâñòâàõ.

- Íî òû æå áåðåìåííà! Íå þ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ïîëåçíî ÿ ðåáåíêà.

ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äàìáè – îí âåäü îáåùàë, ÷òî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåò. È êàê ìíå òåïåðü ÿÿòü ýòîé æåíùèíå, ÷òî ê ÷åìó?

Àëüáóñ ÿÿ:

- Âèäèøü ëè, ÿ. Ôëåð íå æäåò ðåáåíêà. 

- Êàê ýòî? Îíè æå ñàìè ñêàçàëè ïðî áåðåìåííîñòü? – Âèäåëè ðûáó, þ èç âîäû? – îäíî ëèöî. 

- 'ì, Ôëåð ñ Ñåâåðóñîì íåìíîãî ïîâçäîðèëè è... Íó òû æå çíàåøü, êàê ýòî áûâàåò. – Ïî-ìîåìó, 

äèðåêòîð ÿ.

ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïîâåðíóëàñü êî ìíå.

- È ÷åì îí ÿ ðàññòðîèë, ÷òî òû ðåøèëà òàê åìó îòîìñòèòü?

ß ïîïåðõíóëàñü:

- Ðàññòðîèë? Âàì íå ÿ, ÷òî ýòî ñëîâî íå î÷åíü-òî ÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. ß áû ñêàçàëà: âçáåñèë. – Ìèíåðâà þùå õìûêíóëà. – À âçáåñèë îí ÿ òåì, ÷òî âûòàùèë ê ÿì, êîãäà ÿ ÿëàñü â êðîâàòè ñèëüíåéøåé ãîëîâíîé þ. 

ÿòü êàêîãî ðîäà áûëà ÿ áîëü ÿ íå ñòàëà, êàê ÿ, âàæåí ðåçóëüòàò. Î÷åðíèâ ñóïðóãà â ãëàçàõ ïî÷òåííîé ëåäè, ìíå ñòàëî åãî íåìíîãî æàëü: â 'îãâàðòñå Ìèíåðâà áûëà ïåðâîé ñïëåòíèöåé è íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî ÷åðåç ÷àñ âñå áóäóò çíàòü, ÷òî ìèëûé òèðàíèò íå òîëüêî ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, íî è þ ÿ. 

Ïîîõàâ ïàðó ìèíóò è îñóäèâ áëàãîâåðíîãî çà òàêîé æåñòîêèé ïîñòóïîê, Ìèíåðâà ãîðäî óäàëèëàñü, íàïîñëåäîê ïîæåëàâ ìíå óäà÷è â áåçóìíîé çàòåå Äàìáëäîðà.

- Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ñêàçàëè åé. 

ß äóìàëà, ÷òî îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîèíòåðåñíåé ïðèäóìàåò, íî ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì áûëî áû ÿâíûì íåóâàæåíèåì.

- Íå çà ÷òî. – Äàìáè ÿ â áîðîäó. – ÿ, âû ïðèøëè ÿ â êîìàíäó?

- Àãà. – ß ñ þ êèâíóëà. – À êòî åùå áóäåò èãðàòü? 

- Ïîêà Ðîëàíäà (ï/à êòî áû ÿ), Ðåìóñ, Ôèëèóñ õîòåë áû ïîïðîáîâàòü ÿ â ðîëè ëîâöà, Àðãóñ ïîäàë ÿâêó è âû. 

- À ðàçâå Àðãóñ ñìîæåò ëåòàòü? ß þ â âèäó, îí æå ñêâèá.

- Î, íå âîëíóéòåñü, ñêâèáû âïîëíå ìîãóò ÿÿ ñ ìåòëîé.

- À åñëè íå ÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ÷åëîâåê, âû ñâåðíåòå ýòó þ? – ÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà ÿ íå ðàäîâàëà: òîëüêî-òîëüêî çàáðåçæèë ëó÷èê íàäåæäû íå óìåðåòü òóò îò ñêóêè.

- Íå ñòîèò ÿ, ÿ æå òîëüêî ÿ ÿâèë îá ýòîì. þ, ñêîðî ìíîãèå ÿò èãðàòü.

- À êòî áóäåò íàáèðàòü êîìàíäó è ðåøàòü, êòî êåì áóäåò, Ðîëàíäà?

- þ ýòî ñàìîå ðàçóìíîå ðåøåíèå. 'îòèòå ëåäåíåö?

Ïîïðîùàâøèñü ñ äèðåêòîðîì, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü â ðîäíûå ïåíàòû, ïî äîðîãå ÿ þ þ. Âåðíåå, íå ÿ, à ïðîñòî ÿ ïëàíû î áóäóùåé êîìàíäå. Â òîì, ÷òî ÿ âîçüìóò, ÿ íå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ñîìíåâàëàñü ÿ íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî âîçüìóò ëè ÿ âûøèáàëîé. Åñëè, ñêàæåì, 'àãðèä çàõî÷åò èì áûòü, òî, ÿñíîå äåëî, ïëàêàëà ÿ íàäåæäà, à æàëü.


	6. Ãëàâà 6

Àâòîð: Alex.

Íàçâàíèå: «ÿÿ òåëàìè?»

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13.

Æàíð: humor, romance.

Ïåéðèíã: ÑÑ/

Ñàììàðè: ñòàðî êàê ìèð, íî âñå æå. Ìàããëà çàñûïàåò â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, à ÿ...

Äèñêëåéìåð: íå þ, íå çîâó, íå ïëà÷ó. È äåíåã çà ýòî íå þò. À æàëü…

Ðàçìåùåíèå: äà ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, òîëüêî ÿæèòåñü ñî ìíîé.

Ãëàâà 6.

ÿ â íàøè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì êîìíàòû, ÿ íèêîãî íå íàøëà, ïîýòîìó äîñòàëà êíèãó ïðî êâèääè÷ è óñòðîèëàñü â êðåñëå. Ïîëèñòàâ åå ñ ïîë-÷àñà è ÿâ, ÷òî â áëèæàéøåå ÿ óâèäåòü þáèìîãî ìíå íå ñâåòèò, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè îíîãî.

ÿ íà÷àëà ðåøèëà ÿíóòü â åãî êëàññ è íå ïðîãàäàëà. Ïðîáðàâøèñü òóäà ÷åðåç ïîäñîáêó, ÿ óâèäåëà þáèìîãî þùåãî çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì è ÷òî-òî ïèøóùåãî. ß óæå õîòåëà íåçàìåòíî ÿ ê íåìó, êàê çàìåòèëà êàêîå-òî äâèæåíèå âíóòðè. ÿäåâøèñü ïîâíèìàòåëüíåé, ÿ óçíàëà ÿ-ñåìèêóðñíèêà èç 'àôôëïàôà. Îí òèõîíüêî ïûõòåë, ÿñü î÷èñòèòü íàêèïü ñ êîòëà. ÿä ëè ó íåãî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîëó÷àëîñü: íà âèä êîòåë áûë î÷åíü äðåâíèé è ýòà ÿçü ñêàïëèâàëàñü íà íåì ãîäàìè.

È Ñåâåðóñ åùå ÿ íàçûâàë æåñòîêîé! ß â ñðàâíåíèè ñ íèì ïðîñòî àíãåë âî ïëîòè: ïîäóìàåøü, ÿëà êàêèõ-òî äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ ñ ìàëü÷èøêè, çàòî ñðàçó æå îòïóñòèëà åãî íà âñå ÷åòûðå ñòîðîíû (ï/à âåðíåå, îí îò íåå ñìîòàë). À îí íàçíà÷èë îòðàáîòêó â ïåðâûé æå äåíü ó÷åáû.

Íî âñå ñî÷óâñòâèå êàê ðóêîé ÿëî, êîãäà ÿ çàìåòèëà, êàêèì ÿäîì ýòîò àêñåëåðàò-ïåðåðîñòîê îäàðèë þáèìîãî. ß èñêðåííå ÿëàñü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå ÿ â òàéíå ìàëü÷èêàìè, à íå òî ýòîò ñîðâàíåö, ïîõîæå, ïîëîæèë íà íåãî ÿä.  

Äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà ÿ ÿëà ñ ïðîñóíóòîé ãîëîâîé â êëàññ, íå ÿ âîéòè ìíå èëè ñãèíóòü âî ìãëó è îñòàâèòü ìèëîãî ñî ñâîèì ïëåííûì. Îäíàêî òåïåðü ÿ óâåðåííî øàãíóëà âíóòðü.

- "û ÷òî-òî õîòåëà?

Ìàëü÷èøêà âçäðîãíóë è ïîñïåøíî ïåðåâåë ãëàçà íà ÿ. È ÿòü âçäðîãíóë, óâèäåâ, ÷òî âîøåë âòîðîé Ñíåéï.

- Íè÷åãî êîíêðåòíîãî. ß ïðèøëà îò äèðåêòîðà, à ÿ íåò. – ß ïîäîøëà ê Ñåâåðóñó è ïðèñåëà íà êðàé ñòîëà. – ×åì ÿ? – Âûòàùèëà ïåðî èç ðóêè þáèìîãî è ïîãëàäèëà ïàëüöû.

Ìèëûé ÿë áðîâü, íî ðóêè íå óáðàë.

Ñçàäè ÿ ñêðèï çóáîâ – ñêðèïè, ìàëûø, ñêðèïè, þñü, þ ýìàëü èñêðîøèøü.

- Ïèøó âîïðîñû íà çàâòðà. ×òî ñêàçàë Àëüáóñ?

- Î, îí ñêàçàë, êòî ïîäàë ÿâêè è ÷òî Ðîëàíäà áóäåò íàáèðàòü êîìàíäó. – ß ïðîäîëæàëà àòàêîâàòü åãî ðóêó, èçðåäêà ÿ ïàëüöû ïîä ìàíæåòó.

Ïàðíèøêà ñòàë òåðåòü êîòåë ýíåðãè÷íåå.

Ñåâåðóñ æå óæå âî þ ÿÿ.

- À êîãäà ÿ çàøëà â êàáèíåò, òàì áûëà Ìèíåðâà. Â îáùåì, ñëîâî çà ñëîâî è äèðåêòîð ðàññêàçàë åé ïðî òîò èíöèäåíò íà ïðèåìå ó ÿ.

- Êàêîé?

- "îò-Ñàìûé-Èíöèäåíò, êîòîðûé Àëüáóñ ÿë íà ÿ. – ß ñäåëàëà áîëüøèå ãëàçà è ïåðåøëà íà åãî ïðåäïëå÷üå.

Ñåâåðóñó, ïîõîæå, íàäîåëî ñëóøàòü àêêîìïàíåìåíò íàøåìó ðàçãîâîðó. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü â ñòîðîíó ìàëü÷èêà, îí ïðîöåäèë:

- Ñêîòò, âû ñâîáîäíû. – Ìàëü÷èê âçäîõíóë òî ëè ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, òî ëè ñ äîñàäîé – ÿ íå ÿëà. Íà ÿ, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü. Çàâòðà â ýòî æå ÿ âû ïîäîéäåòå ê êàáèíåòó ìèñòåðà Ôèë÷à.

- Äà, ñýð. - Ìàëü÷èê îòòàùèë êîòåë íà ìåñòî è ïîñïåøíî âûáåæàë èç êëàññà.

- Íó, òàê ÷òî òû õîòåëà? – Ñïðîñèë ìèëûé, íàãëî ÿÿñü.

- Ñ ÷åãî òû ÿë, ÷òî ÿ ÷òî-òî õîòåëà? – ß ñëîæèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ñäåëàëà íåâèííîå ëèöî.

- Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ÿ. – "ñìåøêà. – "îãäà òû íå ïðîòèâ, åñëè ÿ çàêîí÷ó þ ðàáîòó?

- Çà ÷òî òû íàêàçàë åãî? – ß íå ìîãëà áîëüøå ìîë÷àòü.

- Îí âçîðâàë äâà êîòëà. – þáèìûé ÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. – Íåóæåëè òû îá ýòîì õîòåëà ïîãîâîðèòü?

- Íåò, íå îá ýòîì! "û âèäåë, êàê îí íà ÿ ñìîòðåë?

- È êàê æå? – Ñåâåðóñ þ ÿ, ÷åãî, îäíàêî, ÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü îáî ìíå.

- Îí æå ïðîñòî ðàçäåâàë ÿ ãëàçàìè. Êàçàëîñü åùå íåìíîãî è îí ÿ ñúåñò! – Ùåêè þò îò ãíåâà, ãëàçà þò – ÿ êàðòèíà, íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü.

- Ðåâíóåøü? – Ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, ÿñü êî ìíå.

- ß, þ? Äà äåëàòü ìíå áîëüøå íå÷åãî. Âîò òîëüêî èíòåðåñíî, êàê òû ÿ ê òàêèì çíàêàì ÿ, à?

 - þ, à ïîòîì þñü ÿìè ñ Àëüáóñîì.

- Áîæå, äâà èçâðàùåíöà! Êóäà ÿ ïîïàëà? – ýòî êàêîé-òî ïàëåîëèò. – ß óñòàëî îïóñòèëàñü íà þ ïàðòó.

- Ýé, òû ÷åãî? – Ìèëûé ïîäîøåë è ïðèïîäíèìàë ìîé ïîäáîðîäîê.

- Íè÷åãî, ïðîñòî âñïûøêà óñòàëîñòè. ÿ áûë òðóäíûé äåíü. - ß ÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, èùà ïîääåðæêè.

- Ïîéäåì â êîìíàòó. Åñëè î÷åíü ïîïðîñèøü, ÿ þ þ (ï/à è ìíå, è ìíå!). – þáèìûé ÿë ÿ è ïîâåë ê äâåðè. Íà ïîë-ïóòè îí ÿ.

- ×òî? – ß ñ òðóäîì îòîðâàëà ãîëîâó îò åãî ïëå÷à.

- È âñå-òàêè, òû ðåâíóåøü.

Ùåêè ÿòü 

- Ñ ÷åãî áû ýòî? – Ïðèùóðèâøèñü, ÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.

Ñåâåðóñ ôûðêíóë:

- Ïðîñòî ÿ â ýòîì.

- Íó, åñëè òîëüêî íåìíîãî. ÿòíî, çíàåøü ëè, ñìîòðåòü, êàê íà òâîåãî ñóïðóãà ÿÿ íèé ïàöàí.

Ìèëûé ÷ìîêíóë ÿ â ìàêóøêó è ïîâåë äàëüøå.

Ê êîíöó íåäåëè êîìàíäà áûëà óêîìïëåêòîâàíà. Ðîëàíäà, åñòåñòâåííî, ñòàëà êàïèòàíîì. 'àãðèä ÿâêó ïîäàë, íî åãî íå ÿëè è ÿ óæå áûëî âîçðàäîâàëàñü, íî ÿ îáëîìàëè ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàììå, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî óäàð íå î÷åíü ñèëüíûé.

Ðåøèâ ÿ íà âåñü ñâåò ÿ ïîøëà ÿ þáèìîìó: ìîæåò ÿ óïðîñèòü åãî íàñëàòü ïîð÷ó èëè, ëó÷øå, òðàâàíóòü êîãî-íèáóäü.

- Íå áóøóé, ÿ æå ÿëè. – Ìèëûé ñèäåë ñ çàêèíóòûìè íîãàìè íà ñòîë è ÿÿ â ïîòîëîê.

- Íó, ÿëè, íî ÿ æå íå õî÷ó âûèñêèâàòü ýòîò ÿòûé ÿ÷èê ïî âñåìó þ.

- Ðîëàíäå âèäíåå – îíà â ýòîì äåëå íå íîâè÷îê. "åì áîëåå, òû åùå ìîæåøü çàáðàòü þ ÿâêó.

ß ïîäáî÷åíèëàñü:

- ×òî çíà÷èò çàáðàòü ÿâêó, à?

- Íå øèïè, òåáå íå èäåò. – Ñåâåðóñ íàñìåøëèâî ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ.

- Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, òåáå èäåò.

- À òî íåò? – þáèìûé ÿë áðîâü.

- À òî äà! – ß ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêàõ è âûëåòåëà èç êîìíàòû ñ ÿìè î êðîâè.

"÷åíèêè â óæàñå ðàçáåãàëèñü çàâèäåâ ìîé îñêàë (ï/à íå õâàòàåò òîëüêî, ÷òîáû ó íåå þíà ñ êëûêîâ êàïàëà). Ìèíóò ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ÿ ñòàëà ÿòü õîä, òàê êàê ÿëà, ÷òî íå þ ýòèõ ìåñò. Êàê íà çëî çäåñü åùå è êàðòèí íå áûëî, ÷òî áû îíè ïîêàçàëè äîðîãó. Åùå ìèíóò ÷åðåç ÿòü ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàãðóñòèëà è ìûñëåííî íà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé î ñòåíó.

Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîâåðíóâ çà óãîë, ÿ íàòêíóëàñü íà îäíîãî, âåðíåå, îäíó èç ó÷èòåëåé. Ýòî áûëà ïðîôåññîð "ðåëîíè. Çàêóòàâøèñü â ñâîè ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå øàëè, ó÷èòåëü ÿ ìåäëåííî äâèãàëàñü íà ÿ. Ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî ÿÿ ïîçäíî ÿ íàöåïèëà óëûáêó. ÿ áû äîðîãó ñìîãó óçíàòü.

- Ôëåð, - ïðîïåëà çàãðîáíûì ãîëîñîì æåíùèíà, – ÿ âàñ æäàëà.

ß óæå ÷óòü áûëî íå ñïðîñèëà: è äàâíî âû ïàòðóëèðóåòå êîðèäîð â îæèäàíèè ÿ, íî ÿ çàõëîïíóëà ðîò.

- Äîáðûé äåíü, ïðîôåññîð. ß çàáëóäèëàñü, íå ïîäñêàæèòå, êàê ìíå ÿ.

- Çîâèòå ÿ Ñèáèëëà. À ÿ... âñå çàâèñèò îò òîãî, îòêóäà âû ïðèøëè. – Îíà âçìàõíóëà ðóêîé è ìíîæåñòâî áðàñëåòîâ çàáðåí÷àëî.

- À âû ÷òî æå íå çíàåòå ýòîãî? – ß óñìåõíóëàñü, âñïîìíèâ, êàê ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îòçûâàëàñü î íåé.

Îíà ÿãêî óëûáíóëàñü è íàêëîíèëàñü êî ìíå:

- Íó ÿ ÿ þ. ß þ, êóäà âû õîòèòå ÿ. – ß çàäàëàñü âîïðîñîì, íå ðîäñòâåííèêè ëè îíè ñ Äàìáè: ãëàçà ó íåå ñâåðêàëè òî÷íî òàê æå, òîëüêî äèðåêòîð â òàêèå ìîìåíòû áûë ïîõîæ íà äàóíà, ÷åãî ÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü î íåé.

"ñìåøêà ïðîïàëà, êàê áóäòî åå è íå áûëî – èëè ýòà æåíùèíà ãîðàçäî óìíåå, ÷åì õî÷åò ÿ, èëè ïðîñòî õîðîøî èãðàåò þ ðîëü.

- ß õî÷ó ÿ â íàøè êîìíàòû.

"ëûáêà ñòàëà øèðå:

- Î, íó òîãäà âàì íàäî ïðîéòè ýòîò êîðèäîð, ïîâåðíóòü íàëåâî, ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ãîáåëåí ñ åäèíîðîãàìè è âû âûéäåòå ê êàáèíåòó Àðèôìàíòèêè. Äàëüøå, ÿ þ, âû çíàåòå, êóäà èäòè.

ß ïîáëàãîäàðèëà Ñèáèëëó è îòïðàâèëàñü â ïóòü. Çà ÿ ìîåãî ÿ ÿ íåìíîãî îñòûëà è òåïåðü ïîïûòàëàñü ñïîêîéíî ïîäóìàòü î êâèääè÷å.

Ðîëàíäà ñòàëà êàïèòàíîì è çàãîíùèêîì, êàê Ðåìóñ è Ôèëèóñ, ÷åãî îò ïîñëåäíåãî ÿ, åñëè ÷åñòíî, íå îæèäàëà. Àðãóñ è Àíæåëà Âåêòîð (ï/à ÿ ÿòî èç «Âíèç ïî êðîëè÷üåé íîðå») ñòàëè âûøèáàëàìè (êàê ðàç ÿ Ôèë÷à, ñ åãî-òî þþ ê ó÷åíèêàì). Èç Ñåëåíû Ñïðàóò (ï/à ÿ ñîáñòâåííîãî ïðîèçâîäñòâà, íî íå ìîåãî, à Äàðåíêè) íà óäèâëåíèå ÿ îòëè÷íûé âðàòàðü. ÿ æå ñäåëàëè ëîâöîì (ï/à åùå îäèí çîëîòîé ìàëü÷èê íà íàøó ãîëîâó, âåðíåå äåâî÷êà. Äà è òî íå ñîâñåì).

Ïðîáëåìà áûëà â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëà áûòü ëîâöîì. Îäíàêî Ðîëàíäà ÿ íå ñëóøàëà, à òâåðäèëà, êàê ÿ, ÷òî ó ÿ âñå îòëè÷íî ÿ.

ÿ ÷åðåç ãîáåëåí, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî îêàçàëàñü ÿìî ïåðåä þ êàáèíåòà Àíæåëû. Ïîñêðèïåâ çóáàìè íà åå äâåðü, ÿ ïîòîïàëà äàëüøå ê ëåñòíèöå, êîãäà ÿ îêëèêíóëè.

- Ôëåð, òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ÿ òðåíèðîâêà â ÿòü. – Àíæåëà âûñóíóëàñü èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà.

×åðò, îá ýòîì-òî ÿ è çàáûëà.

- Êîíå÷íî, þ, ÿ êàê ðàç øëà ÿ. ÿ íà óëèöå. – ß ïîìàõàëà ðóêîé è ñòàëà ÿ ñ ëåñòíèöû.

ÿ â êîìíàòó, ÿ óâèäåëà Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ïåðåêî÷åâàë íà äèâàí è ÿ ñ êíèãîé â ðóêàõ.

- Áåçäåëüíèê, òåáå ÷òî æå íè÷åãî äåëàòü íå íàäî? – ß ïðîøëà â þ ê øêàôó.

- Êàê âèäèøü. À, ÿ ÿæó, òû óñïîêîèëàñü. – Ìèëûé îòëîæèë êíèãó è ïðîøåë êî ìíå. – Êóäà òû ÿ?

- Ñîâñåì çàáûëà ïðî òðåíèðîâêó, õîðîøî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íàòîëêíóëàñü íà Àíæåëó, à òî áû ïðîçåâàëà. Ñëóøàé, ÿ êàê-òî íå ïîäóìàëà, íî ìíå ÿ ÿ ìåòëà, à íå ýòîò øêîëüíûé õëàì.

 - Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû ñòàëà ÿ â ìåòëàõ? – ß óâèäåëà â çåðêàëå, êàê Ñåâåðóñ íåäîâåð÷èâî ÿë áðîâü.

- ß íå þñü, íî, â êîíöå-òî êîíöîâ, íå íà ñòîëüêî óæ è ãëóïà, ÷òîáû íå ïîíèìàòü ÷òî ê ÷åìó. Íó, òàê êàê?

- 'îðîøî, òîëüêî ñïðîñè ó Ðîëàíäû, ÿ áîëüøå ïîäîéäåò.

þáèìûé ñ èíòåðåñîì þäàë, êàê ÿ þ ñ ÿ áëóçêó è þáêó. Êîãäà ÿ äîøëà äî ÷óëêîâ, îí íå âûäåðæàë è ïîäîøåë êî ìíå.

- Ìîæåò, âñå-òàêè ïðîçåâàåøü? þ, íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî íå ïðîèçîéäåò. – Ñêàçàë ìèëûé, ÿ ÿ â ïëå÷î.

- Ðóêè ïðî÷ü îò Ñîâåòñêîé âëàñòè. – ß êëàöíóëà çóáàìè. – Ñåâåðóñ, ïåðåñòàíü, ÿ æå þ.

Ïîõîæå, ÿ èãíîðèðîâàëè, âåðíåå, èãíîðèðîâàëè òî, ÷òî ÿ þ.

- Ñåâåðóñ... – ß ÿíóëà íà ÷àñû: ñîðîê ìèíóò.   

"ñïååì.

Íà ïîëå ÿ ïðèáåæàëà óæàñíî ÿÿ, íî ÿ (ï/à åùå áû!) è ñ èäèîòñêîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå. Ðîëàíäà õìûêíóëà, îöåíèâ ìîé âçúåðîøåííûé âèä, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà.

Ïîõîæå, ÿ ïðîïóñòèëà ñàìîå íóäíîå - þ ÷àñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò íàì áûëî ïðåäëîæåíî ñûãðàòü èãðó, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî ÿ äðóã ê äðóãó.

Êàê ÿ è îæèäàëà ÿ ëîâöà ñâîäèëèñü ê òîìó, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë þ èãðó ÿÿ âî âñå ñòîðîíû, ê òîìó æå, îò íåãî çàâèñåë ðåçóëüòàò âñåé èãðû. "îëüêî ìíå ÷òî-òî íå õîòåëîñü áûòü çàáèòîé áîòèíêàìè äðóãèõ ïðåïîäîâ, â ñëó÷àå, åñëè ìíå íå ÿ ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷.

Ñíèò÷ ÿ ïîéìàëà ìèíóò ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ïîñëå íà÷àëà.  Ñêàçàâ, êàêèå ìû âñå ìîëîäöû, îíà îòïóñòèëà íàñ íà âñå ÷åòûðå ñòîðîíû, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî ÿ ïåðâîãî ðàçà äîñòàòî÷íî è ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ñîîáùèâ íàì ÿ þùåé òðåíèðîâêè.

Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òîëüêî ÿ òðåíèðîâêà áûëà òàêîé êîðîòêîé è ëåãêîé. "æå ïîñëå âòîðîé ÿ åëå ïðèïîëçëà äîìîé, à íà þùèé äåíü ÿ íå ìîãëà íîðìàëüíî õîäèòü – õîðîøî, ÷òî ýòî áûë âûõîäíîé è ÿ ìîãëà íå øåâåëèòü ÿìè íàïðàñíî.

"åïåðü, Ðîëàíäà çàíèìàëàñü ñ êàæäûì â îòäåëüíîñòè, ÿ äî áåøåíñòâà (ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÿ), ÿÿ ïðîäåëûâàòü ïðîñòåéøèå ÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå íà÷èíàëî ÿáèòü â ãëàçàõ, ÿ ãîëîâà è ÿ ÷óòü íå ïàäàëà ñ ìåòëû.

Íà òðåíèðîâêè ÷àñòåíüêî íàâåäûâàëèñü äðóãèå ïðîôåññîðà ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê ìû èãðàåì. À ïîòîì îíè äîëãî ÷òî-òî ñîâåòîâàëè, îò÷åãî íàø êàïèòàí çàêàòûâàëà ãëàçà è ÷óòü ëè íå ïèíêîì ÿëà âñåõ íàñ ïîäàëüøå, ÷òîáû ìû íå ñëûøàëè ýòó äóðü, êàê îíà ãîâîðèëà.

Êàê-òî ðàç ÿÿ Ñåâåðóñ. Çàâèäåâ åãî, ÿ ïîìàõàëà ðóêîé è ÷óòü íå óñïåëà ÿ îò áëàäæåðà, êîòîðûé Àíæåëà íå óñïåëà îòáèòü. Ïîñëå ýòîãî ÿ ìíå ïðî÷èòàëè þ þ, âåñü ñìûñë êîòîðîé ÿ ê ôðàçå: åñëè òû õî÷åøü èãðàòü, òî ÿ áû ñìîòðè ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ñ Àíæåëîé æå îí ïðîñòî þ íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë.

Îäíàêî èç-çè òðåíèðîâîê ÿ íèêòî íå îñâîáîæäàë îò óðîêîâ. Âñêîðå ÿ þ âîøëà â ðîëü ïðåïîäà. ß, êîíå÷íî, ïðîäîëæàëà ñíèìàòü áàëëû, íî òàêæå è ÿëà èõ, ÷åãî, êàê ñòàëî ÿñíî ïîçæå, íå äåëàë Ñåâåðóñ (þ÷åíèå ÿë, ïîæàëóé, òîëüêî Ñëèçåðèí). Êîãäà äåòêè ÿëè, ÷òî ÿ íå íà ñòîëüêî ñòðàøíà, êàê ìîé áëàãîâåðíûé, ñòàëî ãîðàçäî ëåã÷å âåñòè ÿÿ.  

Êàê þáèìûé è ïðåäïîëàãàë, ïðîáëåì ñ Ñëèçåðèíîì íå áûëî: òî ìàëîå ÷èñëî ó÷åíèêîâ, êîòîðûå ðåøèëèñü èçó÷àòü Ìàããëîâåäåíèå, ñèäåëè òèøå âîäè, íèæå òðàâû. Ê êîíöó ïåðâîé íåäåëè Ãðèôôèíäîð ñ Ðîâåíêëî ñòàëè ÿ òèõî íåíàâèäåòü, êàê ÿ þ òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ áûëà Ñíåéïîì. 'àôôëïàôôöû æå áûëè íàñòîëüêî àìîðôíûå, ÷òî ÿòü, ÷òî ó íèõ áûëî íà óìå, áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî.

Â îäèí èç äíåé Äàìáëäîð ÿâèë, ÷òî ÿ èãðà íàçíà÷åíà íà þ ÿòíèöó ÿÿ, â ÿçè ñ ÷åì ÿÿ âî âòîðîé ïîëîâèíå ÿ ÿþÿ. Èãðàòü äîëæíû áûëè Ãðèôôèíäîð è ìû. ß íåðâíî ñãëîòíóëà: õîðîøî áûëî ìå÷òàòü, êàê ÿ þ ñíèò÷ ïåðåä ñàìûì íîñîì ïðîòèâíèêà, êîãäà èãðà åùå íåèçâåñòíî êîãäà áóäåò. Íî êîãäà äî èãðû îñòàëîñü ìåíüøå íåäåëè (ï/à ïèäåö ÿ íåçàìåòíî, õîòü âèäåí áûë èçäàëåêà)... ß ïîêðåï÷å âöåïèëàñü â ÷àøêó, ÿñü, ÷òî ðóêè äðîæàò íå î÷åíü çàìåòíî. "òåøàëî òî, ÷òî â ñóááîòó áûë âûõîäíîé è ìîæíî áûëî ñâàëèòü êóäà-íèáóäü ïîäàëüøå îò øêîëû è íåìíîãî ÿÿ.

ÿâ â ÿòíèöó ñ óòðà áàëëîâ äâàäöàòü è ðàçîãíàâ âñåõ, ÿ ïðèñåëà çà ñòîë â íàäåæäå íåìíîãî ÿ ñ ÿìè. Åñòåñòâåííî, ìíå íå äàëè ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Â êëàññ âîðâàëàñü Ðîëàíäà.

- "û ÷òî çäåñü ñèäèøü, èãðà ÷åðåç ÷àñ ÿ.

- Àãà.

- Âñòàâàé, òåáå íàäî ïîåñòü. – Îíà ïîäîøëà êî ìíå è ïîïûòàëàñü îòîðâàòü îò ñòóëà.

- ß íå õî÷ó åñòü.

- Íàäî.

- Íå áóäó. – ß âöåïèëàñü â êðàé ñòîëà òàê, ÷òî ïîáåëåëè ÿøêè.

- Ïåðåñòàíü ÿñòèñü, ìû óòðåì íîñ ýòèì ÿêàì. "û æå íè ðàçó íå ïðîïóñòèëà ñíèò÷.

- Åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî èãðàëè òîëüêî ìû, ïðè÷åì îäíè, òî åñòåñòâåííî ÿ íèêòî íå îïåðåäèë. Ëîâåö-òî ÿ, êàê-íèêàê.

- "û çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ þ â âèäó.

- Ôëåð, òû çäåñü? – Â äâåðü ïðîñóíóëàñü ÿ ãîëîâà. – Î, ìàäàì 'ó÷, äîáðûé äåíü.

ß ÿëà ãîëîâó:

- Ïðèâåò.

Ãåðìèîíà âëåòåëà â êëàññ.

- Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íè÷åãî íå íàïèñàëà, ÿ âñå óçíàëà îò Ãàððè, êîòîðîìó ñêàçàë Ðîí, à åìó Äýâèä – îí ñ íèì ðàáîòàåò. "àê ó ýòîãî Äýâèäà ÿííèê ÿ çäåñü è îí ñêàçàë åìó, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó Ìàããëîâåäåíèå âåäåò Ñíåéï è ÷òî ÿ áóäóò èãðàòü â êâèääè÷.

ß ïîìîðùèëàñü îò òàêîãî ñëîâåñíîãî ïîòîêà è â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîäóìàëà, êàê åé ÿ ãîâîðèòü îãðîìíûå ôðàçû íà îäíîì âûäîõå.

- "àê âîò, êîãäà ÿ óçíàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï áóäåò âåñòè Ìàããëîâåäåíèå, òî íå ïîâåðèëà ñâîèì óøàì, íî Ãàððè ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî, ñêîðåå âñåãî òû. Íî ÿ ñåé÷àñ íå îá ýòîì. "û æå èãðàåøü ÿ, äà? È êòî æå òû?

- À ðàçâå òåáå íå ñêàçàë ÿííèê Äýâèäà, ñ êîòîðûì ðàáîòàåò Ðîí è êîòîðûé òàê ìèëî ñîîáùèë îáî âñå Ãàððè, êîòîðûé â þ î÷åðåäü ðàññêàçàë òåáå? 

Ðîëàíäà óñìåõíóëàñü.

Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà:

- Ýýý, íåò.

- ß ëîâåö.

- ÿþ, ýòî ÷óäåñíî. – Îíà õëîïíóëà â ëàäîøè.

- ×òî èìåííî ÷óäåñíî, òî, ÷òî ÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòüëåæèò íà ìíå?

- Íå ïðåóâåëè÷èâàé. – Ðîëàíäà ñæàëà ìîå ïëå÷î. – 'îðîøèé ðåçóëüòàò âñåãäà çàâèñèò îò âñåé êîìàíäû.

- "î÷íî, íå íåðâíè÷àé, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî.

- Âû ïîçâîëèòå? – Â êîìíàòó âîøåë Ñåâåðóñ è, ðàñòîëêàâ íåçâàíûõ ãîñòåé, ÿ êî ìíå. – Ïîõîæå, òû ñîâñåì ðàñêëåèëàñü. – Ñêàçàë ìèëûé, ÿ ÿ îò ñòóëà è ÿ ê âûõîäó.

- ß þñü. – Áîëüøå âñåãî ìíå ñåé÷àñ õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ýòè æåíùèíû èñ÷åçëè êóäà-íèáóäü ïîäàëüøå.

ÿ âûâåëè â êîðèäîð, êîãäà Ðîëàíäà êðèêíóëà:

- Çàñòàâü åå õîòü íåìíîãî ïîåñòü.

ÿ ìîå áðåííîå òåëî èç êàáèíåòà, Ñåâåðóñ ÿ â ÿ. 'îðîøî, ÷òî íå çàñòàâèë ÿ ñèäåòü ïåðåä âñåé øêîëîé – òîãäà áû ÿ òî÷íî óìåðëà îò ñòðàõà, äà è åùå ïåðåä ëèöîì ïðîòèâíèêà. Îò ýòèõ ìûñëåé ÿ îòâëåê ãîëîñ þáèìîãî:

- Ïåðåñòàíü òàê íåðâíè÷àòü. Ýòî ïðîñòîé øêîëüíûé ìàò÷ è äàæå åñëè âû ïðîèãðàåòå – íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî íå ÿ. Âñå æå þò, ÷òî âû òðåíèðîâàëèñü òîëüêî ÿö, à ýòè èçâåðãè þò óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò.

- Äà, òåáå õîðîøî ãîâîðèòü. – Çàñêóëèëà ÿ. – 'ó÷ íå ÿ ïðèáüåò â ñëó÷àå ÿ, à ÿ.

Ìû çàøëè â êîìíàòû è Ñåâåðóñ óñàäèë ÿ â êðåñëî. Áóêâàëüíî ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ïåðåäî ìíîé ÿâèëàñü òàðåëêà ñ ÿÿ ñóïîì.

- "åáå íàäî ïîåñòü. – Ìèëûé ïîäîäâèíóë êî ìíå òàðåëêó è êóäà-òî âûøåë.

Ñ òðóäîì îñèëèâ ïîëîâèíó æèäêîñòè, ÿ îòîäâèíóëà òàðåëêó ïîäàëüøå îò ÿ, êîãäà ÿòü âîøåë Ñåâåðóñ è ïîâåë ÿ ÿ (ï/à ÿ ñ íåé ÿì êàê ÿíüêà).

Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íàøåé êîìàíäå çàêàçàëè þ ôîðìó ÿ êâèääè÷à. Îíà áûëà øèêàðíîãî ÷åðíîãî öâåòà. Êàê ñêàçàë ìèëûé, óâèäåâ ñåé øåäåâð: ìû áóäåì ÿäåòü, êàê ïðåäâåñòíèêè ñìåðòè.

Êîãäà ÿ îäåëàñü, ìû âûøëè èç ïîäçåìåëèé è íàïðàâèëèñü ê êâèääè÷íîìó þ, ÿ ïî ïóòè ó÷åíèêîâ è ó÷èòåëåé, ñïåøèâøèõ ÿòü ìåñòà ïîóäîáíåå.

Íàòîëêíóâøèñü íà îäíó èç ãðóïï ó÷åíèêîâ, ÿ óñëûøàëà:

- ... ïîéìàåò ñíèò÷. Îíà è ãëàçîì íå óñïååò ìîðãíóòü. þ ÿòü ãàëåîíîâ, ÷òî Äæåêñîí ÿíåò åå.

- Ìíå áûëî áû èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, ΒÍèë, íà ÷òî ÿ ñîáðàëèñü ÿíóòü. – ß ïîäîøëà ê êîìïàíèè, îñòàâèâ çà ñïèíîé Ñåâåðóñà ïðèêðûâàòü òûë.

Êàðòèíêà, ÿ þíûì áîëåëüùèêàì, ÿ þ, ÿëà. Äâà Ñíåéïà, îáà â ÷åðíîì, îäèí åõèäíî èçó÷àåò ìîëîäûõ þäåé, âòîðîé (ÿ áûëà â ýòîì óâåðåíà) èõ ïðîñòî óáèâàåò ÿäîì. þ íåñêîëüêî îòðàáîòîê èì îáåñïå÷åíî.

- Íó, òàê ÷òî? Âû ïðèêàæåòå ìíå ñàìîé ÿ? – ÿùèå ìèìî äåòè ñ óæàñîì îáõîäèëè íàøó þ ñòîðîíîé.

- Ýýý, ìû íå î âàñ ãîâîðèëè, ïðîôåññîð. – Îñòàëüíûå ñóäîðîæíî çàêèâàëè.

- Ïðàâäà? – ß óäèâëåííî âñêèíóëà áðîâè. – "îãäà ëàäíî, ÿ íà èãðå.

ß óæå îòâåðíóëàñü, ÿñü óõîäèòü:

- È ïîæàëåéòå äåíüãè, åùå íåèçâåñòíî, êòî êîãî ÿíåò.

Îñòàâèâ îáîðìîòîâ çà ñïèíîé, ÿ ÿëà ìèëîãî ïîä ðóêó è ïîøëà äàëüøå.

- Ïîõîæå, ÿ ýòî íåìíîãî ÿõíóëî. – Ñåâåðóñ íàñìåøëèâî ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ.

- Àãà, òåïåðü ÿ ñêîðåå þ ñåáå âñå ðåáðà ïåðåëîìàòü, ÷åì ïîéìàòü åìó ñíèò÷.

- Ðåáðà ëîìàòü, ÿ þ, íå ñòîèò. À âîò ïîéìàòü åãî – ÿ ÿ.

Ìû êàê ðàç ïîäîøëè ê êîìîðêå íàøåé êîìàíäû (ï/à ñîððè, ÿ çàáûëà, êàê ÿ òîò ñàðàé, ãäå ÿ ÿ êîìàíäà äî è ïîñëå èãðû).

- "äà÷è òåáå. – Ìèëûé ïîöåëîâàë ÿ è ïîøåë ê âõîäó íà ïîëå.

ÿ êîìàíäà áûëà â ñáîðå è êàê òîëüêî ÿ âîøëà Ðîëàíäà íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü ðå÷ü. ×èòàëà îíà åå äîëãî è íóäíî. Ïî èäåå ñèå äåéñòâî äîëæíî áûëî ïîìî÷ü íàì ïîâåðèòü â ÿ, ÿòü áîåâîé äóõ è, â èòîãå, ïîáåäèòü. Ïîêà ÿ íå çíàëà, êàê íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîáåäèòü, íî æóòêî çàõîòåëîñü ñïàòü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìíå. ß óâèäåëà, êàê Ðåìóñ òîæå áåçóñïåøíî ÿ ñ çåâîòîé è, âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ íèì ãëàçàìè, ìû óëûáíóëèñü äðóã äðóãó.

Íàêîíåö, ñ ÿ ÿ ãîëîñ êîììåíòàòîðà, êîòîðûé ñîîáùàë, êòî ñ êåì ÿ èãðàåò. 

- Íó, ñ Ìåðëèíîì. – Ðîëàíäà åùå ðàç ÿäåëà âñåõ íàñ. – "äà÷è íàì âñåì.

Ìû âûøëè íà ïîëå, îñåäëàëè ìåòëû è ÿëèñü â âîçäóõ. ÿÿÿ íåäàâíî óâåðåííîñòü ÿòü óáåæàëà â êóñòû, ïîäæàâ õâîñò.

Êîììåíòàòîð ÿ, êðè÷à, ÷òî âïåðâûå â èñòîðèè 'îãâàðòñà áóäó èãðàòü ÿ. Ïîòîì îí íà÷àë ÿòü êîìàíäû.

- Ñóäèòü æå èãðó áóäåò ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.

ÿ ÷àñòü ñòàäèîíà è êîìàíäà Ãðèôôèíäîðà çàñòîíàëè.

"äèâëåííî âñêèíóâ ãîëîâó, ÿ ñìîòðåëà, êàê íà öåíòð ÿ âûëåòàåò Ñåâåðóñ. Îí ÿ òî÷íî ìåæäó êîìàíäàìè è ñêàçàë, ÿñü ê Ãðèôôèíäîðó, ÷òî êòî áóäåò æóëèòü – ïîæàëååò îá ýòîì è äóíóë â ñâèñòîê.

Âñå ïðîèñõîäèëî òàê áûñòðî è áûëî òàê èíòåðåñíî þäàòü çà èãðîé, ÷òî íà êàêîå-òî ÿ ÿ ïðîñòî çàáûëà, çà÷åì ÿ çäåñü. Ñåëåíà áûëà íåïîäðàæàåìà: îíà âûòàñêèâàëà êàçàëîñü áû áåçíàäåæíûå ÿ÷è. Ðîëàíäà êàê-òî ÿëàñü êðè÷àòü òàê, ÷òî åå ãîëîñ ïåðåêðûâàë êîììåíòàòîðà. Àðãóñ æå ëåòàë ñ òàêèì çâåðñêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, ÿ áëàäæåð â î÷åðåäíîé ïîëåò, ÷òî ÿ íå õîòåëà áû ÿ íà íåãî ïóòè.

Êâîôôë ëåòàë êàê íåíîðìàëüíûé, ÿ îò îäíîé êîìàíäû ê äðóãîé. Áëàäæåðû, ÿåìûå ñíà÷àëà ñ þ – ÿ ÿëèñü ïîðàíèòü ó÷åíèêîâ, òåì æå, â þ î÷åðåäü, íå î÷åíü óëûáàëàñü ïåðñïåêòèâà âïàñòü â íåìèëîñòü ó ïðåïîäîâ – ïîñòåïåííî ñòàëè ïîõîæè íà ïóøå÷íûå ÿäðà, çàïóñêàåìûå ñ òàêîé ñèëîé è þ, ÷òî îò íèõ áûëî ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî ÿ.

Âñïîìíèâ î ñâîåé ðîëè, ÿ ÿëàñü ââåðõ è ñòàëà ñìîòðåòü ïî ñòîðîíàì, ïîïóòíî ÿ  êîììåíòàòîðà. ×åðåç ÿòü ìèíóò ñ÷åò áûë ðàâíûé – 20:20. ×åðåç ìèíóòó Ôèëèóñ ïðîáèë øòðàôíîé (çà ÷òî – ÿ òàê è íå ÿëà) è ìû âûðâàëèñü âïåðåä. "ðèáóíà ñëèçåðèíöåâ, êîòîðûå, êàê ÿ ÿëà, áîëåëè çà íàñ âçîðâàëàñü êðèêàìè è àïëîäèñìåíòàìè. Äðóãèå æå ôàêóëüòåòû (êðîìå Ãðèôôèíäîðà, êîíå÷íî) îêàçàëèñü â äîâîëüíî ñòðàííîì ïîëîæåíèè: èõ äåêàíû èãðàëè â îäíîé êîìàíäå, ÿ, çà êîòîðûõ îíè áîëåëè – â äðóãîé. Íî, ïîõîæå, äåêàíîâ ýòî íå î÷åíü âîëíîâàëî – âñå ÿ ÿäåëè òàê, ñëîâíî ïîëó÷èëè ñàìûé æåëàííûé ïîäàðîê íà ðîæäåñòâî.

Îäíèì ãëàçîì ÿ ÿäûâàëà íà Äæåêñîíà – ìàëî ëè îí çàìåòèò ÿ÷èê ðàíüøå ÿ. Îòâëåêøèñü íà ÿ, ÿ åëå óñïåëà ÿ îò áëàäæåðà. Ãíåâíî çûðêíóâ òóäà, îòêóäà òîò ïðèëåòåë, ÿ óâèäåëà çäîðîâîãî âòîðîêóðñíèêà, êîòîðûé, ïîõîæå, ñàì ÿ, ÷òî ÷óòü íå ïðîëîìèë áàøêó Ñíåéïó.

Âäðóã ÿ óâèäåëà ñíèò÷. Îí ëåòàë êàê ðàç çà ýòèì îáîëòóñîì â êàêèõ-òî ïàðå ìåòðîâ. ß ðâàíóëà òóäà, ÿ â óìå, êàê ñêîðî Äæåêñîí ñìîæåò äîãíàòü ÿ. Åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî îí áûë â äðóãîì êîíöå ÿ – íå ñêîðî.

Çàìåòèâ ìîè ÿ, êîììåíòàòîð çàîðàë âî þ ãëîòêó, ÷òî åñëè Äæåêñîí íå ÿ, íå âèäàòü Ãðèôôèíäîðó ïîáåäû, êàê ñâîèõ óøåé.

Îäíàêî þ çàäà÷ó ÿëî òî, ÷òî âñå ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî íà òåððèòîðèè ïðîòèâíèêà, à ïóòü ìíå çàãîðàæèâàë ýòîò ãîðå âûøèáàëà. Îñêàëèâøèñü ïîñòðàøíåå, ÿ ïîëåòåëà ÿìî íà íåãî. þäè ñ áîëåå êðåïêîé íåðâíîé ñèñòåìîé íå âûäåðæèâàëè ïîäîáíîãî çðåëèùà, ÷åãî æå òîãäà ÿòü ñ ãî ìàëü÷èêà. Îí íûðíóë â ñòîðîíó è ÿ óæå ÿãèâàëà ðóêó ê ÿ÷èêó, âèñåâøåìó âñå òàì æå, êîãäà...

Áóì!

Èç ãëàç ïîñûïàëèñü èñêðû è ÿ ÷óòü íå ñâàëèëàñü ñ ìåòëû. Åëå ñåâ ÿìî ÿ óâèäåëà þ þ ãðàôôèíäîðñêîãî çàãîíùèêà, ÿ â ÿ. Ïðîõðèïåâ, ÷òî çà÷åò îí ìíå íå ñäàñò äî âòîðîãî ÿ, ÿ ïåðåâåëà äûõàíèå, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ñíèò÷ áëàãîïîëó÷íî óëåòåë, îñòàâèâ Äæåêñîíà ñ íîñîì.

Ñåâåðóñ óæå ñïåøèë ê íàì, ÿ ãëàçàìè îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîé ÿðîñòè.

Îí äóíóë â ñâèñòîê:

- Øòðàôíîé! È íå÷åãî òàê íà ÿ ñìîòðåòü, Ãðàíò. – Îí åùå ðàç ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè è ÿ êî ìíå. – "û â ÿäêå?

- Äà, íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî.

- 'îðîøî. – Êèâîê è íåäîâåð÷èâûé ÿä. – "äà÷è.

ß óëûáíóëàñü è ÿòü ÿëàñü ââåðõ, ÿ ïîëå. Ïî ïðàâäå ÿ, ó ÿ âñå òåëî íûëî îò ñòîëü æåñòêîãî ÿ è ðóêè åëå äåðæàëèñü çà äðåâêî. Åñëè áû íå ýòîò... ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê óæå áû âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü. "àê íåò æå, òîð÷ó çäåñü ÿòü, êàê òðè ÿ íà þùèõå. Áóäü ÿò òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ ñåë... ñåëà...

Ìàìà ÿ!

ß ðâàíóëàñü âíèç – ó ñàìîé çåìëè â òðàâå áëåñòåë ñíèò÷. Çàìåòèâ íåïîäàëåêó Äæåêñîíà, þùåãî òîò æå ñàìûé ìàíåâð, ÿ ïðèãíóëàñü ê ìåòëå, ÿñü òàêèì îáðàçîì óâåëè÷èòü ñêîðîñòü. Âåòåð â óøàõ ñâèñòåë ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, åùå íåìíîãî è ÿ îãëîõíó. Ãäå-òî äàëåêî ÿ ñêîðåå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷åì óâèäåëà, êàê çàìåðëè òðèáóíû.

È òóò ìíå ñòàëî ñòðàøíî: ÿ ëå÷ó ñ îãðîìíîé þ ÿðíî çåìëå è â ãîëîâó ëåçåò ÿ-òî ÿ: ÷åëîâåê ïàäàåò ñî þ 20 êì/÷ ñ âûñîòû 40 ì, ëóæà êàêîãî äèàìåòðà ÿ îò íåãî ïîñëå ÿ ñ çåìëåé. Ðåøèòü ÿ ñïîñîáàìè.

ÿ ïðèáëèæàëàñü ñ þùåé þ, ñíèò÷ æå, êàê áóäòî çàáûâ, ÷òî åìó ïîëîæåíî ëåòàòü, çàìåð â îäíîì ïîëîæåíèè, ñàíòèìåòðàõ â òðèäöàòè íàä òðàâîé è ó Äæåêñîíà ïîéìàòü åãî øàíñîâ ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ëåòèò ñ áîêó. ß, âäðóã, ÿëà, ÷òî íå þ. Âåðíåå, ïîéìàòü-òî ÿ þ, à âîò ÿòü ìåòëó – ÿä ëè. Íåìíîãî ïðèòîðìîçèâ, ÿ óâèäåëà, êàê ïàðåíü ïîäíûðèâàåò ê çåìëå è ÿãèâàåò ðóêó ê ÿ÷èêó. ß ÷óòü íå çàðåâåëà îò îáèäû, âåäü ÿ áûëà ñîâñåì áëèçêî, êîãäà ñíèò÷ âíåçàïíî âçëåòåë è çàâèñ ÿìî ó ÿ ïåðåä íîñîì.

Êîãäà ÿ âñòàëà íà þ þ, íîãè ÿ åëå äåðæàëè îò ïåðåæèòîãî è ÿ ïðîñòî ñåëà íà ÿþ òî÷êó. ÿÿ ÿäîì Ðîëàíäà ïðîñòî ñõâàòèëà ÿ â îõàïêó, êðè÷à ìíå ÷òî-òî ÿìî íà óõî. Íî ÿ âèäåëà òîëüêî þÿ è þÿ ðîò, âíåçàïíî îãëîõíóâ. Ïîõîæå, òîëüêî îíà ñîîáðàæàëà, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. ÿ æå êîìàíäà (è ÿ â òîì ÷èñëå) íàõîäèëèñü â êàêîì-òî ñòóïîðå. Âíåçàïíî îñîçíàâ, ãäå íàõîæóñü, ÿ ïðîøåïòàëà:

- ß ïîéìàëà åãî. Îí ïðîñòî ñàì ïðûãíóë ìíå â ðóêó.

Îòîøåäøèé îò øîêà Ôèëèóñ ïðîïèùàë:

- Î, ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî! ß äóìàë, óìðó îò ñòðàõà. – Îñòàëüíûå ñîãëàñíî çàêèâàëè.

È òóò  íà ÿ îáðóøèëîñü ìîðå çâóêîâ. Ðîëàíäà ÷òî-òî ïðîäîëæàëà êðè÷àòü, òðèáóíû ãóäåëè, êîììåíòàòîð ÿ ñîáñòâåííûìè ñëîâàìè:

- ... ïîéìàëà ñíèò÷, êîòîðûé Äæåêñîí óïóñòèë ïåðåä ñàìûì íîñîì. Âïåðâûå åãî êòî-òî îáîøåë â ýòîì...

- "û áûëà âåëèêîëåïíà! – Ýòî óæå Ãåðìèîíà äîáðàëàñü äî ìîåãî òåëà. ß âñå-âñå ðàññêàæó Ãàððè, äà ÷òî òàì ðàññêàæó – ëó÷øå óæ ïîêàçàòü ñðàçó.

Ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî õîðîøî áû áûëî âñòàòü, ÿ êîå-êàê ÿëàñü è ñòàëà ÿÿ â ïîèñêàõ ñóïðóãà.

- Ãäå Ñåâåðóñ?

- À îí óøåë.

Êàê óøåë, êóäà? Ïî÷åìó îí íå ÿ? Âîïðîñû íàêàòûâàëè îäèí çà äðóãèì.

Ñðàçó æå ÿ â ÿ, ÿ ñïðîñèëà:

- Êóäà îí ïîøåë?

- Â çàìîê, ÿ. À çà÷åì òåáå?

- Ýòî áûë ãëóïûé âîïðîñ. Ãîñïîäè, þäà ìîæíî êàê-íèáóäü ÿ?

- Íèêóäà òû íå ïîéäåøü, äîðîãóøà – Ñåëèíà óëûáàëàñü âî âñå òðèäöàòü òðè çóáà. – Ñåé÷àñ ìû áóäåì ïðàçäíîâàòü.

ß íå óñïåëà íè÷åãî âîçðàçèòü, êîãäà ÿ êóäà-òî óâëåêëè, ÿ ìîè ÿ ÿ îò áàíêåòà.

Ïî äîðîãå ê çàìêó íàñ òî è äåëî ÿëè ó÷åíèêè è íå èãðàâøèå ÿ. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïðîïëûâàëà ÿ øêîëà, íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

Íó è êóäà, ÿ, åãî ñìûëî? Ëàäíî-ëàäíî, âåñíà ïðèäåò, êàê ÿ. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ó íåãî ìîãëè âîçíèêíóòü ñóïåð íåîòëîæíûå äåëà, íî íå ïîäîæäàòü þþ ìèíóòó...  ß áûëà ðàññòðîåíà, äà ÷òî òàì ðàññòðîåíà – âçáåøåíà òàêèì õàìñêèì îòíîøåíèåì ê ñåáå þáèìîé. ÿ èòîã âñåì ñâîèì ÿì íà ýòó òåìó, ÿ ñî ñïîêîéíîé äóøîé îòïðàâèëàñü íà óþ ïîïîéêó.

Êîãäà ìû äîáðàëèñü äî êàáèíåòà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë (à èìåííî òàì ïðîâîäèëàñü ÿíêà), íàøè ÿäû çàìåòíî óâåëè÷èëèñü. Ïîìèìî ñàìîé Ìèíåðâû, òàê þáåçíî ïðåäîñòàâèâøåé ñâîé êàáèíåò íà ðàçãðîì þùèì ïðåïîäàì è ÿ äî íåäàâíåãî ïðîøëîãî áûëà êàòåãîðè÷åñêè ïðîòèâ ÿ íàøåé êîìàíäû, ïîäãðåáëè âñå ÿ (êðîìå ÿäíîãî, êàíåøíà) è ïðèçðàêè, ïðè âèäå êîòîðûõ ÿ áû òî÷íî ñïîëçëà ïî ñòåíêå, åñëè áû ÿ íå ñòèñêèâàë â ÿÿõ 'àãðèä. Îí äàæå óðîíèë þ þ ñëåçó è ñêàçàë, ÷òî òàêîé ðàäîñòè ó íåãî íå áûëî î÷åíü-î÷åíü äàâíî.

Íàø áàíêåò ïðîòåêàë ñ ïåðåìåííûì óñïåõîì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ó ÿ: ñíà÷àëà âñå øëî íîðìàëüíî, íî ïîòîì ÿ âñïîìèíàëà ïðî Ñåâåðóñà è â ãëîòêó óæå íè÷åãî íå ëåçëî, ðàçâå ÷òî çà þ÷åíèåì âèíà. Êðîìå êðàñíîãî ñóõîãî íè÷åãî íå áûëî, íî òåì ëó÷øå – áûñòðåå þñü. ×åðåç äâà ÷àñà ÿ äîøëà äî êîíäèöèè (ï/à êëèåíò ãîòîâ, ìëèí) è ñòàëà ÿ ðàññêàçûâàòü ïîõàáíûå àíåêäîòû. Ê þ, àíãëè÷àíå íàø þìîð â óïîð îòêàçûâàëèñü âîñïðèíèìàòü, ïîýòîìó ÿ íå çàðàáîòàëà íè îäíîé óëûáêè – òîëüêî íåäîóìåííûå ÿäû, ìîë, ýòî îíà ÿíó.

Ñèáèëëà, óæå õîðîøåíüêî íàáðàâøèñü, ïîäëåòåëà êî ìíå è ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî õî÷åò ñêàçàòü ìíå íå÷òî âàæíîå, îäíàêî, çàïíóâøèñü æå íà ïåðâîì ñëîâå, îíà íåðâíî çàõèõèêàëà, èêíóëà è ïîáðåëà îáðàòíî, äîñòàâàòü Ìèíåðâó.

Êàê ñòàëî ïîçæå ÿñíî, íà óæèí èäòè íèêòî íå ÿ. Äî áàíêåòà, ìîæåò, êòî è ÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü, íî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìû îïóñòîøèëè âñå ïðèíåñåííîå âèíî è áûëè âûçâàíû ýëüôû çà äîáàâêîé (ïðàâäà âèíà íå íàøëîñü – ìû ñ Ñåëåíîé ïðèøëè ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ïðîñòî Äàìáè åãî çàæàë – çàòî íàì áûëî ïðåäîñòàâëåíî âèñêè, à ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ áðåçãëèâî ïîìîðùèëàñü, îäèí èç óøàñòèêîâ ïðèòàùèë áóòûëêó âîäêè) – ýòà ìûñëü ïîêèíóëà äàæå Ìèíåðâó, ÿ âíà÷àëå ñòîéêî äåðæàëàñü, à ïîòîì íàñòîëüêî âîøëà âî âêóñ, ÷òî ÿ çàïîäîçðèëà, à íå áûëî ëè ó íåå ðóññêèõ êîðíåé.

"àêîå êîëè÷åñòâî ñïèðòíîãî áûëî ÷åðåñ÷óð äàæå ÿ ÿ – âûäåðæàâøåé ñïåö ïîäãîòîâêó íà ïðîñòîðàõ ÿòíîé Ðîäèíû. Ïîýòîìó ÷àñîâ â îäèííàäöàòü ÿ ñòàëà ÿ îò÷àëèòü èç ñòîëü þòíîãî ïðèñòàíèùà â õîëîäíîå, íî óæå ñòàâøåå ðîäíûì ïîäçåìåëüå.

ÿ ïðîâîäèòü (ï/à òî÷íåå, ïðîñòî äîòàùèòü þ òóøó) ÿ Ðåìóñó (îí áûë îäíèì èç íåìíîãèõ, ÿ íà íîãàõ ñâîèìè ÿìè è îòíîñèòåëüíî âåðòèêàëüíî), ÿííî ïðèõîäèëîñü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ìîè ÿ – ÿ áûëà íàïðî÷ü âûâåäåíà èç ÿ. Â èòîãå, ïîäïåðåâ äðóã äðóãà ïëå÷àìè, ìû ïîòîïàëè ê ÿì.

Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü òî÷íî, êîãäà ìû äîáðåëè äî îíûõ, íî ñëàâà  Âåëèêîìó Îäèíó, äåòèøêè óæå âèäåëè ÿòûé ñîí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äîëæíû áûëè – âåäü íèêòî íå çíàåò, ÷åì îíè òàì þÿ çà çàêðûòûìè äâåðüìè ñâîèõ ñïàëåí – è íå âèäåëè, êàê ïðåïîäû â ÿåìîì ÿíèè ïî ñòåíî÷êàì þÿ ê ñâîèì êîíóðàì.

"æå ÿ ê äâåðè â êîìíàòû, ÿ íàïîðîëàñü íà äîñïåõè, êîòîðûå ðàçëåòåëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû ñî ñòðàøíûì øóìîì. Âûðóãàâøèñü ñêâîçü çóáû, ìû îòëåïèëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà è ñòàëè ÿ ïðèëàäèòü âñå êàê è áûëî. Ïîëó÷àëîñü ýòî ó íàñ íå î÷åíü (ï/à äàæå ñòðàííî) è ÿ ïîïåðåìåííî îãëàøàëèñü ðóãàòåëüñòâàìè, ñòîíàìè (ÿ óæå ïîïðîñòó ñòàëî ìóòèòü) è äèêèì ñìåõîì.

Ìû óæå ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëè ñáîðêó ýòîãî êîíñòðóêòîðà – Ðåìóñ ÿ íàäåòü øëåì íà æåëåçíîå òóëîâèùå, ÿ æå ñòàðàëàñü ïðèëàäèòü ìå÷, - êîãäà çà íàìè ðàçäàëîñü äî áîëè çíàêîìîå øèïåíèå:

- ×åì âû çäåñü çàíèìàåòåñü? – Ñóïðóã èçîáðàçèë ñâîé ëó÷øèé ÿä à-ÿ þ-Âñåõ-Íàôèã.

ß èêíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, à Ðåìóñ òîëêíóë ÿ ëîêòåì â áîê, ìîë òâîé ìóæ, òû è ÿ (ï/à âîò îí, áåññòðàøíûé âåðâîëüô).

- À ìû òóò çíàåòå ëè-è... èê... þøêàìè òîãî, íó... â ñìûñëå ÿ. - Èêíóâ åùå ðàç â êà÷åñòâå òî÷êè, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ áû íå ÿ.

ÿ ÿäîì õîõîò îáåñêóðàæèë íå òîëüêî Ñåâðóñà, íî è ÿ. Ñ òðóäîì ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó, ÿ óâèäåëà, êàê Ðåìóñ ÿ ïîïîëàì è ðæåò êàê ëîøàäü (ï/à õà-õà. âåðâîëüô ðæàë, êàê ëîøàäü. Ãû... Ì-äà. Íå ñìåøíî):

- þ-þ-øêè-è. – Ýòî áûëî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îí ìîã ÿçíî âûäàâèòü èç ÿ ìåæäó ïðèñòóïàìè ñìåõà.

Âû ìîæåòå ÿñíèòü, ïî÷åìó âû ñìååòåñü, ÿÿ íà äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà? Âîò è ÿ íå ìîãó. Ïðîñòî íå â ñèëàõ ÿòü óæå è îò õîõîòà, ÿ îïåðëàñü íà äîñïåõè, êîòîðûå ðàçëåòåëèñü â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç, à ïîòîì îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë, áåðåæíî ÿ ê ãðóäè òàê è íå ïîñòàâëåííûé íà ìåñòî ìå÷.

Íå þ, ñêîëüêî äëèëîñü ýòî áåçîáðàçèå, íàâåðíîå, äîëãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî þáèìûé íåñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ íàñ óñïîêîèòü. Ïðîáîðìîòàâ, íàêîíåö:

- Íåíîðìàëüíûå, âû îáà.

Îí âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó, ñîáðàë ýòè ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíûäîñïåõè îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè è êóäà-òî óøåë (ï/à â òóìàí, íàâåðíîå). ×åðåç ìèíóòó îí ÿÿ ñ êàêîé-òî ìåíçóðêîé, âëèë ñîäåðæèìîå â ðîò âñå åùå þÿ þ Çî"Ñ (ï/à â íàäåæäå, ÷òî òîò ÿ – òî÷íî þ). Ðåìóñ ïîäîçðèòåëüíî áûñòðî çàòèõ è îáâåë ïðîñòðàíñòâî íåîáû÷íî òðåçâûìè ãëàçàìè. Íà ÷òî ÿ çàøëàñü â î÷åðåäíîì ïðèñòóïå õîõîòà, à ìîé ñîáóòûëüíèê ñêîíôóæåííî ÿíóë, ÿÿ íà íîãè, ïðîáîðìîòàë ÿ è îò÷àëèë â äàëü.      

Êîãäà ÿ îñòàëàñü îäèí-íà-îäèí ñ ñóïðóãîì, âåñåëüå ñðàçó æå êóäà-òî ñäóëî, îñòàâèâ âçàìåí ÿ âîñïîìèíàíèå òîì, êàê ÿ êèíóëè. 

- Âñòàâàé, õâàòèò ñèäåòü íà êàìíå. – Ñåâåðóñ ÿë ÿ ñ ïîëà è ïîâåë â êîìíàòû. "ñàäèâ áðåííîå òåëî â êðåñëî, îí îòîøåë ê øêàô÷èêó, à ÿ óæå ñ òàêîé æå ìåíçóðêîé.

- Îòðàâèøü? – ß õìóðî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. – 'î÷åøü ïîëó÷èòü ìîè äåíåæêè, èê? – íå âûéäåò, ÿ ïåðåæèâó âàñ âñåõ. – ß çàêðûëà ðîò, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî ýòî íå èç òîé îïåðû.

Ñåâåðóñ îòðåàãèðîâàë íà ýòîò ïàññàæ çàêàòûâàíèåì ãëàç è ãëóáîêèì âäîõîì-âûäîõîì.

- Ñêîëüêî òû âûïèëà? – Îí âïèõíóë ìíå â ðóêó ìåíçóðêó.

- Íå þ, ìàìî÷êà. ×òî... ýòî? – ß ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîêîñèëàñü íà ÿøêó.

- ßä. – Ìèëûé ïðîäîëæàë áóðàâèòü ÿ ÿäîì.

- Âîò è ëàä-íåíüêî, âîò è-è õîðîøøî. Äàâíî ïîðà. Çàñèäåëàñü ÿ íà ýòîì, êàê åãî... ñâåòå, ïîðà è ÷åñòü çíàòü. – ß âûëèëà â ÿ çåëüå è ïåðåäåðíóëàñü – ãàäîñòü áûëà òà åùå.

Â ãîëîâå ÷òî-òî ùåëêíóëî è àëêîãîëüíûå ïàðû ñòàëè êóäà-òî ÿÿ, ÿÿ ïîñëå ÿ íåáîëüøîé øóì â ãîëîâå.

- È ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò? – Ñóïðóã ÿ â êðåñëå íàïðîòèâ ÿ è íà÷àë èãðàòü â ÿäåëêè.

- "îò æå âîïðîñ. – ß ñëîæèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ÿñü ÿ îò íåãî.

- Ïåðåñòàíü ÿñíè÷àòü. ß çàäàë âîïðîñ è õî÷ó ïîëó÷èòü íà íåãî âðàçóìèòåëüíûé îòâåò.

- 'îðîøî, ÷òî èìåííî ÿ èíòåðåñóåò?

- Çà÷åì òû íàïèëàñü? – Ñåâåðóñ ÿ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ðåøèâ, ÷òî âûèãðàë ýòîò áîé.

- Ìîæåò ïðàâèëüíåé ñïðîñèòü «ïî÷åìó»?

- ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? – Ìèëûé ÿë áðîâü.

ß óõìûëüíóëàñü:

- ×òî þ, òî...

- Ïåðåñòàíü! ß ñåðüåçíî þ.

- Ñëóøàé, - ÿ îçàðèëà ìûñëü, - òû æå óìååøü ÷èòàòü ìûñëè. Âîò è äåéñòâóé, à ÿ ïîêà îòäîõíó. - ß ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà, ïîóäîáíåå ÿñü â êðåñëå. ß þ è ÿ ÿ ñòðàøíà.

Ñî ñòîðîíû ñóïðóãà ÿ ÿæåëûé âçäîõ.

- "û æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî íå âñåãäà âîçìîæíî. Àííà, ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó óçíàòü, ïî÷åìó òû ýòî ñäåëàëà. – " íåãî áûë òàêîé ÿãêèé è ãðóñòíûé ãîëîñ, ÷òî ÿ ïîñèëüíåå âöåïèëàñü â ïîäëîêîòíèêè è ñæàëà þñòü, ÷òîáû íå ÿ ê íåìó íà þ ñåé÷àñ æå. Íî ýòè ìûñëè ñðàçó æå óøëè, ïîñëå âîïðîñà:

- È ÷òî òû òàì ÿëà íà ïîëå?

- È ÷òî, èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, ÿ ÿëà íà ïîëå? – Ïîäîçðèòåëüíî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî ÿ.

- Ñàìà çíàåøü. "û ÷óòü ñåáå þ íå ñâåðíóëà! È âñå èç-çà êàêîãî-òî... êâèääè÷à. – Ìèëûé ÿâíî áûë íà ïðåäåëå.

- ß ëîâèëà ñíèò÷! È ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÿ òàê âîëíóåò ÿ ÿ.

ß óñòàëî îòêèíóëàñü â êðåñëå ñ ÿìè î ÿ÷åé âàííå è áëàæåííîì ñíå. Îäíàêî ÿòíûì ÿì ïîìåøàë Ñåâåðóñ, âíåçàïíî ÿÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé è ñæàâøèé ÿ ïëå÷è.

- Íå ñìåé òàê ãîâîðèòü. – Çëî ïðîøèïåë îí.

Íå îæèäàâ òàêîé àòàêè, ÿ ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà.

- ×òî?

- Åñëè òû åùå ðàç ïîçâîëèøü ñåáå òàê ëåòàòü, - ñóïðóã ïðîäîëæàë ïðîæèãàòü âî ìíå äûðû, - ÿ ïðîñòî âûêèíó þ ìåòëó, ñëûøèøü?

ß íå óñïåëà è ãëàçîì ìîðãíóòü, êàê îí îòîøåë ê äàëüíåé ñòåíå è âñòàë êî ìíå ñïèíîé.

Â ïðîïèòîì ìîçãå ñëàáî çàâîðî÷àëèñü øåñòåðåíêè.

- "û õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî èç-çà ýòîãî óøåë?

- À òû êàê äóìàåøü? – Îí âñå åùå íå ÿ.

Î, Áîæå.

- "û ÿ çà ÿ? – ß ïîòîïàëà íà åëå ÿ íîãàõ ê Ñåâåðóñó. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ìîå ïðèáëèæåíèå, îí ÿ.

- "û ÿÿ. – Ïî÷òè ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Ñåé÷àñ îí áûë ïîõîæ íà âçúåðîøåííîãî âîðîíåíêà, êîòîðîãî òàê è õîòåëîñü ïðèëàñêàòü.

- ß èç-çà ýòîãî íàïèëàñü. – ÿæåëûé âçäîõ.

- Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ óøåë? – þáèìûé íåäîâåð÷èâî ÿ íà ÿ.

- "û, äóìàåøü, ìíå ÿòíî áûëî? ß, åùå òîëêîì íè÷åãî íå ÿ, ÿþñü, Ðîëàíäà íà÷èíàåò ÷òî-òî áåøåíî êðè÷àòü ìíå íà óõî, Ãåðìèîíà òîðìîøèò. Ìîå åäèíñòâåííîå æåëàíèå áûëî ÿ ïîäàëüøå îò âñåãî ýòîãî áóéñòâà è òóò îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî òû óøåë. Ïðîñòî ÿë è óøåë. – Â ãîëîñå çàçâåíåëè ñëåçû.

- Î, Ìåðëèí. Ïðîñòè ÿ, - ñêàçàë ìèëûé, ÿÿ ÿ ê ñåáå, - Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî òàê ÿ – íèêîãäà áû íå óøåë.

ß îòîðâàëà ãîëîâó îò åãî ãðóäè:

- È òû ÿ ïðîñòè.

Ñåâåðóñ ÿ:

- Âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà.

- ß þþ ÿ. – ß ñàìà íå çàìåòèëà, êàê ýòè ñëîâà âûðâàëèñü èç ÿ.

- ß þ. – Ïðîøåïòàë îí, ÿÿ ÿ áëèæå.

Íà þùèé äåíü ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü ñ óæàñíîé ãîëîâíîé þ è äèêîé òîøíîòîé, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðåìèíóëà çàìåòèòü Ñåâåðóñó. Íà ÷òî òîò ñêàçàë, ÷òî çåëüå, êîòîðîå îí ìíå äàë â÷åðà íå ÿåò îò ÿ. Ïðè ýòîì îí çëîâåùå òàê ÿ (ï/à êòî áû ÿ).

- Íî ó ÿ âåäü åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ïðàâäà? "û æå â òîò ðàç âëèë â ÿ þ-òî ãàäîñòü è ó ÿ âñå ïðîøëî. – ß óæå íå ñòàðàëàñü îòîðâàòü ãîëîâó îò ïîäóøêè è íå äåëàëà íèêàêèõ äâèæåíèé.

- Åñòü. È ÿ äàæå òåáå åå äàì, åñëè õîðîøî ïîïðîñèøü.

ß ïîìîðùèëàñü:

- Ãðåøíî ÿÿ íàä áîëüíûìè þäüìè.

Îí ïðèñåë ÿäîì, äåðæà ïåðåäî ìíîé ÿíêó ñ æèâèòåëüíîé þ.

- Àãà, çàòî î÷åíü âåñåëî.

- ÿ ïðîñòî.

- Ïðîñè ÿ. – Ìèëûé ÿ: ÿ ýòîãî íå âèäåëà, íî òî÷íî çíàëà, ÷òî ïî-äðóãîìó è áûòü íå ìîæåò.

ß çàñòîíàëà:

- ß þ âñå, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü.

- ×òî èìåííî? – Ñåâåðóñ ÿñ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè áóòûëî÷êîé, ÿ ÿ.

ß ñäåëàëà ïîïûòêó ïîéìàòü åå, íî òîëüêî ÿ ÿãàëàñü, îò ÷åãî â ãîëîâå íà÷àë áèòü íàáàò.

- ×òî òû õî÷åøü?

- 'ì, äàé ïîäóìàòü. 'î÷ó, ÷òîáû òû âåñü äåíü ïðîõîäèëà ãîëîé.

- Èçâðàùåíåö, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ, - íå ÿ.

ß óâèäåëà, êàê ÿ áóòûëî÷êà óïëûâàåò îò ÿ è îò ÿ çàñêóëèëà.

- Êàê çíàåøü. – þáèìûé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñäåëàë ïîïûòêó âñòàòü.

- Ñåâåðóñ! – Îò ãðîìêîãî çâóêà ÿ ÿòü çàñòîíàëà. – Âåðíè ÿíêó.

- Æåëàíèå.

- Ëàäíî – ß ÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà, ÿ, ÷òî ýòîò äåíü áóäåò íà ðåäêîñòü äîëãèì. – Êàêîå?

- Åùå íå ïðèäóìàë. "û ïåé, íå ÿÿ, à æåëàíèå ÿ ïîòîì þ.

×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî ìíå, ÷òî îí óæå âñå ïðèäóìàë. Ïðè÷åì íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ ÿ. Íî òåðïåòü òàêîå «ÿíèå ÿÿ» íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ñèë. Ïîýòîìó ÿ âûðâàëà áóòûëî÷êó èç åãî ðóê è âûïèëà òó æå ãàäîñòü, êîòîðîé îí ÿ ïîèë ïåðåä çíàìåíàòåëüíûì ïðèåìîì ó Ìàëôîåâ.

Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîìîðùèâøèñü, ÿ áëàæåííî îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêó, ÿ, êàê ÿ â÷åðàøíåãî áóéñòâà ÿþÿ.

- Ïîëåã÷àëî? – Ìèëûé ÿ ïî ìíå ÿäîì, îò÷åãî ÿ çàäðîæàëà.

- "ãó.

- Âîò è õîðîøî. ÿ, ìû èäåì ÿòü.

- Êóäà?

- Â 'îãñìèò. Ïðàâäà ÿ ðàçðåøåíî ñâîáîäíîå ïîñåùåíèå, ïîýòîìó òàì áóäåò ÿ øêîëà. – ß çàìåòíî ñêèñëà. – Çàòî â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ìîæíî áóäåò ïîäåéñòâîâàòü âñåì íà íåðâû.

- Êàêîé æå òû çëîé. – ß ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – Ãäå òâîé ãóìàíèçì?

- ÿ. Çà þ.

Çà çàâòðàêîì ÿ îòìåòèëà, ÷òî âñå ÿ áûëè êàêèå-òî ïîòðåïàííûå. Íà âûõîäå èç Çàëà ìû âñòðåòèëè Ðåìóñà, áåññòðàøíîãî âåðâîëüôà, êîòîðûé ñêîíôóæåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî î ïðåêðàñíîì óòðå è ñàì æå ÿ îò çâóêà ñâîåãî ãîëîñà.

'îðîøî, ÷òî ïîãîäà þþ þ ÿëà ÿ è äîðîãà óñïåëà ïðîñîõíóòü, à òî òîïàòü áû íàì ïî êîëåíî â ÿçè.

Ïðîøàãàâ áîäðûì ñòðîåâûì øàãîì ìèíóò ñîðîê, ìû âîøëè â äåðåâåíüêó. "àê êàê ýòî áûë ìîé ïåðâûé âèçèò, Ñåâåðóñ óñòðîèë ìíå þ þ ïî âñåì çëà÷íûì ìåñòàì. Ïîä ýòî îïðåäåëåíèå ïîïàëè äâà êíèæíûõ ìàãàçèíà, ìàãàçèí ìóæñêîé îäåæäû, ãäå îí ïðèîáðåë ñåáå êîæàíûå ïåð÷àòêè (ï/à íàâåðíîå, ýòî åãî òàéíûé ôåòèø), ìàãàçèí æåíñêîé îäåæäû, ãäå ìíå ïðèêóïèëè òî÷íî òàêèå ïåð÷àòêè (ï/à þ æå, ôåòèø) è «"ðè ìåòëû» - ÿ çàáåãàëîâêà.

Â ïîìåùåíèè áûëî î÷åíü äóøíî, è íå ìóäðåíî, ñòîëüêî íàðîäó íàáèëîñü â ìàëåíüêèé çàë. Ïðè÷åì ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå áûëè øêîëüíèêè, êîòîðûå ëàêàëè þ-òî þ ãàäîñòü.

Ãîðäî ïðîøåñòâîâàâ ê äàëüíåìó ñòîëèêó, ñîïðîâîæäàåìûå åëå ñëûøíûì øåïîòêîì, ìû óñåëèñü. Ïîâåðòåâ ãîëîâîé â êà÷åñòâå ÿ ñ ïèòåéíûì çàâåäåíèåì, ÿ ÿòü ïðèñòàëà ê ñóïðóãó:

- Íó, òàê êàêîå æåëàíèå?

Ìíå íå îòâåòèëè, ïîòîìó êàê ê íàøåìó ñòîëèêó ïîäïëûëà ÿ äàìà ñ ðàáî÷åé óëûáêîé.

- Ñåâåðóñ, êàêîé þðïðèç! Íå÷àñòî òû êî ìíå çàõîäèøü.

ß õìóðî óñòàâèëàñü íà æåíùèíó.

- Ðîçìåðòà, ÿ. Ýòî ÿ æåíà Ôëåð.

- Ïðèâåò, äîðîãóøà, ÿòíî ÿ. – Îò òàêîé ÿðíîñòè ÿ ïðîñòî âûïó÷èëà ãëàçà. – ×òî áóäåòå çàêàçûâàòü?

- ß áóäó ÷åðíûé êîôå áåç ñàõàðà.

Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë.

- "î æå ñàìîå.

Ðîçìåðòà óøëà, à íà ñòîëå ÿâèëèñü äâå ÷àøêè êîôå.

- Ñåâåðóñ, êàêîå æåëàíèå?

- Åùå ðàíî. – Ìèëûé çàäóì÷èâî âûâîäèë êàêèå-òî óçîðû ëîæå÷êîé â âîçäóõå.

- À êîãäà áóäåò â ñàìûé ðàç? "îëüêî ó÷òè: åñëè ýòî ìíå íå ÿ – ÿ äåëàòü íå áóäó.

- Ïîçäíî, òû îáåùàëà.

- Êàê îáåùàëà, òàê è þ (ï/à êàêîå ñëîâî ïîëó÷èëîñü).

- Íå âûéäåò. – Ñóïðóã ìèëî òàê ÿ. "àêîé óëûáêîé òîëüêî òàðàêàíîâ òðàâèòü.

- Ýòî åùå ïî÷åìó? – ß íåäîâåð÷èâî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.

- Âèäèøü ëè, ÿ, â íàøåì ìèðå, åñëè òû ÷òî-òî ïîîáåùàë, òî íåïðåìåííî ÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü.

- Ýòî ÷òî, êàêîå-íèáóäü âîëøåáñòâî, êîòîðîå íå ÿåò ÿ?

- Íåò. Ïðîñòî ó ÿ åñòü ÿ ïàëî÷êà è ÿ ìíîãî õëîïîò ñìîãó òåáå äîñòàâèòü â ñëó÷àå, åñëè òû ÿ ÿòü îáåùàííîå.

- È ýòî, êîíå÷íî æå, áûëî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, à íå óãðîçà. – ß ÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà.

- ÿ òû ÿ.

- Êîíå÷íî, íå ïàëüöåì æå ÿ äåëàëè.

Êîãäà ìû, íàêîíåö, âîøëè â çàìîê, Àðãóñ, êîòîðûé ÿë íà ïîñòó, ÿÿ êàðìàíû õóëèãàíîâ, ñîîáùèë, ÷òî íàñ îæèäàåò ìèññèñ Ñíåéï è ÿ îíà â êàáèíåòå ó äèðåêòîðà.

ß ñïðîñèëà ó Ñåâåðóñà, ÷òî îí ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó äóìàåò, íî òîò òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

ÿ â êàáèíåò, ìû óâèäåëè ïðîñòî þ êàðòèíó: ÿ è Äàìáè ñèäåëè ó ìàëåíüêîãî ñòîëèêà è íåòîðîïëèâî ÿãèâàëè ÷àé, çäåñü æå áûëà è ÿ ñïëåòíèöà øêîëû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Áûñòðî, íà ñêîëüêî ýòî âîçìîæíî â èçìîæäåííîì àëêîãîëåì ìîçãå, ÿ ñëîæèëà äâà è äâà è íåðâíî âçäîõíóëà, âöåïèâøèñü â ðóêó ñóïðóãà.

- Àííà, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå äóìàë, ÷òî âû ïðèäåòå òàê ðàíî.

ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà þ ïî÷òè-ñâåêðîâü.

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï êèâíóëà:

- Äà, ÿ âñå þ, äåâî÷êà.

- ÿ ÿâèëàñü ÿ â ìîåì êàìèíå è çàõîòåëà íåïðåìåííî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè îáîèìè. Äî íåå äîøëè ñëóõè, – ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà þ Ìèíåðâó – ÷òî ÿ áåðåìåííîñòü, âåðíåå... åå îòñóòñòâèå... ý-ý... â îáùåì... êòî õî÷åò ëåäåíåö?

Áðàâî, äèðåêòîð! Âàì òîëüêî îðàòîðñòâîì è ÿ.

Â êîìíàòå ñòàëî ñîâñåì òèõî. ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà, íî òîò òîëüêî ñæàë ïîêðåï÷å þ ëàäîíü.

- ß ìîãó âàñ ïîïðîñèòü îñòàâèòü íàñ çäåñü íà íåêîòîðîå ÿ? – Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Äàìáè, êîòîðûé, ïîõîæå, òîëüêî ýòîãî è æäàë.

- Äà-äà, êîíå÷íî. Ìèíåðâà, äàâàé îñòàâèì íàøèõ äðóçåé.

Ñêîëüêî ïàôîñà! ß ñìîòðåëà, êàê îí ïîäàåò åé ðóêó è îíè þò çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

ÿ ïðîâåëè ê êðåñëó è óñàäèëè â íåãî, Ñåâåðóñ ÿ â ñîñåäíåì, íå ÿ ìîåé ðóêè.

- ×òî òåáå ðàññêàçàë Àëüáóñ?

- Âñå. – ÿ óñìåõíóëàñü, ïîñìîòðåâ íà íàøè ðóêè. – Ìíå òîëüêî èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, êàê ýòî âñå âûøëî?

- ×òî èìåííî, êàê Àííà ïîïàëà þäà èëè ýòî? – îí óêàçàë ãëàçàìè íà ðóêè. – Ïåðâîå íå çíàåò äàæå Àëüáóñ. Âåðíåå, îí êîå î ÷åì ÿ, íî íå áîëüøå. À âòîðîå, þñü, òåáå íå íàäî ÿÿòü.

- Íå î÷åíü-òî è õîòåëîñü. Àííà, òû âåäü ìàããëà?

ß çàäðàëà ïîäáîðîäîê ïîâûøå è ñæàëà çóáû:

- Äà.

ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñûíà ñ óïðåêîì.

- Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ÿ âîëíóåò ÷èñòîòà êðîâè, ìàìà? Íà ñêîëüêî ìíå èçâåñòíî, ðàíüøå ÿ ýòî íå âîëíîâàëî. "û äàæå íè÷åãî íå èìåëà ïðîòèâ ÿ Ôëåð ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.

×åñòíî ÿ, ÿ íåìíîãî ïðèáàëäåëà îò òàêîãî ÿ Îôåëèè. "å íåñêîëüêî ðàç, êîãäà ìû âèäåëèñü, îíà áûëà ìèëîé æåíùèíîé, ÿ þáèò ïîáîëòàòü î ÿêèõ ÿêàõ. Ñåé÷àñ æå îíà áûëà áîëüøå ïîõîæà íà êîðøóíà, ãîòîâîãî çàêëåâàòü þáîãî, êòî ÿ ïðîñòî ïîäîéòè ê åå ñûíó.

- Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ñåé÷àñ ÿ áîëüøå èíòåðåñóåò, çà÷åì âû âñåì íàãîâîðèëè ïðî þ áåðåìåííîñòü? – Îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà ÿ â ëó÷øèõ ÿõ Ñåâåðóñà.

- Ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âûøëî íåáîëüøîå íåäîðàçóìåíèå.

- À âàì íå ÿ, ÷òî ýòî íåáîëüøîå íåäîðàçóìåíèå ïîâëåêëî çà ñîáîé áîëüøèå ÿ?

- Êàêèå íàïðèìåð? – ß óæå çàêàòàëà ðóêàâà, ÿñü ê î÷åðåäíîé ïåðåïàëêå.

- "àêèå! – Æåíùèíà ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ. – ß ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî ó ìîåãî ñûíà áóäåò ðåáåíîê, ÷òî, íàêîíåö, åãî ÿ æèçíü ÿ. È ÷òî ÿ þ? Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî íèêàêîãî ðåáåíêà è â ïðîåêòå íåò, íî è ÷òî Ôëåð íà ñàìîì äåëå íå Ôëåð, à åå ìåñòî ÿëà ÿ-òî ÿ þõà!

ÿ ÿìî êàê õîëîäíîé âîäîé îáëèëè. Âîçíèêøèé áûëî âîïðîñ «çà ÷òî?» ÿ íå âîïðîñîì «þ».

Îäíàêî ÿ â åå þ ìíå ïîìåøàë ÿùèé ïðåä ìíîé ñòîëèê è ðóêà Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ áóêâàëüíî ïðèïå÷àòàëà ÿ ê ìåñòó, íå ÿÿ ÿ. Ïîýòîìó ìíå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ãíåâíî ñâåðêàòü ãëàçàìè, ÿ ÷àñà ðàñïëàòû.

- Èçâèíèñü. – ß áû, íàâåðíî, èñïóãàëàñü òàêîãî ãîëîñà, íî êðîâü, ÿ ê ãîëîâå, íàâåðíîå, ïðîñòî çàãëóøèëà èíñòèíêò ÿ.

- È íå þ. – Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è çàäðàëà ïîäáîðîäîê, íî áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî åé ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå îò âèäà ÿðåííîãî ñûíà.

- ÿ. Ëèáî òû ÿÿ, ëèáî ìû áîëüøå íå ÿ. – Îïàíüêè, ÿ äàæå íå äóìàëà, ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí òàê äàëåêî çàéòè.

- ×òî? Èç-çà ýòîé... – Îíà áûëà ãîòîâà ÿòü îáëàñêàòü ÿ, íî, ïîéìàâ ÿä Ñåâåðóñà, îñåêëàñü. - ...æåíùèíû òû âåäåøü ÿ, êàê ïîñëåäíèé áîëâàí.

- Ïóñòü òàê, íî òåáå ÿ ÿ, õî÷åøü òû ýòîãî èëè íåò.

Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ñåé÷àñ, ÷òî ÿ íåå âàæíåå: ÿ è ïîïðîáîâàòü íàëàäèòü ÿ ñ ñûíîì, èëè ïîñëàòü ÿ è ÿ îäíîé, ÿ ïîäæàëà ãóáû.

Ðåøèâ, íàêîíåö, ÷òî ÿ íåå âàæíåå, îíà ïðîöåäèëà:

- Èçâèíè ÿ, Àííà, ýòî ïðîñòî ñîðâàëîñü ñ ÿçûêà è ÿ íå õîòåëà ÿ îáèäåòü.

ÿ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî íå ïîçâîëèò ÿçàòü ñåé÷àñ çàâàðóøêó, ÿ êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé, ìîë, þ âñå òâîè ãðåõè è èäè òû þäà íà âñå ÷åòûðå ñòîðîíû.

Ñóïðóã ÿÿ, çàîäíî è ÿ ÿ íà íîãè.

- Âûéäè, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ìíå íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ìàìîé.

Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç êèâíóâ è ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî þñü ïîõîæåé íà êèòàéñêîãî áîëâàí÷èêà, ÿ âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà.

Ìîè ÿ î òîì, ÷òî çà þ ÿ îáíàðóæó Ìèíåðâó, þ ê çàìî÷íîé ñêâàæèíå, íå îïðàâäàëèñü è ÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå íàïðàâèëàñü â ÿ. Ðóêè âñå åùå ñëåãà äðîæàëè ïîñëå ñòîëü áóðíîé ñöåíû, à â ãîëîâå ïðîíîñèëèñü èäåè î ðàçëè÷íûõ ïûòêàõ, êîòîðûå çàñëóæèâàåò ÿ ñâåêðîâü è íåïðåìåííî èì ÿ.

ÿ â íàøè êîìíàòû, ÿ óïàëà â êðåñëî. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïîíèìàëà þ: òîëüêî, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ïðèâûêëà ê ìûñëè, ÷òî ñûí æåíàò, à åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî íå î÷åíü ñ÷àñòëèâî, òî, ñ÷èòàé, íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. È òóò, âäðóã, ÿÿÿ íàõàëêà, ÿ îñìåëèëàñü ïðåòåíäîâàòü íà âíèìàíèå þáèìîãî ñûíà.

ß ñèäåëà è äóìàëà, î ÷åì îíè òàì ÿò. Îäíà ìûñëü ÿëà þ. Ñ íà÷àëà ñòàëî ñòðàøíî, åñëè, âäðóã, Ñåâåðóñ ïîñëóøàåò ìàìàí è óêàæåò ìíå íà äâåðü. Ïîòîì ñòàëî ñìåøíî îò ïîäîáíûõ ìûñëåé – ìèëûé óæå áûë áîëüøèì ìàëü÷èêîì, ÷òîáû âñå ðåøàòü ÿòåëüíî. Ïîòîì ìíå ñòàëî æàëü ìèññèñ Ñíåéï: ÿðåííûé Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãî íå ïîùàäèò. À â êà÷åñòâå ïîñëåäíåãî àêêîðäà ÿ ñòàëà æàëåòü ÿ þþ. Ñèæó çäåñü, ïîíèìàåøü, â îäèíî÷åñòâå, íè âûïèòü, íè ÿ.

Âèäèìî, ÿ óñíóëà. È ñïàëà äîâîëüíî äîëãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî çà îêíîì, êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü, áûëî óæå òåìíî. Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì è îñòåðâåíåëî âîäèë ïåðîì ïî áóìàãå.

ÿ çàòåêøåå òóëîâî, ÿ ñïðîñèëà:

- Íó, êàê ïîãîâîðèëè?

- Ëó÷øå íå ñïðàøèâàé. " ÿ áûëî ÷óâñòâî, áóäòî ÿ ðàçáèë ìàìèíó þþ âàçó è þ â óãëó.

Ðåøèâ óçíàòü ïîäðîáíîñòè ïîïîçæå, ÿ ïåðåøëà ê ñàìîìó ãëàâíîìó.

- È äî ÷åãî âû äîãîâîðèëèñü?

Ìèëûé ÿ â êðåñëå:

- Ìîè äåëà – ýòî ìîè äåëà. Åå äåëà – åå äåëà.

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, òû ÿ èç-çà ÿ ñ þ.

- Îíà áûëà ãðóáà ñ òîáîé. ×òî ìíå, ïî-òâîåìó, îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü, ñïèñàòü âñå íà ñòàð÷åñêèé ìàðàçì?

- Íå áóäü ãðóáûì. È ïîòîì, ÿ íå ÿÿ, íè÷åãî ñî ìíîé íå ÿ.

ß ïîäîøëà è çàáðàëàñü ê íåìó íà êîëåíè.

- ÿ ýòî ñèëüíî îáèäåëî?

- ß óæå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî íå þñü. Ê òîìó æå ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî ïîä âïå÷àòëåíèåì îò íîâîñòè. Ëó÷øå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ýòî çàäåëî. þ, íèêîìó íå áóäåò ÿòíî, óñëûøü îí, ÷òî åãî íàçâàëè þõîé.

- Êàê òû ìóäðà è áëàãîðîäíà. – Ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Êîíå÷íî, à åùå óìíà, êðàñèâà, ÿòåëüíà è ïðèâëåêàòåëüíà.

- È ê òîìó æå î÷åíü ñêðîìíà. – Ìèëûé ÿ.

- À òû êàê äóìàë! ß ñàìî ñîâåðøåíñòâî. Ïðàâäà, - ÿ âñëóøàëàñü â ðóëàäû, èçäàâàåìûå æåëóäêîì -  ãîëîäíîå ñîâåðøåíñòâî. Ñêîðî óæèí?

- "æå èäåò. Íî, ìîæåò, ëó÷øå ÿ çäåñü? ß íèêóäà íå õî÷ó âûõîäèòü.

- 'îðîøî, òîëüêî åñëè çäåñü áóäåò åäà.

Ìèëûé ÿ:

- "û çíàåøü, ÷òî òû îáæîðà?

- Íå çàáûâàé, ÷òî ÿ ñîâåðøåíñòâî è â ìîåì ñëó÷àå ýòî ÿ çäîðîâûé àïïåòèò, íî íèêàê íå îáæîðñòâî.

- "ãîâîðèëà. ×òî òû áóäåøü åñòü?

- Ñóï, ðûáó ïîä ìàðèíàäîì, òóøåíûå áàêëàæàíû, åùå ìîæíî ñàëàò, ïîæàëóé, «Ãðå÷åñêèé», åùå õî÷ó ìàñëèíû ñ êîñòî÷êàìè è... è êîìïîò.

- Çäîðîâûé àïïåòèò. – Ñåâåðóñ íåäîâåð÷èâî õìûêíóë.

- È íèêàêîãî îáæîðñòâà.


End file.
